Esencia de un sentir
by Xris
Summary: Es un YohxAnna... después de mucho tiempo he vuelto, y este capitulo pasan cosas muy drasticas en el destino de Anna e Yoh.
1. Sueño en 1reflejo y susurro en el viento

Hellouu:

      Despues de más de dos meses intentando escribir el fic... pues ya me anime a subir el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y porfa.. no sean muy crueles con los reviews...   Ya tengo varios capítulos escritos pero el trabajo no me deja avanzar muy rápido asi q los publicaré poco a poco.  Por lo q tengo preparado en la historia va a ser un poco larga y espero no aburrirlos... y tal vez algo de songfics... jejejej soy algo fanática a macross donde todo se arregla cantando jajajajajajajaja.

     Los personajes de Shaman King son propiedad de Takei Hiroyuki  y no me pertenecen...... mmm si me pertenecieran no estuviera escribiendo Fanfic y estaria en una playa disfrutando la vida en lugar de esta oficina T_T.

**Esencia de un sentir.**

By Xris

**Capitulo 1**

**Sueños en un reflejo y susurros en el viento**

El viento soplaba lento, acariciando tiernamente sus mejillas y jugueteaba sin cesar con el cabello en su rostro.  La oscuridad la rodeaba, más eso no parecía importar ya que la oscuridad dentro de ella era más profunda que cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes.

La poca luz que había era la de las estrellas que iluminaban suavemente  la superficie del lago y la silueta de alguien absorto por el momento, alguien con la  mirada fija en el reflejo de su rostro sobre el agua... el cual miraba con insistencia como si buscara las respuestas que sabía y no quería pronunciar.

Le gustaba estar ahí, en el puente del parque, casi nadie iba a ese lugar y mucho menos cuando la noche caía.   Era un lugar muy tranquilo y silencioso, en donde solo escuchaba los susurros del viento... y sus pensamientos.  Cada tarde, cuando regresaba sola de la escuela, lo cual era muy común últimamente, se detenía en ese lugar y pasaba horas pensando antes de atreverse a llegar a casa. Tal vez solo iba ahí para poder hablar consigo misma o para soñar el encontrar a esa persona con la que le gustaría atreverse a compartir esos pensamientos.  Aunque siendo realistas, si esto último pasara jamás lo haría ya que el muro de hierro que levantó en su corazón no permitiría que hubiera un punto endeble que la hiciera vulnerable.     Eran solo sueños que al pasar el tiempo eran más lejanos a su realidad.

 Estaba recostada sobre su brazo en la barandilla del puente, el tiempo pasó rápidamente y solo se dio cuenta de eso cuando su uniforme dejó de protegerla del frío de la noche.

Habían pasado varios años, y parecía la misma, pero dentro de ella habían demasiados cambios que ocupaban su mente con muchas dudas e ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza.   Después de todo siempre había sido una chica completamente solitaria a pesar de estar rodeada de muchas personas, y sin importar las preguntas e inquietudes no había nadie con quien tuviera valor de mostrar una debilidad al preguntar o intentar hablar de sus sentimientos.   Bueno lo más cercano era su amigo Ren Tao, con quien encontró una manera muy especial de comunicar lo que sentía sin exponerse directamente.

Pero la mayoría de sus pensamientos solo eran para el chico de ojos castaños y sonrisa despreocupada... intentando resolver el enigma llamado Yoh Asakura.

-Me pregunto... si tardara aun más... alguien se preocuparía por mi?... alguien vendría a buscarme?.... vendría Yoh a buscarme?- suspiró profundamente con tono de decepción.

-No seas tonta Anna - se decía ella misma  -ya sabes como es y él no vendrá, además el único que sabe de este lugar es Ren Tao- 

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde el Torneo de Shamanes y aunque su compromiso seguía en pie, jamás había existido ninguna reacción ni demostración de algún sentimiento que no fuera … amistad, si es que así se pudiera llamar a la relación entre ellos.

-¿Por qué debía de hacerlo ahora?...¿acaso no siente nada por mi?... ¿tanto miedo me tiene?... Yoh... Baka- , bufó con cara de molestia, mientras arrojaba una piedra a su reflejo en el agua.

-Realmente quisiera saber que es lo que piensa, que esconde detrás de esa estúpida sonrisa… aunque… después de todo….-suspiró profundamente, ya que no era fácil aceptar la verdad-… la culpa no es totalmente suya, pero mi orgullo jamás me dejará reconocerlo... no sé a que le tengo más miedo, a que el no sienta nada por mi o que yo no pueda jamás decirle lo que siento-

Se puso totalmente de pie, acomodó su cabello y tomó sus libros, estaba lista para partir, solo cerró los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa y con su habitual tono sarcástico dijo...-Anna Kyouyama tiene miedo, já, que incoherencia-.

De repente el viento sopló fuerte trayendo consigo una voz gruesa que le susurró al oído...-¿en serio?-. Anna volteó rápidamente pero no había nadie en ninguna parte, el lugar estaba vacío, y no sintió la presencia de nadie.    Después de unos segundos y pensar que solo fue un juego de su imaginación se dispuso a ir a casa.


	2. Cada vez más lejos

**Esencia de un sentir.**

_By Xris_

**Capitulo 2 **

**Cada vez más lejos**

~En la pensión Asakura~

-¡Todo listo!- Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios el joven Asakura se dejaba caer al piso.

- Es una suerte que termináramos la cena antes de que llegara Anna- decía aliviado el pequeño amigo de Yoh

- Así es Manta, por lo menos podemos esperar que hoy no nos regañe por no tenerle la cena lista jijiji.-

- Si y no sabes que alivio que no llegára temprano... oye Yoh... y a todo esto   ¿dónde está Anna?... ya tiene mucho que desaparece después del colegio y llega tarde a casa-

- Si… se va antes de que yo termine mis prácticas del club... siempre pienso que me espera, pero al parecer solo esta ahí para verificar que entrene y ya tiene tiempo que yo llego antes que ella a la casa.-

- ¿Y no sabes a dónde va?, ¿no se lo has preguntado?-

-la verdad…-mientras se tallaba su desordenado cabello e intentando hacer memoria-..mmm.. no se me había ocurrido

El comentario sorprendió a Manta quien reía nerviosamente mientras pensaba _–jeje Yoh nunca dejará de ser tan distraído e inocente_-

-Vamos Manta.... ya sabes como es Anna, jamás me lo dirá sin que yo salga lastimado... no le gusta que nadie se meta en sus cosas, además ella siempre se ha sabido  cuidar sola-dijo con su usual sonrisa despreocupada.

- Pues es muy sospechoso, a lo mejor esconde algo… mmm podría estar planeando un entrenamiento más arduo para ti…. o planea estafar a alguien y utilizarlo para su beneficio… o...  tiene un romance clandestino!!!-

Yoh voltea a verlo con cara de asombro, nunca había cruzado esa idea por la cabeza.   Manta después de decir esto con su inigualable chillante tono, permaneció serio y unos segundos después explotó de risa.

- JaJaJa eso último sería imposible!!! Como es Anna nadie se atrevería a acercarse a ella, es ilógico que pensara eso.-

Yoh seguía asombrado con la idea… ¿acaso era posible? No dudaba que a alguien le pudiera interesar Anna y soportar su carácter pero… ella  no sería capaz… ¿o si?  Su tranquilidad tembló hacia la posible idea la cual desechó casi inmediatamente.

- El chico que se atreviera a relacionarse con ella debería ser muy tonto o muy valiente… -decía ahogadamente entre risas el pequeño niño.

- Manta, creo q se te olvida algo-

- ¿Qué Yoh? –preguntaba mientras intentaba controlar el ataque de risa 

- que yo soy quien me casaré con ella...  -

Abruptamente pararon las carcajadas de Manta y al ver su error  intentó arreglarlo

- No Yoh, no lo digo por ti, era una broma… además después de todo a ustedes los van a obligar a casarse.-

"Obligar", esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza de Yoh, él no lo había visto de esa forma… bueno tal vez al principio si,  pero ahora era diferente… diferente… muy diferente pero, era algo que aún no se podía explicar.   Tal vez ya se había hecho a la idea de estar junto a ella todo el tiempo, era algo que se había convertido, a pesar de su poca edad, en una gran costumbre, ya era una forma de vida.

 No le molestaba casarse con ella y no lo veía como un peso en su vida, ni como castigo…. Pero… y… ¿para ella? ¿Se sentiría Anna obligada a casarse con él?

Por más que pensó no obtuvo respuesta a esa pregunta, y se dio cuenta que a pesar de vivir juntos tantos años… no la conocía.

Manta logró ver  como se ausentó por unos segundos y su mirada se tornaba triste.

- Yoh... ¿qué pasa?-  preguntó Manta con cierto tono de preocupación. 

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿a qué te refieres?- aunque Yoh sospechaba a que se refería prefirió pretender que no.

-¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?...-

Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se ruborizaron y empezó a tartamudear... pero pocos segundos después su mirada se apagó.  Nunca pensó en hablar de ese tema con su amigo a pesar que era el mejor que tenía, sus asuntos con Anna no los mencionaba con nadie y no tanto por confianza, sino porque en realidad no había nada que contar ya que entre ellos no había ocurrido ningún tipo de relación... al contrario, el sentía que cada vez se estaban separando.

- Manta...yo...  –Yoh luchaba por ordenar sus ideas y encontrar la respuesta que pudiera satisfacer  la curiosidad de Manta y la de él mismo.

La puerta corrediza de la entrada se escuchó en ese momento seguido de unos ligeros pasos acercándose.  Ambos se quedaron  en un profundo silencio cuando la sacerdotisa abrió la puerta y preguntó por su cena con esa mirada fría que congelaría hasta el fuego de los infiernos.

-  Ya esta lista Anna- contestó Yoh con una nerviosa sonrisa.

- solo te esperábamos pero tardaste tanto esta vez..¿en dónde estabas Anna?.-Manta lo mencionaba con el fin de sacar algo de información de la chica mientras Yoh intentaba disimular lo más posible el no darle importancia a la pregunta del amigo... sin embargo era el más interesado.

Por unos segundos Anna vió a Yoh, con la esperanza de encontrar algo de preocupación o interés en su mirada.... pero en su lugar encontró un vació lo cual la decepcionó.

-¡¡¿ Qué te importa enano cabezón?!!- fue la única respuesta que consiguieron de la chica.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se oyó un grito muy familiar desde la cocina.

Los tres chicos sabiendo el peligro que significaba, corrieron hacia la cocina y vieron a Horo Horo a punto de darle una gran mordida a la cena que habían preparado Yoh y Manta momentos antes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Anna hace...    TÉCNICA SECRETA DE ANNA NO.2  y el pobre Manta caía sobre Horo Horo.

- Ay yayayayyaya! al menos digan ¡Agua va!- Horo Horo sostenía con ambas manos su cabeza mientras gritaba del dolor.

- ¡¡Si se te ocurre clavarle un colmillo a la comida será lo último que puedas morder!!-  la temible amenaza de Anna hizo que Horo Horo perdiera completamente el color.

- Ta güeno, ta güeno, así por las buenas si ... pero  ... ya vamos a cenar?- la súplica de Horo Horo fue reafirmada por los ruidos de su estomago.

- Si, ustedes dos  (refiriéndose a Manta medio inconsciente e Yoh) ayuden a la bestia hambrienta a poner la mesa.-

- Bestia hambrienta.... ¿a qué se referirá?...- se preguntaba el Ainu cuando algo vino a su mente - ah! Anna!!-

- ¿qué quieres? –  Anna se disponía a sentarse a la mesa. 

-Me dijo Ren que te diera un mensaje... -

Anna se detiene y voltea fríamente intentando no darle la mayor importancia, e Yoh observa intrigado...

- me dijo que solo te dijera "Mañana" que tú entenderías – lo dijo de lo más extrañado posible pero sabia perfectamente que si a Ren no le pudo sacar la verdad menos a Anna.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron por un par de segundos y volviendo a la actitud fría volteó a ver a Manta y le dijo- he cambiado de opinión, lleva mi comida a mi recámara.

- pero Anna.. - Yoh no terminó de decir la frase cuando la chica ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba y la duda en él  aun creció más.

Minutos después cuando Manta se disponía a llevarle la cena a Anna, Yoh lo interceptó ofreciéndose a llevarla el mismo lo cual  aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces porque temía el no salir ileso si hacía algo que molestara a Anna.

Yoh subió y se detuvo frente a la recámara de Anna, la puerta corrediza estaba un poco abierta, sigilosamente se acercó para intentar observar dentro de la habitación.  Vió la silueta de la chica sentada frente a la mesa, junto a la ventana del cuarto.  Al parecer ella estaba escribiendo algo, lo primero en lo que pensó Yoh fue en que tal vez tenían que hacer alguna tarea que encargó el maestro mientras  como de costumbre dormía con los ojos abiertos.

- "_Es_ _extraño que ella se vea tan dedicada haciendo tarea ya que siempre obliga a Manta a que se le haga".- el chico pensaba intrigado._

- Anna ¿puedo pasar?, traigo tu cena. – no recibió ninguna respuesta así que deslizó suavemente la puerta y entró a la  habitación, ella seguía en su escritorio y al parecer tan ocupada que no había notado la presencia del Shaman.

- Anna…  ¿Annita? –La chica se sobresaltó al oír la voz del joven tan cerca de ella y sin haber sentido su presencia. Volteó rápidamente y vió al chico a pocos pasos de ella. 

- YOH!!!!!-  Una ola de terror recorrió el cuerpo de Yoh al ver como las manos de la chica vertiginosamente buscaron algo sobre el escritorio y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de la primera cosa que se encontrara al alcance de las manos de Anna.

- ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Por qué no llamaste a la puerta?- Anna sonaba más nerviosa que enojada.

Yoh abrió poco a poco sus ojos y se aseguró que no estuviera en peligro, pero para su sorpresa las manos de Anna estaban cruzadas sobre el cuaderno en donde ella estaba trabajando.

 –"_Uff me salvé, yo creía que me iba a ir peor… pero ..mm es extraño, Anna está ocultando algo bajo sus brazos, es lo que estaba escribiendo.  Le podría preguntar pero no quiero abusar de mi buena suerte y que ahora si me golpee.  Sin embargo tengo mucha curiosidad, tal vez puedo hacer algo por ver que es…"-  pensó Yoh mientras intentaba disimular frente a la Itako su gran curiosidad._

- Disculpa Annita, llamé, pero no me respondiste, jijiji

Anna se dió cuenta que él podría tener algo de razón y al ver su risa tonta y común en él, no pudo continuar con su enfado e intentó  ser indiferente dándole la espalda.

-¿y qué quieres?-

-¿No recuerdas que nos pediste que te subiera la cena? –al decir esto Yoh se acerca con la charola y la pone sobre el escritorio de  e intenta dar un vistazo a lo que ocultaba Anna.  Ella cierra abruptamente la libreta y lo único que alcanzó a ver Yoh fue la portada de ésta dándose cuenta de que no era un cuaderno de escuela.

Dejó la cena y sin apartarse del escritorio intentó disipar una de sus dudas…

-Anna… ¿puedo preguntarte qué haces?-

- No- fue lo único que obtuvo de Anna y sin voltear a verlo en ningún momento se dispuso a cenar.  Yoh seguía inmóvil observándola.

-¿Sigues ahí? ¿Qué esperas para irte?… - se empezaba a escuchar el enojo en la voz de la chica.

- ¿No me vas a contestar?-

- ¿Qué parte del "NO" no comprendiste? –le dice con un tono muy frío sin apartar sus ojos de la cena.

Yoh sale de la habitación, cierra la puerta y se dice para si mismo en voz baja…- ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así?…-

Anna susurrando para si misma  al escuchar los murmullos de Yoh - porque  así lo decidimos…-

**Fin de capitulo**

Hola!!!!, mil disculpa por la tardanza, es que .... ME FUI DE VACACIONES!!! Jejeje, solo fueron unos días y fui a mi tierra a visitar a mi familia.  Asi que estaba en la playa pensando... ¡quiero entrar a internet, quiero entrar a internet!!!... algo enferma jejejejee.  Ya tenía el capitulo escrito pero... jejeje.. tenía mil y un errores y tenía q corregirlo.  Espero q les guste, esto apenas empieza y les agradesco que tenga paciencia conmigo, es mi primer fic y espero que quede bien.

Ahora es hora de los tararararararararara(redobles) REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi primer capitulo  y sobretodo a los que me escribieron..

Anna15 ... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!! No sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu review, la verdad subi el primer capitulo y me moria de los nervio, y cuando llegue a la oficina y vi "MI PRIMER REVIEW", grite y salte del gusto.... despues me di cuenta que medio mundo me observaba... e intente disimular.  Pero tu review fue el primero y me puso muy pero muy contenta, muchas gracias.

AnNiTa AsAkUrA... Sip, es mi primer fic, y gracias por tu review, que bueno q te gusto y voy a seguir escribiendo lo mejor que pueda para no defraudarte, y en serio MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!

Cindy-chan1… Disculpa la tardanza, es que ya tenía varios meses que no iba a visitar a mi mamá, y como fue 16 de septiembre y es dia festivo aquie en México .... jejeje aproveche.  Seguiré escribiendo y espero que cada vez mejor para no perderte como lectora, y gracias por tu review.    :o)

ei-chan… Jeje nop, no es todo, por lo que tengo pensado para este fic va a ser muy pero muy largo, me disculpo por la tardanza y plissss no mueras, pormeto ponerme las pilas. Saludos!!!

Jos D... Muchas gracias por tus mail, no te contesta muy rápido que digamos el ultimo porque estuve fuera pero ya regrese, y ya leí tu nuevo capitulo y se pone cada vez mejor.   Espero que sigamos en contacto.

Bueno fue todo por el momento solo les adelanto que el siguiente capitulo se llamá **Confesiones entre líneas**, nos vemos.

Xris.


	3. Confesiones entre líneas

**Esencia de un sentir.**

_By Xris_

**Capitulo  3**

**Confesiones entre líneas.**

Después de clases Anna preparó sus cosas y antes de partir observó a Yoh a punto de salir al club de la escuela.  Ella no participaba en ninguno ya que cuando el maestro les dijo que era obligatorio entrar a un club ella respondió: "no quiero, me da pereza" y el maestro no tuvo el valor de llevarle la contraria.

Tomó  sus libros y salió de la escuela, esta ocasión no se podía quedar con Yoh a observar su práctica ya que tenía un compromiso.

Pocos minutos después la chica estaba recostada en el césped, junto al río.  Este lugar le traía viejos recuerdos ya que ahí había peleado Yoh contra los zombis de Jun Tao, saliendo victorioso.

Esos tiempos habían terminado,  desde que el torneo de shamanes acabó  habían transcurrido 4 años y todo se convirtió en una vida normal, sin peleas, ni enemigos acechando y "casi" sin entrenamientos ya que Anna aún obligaba a Yoh a entrenar  con el pretexto de no perder el nivel que lo llevó a ser el Shaman King.  

En esos 4 años las cosas cambiaron mucho, pero fue tan sutil el cambio que no se dieron cuenta de éste.

Se encontraban en el último año de preparatoria y  Manta, Anna e Yoh aún tomaban clases juntos.  Manta seguía en sus clases especiales y empezaba a ayudar a su padre en el trabajo ya que en unos años él tendría que hacerse cargo de todos los negocios familiares.  Físicamente era el mismo, salvo 3 o 4 centímetros más alto.  Seguía siendo el enano miedoso de siempre pero ahora con la ayuda de su amigo Yoh ya era más sociable y tenía más amigos.

Yoh había cambiado en varios aspectos, el chico solitario que no tenía ningún amigo había quedado en el pasado.  Durante el torneo de shamanes conoció a los que hoy son sus mejores amigos, aquellos por los que era capaz de dar su propia vida y lo habían cambiado por completo.   Fueron sus primeros amigos shamanes,  sin embargo el primer amigo que tuvo fue un humano, el pequeño Manta que siempre había estado a su lado y aún continuaban juntos.   Después que terminó el torneo y que regresó a su vida habitual se podía ver en él una confianza renovada y sus nuevas habilidades para hacer fácilmente amigos sin importar que no fueran shamanes.      Se rodeó rápidamente de amigos en el salón de clases donde dejaba mostrar más frecuentemente su alegre personalidad sin embargo no perdió la tranquilidad que siempre lo ha caracterizado ni su gran miedo a Anna.

Ella fue la que escogió el club de atletismo para Yoh, pensando que sería excelente entrenamiento para él.   Cada tarde, después del colegio, Yoh entrenaba en la pista de la escuela y Anna lo acompañaba.   Yoh nunca se explicaba por qué ella estaba ahí,  ya que siempre se sentaba en las gradas a leer o escribir y jamás prestaba atención al entrenamiento; después de un rato ella desaparecía antes que el entrenamiento terminara  y llegaba a casa más tarde que Yoh.

Lo que él no sabía es que el motivo principal por el que ella siempre iba a su entrenamiento era para tener vigiladas a todas las niñas que iban a ver a los chicos y sobretodo a aquellas que intentaban acercarse a su prometido.  Aparte de su buen carácter, el gran cuerpo del shaman, gracias a todos los entrenamientos de Anna, habían convertido a Yoh  en uno de los chicos más asediados por las chicas; pero él era tan distraído que jamás se daba cuenta… pero… Anna si.      Celos… no ella no los llamaba así, simplemente cuidaba lo que era de suyo, incluso ya había amenazado a alguna de las chicas que se habían osado a acercarse a Yoh.

Por lo contrario del chico,  Anna se fue alejando de la gente que la rodeaba, excepto con la que era "necesario"  convivir y obviamente con Yoh y sus amigos  que solían pasar largas temporadas en la pensión Asakura.

De una u otra forma y aunque ella no lo admitiera, se sentía algo intimidada con la nueva actitud de Yoh tan sociable y abierta.  Tenía tantos amigos y era muy conocido en la escuela, a veces observaba con tristeza que tenía una relación más cerca con aquellas personas desconocidas que con ella quien había estado todo el tiempo a su lado.

Anna pasaba por muchos cambios, tanto físicos que la  estaban convirtiendo  en una hermosa mujer, como cambios internos los cuales la hacían cuestionarse muchas cosas sin respuesta y lidiar con temores incontrolables para ella.   Los pensamientos le inundaban su cabeza y necesitaba con quien desahogar tal presión.  Buscó con quien podía tener el valor de sincerarse; jamás se atrevería a contarle a Yoh,  Tamao era demasiado inocente y vivía en un mundo de ilusión que la alejaba como candidata de  ser su confidente, y  sería vergonzoso aceptar ante la Sra. Kino que tenía una debilidad.   Y el día menos pensado encontró a la persona quien podía escucharla, una persona que también necesitaba ser escuchada… porque en realidad… eran muy parecidos.  

- Llegas tarde…- dijo la rubia con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Una silueta se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella.

-¿Hay algún problema por eso? – dijo Ren imitando el tono sin vida de la chica.

- Me da igual –Anna se incorporó.

- los negocios de la familia Tao en Japón a veces son absorbentes-

Ambos se quedaron sentados un par de minutos en silencio hasta que Ren lo interrumpe…

-Anda se que quieres preguntarme,… vamos hazlo- una sonrisa sarcástica se asoma en el rostro del shaman.

-Si ya lo sabes por qué no solo te dedicas a darme tu respuesta…- esa era Anna, siempre directa sin exponerse.

En eso Ren saca de su maletín un cuaderno como en el que había trabajado Anna la noche anterior…

-Leí tu escrito y me sorprendió tu capacidad literaria- la voz de Ren se escuchaba sincera, aunque la verdad desde que empezaron una amistad más profunda ese tipo de conversaciones eran muy comunes.

- ¿y?…- Anna intentaba disimular su ansia de escuchar la respuesta con su natural tono frío, pero con él no servía porque se habían llegado a conocer ambos muy bien.  Ren sonrió ante la reacción de la chica y prosiguió.

-Es una historia  algo deprimente, sobretodo porque la protagonista a pesar de aparentar  ser tan fuerte no lo es.-

-¡Claro que es fuerte! – Anna volteó repentinamente a mirar al shaman, mostrando un poco de molestia por su comentario.

- Pues yo no veo el por qué se complica tanto la existencia y no tiene el valor de expresar lo que siente – una sarcástica sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del chino.

-Tal vez porque tiene miedo de ser rechazada, o no saber como expresarse sin mostrar debilidad, además aun no termino la historia.- respondió la chica intentando convencerse ella misma.

-Y dime Anna…  ¿ ya tienes final para la historia?

Anna se quedó sin habla, a veces odiaba como Ren podía tener la razón  y dejarla muda.  El se vuelve a reír …

- ¿acaso es "y vivieron felices"? –mientras se reía abiertamente

- ¿de qué te ríes? ¿Qué tiene de malo que aún no sepa el final o que en el final todos sean felices? –el enojo se empezaba a asomar en las palabras de Anna-

-Es fácil… porque no es el estilo de la gran Itako Anna Kyouyama-

Ren se quedó viendo a Anna por unos segundos y  fácilmente descifró sus pensamientos…

- Entiendo, ese es otro de lo motivos por los que no te atreves….   Anna es normal que no tengas el final porque no has tomado el valor para  empezar el camino que te lleve a él, tal vez y aunque no lo admitas el final feliz es lo que más anhelas… ¿pero cómo demonios vas a lograrlo si la "protagonista" no se atreve a mostrarse tal como es y se niega al final feliz?-

-Es que no comprendes que es muy difícil-susurró la Itako bajando la mirada y escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas.

-¡¡¡Solo ve y dile a Yoh que lo amas!!!  -Subiendo la voz lo cual hizo que la sacerdotisa se pusiera de mil colores-

- ¡¡¡Ren Tao!!! ..¡¿Con qué derecho gritas esas cosas?! , ¡¿no ves que alguien podría escucharnos?! - la vergüenza pintada de rojo dominó al enojo de la chica, que volteaba frenéticamente a todos lados esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Cuál es el problema Anna?-

Después de unos minutos de silencio donde la sacerdotisa buscaba el valor para responder, suspiró derrotada ante la insistencia del chico por saber la verdadera respuesta…

-no se como hacerlo, no se como hablarle… no se..-susurrando  mientras bajaba la mirada intentando esconder un sentimiento mezclado entre tristeza y temor.

-Tu orgullo es más fuerte Anna … dime una cosa… ¿por qué te quedas a vigilar a Yoh mientras entrena en la escuela?-

La Furia se reflejó en los ojos de la chica..

- ¡Porque todas las tipas resbalosas intentan acercarse a mi Yoh y él es tan tonto que ni siquiera se da cuenta!- 

- Vamos Anna, tu y yo sabemos que Yoh no es tan tonto… ¿no has pensado que a lo mejor si le gusta eso?-

- eso… eso.. no puede ser cierto- Anna se lo repetía a ella misma para no darse la oportunidad de dudar.

- Pues solo te digo que eso es posible, y si no te apresuras alguien más podría ganarte el mandado y el que estén comprometidos no significa que no se pueda enamorar de alguien más- Ren Tao como siempre sin rodeos ni tacto.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron de par en par, nunca había dudado en su capacidad de deshacerse de todas las chicas pero…¿ y qué tal si Yoh se decidía por alguien más?… no podría obligarlo a hacer lo contrario.. en este caso no podría.  

-Pero ya se lo he demostrado… a mi manera- mientras la mente de la itako regresaba a los momentos fallidos cuando intentaba insinuar a Yoh  sus sentimientos.

-Tal vez esa no era la forma de hacerlo – las palabras llevaban un ligero roce de dulzura, Ren sabía como ayudar a sus amigos sin perder, como él suele decir, "su integridad".

- Es difícil… - la chica susurró con la vista perdida en el atardecer .

- Pero en ningún momento dije que sería fácil, ya encontrarás la forma de decírselo, como lo hiciste conmigo escribiendo tus problemas en tercera persona y disfrazando tus sentimientos como historias.-era extraño escuchar esas palabras de aliento del chico pero eran reconfortantes.

- Por cierto… toma –Ella le da otro cuaderno idéntico al que Ren le había regresado y en el cual se encontraba la continuación de la historia, se pone de pie, se sacude su uniforme y con su habitual tono le recuerda –ya sabes… quiero q seas sincero.

Ren se incorpora y la mira después de guardar el libro en su maletín.

- Ya sabes q siempre lo hago…. ¿Y ahora qué?

- Tengo hambre, llévame a comer

- JaJaJa esa cualidad tuya jamás va a cambiar Anna.

**Fin de capitulo**

**Notas de Xris:**

Hola a todos!!!!, aquí de nuevo con mi tercer capítulo, espero que les guste.   Si se preguntan....¿Por qué Ren? ... porque para mi punto de ver es el más parecido a Anna, además me encanta la personalidad de ambos y como son muy orgullosos los dos; siento que entre ellos se pueden dar cuentas de sus defectos y decirlos el uno a el otro, y Ren es alguien en el que yo podría confiar.

Hice unos pequeños cambios en los dos capítulos anteriores... pero ...jejejeje..  solo fue que corregir mis "Horrores" de ortografía, ya que mi amiga "La changa bananera" me hizo ver que debería cursar otra vez tercero de primaria por tantos errores que tenía. Y quiero agradecerle a la changa por ayudarme a corregir mis errores.

El siguiente capítulo se llamará **Sentimientos confusos, **pero tal vez tarde un poco más porque me acaba de avisar mi jefe que mañana me tengo que ir a Monterrey y trabajar todo el fin de semana bbuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa, tal vez este una semana por allá.

Bueno ahora....LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

**Anna15**...Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo...  ¿anna mala? mmm tal vez jeje, pero  pues la manera que ellos se acostumbraron a vivir, cada quien sufre por su lado y eso es lo interesante,  ya que primero tienen que resolver sus problemas internos para poder darse cuenta de lo q sienten.... (me hoy muy psicóloga jeje). Saludos.

**Hally777 **… Hellou!! Que bueno q te esta gustando, tengo planeadas varias cosas para este fic así q sera algo largo pero espero q te guste lo q tengo preparado :o)

**Dita**… La verdad de lo que llevo escrito (aún muy poco) este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, y se descubre uno de los tantos secretitos de la historia.  Yo me quede muy traumada porque en la serie nunca se vio que la relación de ellos avanzará más así que.... mejor lo escribo!!!, espero q te guste como planteo a mi forma el crecimiento de esa relación. Saludos.

****

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne** … Pues ya se descubrió el misterio de Anna y Ren, ... no es un romance clandestino como pensaba manta jejejeje, siento que entre ellos puede haber una amistad muy peculiar.  Muchas gracias por tu review y espero q te guste este capitulo :o)

**HiYoNo**…  esto fue lo más pronto que pude publicar, mi trabajo no me deja mucho, y como soy la jefa de mi área pues mucho menos oportunidad tengo... pero a escondida intento escribir jijiji.

****

**Cynthia** …Gracias!!!! Espero que este capitulo también te guste... y solo es él principio, prometo q se pondrá mejor.

**Markos Chan**…Aqui esta el 3er capítulo, espero que te guste y gracias por leer mi fic.

****

**Korishiteru**… Muchas gracias!!! Este capitulo me gusta mucho ya q se muestran un "poquito" de los sentimientos de anna, espero q te guste.  Sobre la vergüenza .... jejeje... ya debería de estar acostumbrada, media oficina ha de pensar que estoy loca, pero que se puede esperar, si soy la única de área creativa entre puros "ingenieros cuadrados" :o)

**chibi-poio**…sorry por la tardanza, estoy programando publicar una capítulo por semana. Además ya estoy apunto de terminar el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic y espero pronto publicarlo. Espero q mi trabajo me deje avanzar más rápido y poder terminarlo más rápido, prometo intentarlo :o)

**Expectra** …  Hola!!! Con esté capítulo se aclara el pequeño misterio, y sorry, no es un Ren x Anna.  Los dos se me hacen unos personajes muy misteriosos, con carácter fuerte y Ren es muy carismático, pero juntos se me hacen como una bomba jejejejeje muy peligrosos esos dos juntos jejejeje.   Me encanta la idea que puedan ellos sincerarse con alguien, y que Anna tenga alguien que la escuche... algo así como un hermano mayor...mmmm me gustaría tener alguien así T_T.

**ei-chan**… Muchísimas Gracias!!!! Hasta haces que me sonroje, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo te guste. Saludos.

Bueno pues después de los reviews me despido .....antes de q llegue mi jefe jejejeje.... espero que pronto pueda subir el próximo capítulo y  también el primer capítulo de otro fic que empecé de SK.... pero aún no tiene nombre jejeje.

Okis, cuidense, saludos.

**_Xris_**


	4. Sentimientos Confusos

**Esencia de un sentir**

By Xris 

**Capitulo 4**

**Sentimientos Confusos**

~ En la escuela preparatoria de Funbari~

Después de clases todos los alumnos se dirigían a su respectivo club.   En la pista de atletismo los chicos calentaban  mientras un grupo de chicas les gritaban y coqueteaban desde las gradas del lugar.   Yoh platicaba con sus compañeros mientras calentaba, sin embargo su atención estaba algo difusa, como si su mente estuviera a kilómetros de ahí.  Fue tanta su distracción que no sintió llegar al pequeño Manta.

-¡Hey Yoh! -

Yoh veía desconcertado a las gradas de la cancha… 

-¿Qué pasa Yoh?, desde hace un momento te veo muy inquieto, como si buscaras algo-

- no es nada Manta- y su típica sonrisa no se hizo esperar.

- pues no me engañas tan fácilmente… jejeje ¿buscas a alguna chica verdad?- Manta miraba pícaramente a Yoh.

- Jejeje –mientras rascaba su cabeza – bueno Manta la verdad si-

- Lo sabía!! Dime Yoh ¿quién es?-

Yoh con cara de extrañeza  respondió a su amigo…

- pues.. pues es que … la verdad me extraña que Anna no haya venido-

Manta se sorprendió ante su respuesta -Qué!!!!, ¿es una broma verdad… anda dime quién es la chica que buscas…?-

- ya te dije, busco a Anna- respondió Yoh mirando hacia las gradas.

Después de una leve sonrisa él respondió…

- Vamos Yoh, eso no te queda…-

- ¿a qué te refieres Manta? -

- Que han vivido juntos muchos años y jamás te habías preocupado por ella antes, es más deberías de estar agradecido que no esté aquí-

- eso no es cierto, ¿porque lo dices?…-

El pequeño chico se desconcertó con la pregunta de su amigo

- Bueno… ¿cómo te lo diré?…-Manta buscaba las palabras exactas para que no sonara tan dura su respuesta - los chicos y yo hemos platicado del tema,  y todos pensamos lo mismo, que ha de ser muy duro para ti el casarte con alguien a quien temes tanto y te es indiferente -

- no entiendo por qué dicen eso… ¿por qué dicen que Anna me es indiferente? -Yoh cada vez estaba más intrigado por el hecho de que Manta no era el único que pensaba eso, sino también sus demás amigos.

- Por la forma en la que la tratas, igual que cuando ella llegó a Funbari, o tal vez peor.  Jamás te hemos visto demostrar algo más que amistad hacia ella, y últimamente ella se ha alejado más de todos nosotros y tú no has hecho nada para impedirlo.   Además ahora estas rodeado de muchos amigos y pasas mucho tiempo con ellos… ¿dime, cuándo fue la última vez que platicaste con Anna y le dedicaste tiempo?...-

Yoh asombrado por la respuesta de su amigo… acaso … ¿eso era cierto?,  ¿realmente se comportaba así y no se había dado cuenta?,  ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que platicó con ella?, él jamás lo había notado pero… ¿y ella?... ¿se habría dado cuenta?.   Estas preguntas invadieron sus pensamientos y le dolía el imaginar que era posible que sin querer le había hecho daño a Anna. 

Yoh guardó silencio 

- dime Yoh… ¿Cuántos de tus nuevos amigos saben que Anna es tu prometida?-

Yoh tartamudeó un  momento y tampoco pudo contestar esa pregunta.

- ¿ves a lo que me refiero?,  Yoh… acaso ¿sientes algo por ella?,¿algo más que amistad?-

La cara de Yoh recorrió todos los colores habidos y por haber, y por más que intentaba las palabras no salían de su boca. Manta sonrió levemente…

-Ya veo… sí sientes algo por ella –Manta sonrió satisfecho ante su descubrimiento.

- NO!!!! … bueno  sí… este… este…-Yoh tomó aire profundamente- la verdad Manta… no lo sé, no sé que siento por ella.  Tal vez por eso la esquivo lo más que puedo, para no tener que pensar en eso, además ¿que tal si…..? –Yoh bajó la mirada tristemente, realmente le pesaba decir lo que pensaba-  ¿qué tal si… si ella no siente algo por mi? -

- ¿Tienes miedo a que te rechace? Pero que importa, si se van a casar-

- si ella no quiere no la voy a obligar a que cumpla el compromiso- un silbato se escuchó a lo lejos, era tiempo de empezar la práctica y de terminar la conversación que había traído a la cabeza de Yoh las cosas que intentaba esquivar.

A lo lejos una silueta miraba fijamente la escena…

-Con que otra vez nos encontramos Yoh Asakura…  a pesar de tantos años… aún me fascinas!

**~Notas de Xris~**

Hola, aquí estoy otra vez con el cuarto capítulo, es algo lento y corto, pero era necesario ponerlo para aclarar algunos puntos de vista de Yoh.  El siguiente capítulo se llama  Descubrimientos y Encuentros y esta super largo, mmm talvez lo corte en dos... pero la verdad no creo porque todo va relacionado, les aseguro que le siguiente capítulo es más interesante. Respecto a la historia aun falta muchisisisisisisisisisimo, muy apenas llevamos el 5%, así que no espero aburrirlos.   

~Anuncio publicitario: Ya publiqué mi segundo fic que se llama ..... ¿cómo se llama?...mmmm ... la edad ya muestra sus estragos T_T... dejenme checar...mmm.... AAAHHH!!! Si… se llama  "Una nueva forma de Amar" jejeje para que se olviden de leerlo.  Fin del Anuncio publicitario ~

Ahora si, la hora de los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Korishiteru ...   Hii!!! , muchas gracias por lo que dices.... la verdad yo no me considero buena pero realmente intento hacer lo mejor para que les guste y me sigan leyendo :o)  y gracias por leer mi fic. Saludos.

ei-chan...   Hellouu! Pues me alegra que te guste y te comprendo eso de ser muy feliz con el final… suelo jejeje… emocionarme mucho.   Y si puedo hacerte feliz con mi fic, pues tons le hechare mas ganas :o) para que lo sigas leyendo.

Dita...   eres muy perseptiva amiga!!!! Lo del mumullo... lamento decirte que aún te dejare con la duda, esto es apenas el principio y  no te puedo contar aún lo que se aproxima jejejeje pero habrá muchas sorpresas.

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne…  Que bueno que te gusta, este capítulo es un polo lento, pero era necesario, pero el proximo me gusta mucho jejejeje esta muy divertido pronto lo veras.   Y gracias por leer mi fic :o) Saludos.

Rally...   Hola!!!, no te preocupes nunca es tarde ademas te aseguro que vamos comenzando.  La verdad eso me encanta, los confictos internos, los miedos y el descubrir nuevos sentimientos,  es algo que no se vio mucho en el anime.  Pronto pasaran cosas muy intersantes, y sobretodo por el modo que reaccionan a lo que les tengo preparados a los personajes ... muajajajajajjaja (risa maquiavélica)

anna15...   Tu eres de las mias!!! Me encancanta eso de los celos, y si, va a ver muuuuuuuuchos jejejejeje. La verdad no me quejo por lo de Monterrey por el hecho de ir allá, si no que cuando voy allá es para trabajar de 9 de la mañana a 2 de la madrugada y de la oficina al hotel, no he tenido tiempo de conocer la ciudad.  Eso si, me encanta porque tienen pista de patinaje de hielo ... T_T pero mis jefes no me dejan ir.

lore-anime...   Muchas Gracias!!!:o) me alegra que te gustara mi fic,  me gustaría publicar más seguido pero no puedo por cuestión de trabajo, pero tengo planeado publicar este cada Jueves y el de...mmm.... como se llama.... aaaaa si, el de "Una nueva forma de amar" cada martes,  así para q no te los pierdas, saludos.

Annita Kyoyama...   Sip a mi tambien me encantan los AnnaXYoh, talvés es porque en la serie se quedaron muchas palabras sin decir, sentimientos que mostras y palabras en el aire.... y uno como romantica epedernida... pues tiene que escribirlo jejejejejejejeje.  Saludos.

Diana_Asakura ...   Gracias!!! Realmente me halagas,  además me das más animos para seguir escribiendo. Este capítulo esta un poco simple pero era necesario pero prometo que el proximo te va a gustar. Saludos.

Bueno me despido, nos vemos... bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, y recuerden, trataré de publicar los martes y jueves los dos fics, y gracias a TODOS por leerme.

Ki o tsukette

Xris


	5. Descubrimientos y encuentros

**Esencia de un sentir**

_by Xris_

**Capitulo 5**

**Descubrimientos y encuentros**

~ Al día siguiente, en la preparatoria ~

-Traía un extraño peinado y una mirada muy agresiva- un chico comentaba en los baños de la escuela con otro compañero -

- ¿Crees que sea el novio de Kyouyama? – al escuchar el nombre de Anna, Yoh despertó.   Estaba en el baño de hombres, uno de los tantos lugares estratégicos para dormitar, donde podía esconderse tanto de los maestros como de Anna y que no lo  reprendieran por dormir un momento entre clase y clase.

-No lo sé, pero estaban sentados junto al río ayer por la tarde y es raro ver a Kyouyama tan cerca de alguien -

-Esa chica es rara… siempre esta sola-

-Pero tiene un aire de misterio que la hace muy atractiva-  La conversación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a Yoh, había algo que le molestaba pero no sabia explicarlo, ¿acaso era que esos chicos estuvieran hablando de Anna, o que les pareciera atractiva?.

Yoh salió de su escondite habitual para ver quienes eran esos chicos.

-¡Hey Asakura!,  ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – para sorpresa de Yoh eran compañeros del club de atletismo y unos de sus tantos nuevos amigos.

-JeJe Algo de tiempo..- El shaman les sonrió sin dudar.

-Entonces escuchaste lo que hablábamos, dime ¿conoces a Kyouyama?, es una chica que va en nuestro mismo grado… dime ¿qué piensas de ella? ¿crees que es atractiva?- los chicos miraban muy animados esperando la respuesta.

Yoh no supo que decir… acaso.. ¿no sabían que él vivía con Anna, y que era su prometida?, fue cuando las palabras de Manta regresaron a su mente y como siempre tenía razón… a pesar de ser sus amigos, a ellos jamás les había contado sobre Anna…

-e e e .. este… yo – Yoh intentaba articular palabras cuando la siguiente pregunta regreso a su cabeza…  ¿atractiva?, ¿era Anna atractiva para él?.   Los colores se subieron a su cabeza sin tener la respuesta a la pregunta de los chicos.

-Lo que pasa…es que la verdad..es…- Yoh fue interrumpido por un chico que entró precipitadamente a el baño en busca de los otros.

-¡¡Ha llegado una estudiante nueva!! Y es la chica más hermosa de la escuela!....-los chicos salieron corriendo en busca de la chica nueva dejando a Yoh solo.   

-¿Cómo pueden decir o decidir cuál es la hermosura de una persona?  La hermosura cambia dependiendo de cuánto amor haya en las miradas de las personas, la verdadera belleza no se ve con los ojos-  afirmó Yoh.

En su mente apareció la imagen de Anna y empezó a recordar los pequeños detalles que sin querer se quedaron en su mente, esos que lo impactaron y decidió guardar en los cajones más preciados de su memoria.   Ahora solo en el baño intentaba responder la pregunta de los chicos ya que la respuesta no sabia como explicarla…

-La verdad… es que Anna es…-

Una voz se escuchó detrás de una de las puertas del baño

-Un Demonio!!! Eso  es Anna, un completo demonio!!.-

De pronto se escuchó un sonido y el aire se puso denso, haciendo que Yoh  cayera casi inconsciente, mientras Horo Horo salía del baño con una gran cara de satisfacción.  –UUYY definitivamente necesito comer más verduras.  ¡Yoh! ¡¿Qué haces ahí tirado?-

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

En los pasillos de la escuela se escuchaba el tumulto de los chicos quienes estaban a la expectativa de los movimientos de la chica nueva.

-Espero que la asignen a nuestro grupo- decían los chicos mientras esperaban fuera de la dirección a que la nueva chica saliera.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?- La Itako preguntaba molesta ante la actitud inmadura de los chicos.

- Al parecer es porque hay una alumna nueva señorita y escuché que es muy hermosa – Tamao acompañaba a Anna por los pasillos de la escuela.

La chica rosa intentaba ver disimuladamente, ya que su curiosidad era mucha, pero sabía perfectamente que Anna se enojaría si llegara a mostrar un poco de interés, así que hacía un  gran esfuerzo por disimular.

- Bah!, tonterías…-  La chica volteaba a todas partes… algo molesta, y a diferencia de todos sus compañeros ella buscaba a una persona en especial, a alguien que se le había desaparecido  -el tonto de Yoh ¿dónde estará?-

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Yoh inhalaba todo el aire puro posible para poder recuperarse del recién incidente del baño.   Estaba recargado en una ventana del pasillo de la escuela y con la cabeza fuera, respirando profundamente; mientras Horo Horo hacía sus conjeturas…

- Yo creo que no te has alimentado bien…o tal vez la bruja de tu prometida te ha puesto a entrenar demasiado ya que no es normal que alguien se desmaye de la nada – 

- no creo que haya sido ninguna de las dos cosas – decía el chico con su sonrisa  y pensando que no era posible que su amigo fuera tan distraído.

- mmm entonces ¿qué pudo haber sido?… es mejor que te lleve con Fausto para que te de una checadita – Se veía la preocupación en los ojos de Horo Horo.

- no es necesario.. jijiji… la verdad fue porque por un momento pude percibir tu esencia jijijiji -  Yoh reía nerviosamente.

- ¿en serio? Bueno todos sabemos que soy muy fuerte e impacto mucho, y eso que ya no he entrenado –

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

En el pasillo principal, donde se encontraban todos los chicos frente a la oficina del director, Anna y Tamao seguían buscando sin éxito a Yoh.

Realmente tanto escándalo  molestaba en sobremanera a la sacerdotisa, en esos momentos recordaba por qué prefería estar sola, pero al ver que era una situación que no podía controlar, suspiró profundamente e intentó resignarse.  De pronto algo llamó su atención, una suave brisa que entraba por la ventana trayendo consigo un par de pétalos de sakura.  Se acercó a la ventana y vió la hermosa danza de las hojas de sakuras en el viento.  Un recuerdo vino a su mente…

~ _Flashback_ ~

En la casa de los Kiouyama,  una niña rubia veía tristemente hacia el jardín. Anna tenía cuatro años en ese entonces y aún no comenzaba su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa.   

Estaba de pie junto a los árboles mientras grandes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué estas triste?-  Una voz, al parecer de un niño sonó tras su espalda.

-Porque los árboles están llorando- al notar que alguien la miraba intentó disimular pero su voz entrecortada la delataba.

Unos pequeños brazos la rodearon por la espalda.

-Están muriendo- repetía la niña.

-Claro que no es así!, ellos no lloran, al contrario Annita, ellos bailan de alegría con el viento y están felices porque van a volver a renacer- la dulce voz del niño estaba logrando calmar a la niña.

-Los árboles hacen esto porque les gusta que la gente los observe con admiración y poder hacer sonreír a todos- la pequeña sonrió al escuchar estas palabras.

-Así es Annita, siempre tienes que sonreír – el abrazo se volvió más fuerte y cariñoso y la voz se acercó a su oído para convertirse en susurro – Te prometo que siempre te haré sonreír –

_~Fin del Flashback~_

Eran de los pocos recuerdos que Anna tenía de su niñez, no recordaba de quien habían sido esas palabras, pero el único niño que ella conocía era Yoh y no dudaba que hubiera sido él.   Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios que dejo congelada a la chica rosa que estaba junto a ella.

De pronto algo llamó la atención de la Itako, en la puerta del colegio había un chico recargado.  Era de universidad  por su uniforme, lo cual no debería asombrarle, ya que la preparatoria y la universidad estaban juntas y compartían las canchas de deportes.    No lo veía muy bien por la distancia pero parecía apuesto; estaba recargado con los ojos cerrados.  De pronto abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada… justo donde ella estaba…

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

El ainu repetía una y otra vez las mismas incoherencias mientras Yoh era experto en hacerle creer que realmente lo escuchaba.   Ambos caminaban por el pasillo, sin darle la menor importancia al exterior.

De pronto Yoh se detuvo abruptamente, justo al llegar al pasillo principal.

Algo había llegado a su cabeza con 1000 voltios de fuerza.

- ¿Estaba muy cerca de un chico junto al río?- era sorpresa o enojo lo que se oía en la voz del shaman… o tal vez ambas.

- ¿Yoh?.. ¿estás bien?.. ¿de qué hablas?- Horo Horo miraba preocupado a su amigo cuando segundos después la respuesta llegó a su cabeza y se hechó a reír a grandes carcajadas.

- ¿De qué te ríes Boro Boro? – preguntó extrañado Yoh.

- Realmente eres muy lento Yoh, apenas  recordaste la conversación de los chicos sobre Anna – decía el Ainu mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían provocado la risa.

- Dijeron que estaba con alguien – dijo con un semblante muy serio.

- ¿Y te molesta? Jajaja Yoh no me hagas reír… esto debo de contárselo a los muchachos… ¿es que no te diste cuenta? – 

- ¿Cuenta de qué? – 

- Eres muy distraído…. Pues no escuchaste que era alguien con peinado raro….  ¿Y  quién más que el chinito Tao?-

Mientras Yoh pensaba "_tu peinado es tan raro como el de él jijijiji"_

- Además recuerda que la noche anterior él me dio un mensaje para ella… mmm entonces se ven a escondidas.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos y luego Horo Horo estalló de la risa, inundando todo el pasillo de sus carcajadas y haciendo que varios compañeros miraran con algo de extrañeza.

- Eso me da tanta risa como que piensen los chicos que el mounstro de Anna sea atractiva – dijo el Ainu intentando controlar su risa, de pronto dejó abruptamente de reír y le dió un golpe  a Yoh en la nuca  -oye, que no me digas Boro Boro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de Yoh  _"Jejejeje ¿y quién es el lento?"_

_"¿es Anna atractiva?..." _pensaba Yoh cuando algo llamó su atención, entre toda la multitud y bullicio de la escuela, logró ver algo o mejor dicho a alguien en el otro lado del pasillo, en la ventana estaba ella.. ---Anna…-  sus ojos se abrieron y contuvo el aire, era increíble lo que veía, ella estaba mirando hacia afuera, el viento movía lentamente sus dorados cabellos.   Su expresión era muy dulce y al parecer en sus labios había una ligera sonrisa.   Para Yoh era un espectáculo único y asombroso.  

Esa fracción de segundos fue eterna para el chico, el resto del mundo desapareció, el ruido se convirtió en silencio y los objetos en sombras casi invisibles.

_"¿es Anna atractiva?...", _Su pensamiento recordó esa pregunta aun sin contestar, y la respuesta estaba ahí, a solo unos cuantos pasos de él y solo necesitaba estirar la mano para alcanzarla.   La observaba fijamente sin querer perder ningún detalle, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que realmente el tiempo había pasado y cómo Anna había cambiado.   Su cuerpo ya no era como el de la  niña con la que jugaba y lo hacía llorar de pequeño; ahora era toda una mujer muy bien proporcionada.   Pero a pesar de eso, lo que le llamaba más la atención en ese momento no era su nuevo descubrimiento sino la leve curvatura de los labios de la chica…. Realmente verla así era…  era…

"Hermosa" susurró en el momento que pudo soltar la respiración.

Casi como magia y como si su susurro hubiera llegado a los oídos de la chica llamando su atención, volteó directamente a donde estaba su prometido aun con su cálida expresión.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y se miraron fijamente por un momento que no parecía tener fin.  Anna pudo sentir un gran escalofrío en la boca del estomago que subió hasta la cabeza.    Los ojos del shaman eran diferentes y nunca la habían mirado así; eran como si quisiera decir mil palabras tan solo con una mirada.

Parecía como si se hubieran visto por primera vez, y así era, porque habían descubierto  la verdad que por costumbre se negaron a ver.

Horo Horo seguía hablando solo, pero cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta de su amigo se dio cuenta del estado en que estaba.. y que miraba fijamente a una dirección.   Siguió la mirada y vió a Anna y Tamao en el otro lado del pasillo…

_-"Pobre de Yoh le tiene tanto miedo que se quedó paralizado"_

-Mire señorita Anna, ahí esta el joven Yoh con el joven Horo Horo- este último nombre hizo sonrojar a Tamao.

En ese momento, el grupo de chicos que se encontraban frente a la oficina del director, se separó dejando pasar a una chica entre ellos.   Todos la observaban con gran admiración, era la nueva alumna de la que tanto hablaba toda la escuela.  La chica cruzó el pasillo sin prestarle la más mínima atención a sus compañeros, y de pronto su atención se fijo en un punto al final del pasillo.

La chica caminaba firmemente hacia su objetivo, su larga y negra cabellera flotaba de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba, así como la pequeña falda de su nuevo uniforme.   En sus ojos grises se veía un brillo de emoción con un toque de malicia y coquetería, que su sonrisa y sus exagerados movimientos de cadera reafirmaban.

Nadie esperaba lo que la chica planeaba hacer, mucho menos Anna e Yoh que se quedaron en estado de shock cuando la chica se detuvo frente al shaman y lo abrazó efusivamente.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo Yoh – la chica se acercó a susurrar al oído del chico ante el asombro de todos – te extrañé-.

El cuerpo de Yoh estaba tenso, y sus ojos totalmente abiertos.  La sorpresa no le dio tiempo de reaccionar mientras pensaba _"¿qué esta pasando?"_, solo sentía el voluptuoso cuerpo de la chica que se aferraba más al suyo y las miradas penetrantes de todos los chicos que se encontraban en el pasillo.   Estaba tan concentrado en Anna que no se dio cuenta cuando la nueva chica se acercó a él.   De pronto percibió un suave aroma que le trajo muchos recuerdos,  él aroma a margaritas del cabello de la chica… 

-¿Miyoko?

- Veo que aún me recuerdas Yoh-

Al escuchar estas palabras el chico relajó su cuerpo y le devolvió el abrazo, una sonrisa muy cálida se dibujó en la cara del shaman mientras cerraba sus ojos recordando bellos momentos de su niñez.

**~Notas de Xris****~**

Hola!!!!,   antes que nada, quiero disculparme con todos, o bueno con aquellos que leyeron mi primer capítulo de mi otro fanfic llamado.... mm..."Una nueva forma de amar", porque prometí publicarlo cada martes, pero no he podido avanzar por el hecho de que no estoy en mi casa, desde el sabado pasado estoy en Monterrey por cuestion de trabajo y no he logrado escribir mas que dos parrafos del segundo capítulo.  Pero prometo apurarme lo mas que pueda, pero al parecer voy a estar por lo menos unos 15 días mas por aca.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el 5 capitulo, muy largo... bueno a mi parecer y espero que les guste.

Y ahora los reviews!!!!

**anna15**...   Hola!!!!! pues ando por tu tierra!!!, y si, tienes razón, es muy bonito Monterrey, bueno lo poco que he visto ya que me la he pasado trabajando desde el sabado que llegue sin descanso.  Me dicen que es probable que me quede otros 15 días, pero con el ritmo de trabajo que tenemos no se si voy a aguantar.   Ahorita estoy trabajando en el último piso del edificio de finanzas, asi que tengo la vista de toda tu ciudad :o) ... aquí les doy una cucharadita de celos... como nos gusta!!!

**mer1** ...  Quién es la chica? ... es una sorpresa... en este capítulo ya di algunas pistas pero aun falta mucho por saber.

**mile**...  Sorry te voy a dejar con la duda un poquito más jejeje (que mala soy) pero  en este capítulo se descubren muchas cosas, pero pronto sabras.  Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, realmente me animas mucho a seguir con la historia.

**rina_asakura**...   Hola, que bueno que estas leyendo mi historia, este capítulo es muy divertido... bueno a mi punto de vista y espero que te guste.

**Diana_Asakura**...  Sorry por lo del capítulo corto, pero espero compensarlo con este  :o)  asi que no llores  plissss T_T

**videl-tenshi ****... ** Muchas gracias!!!   hago lo que puedo ^_^  e intento que cada vez quede mejor, y comentarios como el tuyo son de los que me hacen querer hacerlo aun mejor.  Saludos.

**Annita Kyouyama**... Realmente me traumo cuando dejan las cosas a medias... o bueno para mi es a medias porque me gustaría que hubiera mas romance, y tienes toda la razon, si no pasara eso no hubiera fics.   Y sobretodo si no hubiera una pagina como esta y tan buenas historias que todos publican... no me hubiera animado a escribir, asi q este fic es gracias a todos.

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**...  Helloouu!!!  que bueno que te ha gustado lo que va del fic, este capitulo en especial me gusta mucho porque es un poco mas gracioso que los otros... pero seamos sinceros, cualquier línea es graciosa si esta Horo Horo en ella. Saludos.

**Lore-anime**... Pues aquí esta un capítulo mas largo ^_^  incluso es el mas largo de todo lo que llevo jejejje, lo que pasa es que a veces el trabajo es muy absorvente pero le voy a hechar mas ganas.  :o)

**Korishiteru****...   **Claro que no me aburres!!!!!  me encanta los reviews y se que el tuyo no puede faltar, por mi no hay problema, mientras mas escribas mejor.   Yo también adoro la pareja de AnnaxYoh y en este fic van a sufrir mucho... pero es por tontos, por no ver lo que tienen y apreciarlo, aunque aclaro que como a Anna.. me encantan los finales felices.   Saludos.

**Kaoruluz****...   **Hi!!!  aqui esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste.  Estoy actualizando una vez a la semana, aunque como estoy con mucho trabajo pues no le he podido avanzar mcuho pero lo intentaré.

**Dita**...   Hola!!!!!!!   Este es como la continuación de lo que piensa Yoh,  espero que te guste.  Gracias por tus comentarios, y por considerar mi fic como una buena historia :o)  intentaré no tardar tanto en escribir, pero es que le pienso mucho en cada capitulo jejejejeje.... soy algo perfreccionista.. jejeje.

Bueno me despido desde las tierras regias, nos veremos pronto.

Cuidense

Xris 


	6. Un nuevo sentimiento ¿celos?

Esencia de un sentir By Xris 

Capitulo 6 

**Un nuevo sentimiento... ¿celos?**

Horo Horo no salía de su sorpresa como sus otros compañeros.   No  lograba creer la escena ante sus ojos, Yoh abrazando a una muy atractiva desconocida en medio de toda la escuela…

-"No es posible!!! No puedo creer que con lo tonto que es Yoh  tenga a una chica así colgada de su cuello" – pensaba el Ainu con dos grandes cascadas en sus ojos mientras se lamentaba el no tener la misma suerte de su amigo-"Yo quiero una novi…"-no terminó de hablar  porque un escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo  lo interrumpió,  el Ainu no comprendía su procedencia, así que  buscó a su alrededor hasta que sintió un aura que le erizó la piel.    Sus ojos voltearon automáticamente al final del pasillo donde vio a una Itako muy enojada y a punto de tomar cartas en el asunto.

_-"¿Quién demonios es esa tipa?"- _Anna se preguntaba intentando no explotar en medio de la escuela.  Realmente era un momento especial cuando ella se atrevió a  aparecer.

Tamao miraba con terror a la Itako y por más que quisiera no tenía el valor de articular una palabra en defensa del joven Yoh.

-¿Cómo se atreve a tocar de esa forma a mi prometido? –el tono amenazante de las chica hizo que Tamao saltara instintivamente hacia atrás y se protegiera con sus brazos.   La rabia corría por sus venas, apretó sus puños fuertemente y al intentar lanzarse contra la chica para quitarle las garras de su prometido algo la detuvo.

Horo Horo sin pensarlo dos veces había corrido a detener a la itako, la tenía abrazada desde la espalda con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- pareció más un rugido que la voz de una chica.

-Anna por favor… por favor… no lo mates!!!!!- Horo Horo lloriqueaba patéticamente.

-Señorita Anna, por favor, escuche al joven Horo Horo…- suplicaba Tamao.

-El no tiene la culpa, ella se le colgó, además como va a despreciar a una chica tan atractiva- Horo Horo seguía hablando mientras luchaba contra los intentos de la itako de separarse de su abrazo - no tienes por que preocuparte, déjalo que lo disfrute después de todo se casará contigo… bueno tal vez a la fuerza pero eso no importa.-

Tamao se puso azul… - mejor cállese joven Horo Horo-

Al escuchar esto último, Anna dejó de luchar… y las palabras de Ren  le vinieron a la mente… _"El que estén comprometidos no significa que no se pueda enamorar de alguien más_" …  en ese momento no lo creyó, ya que era una amenaza que no estaba cercana… pero ahora…   ¿podía obligar a Yoh a no enamorarse de nadie más?

Horo Horo sintió con el cuerpo de Anna se relajaba… era increíble, lo había logrado, era la primera vez que le ganaba a Anna… 

-Je je, ves que si tengo razón Anna – decía el ainu aún sin soltarla -… oye ¿no crees que has subido un poco de peso?-

Una chispa de furia se hizo presente nuevamente en el rostro de Anna, definitivamente Horo Horo había abusado de su suerte.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Los recuerdos de su niñez salieron del cajón olvidado tan solo con pronunciar su nombre…

~Flashback~

-¿Por qué yo no puedo ser como tú?

-mmm no sé… tal vez porque tus papás no eran shamanes

-Pero quiero ser una shaman

-Pues no es muy bueno, el abuelo me pone entrenamientos muy aburridos- decía el pequeño niño de 7 años con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero así estaría más tiempo contigo- los ojos azules de la pequeña niña brillaban al imaginar la idea de estar junto a Yoh todo el tiempo posible.

-mmm podrías temer razón, pero no es agradable que te digan que eres un demonio y no tener amigos – la sonrisa se borró de los labios del pequeño.

-Tu no necesitas tener ningún amigo más si me tienes a mi, siempre estaré contigo- dijo la niña con un tono muy decidido

-je je je… gracias Miyoko, tu has sido la única amiga humana que he tenido… pero creo que exageras..-  Yoh decía con cierto grado de nerviosismo, sabía lo posesiva y caprichosa que era la niña.

Tenía un año que Miyoko y su madre se habían mudado a Izumo,  ya que el  padre de la niña había muerto.  Pero a la pequeña no parecía afectarle mucho, sus traviesos ojos siempre brillaban de alegría y una sonrisa la acompañaba en su rostro.   El padre de Miyoko era occidental, y esos rasgos predominaban en la niña; su madre era de una antigua familia japonesa, quienes siempre estaban al servicio de la familia Asakura a pesar de no ser shamanes.   Miyoko e Yoh se convirtieron en buenos amigos ya que la energía y vivacidad de la niña mantenía de buen humor al shaman. Pero llegó el momento en que Miyoko y su madre tuvieron que regresar a occidente

~Fin del Flahsback ~ 

Yoh se separó de la chica al darse cuenta que varios pares de ojos los observaban…  el sonrojo cubrió su cara rápidamente. 

Ambos se miraron un momento, analizando los cambios y el tiempo transcurrido en ellos.

-jijiji me sorprendiste, no esperaba volver a verte y sobretodo este saludo jijijijiji- Yoh sonrió con un nerviosismo no muy común en él.

-Es que no sabes cuánto he esperado por volverte a ver-

-¿En serio?, yo ya no me acordaba de ti- bueno después de todo la sinceridad era una cualidad que Yoh convertía fácilmente en defecto.

El rostro de la chica mostró algo de enojo que Yoh no percibió, y antes de que pudiera ella contestarle él continuó hablando…

-Te voy a presentar a un amigo, él es Hor….   ¿Horo Horo… dónde estas?-  El shaman voteó a mirar a todas partes ya que su gran amigo había desaparecido de su lado… de pronto recordó algo.

-mmm ahora que me acuerdo…. ¿Creo que yo estaba en algo importante antes de que llegaras… pero que era?- tal vez fue mucha la sorpresa o el shaman es demasiado tonto, pero en ese momento tenía la sensación de un sentimiento importante que se le había escapado y del cual aún se quería aferrar.

-¿Qué pasa Yoh?, ahorita no hay nada más importante que nuestro encuentro después de 10 años así que olvídate de pequeñeces y solo piensa en mi.-  La chica sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba Yoh y no iba a dejar que arruinara su momento.  Pero no tuvo mucho éxito…

-Anna… -susurró Yoh al recordar lo sucedido.  Inmediatamente volteo a final del pasillo.      Había mucha gente  en la ventana donde solía estar Anna… pero ella ya no estaba.   Por lo contrario, vio un tumulto de alumnos mirando asombrados hacía afuera.  También vio a Tamao que con su semblante completamente pálido y su expresión congelada, apuntaba fuera de la ventana.

Todos miraban  asombrados hacía el patio, al árbol más alto… más específicamente a  la copa  de éste, en la cima del árbol, donde se encontraba Horo Horo incrustado y completamente atravesado en el tronco.

Sin duda alguna, esto tenía la marca personal de Anna, que seguramente había lanzado fuertemente a Horo Horo por la ventana y dejándolo atorado en lo alto del árbol…   -¿Qué habrá hecho enojar a Anna? –pensó más en el ánimo de Anna que en su pobre amigo atorado en la cima del árbol, ya que  si ella se había enojado, el pagaría al llegar a casa

-¿Qué le habrá hecho Horo Horo a Anna para que se enojara?... mejor voy a buscarla- el shaman salió a buscar a su prometida en los pasillos de la prepa.

Miyoko veía con enfado como Yoh la había ignorado, y escuchó una voz que le decía, calmada, esto apenas comienza.  Y en un simple pestañeo Yoh ya había desaparecido.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

La llantas rechinaron sobre el pavimento, al parecer las palabras "de inmediato" era muy eficaces.  Un increíble auto deportivo había llegado tras una nube de polvo a la puerta de la escuela preparatoria.   Y quien más con suficiente dinero y carisma para conducirlo que el heredero Tao.   

Bajó rápidamente del auto dirigiéndose a la persona que lo esperaba fuera de la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa Anna?, ¿Estas bien?,  ¿Qué era eso tan importante por lo que me llam…..- No terminó su frase ya que un puño se acerco vertiginosamente a su rostro haciéndolo caer hacia atrás y regresar por inercia al asiento de su auto.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? – decía el chino muy enojado mientras se incorporaba llevando la mano a su rostro.

La rubia con su usual tono sin vida pero con una mirada distante le responde…

-Alguna vez me dijiste que si necesitaba desahogarme que te llamara… ya lo hice-

-Pero no me refería a esto- le reclamaba Ren aún molesto.

-No seas niña Ren Tao, ese golpe no fue nada para ti…-   Lo dijo mientras se acercaba a él para verificar su rostro. –No tienes nada, tu lindo rostro volverá cuando hallan desaparecido esos moretones-  

-De que hablas, como si me importara, ni siquiera me dolió-  bueno, que se puede decir del temible Ren Tao,  jamás se mostraría débil ante ninguna circunstancia.  Y menos antes el golpe de una chica… sería un ataque directo a su orgullo.

La mirada de la chica se tornó triste – necesito hablar… vamonos de aquí – fue un simple susurro y era fácil distinguir la suplica de la chica escondida entre las palabras.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

El chico estaba congelado, había sido un día de muchas sorpresas, pero jamás esperó lo que vió.

-A…Anna 

Yoh buscó a Anna por toda la escuela y cuando la encontró, se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella.   Estaba fuera de la escuela con Ren Tao.    Ella se inclinó frente a él y acercó el rostro al del chino… nunca había visto a alguien tan cerca de ella… ni siquiera él.

¿Qué era eso que sentía?,  ese fuego en el pecho que cada vez ardía más, esos pensamientos que se disparaban sin control,  la fuerza concentrada en sus puños y la tensión en su mandíbula…  no lo entendía… solo sabía que tenía un gran impulso de golpear a su amigo.

Unos brazos lo rodearon desde la espalda, y  sintió un aliento en su cuello.  No necesitaba voltear para saber que eran las comunes muestras de cariño de su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Qué ves Yoh?... es solo una pareja que se escapan de clases para estar un momento juntos….- dijo Miyoko con un tono de ingenuidad. 

Yoh vio sin poder hacer nada como Anna subió al auto de Ren y ambos desaparecieron tras un escandaloso arranque del auto del chico.  Y aunque quisiera, el abrazo de Miyoko lo aprisionaba, pareciera como si no quisiera dejarlo ir tras ella.

-Oye….¿acaso esa no era Anna? – Pregunta la chica tras su espalda.

Yoh siguió el auto con su mirada hasta que desapareció, no entendía lo que pasaba ni mucho menos lo que sentía, solo estaba seguro que el dolor en su pecho era real y  era por ella….. -Anna….

Tras ellos se escucho un crujido, seguido por un largo grito y un fuerte golpe, …   Horo Horo había logrado bajar del árbol… o mejor dicho caer del árbol.

~ **Notas de Xris**

 ~

Hola!!!  A ver niños y niñas, cual es la moraleja de este capítulo……"nunca le hables a una mujer de su peso", jejejeje y mucho menos si es como Anna.    Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no tenía nada preparado para esta capitulo y fue escrito un poco al aire, pero creo que quedo bien.  Le puse una dosis de celos, en realidad no había pensado a usar mucho a Ren para esto pero … si sirve… hay que ocuparlo.   Lo lamento por Horo Horo… pero… tal vez refleje mi enojo de que me digan que estoy gorda y me vengue con él … jejejejejejejeje.

La hora de los reviews!!!

**anna15**… Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.... ya te dije gracias???, jejejejejeje, te digo la verdad... no tenía ni idea que escribir en este capítulo y recorde que me habías pedido un poco más celos... bueno aquí esta una pequeña ración por parte de Yoh.  La verdad es solo poco porque Ren no es mi principal motivo de celos, ya veras que pronto habrá toneladas de celos JAJAJAJA. ^-^.

**mer1**… T_T Creo que voy a necesitar un abogado... porque querida amiga.... esto  no es nada JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! , como lo tengo planeado aún faltan muchas cosas muy emocionantes, desesperantes, inesperadas, etc., etc.... Y sobre tus preguntas... aún no te puedo resolver todas, pero te aseguro que todos odiaremos a Miyoko.  Saludos.

**Mimi Star**…Hola!! Thanks por leer mi fic, ^_^ que bueno que te esta gustando.  Intento escribir lo más rápido posible, pero el trabajo no me deja, sin embargo estoy haciendo capítulos más largos,  espero que te guste.  

**ei-chan**… Te comprendo que no te caiga Miyoko... pero dentro de pronto la comprenderas... y la odiaras más!!! Jejejeje siempre tiene que haber un villano en las historias y aunque cada uno tenga sus razónes muy validas para actuar no es jutificación para que lastimen a los demas.  En fin, hay que creer que los buenos siempre ganamos!!!!  (huuy si, yo muy buena jejeje ¬ ¬).

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**… Helloou!! Sabes me dio mucha risa lo del nombre... la verdad... si esta muy feo,  pero tenía que ponerle uno, y como estaba escuchando a Yoko Kanno... dije... me gusta Yoko pero tiene que ser un nombre facil de odiar y de pronto se me ocurrio... Miyoko... JAJAJAJAJAJA.  Aunque Pillika-chan se enojo conmigo porque la puse a buscar nombres para los personajes nuevos y como no estaba cuando los tenía que utilizar... jeje tuve que escoger.. :oS.  

**annita**…Pues traera muchos problemas la chica nueva, ya que realmente se ha propuesto quedarse con Yoh.  Va a haber celos de ambas partes y tendran que pasar por cosas muy tristes y dolorosas... pero hay que confiar en que "todo saldra bien" como dice Yoh.

**giovanna**… ^_^ muchas gracias por seleccionarme,  me das muchos ánimos, y cuenta con que te mandaré los capítulos cada que tenga uno nuevo.  Saludos.  :o)

**Annita Kyouyama**… No hay problema por la longitud de tu reviews, por mi mejor!!! ... solo espero que no cumplas tu amenaza de matarme ... jejejeje... porque ... porque... mejor no te digo, que sea sorpresa... pero porfa.. NO ME MATES!!!!   En este capítulo hay mas celos, pero solo es una probadita.   Ren juega un papel importante como amigo de Anna, no tanto para una relación seria pero necesitaba alguien que ayudara a Anna a exponer lo que siente. Bueno... me despido, cuidate :o)

**lore-anime**…Muchas gracias!!!  Este capítulo esta casi igual de largo que el anterior... pero por poco no lo termino... incluso debí subirlo ayer pero no lo había terminado, pero al público lo que pida :o)    Saludos.

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por las faltas de ortografías, es que por las prisas y sobre todo porque casi no terminaba este capítulo ya no me dio oportunidad que Pillika-chan me lo revisara.   Así que si falta algun acento.... ignorenlo.... plisssssss.

Me despido, aún tengo mucho trabajo aquí en la oficina.

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

**Xris**


	7. Fuera de Control

**Esencia de un sentir**

By Xris 

**Capitulo 7**

**Fuera de Control**

-¿Quién era?

-No lo se

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Solo la ví de espaldas

-Y ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Por lo poco que ví y escuché… es atractiva

-¿y?... aun no me contestas cual es el problema, no me digas que porque es más atractiva que tu no la quitaste de encima de Yoh, por favor esas son tonterías- una risa de burla mostró el descendiente Tao.

-No… es alguien sin importancia… como todas las demás chicas

-Acaso ¿te dio miedo que ella demostrara más agallas que tu?

-No fue miedo a ella…  fue a mí y a él

-Explícate –Ren Tao no la entendía, a pesar que Anna se había convertido en un cristal, tan fácil de ver a través de ella, pero a veces era todo lo contrario.

-Miedo a no saber manejar esta situación, miedo a obligarlo a estar a mi lado sin amarme, miedo a no aceptar que lo mejor es dejarlo ir- respira profundamente, sostiene unos segundos el aire y lo libera pesadamente..- miedo a su decisión y que yo no esté en ella.-

Miedo… una palabra normal pero tan extraña escucharla de los labios de la Itako, sobretodo cuando la repetía tantas veces.  Ren realmente apreciaba la confianza de la chica, ya que comprendía el esfuerzo que hacía para aceptar ante alguien su sentir.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?,  ¿irte corriendo a llorar en un rincón?

-Sabes bien que no lloro, y si lo hiciera no permitiría que nadie me viera… no soy tan débil.

-Pues.. ¿qué te puedo decir?, solo que enfrentes las consecuencias de tu cobardía al no decirle a Yoh lo que sientes…

-El la abrazó, ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños me ha abrazado-dijo la chica melancólicamente

-Porque tu jamás te dejas… dime Anna… ¿ya has pensado que harías si Yoh se decide por alguien más?

-Cállate

-Jajajajaja ok… te lo dejo de tarea- este último comentario se ganó una mirada gélida de la chica –no es un hecho que sucederá pero… es bueno estar preparado- 

Las horas habían trascurrido, las clases terminado y el ocaso hacía su mejor gala.  Fue un día desesperante para el chino, ya que este intercambio de palabras fue lo único que había conseguido de la rubia, quien se sentó en silencio por horas en el puente del parque, solo mirando hacia la nada.  Por más que Ren insistía con sus preguntas el silencio era su única respuesta, … ¿se desesperó?... en muchas ocasiones, amenazó con irse varias veces, y en una ocasión lo cumplió… pero por pocos segundos, ya que regresó y se sentó junto a ella un par de horas más antes de seguir asediándola con más preguntas.   Dentro de él sabía que debía de estar ahí para su amiga, para cuando estuviera lista y quisiera hablar.

-Ya vámonos – Le dijo el Shaman incorporándose.

-No.

-Vamos Anna, esto no nos va a llevar a nada y menos si no cooperas, ya terminó el día y no dimos ningún paso.

-Esta bien solo si… me acompañas a casa-  Ella lo volteó a ver, esperando un "si" como respuesta.

-Eso me huele a que no quieres enfrentar a Yoh.. ¿Cierto? –Fue fácil para el chico intuir las verdaderas intenciones de Anna.

-Y nos acompañas a cenar.- Si hubiera sido Horo Horo quien fuera invitado no lo hubiera pensado ni una milésima de segundo, pero el chico Tao tenía sus prioridades muy por arriba de la simple necesidad de comer.

-Lo siento, prometí ir por mi hermana al aeropuerto…

-Ah  - Anna guardó silencio, automáticamente volteó la cabeza y miró hacía el punto perdido en el espacio, el cual había visto durante toda la tarde.

Pasaron otros minutos en silencio…hasta que el chico vio su reloj  y se dispuso a retirarse…

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –preguntó cortésmente.

-No, aún quiero quedarme otro momento aquí.

-Está bien… nos vemos – El chico se alejaba cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de la chica…

-Me miró diferente…

-¿Qué? – El chico detuvo su andar y  miró sobre su hombro.

-Cuando ella apareció, él me miraba diferente, había algo en su mirada que parecía querer decirlo a gritos.   Era algo que me paralizó e hizo que mis latidos aumentaran considerablemente de ritmo.

-Y ¿No tienes idea qué fue lo que sucedió en ese momento?

-No- dijo lo chica sin inmutarse.

El shaman cerro los ojos mientras meditaba la situación… una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios…

-Comprendo porque no quieres estar sola con él… para no enfrentar lo sucedido… esta bien… cuenta conmigo, ahí estaré, solo tengo que  ir por mi hermana y nos vemos en la pensión.

Ella asintió y él se retiró haciendo una seña  de despedida.

El viento sopló, el silencio creció y la luz se desvaneció… definitivamente… estaba sola.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

~Unas horas despues~…

El auto de Ren se estacionó fuera de de la pensión Asakura, y bajó con una pesada y muy grande bolsa.

-¿Por qué no pudo mandar de recuerdo de su viaje un simple llavero?… o una postal!!! – dijo el chino entre esfuerzos ya que el paquete era demasiado grande para su cuerpo.

Jun Tao acababa de regresar de un largo viaje, y como era costumbre compraba muchos recuerdos de cada lugar y jamás se olvidaba de los Asakura.    Y como siempre el encargado de entregar los presentes era su pequeño hermano Ren, después de todo el jamás podría decirle que "no" a su hermana.

La puerta de la pensión estaba entre abierta y con un pie la deslizó, ya que tenía sus dos brazos ocupados.

-Hey Yoh!!  ¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó Ren mientras chocaba en el pasillo e intentaba ver por dónde pisaba.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos fuertes y apresurados que se acercaban rápidamente.  Hizo el bulto hacia un lado para poder ver quién se acercaba… pero todo pasó muy rápido.

El gran paquete salió volando, abriéndose en el aire y provocando que  cajas del interior cayeran.  Después del gran ruido de las cajas al golpear el piso, fue fácil suponer que varias cosas ya  eran inservibles.

Unos brazos muy fuertes agarraron repentinamente las solapas del chino y lo jaló hasta azotarlo contra la pared.  El dolor no era nada para Ren pero lo que lo dejó inmóvil fue la sorpresa, ya que no esperaba esa reacción de Yoh Asakura.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Yoh?!!!!- gritaba con enojo el chino ya que no le gustaba en absoluto que alguien se atreviera a tratarlo asì.

-¿Dónde está?- murmuro por lo bajo Yoh… su mirada se ocultaba por el cabello que descanzaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué?.. ¿De qué hablas?- dijo el chino extrañado de la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Dónde está? –su voz cambio… ahora exigía una respuesta.

-¿Dónde está quién?

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero Ren, ¿Dónde está Anna?

-¿Anna?

-No me puedes negar que la viste el día de hoy, ya que yo mismo vi cuando se iba en el auto contigo-

Hey!  ¿Qué es eso que acababa de descubrir Ren en las palabras de Yoh?... enojo… celos…era muy divertido para él ver como luchaba Anna contra sus sentimientos, pero lo era aún más ver a Yoh con una típica reacción de novio celoso.   Ren se rió abiertamente, no lo podía  controlar y esto hacía que su amigo se molestara aun más.

La ira se apoderó cada vez mas de Yoh al escuchar cada carcajada de su amigo, la diferencia de alturas no era nada favorable para Ren que fue fácilmente lanzado hacía un lado, cayendo sobre el paquete que había enviado su hermana.

-¿De qué te ríes Tao? – el semblante de Yoh había cambiado por completo.

-Creo que mi hermana se molestará por eso...-dijo mientras se incorporaba – pero no creas Asakura que yo me voy a hacer el responsable de tus estúpidos celos – dijo mientras sacudía sus ropas.

Yoh apretó sus puños y levantó uno directo al rostro de su amigo cuando..... "click"  llego el mensaje a su cerebro.

- ¿Ce.. ce.. celos?- se congeló en medio trayecto y se sonrojó rápidamente.

-Ambos son unos idiotas...- murmuró Ren mientras se dirigía a la sala dejando a Yoh en medio del pasillo intentando descubrir el significado de lo que dijo el chino.

Pero antes que Ren desapareciera por el pasillo Yoh le dijo casi como un murmullo...

-Se fue de clases desde temprano, y aun no llega... dime por favor ¿dónde está?...  si está bien- el chico miraba tristemente el piso... era remordimiento por no controlar su ira y arremeter contra su amigo,  ¿o era preocupación?.

Tal vez le pesaba que Anna no tuviera la suficiente confianza de recurrir a el y tuviera que preguntar a alguien más por su paradero.

Ren lo miró un momento en silencio...  era bueno empatizando y a pesar que no supo distinguir claramente qué pasaba, no dejó de sentir algo de lástima por su amigo...-Hace un par de horas que la vi dijo que vendría más tarde a casa, yo creí que ya estaría aquí-

El escuchar esto tranquilizó un poco a Yoh pero no era suficiente ya que ella aún no había regresado.  Intentó averiguar más sobre su paradero pero Ren ya había desaparecido del pasillo.    Se limitó a suspirar hondo y mirar a su alrededor.  Los paquetes con moños de diferentes colores se encontraban en el piso… algo amorfos y decidió levantarlos antes de que Anna llegara y lo retara por el desastre.

Se inclinó a recoger uno de los paquetes y se escuchó el ruido de varias piezas que alguna vez fueron una.  - ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-   Murmuró

==========================================================================================

Solo se escuchaban los ecos de sus pasos y el sonido de los grillos, la noche ya estaba avanzada y  ella no se había dado cuenta.  Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no vio pasar el tiempo después que se fue Ren.

Caminaba sola por las calles,  las cuales estaban vacías porque después de todo era mitad de semana y ya era muy tarde, toda la gente estaba a punto de ir a la cama para seguir sus labores el siguiente día.

-Sea quien sea esa chica, jamás le ganará a Anna Kyouyama – dijo muy segura,   al parecer su confianza había regresado y ya no estaba dispuesta a que nadie la alejara del chico que amaba.

-Solo dejen que la vea y….- con un movimiento repentino  levantó la cartera de la escuela hacia un lado dando un golpe en el aire imaginando que tenía en frente a la susodicha… pero no esperó que en ese momento alguien de verdad pasara frente a ella.   La persona recibió el fuerte golpe directo en el rostro.

El bolso de Anna se abrió y sus cosas cayeron sobre la persona que se encontraba sentada en el piso sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Yo... yo.. no lo vi..- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa, era embarazoso para ella pensar que esa persona la vio hablando sola ...

-Ay ayayayaya... mi cara – dijo la persona que estaba sentada en el piso frente a la Itako.   Por la poca luz que había no lo logró ver bien, lo único que la Itako distinguió fue a un chico de cabello y piel clara.  

Ellas se inclinó hacia el, no acostumbraba ser tan amable pero después de todo era su culpa y no la del chico.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – El tono frió tan común de la itako se escuchó, el que se sintiera un poco culpable no significaba que lo mostraría y mucho menos sería amable con un desconocido.

El chico levanta su rostro repentinamente quedando muy cerca del de la chica, ambos se quedaron mirando un momento.  Los ojos del chico eran profundos, verdes oscuro y la miraban sin parpadear.   Su rostro era casi perfecto, parecía uno de los modelos de las revistas que constantemente le mostraba Jun Tao.   Con excepción de que en ese momento  se veía particularmente...  gracioso... ya que su nariz estaba extremadamente roja por el golpe.

La chica se sonrojó, y pocos segundos después reaccionó, ¿cómo es que ese chico se atrevía a mirarla así y acercarse tanto a ella?.

Un sonido seco recorrió la calle vacía y ahora además de la nariz, también el chico tenía la mejilla roja a consecuencia de una bofetada de la Itako.

-¡Eres un idiota!- dijo Anna mientras recogía apresuradamente todas sus cosas.  Se levanto ante la mirada atónita del chico y se marchó perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la calle.

-pe..pero..¿yo que hice?.....T_T- dijo el chico sin entender en lo más minimo que había pasado, de pronto algo llamó su atención...

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

~En la pensión Asakura~

Había pasado una hora... tal vez más, y ambos chicos estaban sentados uno frente a otro en silencio.  Yoh había pensado mil una cosas por preguntarle a su amigo... pero no podía.     Pero después de tanto tiempo de ver su oportunidad frente a él, no resistía el perder más tiempo.

Por su parte, Ren solo se limitaba a tomar té,  era divertido ver a Yoh debatiendo consigo mismo... o como Ren decia "un debate de Yoh y su neurona".

-¿Qué hay entre ustedes Ren? – Yoh rompió el hielo y con una actitud extremadamente sería observó la explesión de su amigo.

El chino sonrió y le dijo -No no no Yoh, así no se hace... debes de hacerlo así..- 

Se paró ligeramente, golpeó con ambas manos la mesa y gritó muy enojado a Yoh -¿Qué demonios hay entre tú y mi prometida?-

Yoh se quedó extremadamente asombrado, mientras Ren reía a carcajadas...

-Si quieres actuar como novio celoso deberías hacerlo así Asakura- El chino se vuelve a sentar y continuó tomando su té apaciblemente.

-¿Quéeee?... no te burles Ren, hablo muy en serio-  La situación no encajaba en absoluto a lo que él habia pensado que sucedería.

-Dime Yoh...¿Cuántos amigos tienes en la escuela?- Ren mantuvo un semblante serio y miró fijamente a Yoh.

-a..a.mmgigos...Ren  ¿a qué viene esto?-  ahora estaba oficialmente declarado... Yoh se había perdido en la platica.

-¿Cuántos? – repitió el chino un poco más molesto.

-nno.. no se... muchos.

-Entonces de que te molesta que Anna pueda tener un amigo- unas palabras llenas de verdad que Yoh no pudo discutir, después de todo no tenía pruebas para negar eso...

-Pero...-  ambos callaron y miraron hacia la puerta ya que sintieron la presencia de Anna acercarse.

Yoh se paró para recibirla en la entrada pero alguien se había adelantado.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

De lejos distinguió el auto de Ren en la puerta de la pensión.

-Por lo menos cumple sus promesas-

Aún continuaba molesta y pensaba en como haría pagar a la chica que se atrevió a abrazar a su Yoh

-Se arrepentirá de haber nacido, y en la primera oportunidad que tenga la haré pagar....- Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa pero antes de intentar abrirla esta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¡Estas no son horas para que una chica decente esté en las calles y menos la prometida de Yoh!!!- Una voz le reprochó por lo alto su tardanza... 

Los ojos de la itako se abrieron de par en par, su labio inferior tembló, y su voz dudo en salir...   -¿Miyoko?.

~**Notas de Xris~**

Un capítulo mmmmmmmuuuyyyy largo, pero al fin lo termine... en el trabajo pero lo termine.  Es el más largo que he escrito... creo que es lo doble de largo que "El más largo que había escrito antes" jejejejejejeje.   Pero les advierto, no se acostumbren a los capítulos así de largos.... porque realmente fue agotador  :oS .

Reviews

**anna15**…   más celos más celos... jejejejeje,  este capítulo hay un poquito más jejeje.  Espero que te guste... ¿te fijaste que practicamente el protagonista de este capítulo fue Ren?... esta robando cámara.

****

**Lariana**... Hola!!! Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te guste esta mega capítulo.

****

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**...   Pues te aseguro que Anna esta de acuerdo contigo en tu club "Degollen a Miyoko"...  y presiento que tendrías muchos miembros... pero... ¿Podrá Anna contra Miyoko?

****

**lore-anime**...   Muchisimas gracias!!, la verdad... si pobrecitos  T_T  pero esto aún es poco. Saludos.

****

**Leri**...   Hellouuuu!!!, en serio los leiste todos O_o... que aguante jejejeje, aunque yo tambien la leo varias veces para no perder ningun detalle que tenga que mencionar.  Realmente me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo tambien. Saludos.

****

**kaoruluz **...   Ssssssiiii muchos celos,  aún va a haber más jeje.  Y Horo... es que necesito a alguien que nos haga reir un rato y la verdad... chocolove no es mucho de mi agrado, ademas Horo es Kawaii!!!

****

**viru-chan**...  O_O  13!! En serio????   T_T GRACIAS!!!!!!!   Muchas gracias no sabes como me alegraste el día, así que intentaré no bajar del 13.  Como dices que esta bien adaptado a la serie es tal vez ...porque la vi muchas veces!!! Jejejeje... creo que necesito un psicólogo... esto de tanto Shaman King ya me esta afectando :o)

****

**Lian Black**...  Tienes razón, nadie que toque a Yoh tiene que salir vivo... pero si la mato ya no tengo historia jeje.  Gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme review, y no tienes que agradecerme por el review que te mande es que realmente me gusto mucho tu historia y espero ver pronto la siguiente. Saludos.

****

**chibi-poio**...  Holitas!!!! Ya puse un poco más de celos e Yoh actuando como el tipico macho celoso...O_o  dificil de imaginar verdad... jejejej pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir.  Pero solo es para que aprecie de verdad a Annita.  Gracias por leer mi fic, saluditos.

****

**marion_asakura**...   Hola, tambien a mi me gustan los celos, sobretodo porque no vimos nada de eso en la serie y pues si usamos un poquito la imaginación, una hoja y un lapíz... podemos hacerlos realidad en un fic.   Saludos, cuidate.

****

**soca-chan**...   Espero que te guste este capítulo, esta doblemente más largo que todos, y te aseguro que tengo muchas sorpresas que te recomiendo no te pierdas, Saludos.

****

**Annita Kyoyama**...  Aquí estoy con un poco más de celos, y la mejor herramienta para ellos... Ren Tao, sobretodo porque el si se da cuenta de lo que Yoh y Anna no.  Gracias por leer mi historia. Saluditos.

****

**Annita**...   Pues aquí estan los celos de Yoh hacia Ren,  pero aún va a haber más, espero que te guste este capítulo.

****

**Aredhel**...   si si si, aquí hay más historia, estoy intentando actualizarla una vez por semana y espero no fallarles.

Ahora si me despido, saben, fue mi capítulo con más revies y fue GENIAL!!!!!!.... aunque me vole el día escribiendo la historia en mi trabajo y contestando reviews pero no me vio mi jefe.   Disculpen que no me extendiera tanto en cada review pero... estoy escribiendo de contrabando jejejeje.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no se olviden de leer mi otra historia  "Una nueva forma de amar" ya que ya se descubrio el misterio de "la cosa fetida" jajajajaja.

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

**Xris**


	8. Recuerdos

**Esencia de un sentir**

By Xris 

**Capitulo 8**

**Recuerdos**

Súbitamente los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, aquellos que era mejor no recordar.

~Flashback ~

-Debo concentrarme, concentrarme, concentrarme…-repetía para si la pequeña rubia de escasos 7 años.

Estaba sentada en la entrada del templo, su lugar de entrenamiento las últimas semanas.  Llevaba 2 años entrenando con Kino Asakura  desde que sus papás la abandonaron.  La pequeña al principio tenía la esperanza de que sus padres volvieran por ella  y pensaba asombrarlos con su gran poder.   Pero el tiempo fue pasando y con ello la esperanza  muriendo y su corazón enfriándose cada vez más.

Ahora en el templo todos la conocían como la alumna más destacada de Kino, la solitaria, silenciosa e inexpresiva niña… ya nadie se acordaba de la pequeña rubia de cinco años con mejillas rosas, con sonrisa y mirada brillante que llegó a estudiar para ser una gran Itako.   

Kino le decía constantemente lo asombrada que estaba con su avance y que pronto podría acompañarla a la montaña Ozore, donde sería su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento.   Por lo que había escuchado, era un lugar tenebroso, donde las Itakos iban a pasar por las peores pruebas que cualquiera se podría imaginar.   En ese lugar se convertiría en la mejor Sacerdotisa, ya que después del abandono de sus padres, era lo único que la impulsaba a levantarse día con día.  A pesar que muchos comentaban que era muy peligroso que fuera a la montaña Ozore por su corta edad, ya que era la Itako más joven de todas las que habían asistido en años,  ella permanecía firme ante su decisión ganándose el respeto de muchos.

Anna estaba sentada, con su traje blanco de entrenamiento y con los ojos cerrados…

-Concentrarme… concentrarme… grrr..-algo la perturbaba… abrió un ojo para ver a su distracción.   A varios metros de ella jugaban el nieto de su Sensei y su ruidosa amiguita… realmente eran una molestia.  Siempre se preguntaba ¿Cómo podría ser Yoh un chico tan holgazán y despreocupado cuando cargaba en sus hombros el honor de una familia milenaria de shamanes?...

A pesar que Anna e Yoh vivían bajo el mismo techo, la casa Asakura era grandísima, lo cual era uno de los motivos por los cuales ellos jamás se habían acercado… y mucho menos hablado.  Había tantos estudiantes y tanto que aprender que jamás hubo la oportunidad que ambos se cruzaran en el camino.

Yoh se detuvo un momento y observó a Anna en el templo, en pose de meditación.

-¿Qué miras Yoh-chan?- preguntó Miyoko al ver que el chico ya no la seguía…

-Es asombroso lo dedicada que es… por eso pronto se irá a la montaña Ozore…-dijo el chico sin dejarla de mirar en ningún momento lo cual a Miyoko no le agradó en lo absoluto.

-¿y?...- La niña era muy posesiva con todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Yoh Asakura…

-que será una gran sacerdotisa…-Estas últimas palabras del shaman fueron las chispas que encendieron la furia de su pequeña amiga, ya que por más que lo intentara ella siempre sería una chica normal.  Cerró sus puños y se dirigió directamente a donde estaba Anna.   Al ver esto Yoh la siguió…

-¿Con que pronto te irás a la Montaña Ozore?…   que lástima porque no creo que salgas con vida…-Había demasiado veneno en las palabras para provenir de la boca de una niña… Anna continuó con los ojos cerrados y decidió no darle la importancia a los caprichos de niña.

-¿No me vas a contestar?- el silencio era mejor arma para hacer enojar a Miyoko que todas las palabras del mundo.

-Ya entiendo, con ese carácter es fácil saber la razón de tus padres para abandonarte…-la rabia de Anna despertó en su interior… era un punto débil  y aún doloroso, pero apretó sus dientes para no darle el gusto a la chiquilla de verla llorar… ni a ella ni a nadie. 

-Basta Miyoko, no la molestes, ¿no ves que está entrenando? –Dijo Yoh al llegar por las espaldas de Miyoko-

-Solo jugaba- la niña sonrió y se fue brincando.

Un pequeño  silencio recorrió el espacio entre los dos…

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hizo Miyoko...- La chica no se inmutó ante las palabras de Yoh pero pudo distinguir un poco de nerviosismo dentro de ella ya que era la primera vez que él le hablaba.

-Es una niña muy caprichosa y posesiva pero también es muy cariñosa- la sonrisa de Yoh no pudo faltar...-aunque ese será un problema para mi porque dice que será mi esposa je jeje- rió nerviosamente mientras se frotaba su desordenado cabello.

Anna se sorprendió ante el comentario pero no lo demostró físicamente... _"esposa... son muy pequeños para que piensen en esas tonterías... sin embargo él la debe de querer mucho para aguantar a ese monstruo"._.. pensó la itako.

-Sabes... estoy muy orgulloso de que vayas a la montaña Ozore... te deseo mucha suerte Anna...- dijo Yoh.

Anna abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, él sabía su nombre y estaba orgulloso de ella... miró a su alrededor y el niño ya no se encontraba... un ligero sonrojo se asomó en su rostro... 

-Tonterías- dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza... como si con eso lograra borrar el color de sus mejillas.

~Unos días después~

Como siempre, había mucho movimiento en la casa Asakura por todos los alumnos que se encontraban ahí, y que pronto partirían a diferentes lugares de entrenamiento.

En unos de los jardines se encontraban Yoh y Miyoko.  Él se limitaba a escuchar música, recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol y la niña daba vueltas mirando fascinada el movimiento de su vestido al girar.

-¿Te gusta Yoh?- dijo la niña refiriéndose al vestido... pero al ver que el pequeño no la escuchaba, le dio una ligera patada en las costillas para que volteara.

-Auchhhh... ¿ahora que quieres Miyoko?

-¿Qué si te gusta mi vestido? Dime Yoh ...¿te gusta?..- la mirada de la niña reflejaba mucha emoción.

-mmm pues ... es lindo...- dijo Yoh algo forzado, eso de la moda era uno de los tantos temas que a un niño no le importaban.. –pero ¿Por qué  fue que te lo pusiste Miyoko?- la voz del niño sonó muy inocente

-¿Qué no lo sabes? –La niña apoyó su manos en las rodillas del niño y acercó su cara a la de él... definitivamente la pequeña exhalaba mucha emoción.

-No, ¿qué pasa?...- Yoh no  reflejaba tanta emoción como su amiga...

-Pues Tamao me dijo que hoy van a anunciar quien será tu esposa!!!... me dijo que sería tu ... pro... pro... prometida... o algo así , pero significa que va a ser tu esposa – los ojos de Yoh se abrieron enormemente... eso significaba problemas para él.

- Y hoy tu abuela llamó a mi madre y le dijo que viniera a algo importante – La niña se paró y empezó a dar más vueltas y a saltar alrededor de Yoh... –significa que yo seré tu prometida-.

Yoh seguía sin decir ninguna palabra... era tanta la sorpresa que se había quedado paralizado.

Miyoko se sentó  repentinamente al lado del chico y apoyo su cara en el hombro del chico...-Pero siento pena con Tamao, ya que tu le gustas...-  dijo la niña sin importar romper la promesa de silencio que le había hecho a la niña rosa de no decir su secreto – y pobre de las alumnas que son tus admiradoras... se van a desilusionar jijiji... como ella- La niña apuntó hacia uno de los pasillos de la casa donde Anna caminaba de regreso de su entrenamiento.

-Anna...- Yoh la miró fijamente..-mañana se va a la montaña Ozore, me hubiera gustado conversar más con ella- dijo el chico ante los ojos furiosos de Miyoko.

-¿De qué te sirve conocer a una futura muerta?, no saldrá viva de la montaña Ozore – la niña se levanta rápidamente y se paró frente a él para impedir que él la siguiera observando.

-Eres muy negativa Miyoko, ella es muy fuerte y regresará bien- a veces los comentarios de su pequeña amiga asustaban al chico.

Anna caminaba por unos de los pasillos de la mansión Asakura, Kino había requerido de su presencia en la sala principal.  Fue entonces cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella, miró disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo hacia el jardín, donde el heredero Asakura la observaba.  En ese momento un voluminoso vestido blanco se puso frente a él...  ni se esforzó en pensar... era el engendro.

Uno de los alumnos del señor Yohmei se acercó a los niños y les dijo que los esperaban en la sala principal.

Minutos después, Anna se encontraba parada fuera de la sala, mientras esperaba que la Sra. Kino la llamara.   Dentro estaban los padres de Yoh, los abuelos, Miyoko, su madre y algunos familiares de ella, algunos alumnos de los más adelantados de Yohmei, y en una esquina Tamao e Yoh, este último sin entender lo que sucedía.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y fue señal para la rubia de que entrara,  todos la observaron y ella solo se limitó a ir a su lugar, detrás de la señora Kino.    Cuando  estaba apunto de tomar asiento, la abuela le hizo unas pequeñas señas golpeando el piso a su lado...  la chica comprendió que se tenía que sentar a su lado pero no sabía porque.  

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó por lo bajo Miyoko mientras jugaba con el encaje de su vestido.

Yoh miró extrañado el que la chica tomara asiento a un lado de su abuela, y sacó como conclusión que era una despedida para los que partirían a sus nuevos lugares de entrenamiento.

El abuelo de Yoh se aclara la garganta y toma la palabra..

-Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos y darles la bienve...- Yohmei fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara de su esposa.

-Basta de palabrería, vamos al grano- dijo impaciente la abuela, no era de su agrado las reuniones sociales así que mientras antes terminaran mejor ... -Ya todos sabemos para que estamos reunidos aquí – prosiguió la abuela, pero en ese momento vio como Yoh animadamente agitaba la mano.

-¿Si?-

-Estamos en una fiesta de despedida para los que se van a entrenar lejos- dijo emocionado el niño, como quien contesta correctamente a su maestra frente a todo un salón de clase... pero ... ni era la maestra..ni contesto correcto... y mucho menos era un salón de clases.

El silencio fue interrumpido por algunas risas que pronto acabaron ante la mirada amenazante de la abuela.

-¡No!!!!- su voz enérgica intimidó al niño – realmente eres un tonto querido nieto... todos sabemos que la población de shamanes esta disminuyendo y  ante todo la familia Asakura tiene que prevalecer- la señora hizo una pausa y volteó hacia su nieto -estamos aquí para presentar ante todos quien será tu futura esposa – el chico perdió el color de su rostro en un segundo

-Pero aaabuela apenas tengo 7 añosss yo no me quiero casar aún – el chico se puso de pie y entre las risas de los invitados miraba asustado a sus padres, pidiendo piedad, ya que estaba seguro que si se tenía que casar con Miyoko en ese instante... no duraría mucho tiempo con vida.

La abuela hizo una señal lamentándose la estupidez de su nieto y deseando que no sea un mal de las siguientes generaciones.

-No Yoh, no te casaras ahora, hoy te comprometeremos con quien será tu futura esposa, hoy conocerás a tu prometida – dijo el abuelo intentando tranquilizar a su nieto.

Yoh suspiró de alivio y volvió a tomar asiento algo apenado por su espectáculo.

"_No se qué demonios hago aquí perdiendo mi tiempo_"- pensaba Anna muy fastidiada  por el espectáculo.  Odiaba pensar el ver a la engendro paseándose con su ridículo vestido y burlándose de ella cuando fuera nombrada la futura esposa de Yoh Asakura, _"Pero por qué estoy pensando en eso, ni que me importara lo que hicieran esos dos"._

-Bueno, continuando con lo que estábamos, hemos estado pensando en quién sería la mujer apropiada y digna para ser una Asakura, que ayude a mantener la línea de sangre pura de shamanes- La abuela tomó aire profundamente y continuó –por eso los hemos invitado, ya que son las personas más allegadas a la familia y han estado junto a nosotros con el transcurso de tantos años.  Están aquí para ser testigos de la decisión y apoyarnos-  Miyoko bostezó cansada, era una plática tan aburrida y solo quería que terminara.

-Pues hemos decidido que la mejor candidata para que sea la futura esposa de nuestro nieto ..- Los ojos de Miyoko brillaron, era su momento y de nadie más...- es quién nos ha asombrado a todos con su poder y capacidad, ...- La anciana hizo una pausa y lentamente posó su mano sobre la de Anna que descansaba sobre la pierna de la niña...-Anna Kyouyama...

Anna quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y ajena a la plática, sin embargo la mano de su sensei y su cálida sonrisa la regreso abruptamente a la realidad_..." ¿Qué dijo?"_

-Anna, eres la mejor candidata, y desde hoy ya eres parte de la familia como prometida de mi nieto.  –La pequeña rubia abrió los ojos lo más posible... era imposible_... "¿Por qué?... ¿No entiendo?"_ lentamente corrió sus ojos hasta encontrar los del chico del otro lado del salón.   Él  estaba tan asombrado como ella, ambos se miraron por varios minutos sin saber que decir, sentir o pensar.

-NNNOOO.... eso no es cierto!!, no puede ser!!! Yo tengo que casarme con Yoh!!!..- Miyoko gritó furiosa, grandes gotas brotaban de sus ojos azules, y la rabia la consumía por completo.  –¡Diles Yoh!, diles que nos vamos a casar!!..- gritó hacia el chico, pero este la ignoró por completo, estaba absorto mirando cada detalle de la quien sería su futura esposa.

-¿Yoh?- pero la respuesta jamás llegó, los brazos de la madre rodearon a Miyoko quién no puso ninguna resistencia llevándosela del salón.

Anna bajó la mirada, era demasiado para ella... sin embargo Yoh aún la observaba... era un enigma para él, siempre lo fue y sinceramente le tenía algo de miedo.

-¿Estás bien Anna?- preguntó la abuela a su pupila.

-Si sensei... pero ¿me puedo retirar?- su mirada seguía escondida tras su cabello ....

-Claro..- dijo la abuela entendiendo a la perfección el sentir de la chica.

Yoh se asombró por la reacción de Anna y solo la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió cuando la puerta del salón cerró tras de ella....- Anna...-

~Minutos después~

Corrió... corrió lo más veloz que sus pierna le permitieron... tenía que alejarse lo más posible pero el camino era irregular y las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos haciéndola caer un par de veces ensuciando sus ropas.   Al llegar al rió no pudo más y lloró... lloró tanto que creía sentir su alma desvanecer con tantas lágrimas.   

Jamás permitiría que nadie la viera llorar... jamás...

-¿Por qué? – se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿por qué era un títere y decidían su vida?, ¿por qué sus padres la dejaron para que unos extraños jugaran con ella?, ¿por qué no podía odiar al niño con la estúpida sonrisa?...

Eran muchos cambios y una gran carga para sus hombros... tan solo tenía 7 años y ahora estaba sola y comprometida... ¿acaso eso era justo?... Anna lloró tanto y no se fijó que alguien la había seguido.

-Es increíble  ver que la perfecta Anna pueda llorar… eres tan patética…- Anna volteó inmediatamente y el susto la hizo brincar unos pasos hacia atrás… -descubrí tu gran secreto… también lloras… es increíble-

Era tan humillante escuchar esas palabras, jamás nadie la había visto llorar y ahora ella…-Miyoko-

-Ahora te ves tan débil y vulnerable... no eres nada... – Miyoko había descubierto el punto débil de Anna... y sabía como hacer sangrar la herida...- ¿Qué diría tu adorada sensei si supiera lo llorona que eres? ¿O de que estás en desacuerdo con su decisión?...-

Una malvada sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Miyoko, se agachó frente a Anna quien estaba aún en el suelo...-Dime Anna... ¿qué crees que diría Yoh si te viera llorar?... aún peor ¿qué lloras porque odias tu compromiso con él?...- 

A la rubia no le importaba lo que el heredero Asakura pensara... o por lo menos eso creía pero..¿Qué era eso que sentía Anna en el pecho?... no sabía como explicarlo pero... un dolor fuerte vibraba en su pecho al pensar que él se enterara.

Miyoko se levantó, caminó unos cuantos pasos, empezó a desgarrar su vestido y llenarlo de lodo.  Ante los ojos de asombro de Anna, la chica agarró una piedra filosa y la pasó duramente por su mejilla.  Sus ojos se arrugaron un momento por el dolor y después un pequeño hilo de sangre cayó de su mejilla.   

Miró a Anna con maldad y le dijo.. –Esto será divertido... a Yoh no le gustará lo que me hiciste ...- dijo apuntando a su mejilla y posteriormente salió corriendo de regreso a la casa.

-Eee.. Está loca- fueron las únicas palabras que Anna pudo pronunciar.  Lavó su cara con el agua del río y se dispuso a regresar.

Al llegar a la casa logró ver en un pasillo un grupo de gentes, y los gritos de la engendro inundaban el lugar.   Todos voltearon a ver en silencio a Anna, con miradas de reproche... _¿cómo le pudieron creer?_... pero su mirada automáticamente se dirigió a un par de ojos que la miraban en forma muy distinta a los demás.   El pequeño Yoh, quien tenía a Miyoko abrazada a él, la miraba de forma extraña... no le reprochaba, no le reclamaba, no la juzgaba... la intentaba descifrar... pero era demasiado para la rubia quien segundos después esquivo la mirada y se alejó del lugar.   Ese día había sido muy pesado para la pequeña itako pero agradecía que hubiera acabado mientras sus parpados se cerraban y su cuerpo se escondía bajo la sabana del futón.

A la mañana siguiente...

Era muy temprano, la luz apenas se asomaba en las copas más altas de los árboles, la neblina cubría cada rincón y el frío la hizo temblar bajo su abrigo.  Era hora de partir, a la montaña Ozore.  

Su sensei se despedía de su esposo y le dijo a la chica que esperara afuera.  Antes de cruzar el umbral para llegar a la calle, miró la mansión Asakura... ahora con un intenso silencio.  Ningún movimiento, todos dormían.   

Su atención de desvió al ver el vapor que salía de su boca por el frío... volvió a soplar para observarlo y en ese momento escuchó una risa detrás de ella.

-jijijiji... es divertido verdad...-

La chica volteó y vio a Yoh parado a un lado del umbral... su piel estaba casi azul ya que no tenía ningún abrigo encima. El chico la miraba titiritando y  se divertía con el vapor que salía de su boca.

El chico anticipó la pregunta de la niña..

-Creí que no te alcanzaría... es que me quede dormido y cuando desperté salí corriendo ...-dijo el chico rascando su cabeza –y se me olvidó mi abrigo – su sonrisa era única... boba pero única.

-Ayer....- la rubia intento hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-Ayer fue un día muy extraño para todos,  hicimos cosas raras... pero... eso no cambia nada- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   Definitivamente el arte de hablar no se le daba al niño.

La abuela salió y reprendió al niño por salir sin abrigar.   Se despidió de él y cuando estaban a punto de partir, el niño se dirigió a Anna.

-Suerte Anna...- y la despidió con una calida sonrisa.

-Gracias Yoh...- la chica se sonrojó un poco, era el primer intercambio de palabras entre ellos... y la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

 Poco tiempo después se enteró que Miyoko había regresado a occidente con la familia de su padre.

~Fin del Flashback~

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Anna- dijo en tono sarcástico... –dime ¿en dónde estabas?... fuiste a esconderte para que nadie te viera llorar..- un gancho directo al hígado, Miyoko sabía bien que hilos jalar para encender el enojo en la Itako.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Anna intentando no mostrar todos los sentimientos que ahora hervían dentro de ella.

En ese momento llegó Yoh,  y al notar su presencia, Miyoko se lanzó a abrazar a Anna.    La Itako no le dio importancia porque se volvió a perder, al cruzar  la mirada con la del Shaman.    Pero segundos después Miyoko se encargo de regresarla a la realidad con un susurro en su oído...   

-Solo vengo por lo que me pertenece.... 

**~Notas de Xris~**

Holaaa!!!, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por los buenos comentarios que han hecho de mi fic, y cada vez lo intento hacer mejor para que sea de su agrado.  Creo que este capítulo fue muy largo, pero quería contar el pasado de AnnaxYonxMiyoko en un solo capítulo así que por eso me extendí mucho.

Tambien me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, ya tenía listo el capítulo pero aún tenía muchos errores que quería corregir.  Y el fin de semana estuve muy ocupada por una fiesta que organizamos de disfraces jejejeje.  Espero que se divirtieran en el día de brujas, y para los que celebramos el día de muertos (México) espero que lo disfrutaran, comiendo muchas calaveritas de azúcar jejeje   Como mi disfraz fue de bruja me quede un poquito ambientada y me quedo algo terrorífico el capitulo  (bueno así mi dijeron cuando lo leyeron para revisar la ortografía) pero es por las fechas jejejejeje.

Tambien quiero agradecer a **Lian Black** por dedicarme un capítulo en su fic Visita Nocturna,  muchas gracias :o)

Bueno hora de los..........**Reviews!!!!**

Merak...   Hola amiguita, se q te molesto y molesto con que me envíes reviews y te agradezco q me lo escribieras y cheques mi ortografía y aguantes mis loqueras y... y .. yap. Thanks gomis!!!! 

**Lariana...**   En esta ocasión la Miyoko tiene otra cosa preparada bajo la manga, y es de cuidado.... la verdad... no la pensé poner tan mala pero así esta saliendo jejejejeje todos contra la Miyoko.

**ei-chan...   **Hooola, aquí esta este super mega larguísimo capitulo espero que te guste amiga :o), cuídate.

**Expectra...   **Hellouu, que bueno q no me abandonaste TT_TT,  te aseguro que esto se pone cada vez mejor jajajajajajajajajajaja (risa macabra.... esto del Halloween me esta afectando)

**chibi-poio…   **Sorry porque en este capítulo no puse celos, es que necesitaba un poco de background para que vieran como es la enemiga de Anna.  Espero que también te guste este capítulo....=o) Saluditos.

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne...   **Creo que con este capítulo vas a odiar más a Miyoko... viéndolo bien.... esta muy loca... y es un engendro como dice Annita.  Bueno espero no causarte pesadillas o algo así con la loca de Miyoko jejejeje 

**Xgirl1...   **Hellou Hellou... aquí xris ...jejejeje.   Gracias por escribir, espero que te guste este super flashback jejejejej es algo de historia.  Esta vez no hay celos... pero muy pronto habrá más.

**anna la sacerdotiza...   **Hola!!!! Eres de las mías, también me encanta lo romántico, y ya tengo en mente unas escenas que me muero por escribir.. pero aún no es el momento, primero que sufran para que aprecien después la reconciliación, gracias por tus porras.

**lore-anime...   **Este capitulo es super más largo T_T creí que nunca lo terminaría jejeje pero aquí esta,  espero que te guste, y pronto habrá más celos por parte de ambos.

**Tsubasa...   **Muerte a Miyoko!!! Jejejejeje... creo que ya hay un ejercito contra ella pero la necesito para la historia jejejeje, que bueno que te gusta mi fic, le estoy echando muchas ganas... aunque a veces no duermo bien jejeje pero todo porque quede bien y les guste a todos.  Gracias por tus comentarios, Saludos.

**Aredhel...   **Hola!!! Ya vi que el condimento especial para una historia son los celos, pronto habrá más y no solo provocados por Ren.   Y aún falta mucho para que podamos degollar a Miyoko... aunque pensándolo bien... es buena forma de hacer que desaparezca.... JAJAJAJJAJA... Saludos.

**Hally777...  **Espero no haber tardado mucho, pero he estado muy ocupada,  y si de casualidad ves muchos errores de ortografía... no los tomes en cuenta... o escribo o reviso... y mejor escribir jejejeje.   Saludos.

**Annita Kyoyama…   **No hay celos en este capítulo pero... te aseguro que los estoy cocinando jajajajajajaja (esto de mi disfraz de bruja me esta afectando jejejejejje)  Cuídate.

**Haru...   **Es raro ver a Yoh celoso y ... me encanta!!!! Aunque el aún no se de cuenta.  Es divertido verlo en una faceta diferente jejeje, gracias por leer mi fic.

**Korishiteru...   **Gracias por  tus comentarios  o/////o me haces sonrojar, jejejeje.  Intento escribirlo lo mejor posible y los reviews me animan para echarle más ganas.  Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

**Muriel...  **Hola, muchas gracias por tu mail, me estoy intentando apurar para poder publicar lo más pronto posible, y te agradezco mucho que leas mi historia.  Cuídate.

**Lian Black**...   Gracias por tu super review!!!!  Ya eres una miembro más del club, jejejejeje.  Tal vez si pueda Anna contra Miyoko.... o tal vez no... ya que no es alguien facil de acabar, pero eso ya veremos.   Lo del chico... te digo algo amiga... eres muy perceptiva, y yo creo que tu imaginación no anda equivocada.    Muchas gracias por hacerme publicidad jejejeje y tambien por dedicarme el nuevo capitulo de Visita nocturna (amigos y amigas lean Visita Nocturna es muy bueno, yo tambien te puedo hacer publicidad :o)  )   Este capitulo no puse celos pero el próximo habrá más.   Bye bye

**Anglus**...   Amiguitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Gracias por leer mi fic jejeje, es que doy mucha lata jejejeje.  Espero que pronto vengas a visitarnos ya que solo prometes y no cumples jajaja. Y que onda con tu comic???? Sigo esperando las siguientes partes, si no sacaré otra vez el látigo para obligarte.  Pliss saludame a la mai, la cabica y a Dora.  Saludos.

Me despido, y de nuevo disculpen por la tardanza, y quiero convocar a todos los que se quieran unir al club "Degollen a Miyoko" y yo creo que la presidencia esta entre **Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne **y**  Aredhel ... **y por supuesto Anna jejejeje.  Nos vemos en la próxima…

Cuidense 

**Bye bye**

**Xris**


	9. Reacciones Inesperadas

**Esencia de un sentir**

_By Xris_

Capitulo 9 

**Reacciones Inesperadas******

El contacto con su piel era asfixiante, parecía un abrazo entre espinas… era totalmente repulsivo.  Y el veneno en su susurro  la hizo por un momento dudar, pero segundos después reaccionó y la separó de ella.

-Anna… ¿si recuerdas a Miyoko?-  le preguntó Yoh… _"Ja, como podía olvidar a tal engendro" pensó la Itako._

-Anna si que has cambiado- le dijo Miyoko  mientras la observaba de arriba abajo con un aire de superioridad… -pero veo que la naturaleza no te favoreció tanto como a mí…¿no crees Yoh?-

Miyoko dio media vuelta parándose a un lado de Anna, luego se desabrochó un poco el escote para que Yoh pudiera comparar a ambas.   Anna se ruborizó inmediatamente, aunque sus pechos eran de un tamaño normal, jamás podría competir con las exageradas montañas de la chica.   Era claro, la chica quería humillarla, y lo peor… frente a Yoh quien también tenía la cara de mil colores.  Definitivamente, esto era guerra.

-Anda ¿Yoh dime que piensas?- insistía la amiga del Shaman, quien discretamente vio a las dos… y aunque la diferencia era muy obvia prefirió no meterse en problemas.

-Pues creo que ambas están bien- dijo con un rojo aún más salvaje en el rostro mientras rascaba su cabeza e intentaba desviar la mirada.

-No te pregunte eso- bufó molesta -¡Te pregunte quien de las dos era mejor… anda dim..-pero Miyoko fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-¿Ya está la cena?- Anna estaba completamente decidida a no seguirle el juego y el Shaman le agradeció que se desviaran de esa incómoda situación.

-Solo te esperábamos a ti y a Horo Horo para empezar a cenar-

-Y ¿a donde fue el retardado?- era una manera amable por parte de Anna de referirse  al Ainu.

-No lo se, recibió una llamada y en segundos palideció, luego salió corriendo balbuceando algo dijo el shaman algo extrañado, luego sonrió –pero es mejor que empecemos a cenar, quien sabe si regrese esta noche- miró con una sonrisa casi angelical a Miyoko, lo cual no le agradó en absoluto a Anna, y le hizo una seña para que entrara a la casa.  

Miyoko notó el cambio del viento a su favor y lo aprovecharía, miró muy coquetamente a Yoh y se le acercó

-Entremos, antes que la cena se enfríe- le dijo el shaman con un tono que jamás había escuchado la Itako… acaso ¿intentaba ser sexy con la engendro? 

Anna sintió todo lo contrario a cualquier expectativa, no explotó, no se enfureció, no se enojó… simplemente se derrumbó…  sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo se enfriaba y se desvanecía en su interior.  Podía luchar mil batallas con todas las chicas del mundo, apretar el cuello de Miyoko hasta ver su cabeza rodar por el piso, construir una barrera alta para que nadie se acercara a su prometido… pero … luchar contra los sentimientos de Yoh… no podía.   El peor enemigo de Anna… el sentir de Yoh, su más grande temor… eran sus sentimientos, lo que pudiera sentir el chico por alguien más.

Apretó sus dientes, sujeto su mochila fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos se tronaron blancos, e intento detener la humedad de sus ojos.

El chico se hizo a un lado para que ambas chicas entraran.  Los ojos pícaros de Miyoko e Yoh no perdieron contacto mientras ella pasaba frente a él.   Cuando Anna se disponía a entrar, la mano del shaman la sujetó del brazo jalando de ella hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, quedando ambos afuera de la casa.

Anna casi pierde el balance pero la mano de Yoh la sostuvo firmemente aún sujetándola el brazo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- sorpresa, incredulidad, enojo… todo estaba mezclado en las palabra de la itako.

-¿Dónde estabas?- la voz del shaman era tan distinta, tan intimidante.

Anna se quedó sin palabras, todo pasó tan rápido.   Detrás de Yoh se escuchaba a Miyoko intentando abrir la puerta y llamando al chico para que le abriera… era claro, lo había hecho a propósito para quedarse solo con Anna.   La Itako no necesitó decir ninguna palabra, ya que con tan solo ver sus ojos Yoh pudo descifrar la confusión en ella.

-¿Qué en donde estabas Anna?, desde la mañana te fuiste con Ren de la escuela, y cuando él llegó tú aún no regresabas… y ¿qué son estas horas para llegar?- era extraño el oír palabras de reclamo en la boca del shaman.

-No te importa, nunca te ha importado y jamás te importará… nada con excepción de tus amigos te importa..-dijo Anna intentando no perder la frialdad en su voz…-ahora… suéltame- una orden directa para el chico que en otra ocasión si hubiera seguido, pero esta vez su furia no dejaba al miedo vencerlo.   Yoh soltó la puerta, la cual agarraba con la mano libre, para sostener con las dos manos a Anna.

-¡Claro que me importa!- gritó el chico, en ese momento la puerta se abrió  y salió Miyoko muy molesta, había descubierto el engaño de Yoh para deshacerse de ella.

-Yoh!! Que crees…- no terminó la frase ya que el chico la interrumpió.

-Déjanos solos Miyoko, necesito hablar con mi prometida- el chico ni si quiera se dignó en darle la cara, solo quería que lo dejaran solo.

_"Mi prometida"_  esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la rubia, fue entonces cuando dejó de intentar liberarse…  solo bajó la cabeza.  Yoh la sostenía de los brazos con ambas manos..

-¿Qué pasa?-  mil respuestas se le ocurrieron al shaman, pero la mas razonable era esperar que la chica lo golpeara.

-Es la primera vez…-  susurro la chica, el cabello tapaba su rostro…

-¿Qué? –dijo Yoh con la menor idea.

-Es la primera vez que dices que soy tu prometida…- su voz era lenta y suave, la chica hablaba desde el corazón.

Yoh automáticamente la soltó, y empezó a temblar …

-Yo… yo solo… quería saber donde estuviste…- tartamudeaba tanto que sus palabras fueron muy difíciles de entender.

Anna levanto la mirada hasta cruzarla con la del chico y los segundos se convirtieron en eternidades… pero una voz los regresó a sus zapatos…

-¡Hola Anna, Yoh, que bueno verlos!!-  una energética voz los saludaba desde el porche.

Un golpe seco cruzó el aire y  ante la mirada atónita de los presentes,  Anna había conseguido soltarse de los brazos de Yoh con la bofetada que le dio.

-Pillika, me alegra volver a verte – dijo Anna antes de entrar a la casa.

En la puerta estaba Pillika completamente asombrada y a un lado de ella se encontraba Horo Horo bajo una pila de maletas y bultos.  –Hermano… creo que llegamos en mal momento…- le dijo la chica a un pálido saco de huesos bajo los paquetes que solía ser su hermano.

-No, para nada, que bueno que llegaste Pillika estamos a punto de cenar..- dijo Yoh volviendo a adoptar la compostura después del golpe.  Estas palabras fueron mágicas para Horo Horo, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente y entró a la casa como un torbellino.

Ya ni asombrarse era bueno, ya era casi costumbre ver esas escenas estando cerca del Ainu.

-Vamos Pillika- dijo Anna entrando a la casa ante la mirada contenida de Yoh, que explotaba por decirle tantas cosas, hacerla sentir una pequeña fracción de lo que él sintió en su ausencia.  Pero no podía, porque ella jamás siente nada… nada por él.

Minutos después, en el comedor de la  pensión Asakura.

-En un momento les sirvo la cena- dijo Tamao quien regresó a la cocina junto con Manta quien acababa de llegar y ante la amenazante mirada de Anna prefirió ofrecerse "voluntariamente" a ayudar con la cena. 

Todos estaban sentados en el comedor, Horo Horo que peleaba con Ren como de costumbre, Pillika que platicaba muy animada con Anna… quien estaba ausente viendo como Miyoko abrazaba a su prometido.

-Entonces…¿son amigos de la infancia?- preguntó la peliazul.

-Yo diría que más que eso- dijo Miyoko quien abrazaba cada vez más a Yoh.

-Nuestras familias son muy amigas y mis padres quieren mucho a Miyoko.   Hace 10 años que no nos veíamos…-respondió Yoh algo incómodo por la proximidad de la chica.

-¡AH! con razón fue tan efusivo su encuentro..- el tono pícaro enmarcaron las palabras de Horo Horo.

-entonces… con que fuiste tu…- dijo Ren por lo bajo, lo cual hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver algo confusos, mientras la mirada fulminante de la rubia casi lo mataba.

-Éramos muy buenos amigos, siempre estábamos juntos e incluso pensábamos en casarnos_…- _estas palabras de Miyoko hizo a Yoh decirse a si mismo_…"pensábamos se oye como a manada". Ella prosiguió…  _-_ pero eso fue hasta que…- la chica no terminó de hablar ya que no era necesario, con tan solo mirar a Anna se dio por entendido.    Todos voltearon a ver a la Itako mientras ella miraba fríamente a su nueva enemiga._

Anna se levantó de la mesa… -Estoy cansada me voy a dormir…-  emprendía la retirada ante los ojos de sorpresa de todos.

-¿pero Annita no vas a cenar?- preguntó preocupado Yoh.

-se me quitó el apetito – dijo secamente sin voltear a ver a nadie…

-Tampoco quisiste comer durante todo el día, no deberías de perder el apetito por cosas tan simples…- también se escuchó la preocupación en las palabras de Ren.

-No te preocupes Tao…- dijo Anna antes de desaparecer rumbo a su habitación.

Otra vez los puños de Yoh contenían la fuerza, le enojaba en sobremanera el pensar que Ren había pasado todo el día con ella y se preocupaba por su estado.    Y sobretodo, el hecho que él sabia el sentir de su prometida y el porque actuaba de esa manera. ¿Por qué él no podía saber lo mismo que su amigo sabía de Anna?,  ¿Por qué ella no tenía la confianza de contárselo?,  ¿Qué era ese sentimiento dentro de él que corría por sus venas quemándolo?.

Ren suspiró y dijo con un tono de aburrimiento –Mujeres ¿Quién las entiende?, son un problema-

-¡¿Qué dices chinito?!- Pillika saltó instintivamente como lo suele hacer Horo Horo al recibir un insulto de Ren.

-Que son un problema- El heredero Tao miraba retando a la ainu, la cual se propuso defender al sexo femenino ante esta vil ataque.

Mientras la pelea entre sexos se llevaba y cada vez se tornaba más violenta, los demás observaban sin tener la menor intención de intervenir.

Entre los gritos de la pelea se escuchó uno más fuerte perteneciente de la cocina, el sonido de una cacerola contra el suelo.   Todos salieron corriendo hacia la cocina para encontrarse a Tamao llorando por haber arruinado parte de la cena por un accidente.

En el comedor solo se quedaron Ren y Pillika quienes mantuvieron silencio por unos momentos mientras se veían fieramente.

-Eres una tonta…¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Le dijo Ren seriamente.

-Mis padres no me dejaban regresar – dicho esto por la ainu, ambos se abalanzaron contra el otro fundiéndose en un desesperado beso.

-Te extrañé mucho… no lo vuelvas a hacer… -decía el chino sin dejar de besarla y abrazarla…

-Yo también… pero Ren… espera, nos pueden ver…-dijo la chica mientras veía a la cocina, cuidando que no los sorprendieran.

-Pues no me importa, ya fue mucho tiempo de guardar el secreto de lo que sentimos- Ren sentía latir su corazón a mil por hora, fue una tortura separarse de la chica que amaba por 3 largos meses.  

Hace poco más de un año se habían declarado sus sentimientos pero decidieron mantenerlo en secreto… era obvio, ya que Horo Horo era capaz de oponerse y empezar una nueva pelea de nunca acabar.  Ambos se separaron y saltaron a lados opuestos de la habitación cuando escucharon a los demás regresar al comedor.

Después del incidente la cena pasó tranquila, y al terminar Miyoko, Manta y Ren partieron a sus respectivos hogares.  

Antes de dormir Yoh miró por un momento la puerta de la habitación de Anna… no había luz, no había sonidos… era probable que ella ya estuviera durmiendo, y decidió no perturbar sus sueños.

Pero lejano a eso, la Itako no podía dormir, ya que los pensamientos hacían tantos ruidos en su cabeza que era imposible conciliar el sueño…

 ~Días después, Escuela Funbari~

Pasaron un par de días desde el encuentro de Anna y Miyoko, y al parecer esta última se había dado a la tarea de no perder de vista ni un momento a Yoh.

El shaman intentó por varios medios retomar la platica con Anna, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella ya que su amiga de la infancia siempre lo acompañaba.  Por lo contrario Anna era quien se alejaba ya que la presencia de Miyoko de una u otra manera se imponía, sabía que no podía interponerse en la amistad de su prometido y la engendro,  ya que fue su primera amiga y las familias de ambos eran muy unidas.   Era como ir en contra de la familia del chico... y eso  no podía hacer la prometida de un Asakura, aunque ganas no le faltaban sobretodo después de su amenaza.

-Sabes Yoh, hable con tus padres y están muy contentos de que esté contigo...- decía Miyoko mientras se aferraba del brazo del chico cuando salían del salón. Obviamente la chica se encargó que Anna escuchara ya que caminaba unos metros delante de ellos.   Pero no era la única conversación que le molestaba…

-Ya viste, que envidia de Asakura…-

-Se ve que esta loquita por él…-

-Es la chica más linda que he visto…-

-Qué romántico, se ven tan lindos juntos…-

-Yo creo que ya son novios…- por donde pasaban todos los chicos los miraban y comentaban acerca de la pareja.

Cada comentario era un tajo que abría herida tras herida a Anna, la furia la rodeaba y moría por hacerles tragar cada palabra a todos… porque dolía…  _"la verdad a veces duele"- escuchó una voz extraña en su cabeza que grabó esas palabras dentro de su mente.   La sorpresa la hizo frenar abruptamente en medio del pasillo sin darse cuenta…_

-¡Cuidado! – de repente escuchó un grito tras unos pasos que rápidamente se precipitaron hacia ella… luego Anna solo sintió un fuerte golpe.

Por estar pensando la Itako no se dio cuenta que en un pasillo perpendicular al que estaba se aproximaba un chico corriendo a toda velocidad… el impacto fue aparatoso, el cayó sobre ella y por el impulso ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta golpear con la pared.   Todos miraban atónitos el espectáculo…

Los ojos de Yoh se desorbitaron, tuvo grandes impulsos de correr a ayudar a Anna quien al parecer estaba bien,  solo había sido un accidente, pero la escena que veía era tan nociva para él que estaba paralizado.  Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo en medio del pasillo, el desconocido había quedado arriba de ella rodeándola con ambos brazos... al parecer quiso protegerla del golpe en la pared sin tener mucho éxito.   La falda de la chica revelaba un poco más de lo acostumbrado de las piernas de la chica y la posición de ambos era fácilmente malinterpretada para quien no hubiera visto lo sucedido.

Anna sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza por el golpe en el muro, fue todo tan repentino que aún sentía como todo daba vueltas alrededor de ella.   Todo lo veía borroso, solo sentía una cálida sensación que provenía del peso sobre ella... levantó la cabeza e intento enfocar, fue cuando se encontró con algo que ya había visto antes... una mirada profunda, unos ojos verdes que brillaban y reflejaban preocupación.

Anna no veía nada más que el rostro del chico que estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella.   Y otra vez lo había logrado, se perdió en su mirada, tal como sentía con Yoh... no, esto era diferente ya que por más que quería y peleaba en separarse de él no podía.  Su alrededor era muy borroso, solo veía el rostro del chico y escuchaba los sonidos muy lejanos... era muy extraño, todo era muy lento... estaba atrapada... lo único que podía sentir era el aliento de él sobre su cara.  De pronto solo vio como los labios del chico se movieron, como diciendo algo... pero no pudo escuchar nada.

Después de ver impávido la escena por unos segundos Yoh sintió de nuevo que el terrible malestar dentro de él empezó a surgir.   La furia se concentraba en sus brazos y mandíbula,  _"¡Cómo se atreve ese chico a tocar a Anna, a estar tan cerca de ella, a respirar su aliento y mirarla a los ojos!"._.. todo eso le pertenecía a él y a nadie más...  aunque tuvo que pasar ese incidente para darse cuenta.

Los alumnos se acercaban cada vez más a ver la escena, el murmullo general se empezó a escuchar mientras el chico y Anna continuaban mirándose sin moverse ni un centímetro.   De pronto un brazo tomó la camisa del chico por la espalda, levantándolo y posteriormente tirándolo hacia atrás haciendo que cayera sentado.

El silencio recorrió el pasillo ante los ojos incrédulos de todos los alumnos al ver a Yoh sumamente enojado y defendiendo a los que sus compañeros pensaban una desconocida.   Sin embargo la furia en los ojos del chico desconcertaba a todos, jamás lo habían visto así.

-itai itaii... lo siento, en verdad lo siento.. –dijo el chico con acento extranjero algo notorio.   Todas las chicas presentes quedaron prendadas del chico que se encontraba sentado en el piso muy graciosamente.    Era de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, tez blanca y muy alto, traía puesto el uniforme de la universidad contigua.

-¿tu? – dijo Anna quien también estaba en el piso.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó Yoh algo confundido

-Acaso todos nuestros encuentros van a ser dolorosos... – dijo con expresión relajada y una gran sonrisa...

Ante el comentario del chico, una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la chica.  Esto hizo enojar otra vez a Yoh quien estuvo a punto de tomar al chico por el cuello para arrojarlo más lejos de su prometida cuando....

-¡Por fin te encontré!!- el guardia de seguridad tomaba al chico por la espalda y se lo llevo arrastrando, mientras él luchaba por escapar.   Hacía señas e intentaba decirle algo a Anna pero no lo logró ya que pronto llegaron otros guardias y lo sacaron cargando... era tan gracioso.

Los puños de Yoh aun estaban apretados..._"¿Qué me pasa?... no es la primera vez que pierdo el control... no fue solo por Ren... ahora también con este tipo... pero ¿por qué?" _pensaba algo acongojado el chico.   Volteó a ver a Anna quien tenía la vista perdida en el pasillo por donde se habían llevado al chico, y esto no le gustaba.

-Anna,  ¿estas bien?- preguntó el shaman quien intentaba captar la atención de ella.    La itako solo asintió.

-Anda te ayudaré a ponerte de pie – Le dio ambas manos y ella las tomo lentamente pero un agudo dolor hizo que retirara su mano derecha del alcance de él....

-Creo que me lastimé- dijo la Itako por lo bajo.   Yoh la sostuvo del brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie ante la mirada de todos.

-Te llevaré a la enfermería... – no terminó de decir esto cuando Miyoko se le volvió a colgar del cuello.

-¡Qué espectáculo Anna! Dime ¿quién era ese chico tan guapo?...- el tono de voz de Miyoko llegaba a ser insoportable.

-No lo se...- las palabras se mezclaron con un suspiro.   Fue entonces que recobró la compostura, les lanzó una mirada amenazadora a todos los fisgones que automáticamente salieron corriendo.    Tomó sus cosas con una sola mano..

-Anna déjame ayudarte, vamos a la enfermería – le dijo Yoh con intención de ayudarla pero ella volteó a mirarlo... ahí estaba otra vez la nauseabunda imagen del chico que amaba con la tipa colgada de su cuerpo.

-No soy una inútil Yoh Asakura, yo puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma...- la itako dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la enfermería, era doloroso y humillante el ver ese tipo de escenas, pero jamás lo demostraría.

-Pero... – el shaman intentó seguirla pero los brazos alrededor de su cuello lo impidieron...

-No escuchaste, ella puede sola, es mejor que la dejes en paz... – dijo Miyoko susurrándole al oído...

-Anna..- Yoh suspiró su nombre... sabía que las palabras de Miyoko no solo hablaban de este momento... si no de siempre...

~**Notas de Xris~**

Hola!!!!!! Pues a petición de todos....... más celos!!!!!!!!!!!, espero que les guste este capítulo ya que en realidad yo tenía planeado otra cosa pero surgieron unas ideitas y pues... las agregue.. ósea que lo que vieron en ese capítulo no existía y lo que debí poner... tendrá que esperar al próximo.    Fuera de eso.... pues creo que ya tenemos presidenta para nuestro club de "Degollen a Miyoko" ya que Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne ha demostrado que realmente la odia...  incluso me da miedo que llegue a atentar contra el personaje o_ O... o contra mi.... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA, es broma jejejeje.   Así que sigan inscribiéndose, tal vez hasta pueda escribir un fic de "Las mil y un formas divertidas de ver matar a Miyoko".

Pues en este capítulo pasaron más cosas como la sorpresiva llegada de Pillika y el romance clandestino con Ren… se lo esperaban? Y llegó un nuevo rival para Yoh… que no se ustedes pero yo me lo imagine como es de carácter Sorata, de X-1999; pero bueno eso solo es el principio luego lo conoceremos bien.

AAAAA y algo muy importante, quiero aprovechar para agradecerle a : **Mimi Star,  Aome,   Leri,  Lian Black,  anna la sacerdotiza **ya** ei-chan **por ponerme en su lista de autores favoritos... MUUUCHASSS GRACIASSSS   ^o^ !!!!! Es todo un honor T:T snif snif, realmente les agradezco y este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes!!!!!!!!!.

También le agracezco a Merak (alias la Gomis) que es mi amiguita que me corrigue mis HORRORES de ortografía jejejejeje.

Ahora si..los reviews

**anna15...   **Hola!!!! Creo que poco a poco te ira cayendo peor Miyoko, yo no la puedo odiar porque si fuera así soy capaz de matarla en la historia :os   y todavía la necesito para que cree algunos problemas.   Pero yo soy de tu opinión amiga, la mejor pareja siempre serán Yoh y Anna. Saludos.

**Hally777…   **Gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad no quisiera atrasarme y escribir lo más rápido posible,  pero  la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, y cuando quiero escribir en las noches me gana el sueño… como ahorita jejejeje  T_T tengo sueño..

**mer1…   **Bienvenida al club Detallen a Miyoko, te has ganado el derecho de patearla antes de su ejecución ante todo el público lector… aunque tendras que esperar un poco… jejeje porque aun le quedan muchas líneas en mi fic jeje.  Gracias por leer mi historia y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**lore-anime…   **Muajajajajaja!!!!! Así es, tengo preparados muchas cosas para la pareja, después de todo el verdadero amor podrá vencer cualquier barrera que le imponga; y eso es lo que quiero demostrar, porque después de todo yo soy de las de la idea que todo (en este caso el fic) debe de dejar algo positivo o aprender algo de él.   Saludos

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne…   **Como fiel presidenta del club creo que con este capitulo que acabo de publicar… odiaras más a Miyoko jejeje.   La verdad es algo descarada pero ya sabes con que cartas jugar para hacer dudar a Anna… se ve que sabe lo que quiere y no hay limites para ella… pero alguien tendrá que pararla y si no es Anna… será todo el club de "Degollen a Miyoko".

**ei-chan…   **Hola  Hola!!!! Esta vez si tarde un poquito más pero aquí esta, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho pero no había tenido tiempo, y a veces las palabras no salen tán fácilmente T_T.   Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Saluditos.

**Lian Black…    **Hola amiguita!!!!!!!!!  Muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias!! Gracias por las porras y por agregarme en tu lista de autores favoritos ^_^… pero por otro lado… ¿Qué onda con tu fic?.. me has dejado esperando T_T .. jejej comprendo que por el colegio no tengas chance pero espero que pronto continúes.   Y no te preocupes por que tu review este muy largo, sabes q siempre lo leo y me encantan.   Y lamentablemente tengo que decirte a ti y a tu hermana que tendran que esperar un poco más antes de poder ver la muerte de Miyoko jeje es que aún la necesito para algunas maldades.  Muchos saludos.

**Lariana…    **Hellou!! Espero que nos visites más seguido jeje, y que te guste este capítulo, que en lo particular a mi me pareció muy interesante ya que hay muchas cosas inesperadas donde los personajes tiene que actuar lo mejor posible según su personalidad… lo cual T_T me fue muy difícil.****

**Aredhel…   **Je Je (risa nerviosa) te aseguro que yo no fui, todo lo hizo la engendro de Miyoko… yo no fui... no no no… para nada… es más ella me obligó a escribirlo… así que por favor amiguita… guarda esos cuchillos … si?   T:Tº   ****

**hikari asakura…   **Gracias por tu review!!! Me alegró que te gustara, y espero que este también,   la verdad no has visto aún a Miyoko con todas sus armas al ataque así que es posible que aun te caiga más mal, pero hay que pensar que el bien siempre triunfa…  bueno eso espero jeje.

**an****na la sacerdotisa…   **Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios ya que me das muchos ánimos para seguir intentando escribir mejor.  Yo se que a veces no es fácil y las palabras no quieren salir, pero te aseguro que me esfuerzo para no defraudar a nadie. Así que espero que te guste y de nuevo muchas gracias.

**Annita Kyoyama…   **Una ración especial de celos, de ambas partes pero creo que todos disfrutamos más cuando el celoso es Yoh así que por el bien del fic y por petición de la audiencia… "Haremos sufrir a Yoh de celos"!!!!! así que espero que te guste los celos de este capítulo.  Cuidate.

**chibi-poio…   **Helloou!!!  Pues bienvenida al club espero que disfrutes el desmembrar lentamente a Miyoko ( o_O me escuche muy sádica jeje), la verdad tienes razón, a pesar de que es solo ficción, a veces ésta supera a la realidad y podemos encontrar tipas así, pero sabes yo soy de la idea que todo lo que uno haga se le regresa, así que tarde o temprano terminan pagando.    Espero haberme explicado bien con la historia de cuando eran niños, y si tienes alguna duda del fic dime para resolverla o ampliarla jeje.

**Lady Kaoru...   **Hola!!! Muchisisisisisimas gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic.  Aún tengo preparadas muchas cosas  para la historia donde espero poder hacer crecer a los personajes y ser clara en mis ideas para poderlas dar a entender.  La verdad eres muy perceptiva, puedes tener algo de razón en tus sospechas pero aún no te puedo contar jejejeje, Saludos.   ^ _ ^ 

Bueno me despido ya que son las 12:26 de la noche y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar temprano... así que me despido.

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

**Xris**


	10. Un chico muy extraño

**Esencia de un sentir**

_By Xris_

**Capitulo 10**

**Un chico muy extraño**

-En un par de días quitaremos los vendajes y estarás como nueva- dijo el doctor mientras fijaba las vendas de la mano de Anna.

-¿Seguro que está bien doctor?, ¿no necesita algún cuidado en especial?- Una dulce voz lo asediaba con preguntas.

-Solo unos músculos y ligamentos se lastimaron, presentan inflamación por eso el dolor, pero en unos días cuando la hinchazón baje le quitaré los vendajes, solo que le recomiendo no hacer ningún movimiento con su mano derecha.- dijo el doctor a la rubia y a sus dos acompañantes.

-Ya te dijo que no es nada grave Tamao, no deberías preocuparte tanto, además Anna está hecha de hierro- el Ainu tomó a la chica rosa por los hombros para calmarla… pero era obvio que buscaba un pretexto para acercarse a ella, y que mejor que ahora se encontraba tan angustiada por el accidente de la itako…-mmm eso es… por eso me golpea tan fuerte, por que esta hecha de hierro…mmm pero si no puede mover la mano derecha no me va a poder golpear en un par de di… ¡Ouch!-  misteriosamente el pisapapeles del doctor había aterrizado en la cabeza del Horo Horo.

A causa del golpe el Ainu cayó al piso lloriqueando…-por que no distingo cuando pienso y cuando hablo- Tamao se acercó apresurada a ayudarlo…-¿esta bien joven Horo Horo?-

El verlos a los dos, él en el piso exagerando su herida y ella angustiada a su lado, mirándose fijamente… era como una novela rosa…que era totalmente nauseabunda para Anna …-patético- murmuró.

-Gracias por todo- la rubia hizo una pequeña reverencia al doctor y salió de la enfermería, dejando a la pareja viviendo en su mundo.  -¿Por qué simplemente no se dicen lo que sienten?...así dejarían de hacer esas escenitas- estaba algo molesta por el espectáculo.

-"_Por lo menos ellos tienen el valor para demostrarlo"_- sus mismos pensamientos la traicionaron.

Cuando regresó al salón la clase ya había iniciado.   Muchos pares de miradas la siguieron desde la puerta hasta su lugar.  Algunos murmullos se escucharon… definitivamente la itako era noticia.

Lanzó una mirada gélida a todos los alumnos que inmediatamente desviaron la vista… excepto alguien… quien la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien Annita?- le preguntó Yoh cuando ella pasó junto a él.    El chico miraba preocupado los vendajes de la Itako.

-Estoy bien Asakura, no es nada serio…- le respondió Anna fríamente.

Al finalizar las clases todos los alumnos partían al club que pertenecían.   Anna peleaba una y otra vez con sus cosas al intentar guardarlas ya que con una mano era muy difícil.   Yoh veía desde su lugar a Anna_… ¿qué le pasaba?_... últimamente estaba de muy mal humor y no permitía que él se acercara.   Quería realmente ayudarla pero en su cabeza rondaban las palabras de la chica diciendo que no lo necesitaba.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces le gritara o golpeara, el debía de estar ahí para ella.   Estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie pero una fuerza en sus hombros lo regresó a su lugar… Miyoko volvía a atacar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Yoh?... recuerda lo que te dijo…- las palabras de la chica estaban cargadas de muy  malas intenciones, y aún más cuando se acerco a su oído a susurrarle… -no te necesita…-

-Basta… basta Miyoko…- murmuró el chico tranquilamente.

La lapicera de la rubia se abrió repentinamente dejando caer su contenido… Anna se sentía frustrada ya que jamás se había sentido tan inútil en su vida.   Se disponía a inclinarse a tomar las cosas cuando una mano se apresuró a hacerlo.  Yoh volteó hacía ella con una gran sonrisa, su típica y tonta sonrisa que la hacía temblar… esa sonrisa que ahora solo era para ella.

-Déjame ayudarte Anna-  una súplica casi inaudible en las palabras despreocupadas del chico.   Anna no pudo controlar el sonrojo inesperado que invadió su rostro.   Las palabras no salían y el esperaba una respuesta… solo pudo asentir con la cabeza para disimular  su indecisión.   

-¡Perfecto!...- fue una respuesta demasiado efusiva por parte del shaman, sintió haberse delatado… y se sonrojo rápidamente al ver su error.   Los ojos de la Itako se abrieron ante el asombro… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué… qué…  te parece si me esperas a que termine mi práctica de hoy y nos vamos juntos a casa?… claro para cargar tus cosas…- los nervios invadieron al chico.

Anna sin entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su prometido, solo se dispuso a aceptar… sería interesante estudiar más de cerca esas reacciones nuevas para ella.  

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo en silencio, atrayendo la mirada de los alumnos que aún no partían a su club.   Era extraño ver a uno de los chicos más famoso de la escuela con la chica…"rara" si es que así se podía describir a Anna ante los ojos del resto de sus compañeros.    Y era obvio porque solo los amigos cercanos sabían del compromiso y de lo que habían vivido juntos desde niños.

Se sentía tan bien, tenía tiempo que Anna no caminaba junto a Yoh  por los pasillos de la escuela… ni siquiera por el camino hacia la casa, por eso no le desagrado la idea de regresar con él.   Era extraño… hace tanto tiempo que ella no sentía esa tranquilidad que le brindaba.   Tal vez era el hecho de que estaba un poco vulnerable … solo un poco y él había ido en su ayuda.  Era el  héroe que llegaba en su rescate… como en las novelas rosa de Tamao…  esas que tanto odiaba.   De pronto recordó la escena de Tamao y Horo Horo en la enfermería y se preguntaba si ellos dos se verían igual de patéticos.   Sentía las miradas incrédulas de los compañeros… aunque después de todo era divertido y pensó en divertirse un poco más.  

Lentamente tomó el brazo de Yoh para ver la reacción de los demás, era para darles una lección ante sus asediosas miradas.   Pero se le olvidó un pequeño detalle que ahora la miraba con mucho asombro…

-Anna…¿te sientes bien?- había olvidado lo que pensaría su prometido, quien asombrado y con mucha razón, la miraba desconcertado.   El sonrojo invadió la cara de la Itako quien se soltó inmediatamente al chico al ver su error.

-¿Anna?-  él se detuvo.

-Nada.. no es nada… solo un pequeño mareo-  fue la excusa más rápida que se le ocurrió a la Itako, quien escondía su rostro del chico.

-¿un mareo? ¿Estás bien? mejor será que vayamos a ver otra vez al doctor- dijo Yoh muy preocupado. 

-no, no es nada grave, aún estoy algo aturdida por el golpe… solo es eso- intentaba no escucharse nerviosa y con lo despistado que es el shaman no tuvo duda en poder engañarlo.

-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa para que descanses- esas palabras la estaban derritiendo, que él demostrara un poco de preocupación por ella era algo que no acostumbraba ver.

-¡No señor!!!,  tu lo que quieres es faltar a tu práctica y pasarte de holgazán toda la tarde.   No permitiré que me tomes como pretexto, además fue un simple golpe, me subestimas Yoh Asakura- intentó ser lo más fría posible para que no notara la indecisión en ella.

-jijiji claro que no Annita solo me preocupé por ti pero veo que te sientes mejor porque ya volviste a ser tu- la sonrisa regresó al rostro de Yoh.

Al llegar a la pista de atletismo, Yoh  dejó a Anna en las gradas donde ella  acostumbraba sentarse todos los días y antes de irse la miró seriamente… unos segundos, solo unos segundos de silencio.

-Anna    -Yoh –ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo…guardaron silencio y la chica se dispuso a continuar.

-últimamente… -no pudo terminar porque el entrenador le había gritado a Yoh para que se apresurara a irse a cambiar.

-Tengo que irme… pero me gustaría hablar contigo camino a casa-  era la mejor oportunidad para que terminaran la platica de varias noches antes y que tantas veces Yoh intentó retomar.   Salió corriendo hacia los vestidores dejando a la Itako sola.

_-soy una tonta, ni me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo_- se recriminaba ella misma _–pero hace mucho que no me sentía así con él, con esa paz y tranquilidad que me transmite cuando estamos juntos-_.   Sabía perfectamente que en los últimos días había estado muy irritable con él, pero ahora era distinto… era_… -¡claro!, la resbalosa de Miyoko no estaba pegada a mi prometido- _por lo menos ya había encontrado la razón de su comportamiento con él.

-Es raro que la engendro no este por aquí… ¿Qué estará planeando?- la chica hablo muy rápido ya que un grito llamando a su prometido la interrumpió.

~En la pista…~

-Asakura!!, ya nos llegó el chisme… con que andas de galán..-le dijo uno de sus compañeros a Yoh, quien lo miraba desconcertado.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó despistadamente el shaman.

-Pues que ayudaste a Kyouyama con sus cosas… ¿Con que esa es tu técnica para conquistarlas?- dijo otros de los chicos…

-¿técnica?... ¿Conquistar?.... ¿a Anna?- eran muchas ideas para la pobre e inocente cabeza de Yoh.

-¡Hasta ya la llamas por su nombre!!!- la burla de los compañeros estaba creciendo…

-No se como le puedes hacer eso a tu novia, con lo linda que es- un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el chico, el que recuerde no tenía novia.

-YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el grito llamó la atención de todos quien quedaron pasmados ante el espectáculo.   Miyoko estaba entrando a la pista, corría hacia el shaman mientras agitaba su mano.   Para sorpresa de todos y deleite de los hombres, traía el uniforme del club de atletismo que consistía en un short y una camisa blanca, que misteriosamente le quedaban muy ajustados a la chica.

-¡Hablando de la reina de roma!!-dijo uno de los chicos fascinado de lo que veía.

-Corrijo Asakura, tu novia no es linda, es preciosa!!!-

-Pero ella no…- Yoh volteó a ver a Miyoko… siempre había pensado que sus amigos exageraban cuando veían a una chica, tal vez necesitaban una novia.   Pero esta vez Yoh no pudo contradecirlos, la chica que corría hacia el ya no era la pequeña Miyoko que bailaba frente a él con su gran vestido… si no una mujer muy sexy con muy escasa ropa.  Sus grandes ojos grises brillaban, y su cabello se movía de un lado a otro rítmicamente así como su busto que… -"_¡STOP!!! Que estoy pensando!"-_ Se recriminó mentalmente Yoh y apartó rápidamente la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera viendo… eso… de su amiga de la infancia?    No podía negar que le había gustado lo que vio pero no era correcto y al parecer sus hormonas se estaban despertando algo tarde.   Antes no había mirado a otra chica simplemente porque no le atraía, y no solo porque estuviera comprometido, simplemente no le interesaba.   La prueba más fiel era que días antes logró ver a Anna con otros ojos que le demostraron lo hermosa que era y en la mujer que se había convertido.

-Yoh- con un salto la chica abrazó al chico.

-Mi… Mi… Miyoko… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Yoh intentaba verla lo menos posible, no quería que sus ojos lo traicionaran y se posaran en otra parte del cuerpo de la chica.

-Entré al club de atletismo para poder estar contigo, además no crees que ya necesito un poco de ejercicio…- dijo la chica dando una vuelta frente a él, mientras Yoh perdía la vista en el cielo.

En las gradas de la pista…

Un aura oscura hizo que todo lo que tuviera vida a su alrededor saliera huyendo…

-¡Que demonios!!!, ¡esa resbalosa no pierde el tiempo!... como puede ser tan desvergonzada y salir vestida así- la furia dominaba completamente a Anna.   – ¡Lo tenía planeado esa víbora, pero llegó al límite, ¡no me importa que sea amiga de quien sea!!, de esta no saldrá con vida… ¡ahora si conocerá quien es Anna Kyouyama!! – pero en ese momento algo la interrumpió…

-El brillo de su sonrisa me ciega, su alegría y confianza me intimida, su libertad me asusta, su indiferencia me mata… tan opuestos, tan lejanos… pero si me hace mal… ¿porque lo amo tanto?- estas palabras las escucho Anna desde su espalda.  La sorpresa la embargó por completo…. No solo por el tono extranjero que se le hacía un poco familiar… si no porque esas eran sus palabras.

- Anna Kyouyama,  eres muy difícil de encontrar -   La itako volteó rápidamente y fue cuando se encontró con él.

-¿Tu otra vez? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- el chico de los "encuentros dolorosos" estaba a sus espaldas.

-Fácil… lo acabas de decir en voz alta…- una sonrisa picara adorno el rostro del chico…- y además esta escrito aquí – señaló la libreta que sostenía en su mano… una libreta muy familiar para la itako.

-Oye!!!... ¡Eso es mío!- era una de las libretas donde escribía la historia que solo Ren había leído… pero si él recitó una de sus líneas significaba que… - lo leíste…-el tono amenazador de la Itako puso a temblar al chico.

-no... no … bueno si… no … espera… tiene una explicación pero no me golpees otra vez- el chico suplicaba por su vida –dame solo una oportunidad para explicarte…-

-Tienes un minuto… y esta corriendo el tiempo…- la chica cruzó sus brazos y lo miraba inquisidoramente.

-buenotodoempezoaquellanochequeaccidentalmentenosencontramosenlacalley….-el chico hablaba tan rápido que la chica no entendía.

-Oye espera, no te entiendo nada… si respiras entre cada palabra tal vez te…- pero la rubia fue interrumpida.

-shhii cállate no me interrumpas, no ves que me queda menos del minuto…- el comentario del chico y su rostro rojo por contener la respiración provocaron una pequeña sonrisa en la Itako.

-esta bien, basta, olvídate del minuto…-  pero al parecer eso era algo que el chico ya había hecho, ya que su rostro parecía congelado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Anna lo mira con aire de rareza… ese chico era extraño.

-Wuau… fue increíble- el chico lo dijo en un susurro, liberando el aire que tenía aprisionado en su pecho.

-¿Qué?... ¿De que hablas?, realmente eres muy extraño…- la Itako no se andaba con rodeos y menos si era para insultar a alguien.

-eso… tu sonrisa… fue realmente increíble, yo diría que única- la mirada del chico emanaba admiración.

Anna no pudo pronunciar palabra, no se esperaba la respuesta del chico y menos que la mirara así… hace mucho que nadie la miraba así.   La cara se cubrió de un rojo carmesí intenso y por más que quisiera golpearlo por su atrevimiento no podía.

-Hazlo otra vez…-dijo el extranjero acercándose emocionado a Anna.

-¡Cl..c la..claro que no!! ¡Y dame eso!!- De un manotazo le quito su libreta y con la otra lo empujo alejándolo de ella.

- Jejejeje… eres linda…- dijo el chico por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?..-preguntó la rubia algo molesta.

-Que aún no termino de explicarte- dijo mientras se sentaba despreocupadamente junto a ella, quien lo veía aun de pie –anda siéntate, déjame contarte que pasó- su sonrisa era muy calida y amistosa… le recordaba a alguien.

-Habla- le dijo indiferentemente sentándose junto a él.

-Pues resulta que la noche de nuestro primer encuentro, después que me golpeaste y te fuiste, ví que habías olvidado tu libreta, e intenté devolvértela en ese momento pero ya habías desaparecido – dijo el chico recargándose cómodamente en el respaldo.

Anna no se había percatado de la ausencia de su libreta ya que por la presencia de Miyoko y los últimos enfrentamientos con Yoh no tenía cabeza para escribir.

-Estuve pensando como podía localizarte… y recordé tu uniforme.  Y yo creo que fue el destino que tu preparatoria este a lado de la universidad donde yo estudio… ¿no crees?- El chico le pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa muy natural.

Anna no pudo decir nada porque el continuó…  -Entonces, no tenía ni tu nombre, ni apellido, ni tu grado, ni tus medidas, ni… -

-¡Oye para que quieres mis medidas! – preguntó algo molesta Anna.

-Pues… uno nunca sabe, a lo mejor algún día las necesito, pero cállate, déjame continuar- era increíble como el chico podía bromear con Anna y dejarla sin una palabra en la boca.

-Lo único que tenía tuyo era el recuerdo de tu rostro y tus ojos mirándome…- lo dijo seriamente…- y tu libreta pero no me atrevía a abrirla.  Así que tenía que ir a buscarte… y la verdad lo intenté varias veces… pero los guardias no me dejaban entrar.   Decían que como estudiante de universidad solo iba a mal influenciar a las chicas menores.- dijo entre risas.

-aaah, y… ¿no era verdad?- dijo Anna fríamente haciendo que el chico cayera de su lugar.

-hey hey, tan mal concepto tienes de mi – ahora tenía la cara de un cachorrito regañado.

-Pues con esa cara y esa actitud, cualquiera lo pensaría…- dijo la itako intentando no reír de él.

-Esta bien…- el rostro del chico se llenó de decepción… pero por pocos segundos porque la sonrisa regresó así como su relato…- pues como te decía, intenté varias veces entrar.  Y la última cuando creí que me había escabullido, un guardia me vio y me persiguió por toda la escuela.   Y fue cuando te encontré… o mejor dicho, cuando te arrollé mientras huía del guardia.  Todo pasó tan rápido que no pude darte tu libreta - el chico hacía continuas reverencias en señal de perdón.

-¿Pero aún no me dices lo que quiero oír?... presiento que hay más y que no será tan fácil deshacerme de ti – sonaba desconfiada y resignada la voz de la itako.  El chico afirmaba vivazmente.

-Me mandaron a detención como castigo…   ¡estuve casi todo el día ahí!!!,  y como no me dejaban que durmiera… me puse a leer tu escrito… que por cierto… muy bueno- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-Los cumplidos no te salvaran, y eso no justifica que leyeras mi escrito…- otra vez la seriedad reinaba en el rostro de la chica.

-Lo se… lo se… lo siento…- reía nerviosamente el chico… -¿pero no cuenta mi intención de querértelo entregar?… ¿ni todo lo que pasé?..-otra vez esa sonrisa encantadora en los labios del chico… era imposible enojarse con alguien así.

-Pues ya que….- bufó la Itako desviando la vista a otro lado.

En ese momento el chico se percató de algo… -tu mano… ¿Fue mi culpa verdad?-  la preocupación hizo que arrugara su frente sus ojos expresaran la culpabilidad que lo embargaba.

-Si, fue tu culpa idiota… - sonó un poco molesta la voz de la Itako, ya que por su culpa necesitaba que los demás la ayudaran en cosas muy simples… y odiaba eso.

- yo… yo … realmente lo siento Anna, no quería hacerte daño –el chico se veía realmente turbado y no dejaba de culparse.   Esto asombró a Anna, ya que prácticamente era un perfecto desconocido.   Sin embargo, ni siquiera los ojos de Yoh la habían mirado con tal intensidad y autenticidad.   

En el transcurso de los años, en los que Anna había convivido con Yoh, lo había conocido más de lo que él imaginaba.   Sabía perfectamente que esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro era una careta de lo que sentía; que la actitud tonta ocultaba lo que pensaba, y que al ser holgazán escondía la preocupación ante su futuro.   Como ella tenía su mascara de frialdad el usaba otra, sin embargo aunque sabía como escondía sus emociones, aún no podía descifrar el contenido de sus secretos… de sus pensamientos… de sus sentimientos.

Y ahora de la nada aparecía él, el chico extraño de la universidad contínua, que la había atropellado horas antes… aparecía simplemente siendo él mismo.     Sin juzgarla ni criticarla por su comportamiento agresivo hacia él.   Tampoco huía ni le temía, incluso se había atrevido a callarla cuando otros hubieran muerto de miedo en el intento.   A pesar de su trato indiferente y golpes, él estaba ahí, mostrando lo mejor de él.

Los ojos del chico brillaron de repente…  -¡Ya se como compensarte por mi error!!!- se puso de pié rápidamente y le extendió la mano… -ven, acompáñame–

-¿¡QUE!?- la voz de la itako fue fuerte e incrédula.  ¿Quien se creía él para darle una orden?... bueno, definitivamente no la conocía.  Era obvio que no acompañaría a ninguna parte a ese tipo desconocido -¿Estas loco!!? –

-Si un poco, ¡acaso no te habías dado cuenta? – dijo guiñándole un ojo y obteniendo un leve sonrojo de la rubia.   Le volvió a extender la mano y la miró fijamente… -solo ven, confía en mi-

~En la pista…~

-Yoh… -decía con la respiración entrecortada Miyoko, quien apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas y se inclinaba para poder agarrar más aire… -ya no puedo-

-jijiji es normal Miyoko, es tu primer día, pero ya te acostumbrarás y mejorarás tu condición física.- dijo el shaman mientras daba unos saltos para que su cuerpo no se enfriara después de haberle dado varias vueltas a la pista.

-Definitivamente, me tendrás que llevar en tu espalda a mi casa porque no puedo dar ni un paso más…- claro, no desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad.

-Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo – dijo con una sonrisa muy tranquila.

- ¿Cómo de que no?, pretendes que me vaya solita en esta condición – un puchero de niña pequeña se asomó en su cara, mientras Yoh reía nerviosamente.

-No, claro que no, pero en verdad hoy no puedo… pero le puedo decir a Horo Horo que te lleve…- ante el comentario de Yoh una chispa de rabia brilló en los ojos de la chica.

-¿Por qué no puedes Yoh? – quería averiguar que era más importante que ella.

-Es que le ayudaré a Anna ya que se lastimó la mano y necesitará mi ayuda…- el solo pensar en eso hizo que el chico se sonrojara.

- Aaaah… en serio –  Miyoko sonrió…–pues yo no creo que necesite tu ayuda, pues al parecer ya tiene quien vea por ella-miraba maliciosamente esperando la reacción de Yoh.

El shaman volteó hacía las gradas sin dejar de saltar… su sonrisa se desvaneció en segundos y sus saltos fueron cada vez más lento hasta que se detuvo.   Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y su respiración agitada se hizo más fuerte al salir por su boca. Sus movimientos se detuvieron igual que su corazón cuando vio a Anna acompañada.   

Las gotas de sudor caían sobre su cara, sus entrañas se retorcían y el pecho le ardía.  ¿Quién era ese chico que se atrevía acercarse tanto a ella?... a simple vista no lo reconoció, pero sabía que no era ninguno de sus amigos por la complexión. 

Ella jamás hablaba con nadie, y no dejaba que alguien se acercara tanto, ni siquiera él.   Y ahora ese tipo estaba ahí, tan cerca de ella como lo estuvo Ren, el chico del pasillo y ahora ese desconocido.  No podía dejar de sentir esa furia, ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya dejado acercarse tanto?  ¡No debería!.  En ese momento las palabras de Ren aparecieron en su mente…  "Que tiene de malo que ella tenga amigos"… después de todo, el chino tenía razón… pero no sabía porque tenía ganas de encerrar a Anna en la torre más lejana para que nadie se le acercara… solo él.

Era egoísta pensar así… y aun no sabía porque sentía y pensaba así… o tal vez si pero no lo quería admitir.

-Yoh, viéndolo bien…  creo que es el chico con el que chocó en el pasillo… ¿No es una coincidencia?- dijo Miyoko con tanto veneno que se cuido no herirse ella misma.

Era cierto, era el mismo chico del pasillo quien se había atrevido a tocarla.    Se quedó unos minutos callado e inmóvil, pero segundos después …-el mismo…¿Qué se cree para dañar y acercarse a mi prometida.?!!- apretó los puños y caminó decidido a cruzar la pista y llegar a donde ellos estaban… -no lo voy a permitir…- pero antes de dar un paso más, inesperadamente alguien se puso frente él.  La persona era alguien más alto y fornido que el chico, lo cual cubrió el campo de vista del shaman, impidiendo que viera al punto donde se dirigía.

-¿Qué crees que haces Asakura? –la voz gruesa y resonante era inconfundible, el entrenador de atletismo.

-Yo… disculpe, pero tengo un asunto pendiente que tengo que resolver- las palabras de Yoh eran poco audibles ya que su quijada estaba tan fuertemente cerrada que los sonidos no salían fácilmente.

-Pues la verdad, no me importan sus asuntos Asakura, aquí se queda hasta que termine la clase… por ningún motivo puedo dejarlo ir…-mientras decía esto ultimo el maestro le dio un escalofrío al recordar la amenaza de Anna y lo que le podría pasar si es que permitía que Yoh dejara de entrenar.

-Pero… -dijo Yoh en su defensa pero el maestro fue firme en su decisión que desistió de insistir… -esta bien… - resignado el shaman pensó en arreglar su asunto cuando terminara el entrenamiento.   Pero no espero lo que descubrió  cuando el maestro se fue…

-Ya no están... – sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se desorbitaron… su interior gritaba, "_¡no es posible que se haya ido con él!"_.  Quería correr, correr sin  que nada lo detuviera, correr hasta ella.  Quería gritar, exigir, quería respuestas.   Quería que se apartara de cualquiera, la quería a ella,  solo para él.     Pero de nuevo se hizo presente la voz en su cabeza, aquella voz que deseaba en muchas ocasiones que guardara silencio.

-"¿Y si ella así lo desea…?"- la voz en su cabeza lo frenó, ató su coraje y enfrió su furia.  La desilusión volvía a él… realmente odiaba esa voz… la odiaba.

~Fuera de la escuela~

No podía creerlo, ni siquiera recordarlo… ¿en qué momento le dijo que sí lo acompañaría?.   Solo de repente se vio a ella misma jalada de la mano por un desconocido sin poner resistencia.   Varias cuadras después y cuando su razón volvió a ella, se detuvo soltándose bruscamente del chico.

-¡Qué demonios!!, en ningún momento te dije que aceptaba!!- Anna estaba molesta

-Pero tampoco me dijiste que no, además por dentro gritabas que si, anda ya falta poco…- dijo el chico animadamente, no iba a perderla ahora que lograba acercarse más.

-¿Por dentro?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿a donde me llevas?- cada vez la rubia comprendía menos.

-Son muchas preguntas…- no la volteó a ver, solo se detuvo y apunto frente de ellos… -ahí - 

Anna volteó y vio la orilla del río, bajo el árbol, donde acostumbraba verse con Len Tao.   Le gustaba ese lugar para platicar, de cierta forma se sentía protegida y confortable ahí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó algo incrédula al chico que la acompañaba.

-Es un buen lugar para platicar… ¿no crees?- la chica se sorprendió al escuchar que ambos compartían la misma impresión del lugar…-además será perfecto para compensarte.-

-¿Compensarme? – la Itako no lo comprendía.

-Así es, por mi culpa tienes lastimada tu mano, así que no podrás escribir.   Así que yo te ayudare a escribir tu historia, solo necesito que me digas palabra por palabra.- no parecía dudar en ningún momento, y su peculiar energía podría deslumbrar a cualquiera.

-¿Qué?... No creo que… - Anna no pudo terminar porque otra vez se vio jalada por él hacia ese lugar y  ella sin poner resistencia alguna.  _ ¿Qué me esta pasando?, ¿Por qué no le puedo decir que no?_

-No te preocupes Anna, piensas mucho las cosas y no actúas, y yo hago lo contrario –por fin veía un rastro de seriedad en la cara del chico pero sus ojos eran hipnotizantemente cálidos… -además tenemos que escribir del nuevo y carismático personaje que viene a salvar a la protagonista del tipo idiota del que esta enamorada.. – él sonrió y le cerró coquetamente el ojo, dejando a una Anna con mil pensamientos e ideas.

Un par de horas después…

Su estomago dolía, ya que no era común en ella que riera tanto.   Platicaron de tantas cosas, él la escuchaba atentamente, y siempre le respondía lo que ella quería escuchar.   Siempre pensaba lo mismo que ella y así  su comunicación fue más fácil.

-Tengo que irme… lo siento, nos veremos mañana…- dijo el chico mientras extendía una mano hacia Anna para que se pusiera de pie del césped.

Fue repentina su decisión, pero no era de extrañarse, al parecer el chico era muy impulsivo.  Le regaló una sonrisa más y se alejó...

-¡Oye... Espera!...- gritó la Itako, el chico aún no se alejaba demasiado... –él se detuvo inmediatamente y la volteó a ver... –Ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre... –Anna intento no sonrojarse, pero aún había muchos cosas de él que no conocía.  Además si cumplía la promesa de verse mañana por lo menos tenía que serciorarse que no fuera con un desconocido.

-¿Acaso importa?...- sonrió de oreja a  oreja mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban... –me has llamado tonto, idiota, estupido, raro, extraño, zoquete... ¿aún quieres un nombre más a la lista?, no creo que el mío sea mejor del que me pusiste.

El comentario hizo aparecer una pequeña carcajada de la chica, la verdad no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Estoy en lo cierto, te ves hermosa cuando sonries...- estas palabras del extraño chico hicieron que la chica guardara silencio abruptamente y su rostro se tiñera de rojo... – Ryan... así me puedes llamar cuando te aburras de los que me pusiste...- cerró coquetamente el ojo a la chica y se marchó.

-Definitivamente es un tipo muy raro- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.   

-Fue el que chocó contigo en la mañana... ¿verdad?- una voz detrás de Anna hizo que saltára de la sorpresa.

Yoh estaba ahí, con cara de pocos amigos.   Aún traiga su uniforme de deportes y su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado.  La respiración del chico aún estaba agitada... al parecer había llegado corriendo.   La Itako se asombró ante el hecho que no sintió su presencia cuando llegó, y sobretodo al ver la cara del chico.

-Acabaste tu practica...-dijo la chica, él solo afirmó, con los ojos clavados en la silueta del acompañante de Anna que poco a poco se alejaba.

-¿Quién era él? – los ojos del shaman se fijaron en los de ella, eran duros e intensos... una mirada que solo habia visto la chica una vez en aquella noche que llegó tarde a casa.

-Nadie importante, un estupido más...- dijo la chica dando la media vuelta e i ntentando recoger sus cosas del cesped.

-¿Nadie importante?... ¿segura?- el tono del chico retaba a Anna quien se molesto al instante.

-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? – su voz era fría otra vez.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste? – la voz de Yoh intentaba imitar la frialdad de ella, pero había muchos sentimientos contenidos que fue casi imposible engañarla.

- Me aburrí... y además...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque repentinamente el chico la tomo de los brazos y la acercó, haciendo que sus ojos se miráran fijamente.

-Anna... yo...- La voz del chico se había suavisado, pero no pudo continuar.

Los dos se tensaron por un momento y voltearon hacia la otra orilla del rio.    Sintieron una presencia no muy amistosa y  podrían jurar que vieron algo que se desvaneció rapidamente.   Ambos se separáron con la vista aún fija del otro lado del rio.

-Yoh...

-Si... lo se, fue un shaman...

**~Notas de Xris~**

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mil disculpas!!!!!!!Ya no he tenido tiempo de escribir, además que me he extendido mucho en los últimos capítulos que he escrito.  Si soy sincera... no pasa mucho en este capitulo pero espero que les guste.   Me he retrasado mucho y les pido miiiiillll disculpas.

Ya les había comentado a los que leyeron mi otro fic sobre mi alerta a la comunidad...  pero los vuelvo a alertar:

Si de casualidad vienen de visita a Querétaro, México (osea donde vivo yo jeje), jamás vayan a acomer al POLLO CHONCHO!! SI ES QUE APRECIAN SU VIDA!!!, ese maldito "#%#$%#$#%#%#$% pollo hizo que me enfermara T_T   y sufrí mucho T:T  así que por favor no coman ahí.

Cambiando de tema, quiero agradecerles porque..... TARAN TARAAAAAAANNNNNN ya pase de los 100 REVIEWSS!!!!! (Xris bailando con mairachi), y estoy super contenta y agradecida con todos ustedes que han leido mi fic a lo largo de estos 10 capitulos.... TT_TT  MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!

Y pues bueno, empezemos con los reviews!!!

**anna15... **Hola!!! Despues de mil años ya regrese… jejejeje.  Pues el chico es algo encantador, bueno a mi me ha gustado,  (jejejeje es q asi me gustan).  Tienes razón, sin Miyoko no habría celos y eso es lo interesante de la historia. Y eres bienvenida al club ^_^  Gracias por leer mi fic y sorry por la tardanza...

**Mafaldyna... **Yo tambien suspiro con Ryan, tenía que buscar un buen contricante para Yoh jejejeje.  Sabes, estoy muy contenta porque ya tengo muchos reviews ^o^, aún no creo que ya haya pasado de los 100, y varios son tuyos así que gracias por tus reviews.

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne…   Hola!!! Sabes, sería interesante escribir todas las formas que se nos ocurren para matar a Miyoko… aunque yo tengo una muy buena para hacerla sufrir… ¿has escuchado sobre el pollo choncho? JAJAJAJAJAJA que sufra igual que yo!!.   Yoh es un tonto, pero ya lo pagará jejejeje...Muajajajajaja. 

**Sol Himura...   **O_o en serio conoces a alguien como Miyoko!!!, pobre de ti T_T...  te ayudo a deshacerte de ella jejejejeje.  Es increible que haya personas así.  Tienes razón lo de Anna, si esta enamorada pues como es posible que se olvide de Yoh... pero puede haber muchas razones ocultas y misteriosas que aún no te puedo contar, pero pronto sabras ^_^.   Además, si no le interesara un poquito el chico nuevo, entonces de donde saco los celos de Yoh que tanto nos gustan jejeje. Gracias por leer mi fic, Saluditos.

**Anglus...  **Hola Tatis!!!.... ME ENGAÑASTE!!!, aún no subes tu comic ni las fotos de nosotras a tu pag. T_T... sabes q no me debes hacer enojar muajajajajaja.   Oye tu eres muy buena imaginando como deshacerte de personas jejejejeje serás de mucha ayuda en el club jejejeje.  Saluditos amiguita.

**Lariana...   **Hellou!!, la verdad es que me encanta la personalidad de Sorata, intente hacer Ryan un poco como él, pensé que alguien con el carácter así podría acercarse más a Anna, y después de todo ese es el fin.. hacer q Yoh se ponga celoso jejeje.

**Lady Kaoru**...  Hola... jejeje.. esta vez si me tarde más de la cuenta.  He estado muy ocupada y me enferme pero ya estoy aquí.   Tienes razón en cuanto a los encuentros, si no al proximo me quedo sin protagonista ¬_¬U.  AAAHH y bienvenida al club, tendremos que hacer un volado haber quien se deshace de Miyoko jejejje.  Saluditos.

**Aredhel...  **Oye... me gusto mucho la idea del aceite!!!! Mmmm pero podemos darle antes a comer pollo choncho, quiero verla sufrir un rato muajajajajajajajaja.   El chico nuevo, pues su finalidad a parte de que conquiste a Anna, es poner celoso a Yoh!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA, si hay una odiosa Miyoko, tambien puede haber un adorable Ryan, no crees?

**anna la sacerdotiza...   **sabes, me encanto eso de "perra barata", jajajajaja en serio, se oiría muy bien si así le dice Anna a la Miyoko!!!, Gracias por la idea ^o^ .   Sabes, estoy pensando hacer oficial el club de degollen a Miyoko y terminar con todas las clones existentes en el mundo MUAJAJAJAJA...  ¬_¬ U   creo q ya alucine.  Gracias por leer mi fic, saludos!!!!

**Hatami...   **HOLA!!! Que crees!!!!! ERES MI REVIEW NO. 100!!!!!!! ... TATATATA TARA TAR TARA (fanfarrias con mariachis... jejejeje) muchisisisisisisimas gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo y te aseguro que mi historia aun va para largo. Saludos.

**meli-chan...   **Hola!!, jejej disculpa la tardanza, pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.  Tal vez ahorita sufran mucho Yoh y Anna, pero es para que disfrutemos mejor los momentos bonitos, como quiera te aseguro que a mi me encantan  los finales felices... y lo de Ren y Pillika... jejeje quize sorprenderlos, tambien me gusta esa pareja.  Saludos. 

Lian Black...   ¿En serio lo dibujaste???? Plisss yo quiero verlo!!!! Si? Si? Si????. La verdad a mi no se me ocurrio dibujarlo jejeje.   Oye me pusiste a pensar... que haremos con la cabeza de Miyoko... puede ser que entre todos juguemos un partido de futbol con la cabeza como balón mmmm, realmente tengo que pensar en eso.  La verdad, lo de Ren y Pillika, no se me había ocurrido hasta hace poco y la verdad queria sorprenderlos.  Y en cuanto Chocolove... aún no se, se me hace un personaje muy dificil porque no se me ocurren como escribir sus inigualables "malas" bromas jejeje, pero creo que Ryu y Lyserg si estarán incluidos.   Y aquí hay más celos muajajajajjajaja, y habrá más... realmente tambien me gustan los celos. 

Y... cuando veré la continuación de tu fic??? ¬_¬... sigo esperando jejejeje. Espero que pronto y ya sabes que me encantan tus super reviews!!!! 

**Virgen Cazadora**...   Hellouuuu!!! Como estas? Sabes entiendo lo que sientes porque yo tambien me pongo así con muchos fics, y te juro que es todo un honor que me digas eso, muchisisisimas gracias.  Estoy preparando una super guerra!!!  Eso te aseguro jejeje, saludos.

**lore-anime...   **Holitas!!!! Mil disculpas, esta vez me tarde más de lo normal, pero ya estoy aquí!!!... Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me animan mucho!!! Hasta me sonroje °///°.  Sabes, si crees que me excedo... te aseguro que aún flata un poco más de sufrimiento... mmm no se porque me desquitaré tanto con ellos jejejeje pero tod terminará bien.   Oye y lo de tu perfil... pues no sabría como ayudarte... yo empeze a picarle en todas partes jajajaja para aprender a utilizar el administrador de la pág, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar en lo que pueda. Saludos

Annita Kyoyama...   100 REVIEWS!!!!, estoy super contenta ^o^, aún recuerdo cuando recibi el primero y  salte de gusto en mi oficina... T_TU aun lo recuerdo JAJAJAJAJA.  Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, después de todo ayudaste mucho para que llegara a los 100, ^_^  Saludos. 

**Angel…  **Hola!!! Gracias por leer mi fic ^_^, sabes, cuando me dicen que odian a Miyoko y no la soportan me emociono, y es porque quiere decir que si pude plasmar bien por escrito la idea que tengo de ella.  Yoh es un poco tonto... bueno mucho, pero despues de todo fue su amiga y sabe que tiene un carácter especial, pero no sabe lo malvada que és, después de todo es muy inocente.

**ei-chan...  **Hellou!!, la inspiración se me escapó un momento, pero aqui estoy otra vez con el nuevo capitulo.  Esta vez tarde mucho y no me gusta retrasarme, en fin, intentaré no retrasarme más. Además de mi escasa inspiración, estuve enfermita T_T por culpa de un pollo ¬_¬ pero ya estoy bien. Saluditos.

**mer1...   **Jejejeje... no se porque sospecho que no te agrada Miyoko jejeje, pues aún no he decidido el final del personaje... pero te aseguro que todos me estan dando muy buenas y maquiavelicas ideas.   El chico nuevo... va a ser un encanto, y va a poner en la cuerda floja a Yoh... ya que se lo merece por tonto jejeje. Saluditos

**Haru...   **Hellou!! Gracias por tu review, la verdad, es que ^_^ es lindo el chico nuevo... y Miyoko todo lo contrario, pero son los que van a poner interesante la historia.  Espero que te guste este capitulo**.**

Bueno, eso es todo por este capítulo (y fue el que tuvo más reviews ^_^), espero que les haya gustado y pronto nos veremos en el otro fic.. una nueva forma de amar, que nos es por nada pero el ultimo capítulo me encanto!! Jajaja.

Antes de despedirme tengo una  propuesta para todas las integrantes del club "Degollen a Miyoko", que tal si la hacemos sufrir obligandola a comer Pollo Choncho!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... que mala soy.

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye.******

**Xris**


	11. Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego

**Esencia de un sentir**

By Xris 

Capítulo 11 

Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego 

-¿Lograron ver su rostro?-

Yoh negó con la cabeza mientras que la Itako seguía inexpresiva, con la mirada en la taza de té.

-Es extraño que un shaman desconocido aparezca de la nada y de igual forma desaparezca- dijo Len Tao, quien miraba a Yoh del lado contrario de la mesa.

-A lo mejor quería ver de cerca al Shaman King-  Pillika  pensaba positivamente.  Estaba sentada a un lado del chino con sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa, como acostumbraban hacer para esconder su relación.

-Yoh-kun, ¿no recuerdas haberlo visto en la pelea de shamanes?- preguntó Manta buscando alguna pista o detalle que les ayudara.

-mmmm la verdad… casi no recuerdo a nadie jejejeje- todos cayeron de espaldas por el comentario, a excepción de Len y Anna quien continuaba bebiendo té.

-¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes?- Horo Horo se mostraba exaltado por la tranquilidad de su amigo.

-Eso no es lo importante- interrumpió repentinamente Anna, atrayendo la mirada de todos… -lo que importa es que no tenía buenas intenciones-  El silencio cubrió el salón.   Todos los presentes adoptaron una postura muy sería, cada uno exploraba en su cabeza todas las posibles respuestas de la situación.

-Pero Doña Anna, ¿Por qué está tan segura que el misterioso shaman tiene malas intenciones? – preguntó Ryu… -recuerde que cuando llegó Horo Horo no confiaba en que fuera buena persona…- el comentario del chico se ganó una mirada amenazante de la Itako.

-Y aún no confío- dijo Anna sin la menor intención de disimular, lo cual fue una puñalada al corazoncito de Horo Horo.

-Es cierto Anna, a lo mejor no es para tanto y no es lo que crees.  Además como dice Yoh "Las personas malas no pueden ver fantasmas", y eso significaría que si es shaman  también puede ver fantasmas y es buena persona… ¿verdad Yoh-kun?... ¿Yoh?-

El semblante del shaman era muy serio, fuera de lo común en él.   A simple vista era fácil adivinar que se había hundido en sus pensamientos….

-Yoh!!-  el agudo grito de su pequeño amigo lo despertó.  Inmediatamente hubo un cambio en su rostro y la sonrisa volvió a sus labios… asintió con la cabeza alegremente… pero esto no engaño a Ren ni a Anna, quienes lo miraban sospechosamente.

Poco a poco el asunto del shaman nuevo se fue perdiendo entre una plática y otra… y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo de la mesa.

Pillika se ausentó misteriosamente del lugar poco después que Ren se despidió, Anna estaba segura que se estaban "despidiendo" en algún lugar oscuro… después de todo, era la única que sabía de la relación secreta de ambos.   Manta y Ryu partieron temprano y solo quedaban en la mesa Tamao, HoroHoro, Anna e Yoh.    

El reloj marcaba más de las 11 y la noche anunciaba que sería completamente apacible… por lo menos afuera de la pensión.   

Tamao observaba dulcemente a el Ainu, quien estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa… completamente dormido, roncando fuertemente y babeando sobre la mesa.    Definitivamente el amor era ciego pues tan solo con esa imagen del chico, la shaman rosa se sonrojo y suspiró profundamente.   

El pequeño ruido de la taza de la itako contra la mesa sacó a Tamao de su sueño rosado.  Fue cuando pudo percibir la tensión que había y sabía perfectamente quienes eran los autores de esa atmósfera.  Se levantó rápidamente y recogió los platos restantes de la mesa…

-Joven Horo Horo- al escuchar el llamado de la shaman  inmediatamente abrió los ojos -me haría el favor de ayudarme a lavar los platos…-  Tamao intentaba sacar al Ainu del lugar… para que no saliera lastimado.   

Horo Horo escuchó las palabras de la chica… pero no le entusiasmó en absoluto el lavar los platos…apenas estaba pensando en un buen pretexto para salvarse cuando levanto la mirada y se cruzó con la radiante sonrisa de Tamao, de pronto le nació lo hacendoso e inmediatamente se levantó a ayudarla.

Ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta de la cocina.  La Itako  miraba recelosa hacía donde se dirigió la pareja y pensaba… _"¿lo hizo por hacer méritos con ella… o para que le diera más de comer en la cocina?"_… la segunda idea no se le hacía tan equivocada, pero al recordar las melosas y nauseabundas escenas en el consultorio del doctor, la hacían dudar en las intenciones del Ainu.  

No comprendía como ellos, que de una o varias maneras eran inferiores a ella podían reaccionar así ante un sentimiento y saber exactamente que hacer.   ¿Cómo era posible que la gran Itako Anna no pudiera decir o hacer lo que siente?

El culpar a su entrenamiento como Itako y la actitud que debía tomar como tal ya no le servía como pretexto para disculpar su falta de valor.   Tal vez los amigos de Yoh tenían razón… y esa idea tenía días revoloteando en su cabeza… ellos creían que era la reina de hielo… y aunque doliera se estaba convenciendo que su corazón era completamente…

-Frío…- dijo suavemente Yoh haciendo que Anna se sobresaltara y sus ojos se abrieran...

-¿Qué?- preguntó algo incrédula y herida…

-Frío… el té no sabe bien frío- dijo con su expresión relajada el shaman mientras veía la taza de té con la que la Itako jugaba con una mano sin tomar el contenido. La rubia bajó la mirada, se sintió tonta por malinterpretar las cosas y sentirse herida sin razón.

El silencio predominó otra vez… hasta que fue interrumpido por un fuerte suspiro de Yoh…

-Anna, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó…- dijo determinantemente, pero nadie mejor que él sabia todo lo que le costó decirlo ya que el miedo que le tenía a su prometida, la incomprensión de lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de él en los últimos días y la completa ignorancia de lo que cruzaba en la mente de ella,  no le dejaban mucho valor para afrontar lo sucedido.

La itako no lo miró… se limitó a contestar… 

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y a que aparezcan nuevas pistas.  Mañana hablaré con los espíritus para ver si saben algo más o si ese shaman ha estado rondando la casa…- sus palabras eran seguras.

-Anna… no me refería a eso, si no a lo que pasó hace noches y lo de hoy en la tarde con…- Yoh no pudo terminar porque la rubia se paró inmediatamente…

-No sé de lo que hablas… ya me voy a dormir- dijo apresuradamente y con un tono muy frió.

La actitud de su prometida irritó mucho al shaman que levantó la voz un poco más…

-Anna… ¿Por qué lo evades?, ¿Qué ocultas?- necesitaba saber la verdad, ya que la situación lo agotaba y no lo dejaba descansar.  La Itako intento pasar por desapercibido lo dicho por su prometido y prosiguió su marcha hacia su cuarto ignorándolo.  Esto impacientó al shaman que tomó rápidamente su mano para retenerla… pero para su mala suerte fue la lastimada.

Anna gritó del dolor e Yola soltó, se puso de pie inmediatamente después de ver su error..

-A… Anna… yo no quería…- el shaman fue callado con una fuerte bofetada que le dio Anna con la mano izquierda.

-Eres un idiota!!!- gritó más que furiosa y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Anna subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta fuertemente.   Se recargó en ella y pensaba sin control en lo que había sucedido.  La rabia, la culpabilidad, la inseguridad, todo se mezclaba en su pecho y la confundía.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?- se preguntaba ella misma sin respuesta alguna.  Unos ligeros golpes detrás de ella la sorprendieron… pero no respondió…  pronto escuchó la voz de Yoh del otro lado… tan suave… con tanta culpa… 

-Anna… lo siento, en verdad lo siento – el shaman esperó una respuesta en silencio, pero esta no llegó.   

Anna sintió como Yoh recargó su peso en el lado contrario de la puerta y se resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

-de verdad no quería lastimarte… nunca… pero siempre lo hago- dijo tristemente el chico.  Fue como un susurró… como si las palabras fueran solo para él pero la itako alcanzó a escucharlas porque estaba apoyada en la puerta 

-¿Por qué siempre lo hago mal? – se recriminó Yoh así mismo asombrando a Anna.  

El shaman estaba sentado con la mirada perdida en el piso, cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió y él cayó hacia atrás, quedando acostado en el piso.   Miró hacia arriba y vio a Anna en su yukata quien lo miraba fríamente lo cual era buena señal ya que no lo miraba con odio.

-Mañana empezarás de nuevo con tu entrenamiento matutino, correrás 50 kilómetros con las pesas- le dijo la chica.

-Pe… pero Annita…- el rostro de Yoh se volvió pálido al escuchar que regresaría al entrenamiento infernal de Anna.

-Mientras no sepamos las intenciones del shaman de esta tarde, lo mejor será que estemos preparados- lo que dijo la chica lo tranquilizó, ya que si el entrenamiento hubiera sido para castigarlo por lo que había hecho era seguro que no saldría vivo. Y después de todo era la forma en que la itako mostraba su preocupación.

El shaman se puso de pie, la miró a los ojos y con una calmada sonrisa aceptó.

-Buenas noches…-dijo la rubia antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Buenas noches…-le respondió su prometido un poco más tranquilo.   Yoh sabía perfectamente que esa era la manera de Anna de decirle que lo perdonaba… tan solo por el hecho que le dirigió la palabra.

Al día siguiente Yoh se levantó muy temprano a cumplir su entrenamiento, y lo hizo sin la ayuda de su prometida.  En realidad, no había podido conciliar el sueño por lo sucedido y no dejó de pensar en toda la noche, desde su pelea con Ren, lo que sentía cuando alguien se acercaba a Anna, las discusiones con ella, el accidente con el chico extraño, la aparición del shaman, hasta en el encuentro con Miyoko y su notorio crecimiento.  Todos los hechos recientes daban vueltas en su cabeza… encontrando respuesta a algunos y a otro complicándolos más.   Decidió salir a correr más temprano de lo normal y relajarse con el ejercicio, respirando el aire matutino.

Por el contrario, la itako si logró conciliar el sueño pero a altas horas de la noche.   Por lo cual no despertó para levantar a su prometido para que fuera a entrenar.    Cuando abrió los ojos ya era tarde, la luz iluminaba su cuarto y el ambiente del exterior era muy ruidoso.   

Se incorporó rápidamente al ver la hora y se dirigió refunfuñando al cuarto de su prometido…

-¡Ese holgazán!!, aprovechó que no me desperté para dormir más y no entrenar… - abrió violentamente la puerta del cuarto de su prometido… -¡YOH!!!! DESPIER….- no pudo continuar porque para su sorpresa su prometido no estaba.

-Yoh…- dijo para si misma, aun parada en el umbral, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.  De pronto una voz ronca detrás de ella y muy cerca de su oído la hizo saltar.

-¿Sí Annita?- el shaman acababa de llegar de su entrenamiento y justo antes de entrar a su habitación, escuchó la voz de la Itako llamándole.

Anna volteó inmediatamente… y él estaba ahí… tan cerca, que quedo paralizada sin saber que hacer, hasta que atinó a decir.

-Fui a entrenar, como me ordenaste ayer- pero estas palabras no fueron captadas por la chica ya que su atención se había concentrado en otro detalle.   A escasos centímetros de ella estaba él… ante sus ojos el hombre más perfecto de todo el mundo.  Estaba recargado con un brazo en la puerta,  respirando algo agitado.   Antes de llegar a su cuarto Yoh se había quitado la camisa ya que estaba empapada de sudor y pensaba en cambiarse.    Por eso estaba frente a la Itako con su bien formado torso y completamente sudado.    Su cabello era un desorden como siempre, y su rostro era sereno.

Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en una gota de sudor que resbaló desde la frente del shaman, por todo el contorno de la cara, bajando por el cuello y siguiendo el camino de su pecho, hasta perderse en su pantalón.   La Itako inconscientemente se mordió el labio interior admirando tal acto e intentando controlar sus instintos.  

Definitivamente era demasiado perfecto…. ·"_Demasiado perfecto para ti… ¿no crees en eso?"- una extraña voz entraba en su cabeza, pero presentía que no era la primera vez que la escuchaba… -_¿Realmente eres demasiado buena para él?... ¿Te lo mereces?... la verdad… no lo creo"-_  Anna se asustó porque no parecían sus palabras._

-¿Anna?- preguntó extrañado el shaman, aun con la respiración entrecortada.

Pero ella no respondió.

_"Él es el Shaman King… y lo logró porque dio su alma para conseguirlo, incluso perdió la vida y regresó, derrotó al más poderoso de los shamanes.   Dime….¿lo mereces?...  ¿eres digna de él?... ¿el que nacieras con poderes y seas una buena itako es razón valida?... yo creo que no.   ¿Qué hiciste cuando murió?...  ¿Fuiste capaz de vengar su muerte?... ¿Lo ayudaste a vencer a Hao?.... ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo entregando toda el alma?... el amarlo no es suficiente" _– estas palabras en su mente la exaltaron notablemente. Abrió sus ojos e intento rápidamente alejarse unos pasos hacia atrás de su prometido pero el equilibrio le falló.

Yoh alcanzó a sostenerla del brazo.

_-"Míralo…dime ¿Qué has hecho para merecerlo_"- Anna levantó la mirada y la clavó en el rostro del shaman el cual estaba preocupado al ver la expresión tan extraña en el rostro de la chica.

_-"¿Qué demonios es esto?"-_ se preguntó la Itako al dudar que esas palabras fueran de su conciencia.  De pronto sintió una sacudida que la despertó, era Yoh quien la llamaba y tiraba del brazo.

-Anna…  ¡¿Anna, que  pasa?!- la voz del chico estaba cargada de preocupación.

Fue cuando volvió a la realidad... él estaba a escasos centímetros, se veía hermoso... y ella... se acababa de levantar y su aspecto era algo deplorable.    Se soltó del agarre de su prometido, desvió la mirada para que sus hormonas no la traicionaras y arreglo su muy desordenado cabello.

-pasa… pasa… que necesitas darte una ducha- dijo intentando engañar a su prometido… no iba a permitir que se enterara de su discusión con su conciencia y lo nerviosa que la ponía.

-Pero…-ya que la respuesta de la rubia no lo satisfago, pretendía seguir indagando hasta que lo interrumpieron.

-Ahora…- la milagrosa palabra dicha por la chica resultó… tal vez era por su amenazante voz y su mirada aterradora… al escuchar eso, el shaman salió corriendo hacia el baño.

-¿No me lo merezco?- dijo por lo bajo la chica al ver la silueta del chico desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Y ahí se quedo… en el corredor completamente sola… y ahora todo estaba en silencio… en completo silencio.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

-¡Entonces…¿era guapo?- preguntó la peliazul emocionada.

-Pues yo no lo ví bien señorita Pillika, pero por lo que me cuentan mis compañeras de clase… era muy apuesto.-dijo algo sonrojada Tamao.

Caminaban hacia la escuela como todas las mañanas.   Adelante iba Anna, unos pasos atrás Tamao y Pillika platicando alegremente, y más atrás, un agotado Yoh y un muy dormido Horo Horo.

La Ainu los acompañaba porque secretamente se había quedado de ver con Ren en la escuela.

Los comentarios de las chicas no lo gustaban en absoluto a Yoh.

-Entonces… ¿Anna, era guapo?- preguntó muy animada Pillika  pero no obtuvo respuesta.  Pero era obvio que la ainu no se iba a rendir...

-Dime Anna... lo viste muuuuuuuy de cerca ¿no?.... ¿cómo es?  ¿es guapo? ¿Cómo se llama?.......- los nervios de la itako se estaban inestables y no dudaba en hacer callar a la chica si continuaba. Tamao reía nerviosamente, Horo Horo caminaba por instinto porque seguía dormido e Yoh miraba atentamente esperando la respuesta de Anna... 

-Si cayó encima de ti... me imagino que pudiste sentir que tan "bueno" estaba jajajaaja – la ainu no tenía pelos en la boca y si quería enterarse de algo no le daba vueltas... era directa.   Anna se sonrojo y cerró su puño conteniendo la furia... Tamao por instinto se alejó.   

La temeraria ainu se paró frente a la itako con ojos muy brillantes, esperando respuesta... en ese momento Anna se dio cuenta que por más que intentara no se la iba a quitar de encima.  Pero una voz a su espalda llamó su atención...

-Anda Anna... ¿porque no le contestas?, todos queremos saber – dijo Yoh con suma serenidad pero sus ojos reflejaban la furia, que retaban a su prometida a hablar. 

En ese momento se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, y para la mala suerte de la sacerdotisa, era Miyoko quien corrió a abrazar a Yoh y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días mi querido Yoh- le dijo en el oído mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda – ¿me extrañaste...?-

Yoh se quedo congelado, con la cara de mil colores... sobretodo cuando la chica pegó sus pechos a la espalda del shaman.

 La rubia estallaba de furia...  y en el momento que iba a quitar las garras de la chica sobre prometido recordó las palabras que había escuchado antes_.... "de verdad lo mereces"...  "y si ella se lo mereciera más que tu"_ ....

-_"¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Porqué estoy dudando?"_ – se cuestionó Anna... no podía creer que hubiera dudas en ella, sobretodo de algo que siempre había estado segura desde que tenía memoria.   Y ahora, de la nada surgían tantas preguntas.   

Respiró hondo y decidió en controlarse... esta guerra la ganaría con la cabeza, tenía que pensar bien en lo que iba a hacer y como resolver las dudas que últimamente la estaban agrediendo. Definitivamente no  dejaría que la vieran perder la compostura.

Le molestaba el hecho de que Yoh no hiciera nada por quitársela de encima y por los colores que había adquirido el rostro del shaman la hacían pensar que le gustaba la cercanía de la engendro... eso la hacía enfurecer hasta sus límites... pero usaría la cabeza...  dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.  

Les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la ainu.

-Ese tipo es muy extraño y un completo idiota – continuó caminando seguida de Pillika – y si... es muy guapo y agradable.  No recuerdo si esta... como tú lo dices "bueno"... pero a simple vista parece que si...- 

La perspicaz ainu entendió la intención de la Itako y decidió ayudarle, después de todo Miyoko era como una patada en el trasero para cualquiera.

-¡En serio Anna!!!, ¿y has hablado con él?- le dijo golpeándola ligeramente con el codo y con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si, es difícil quitárselo de encima, pero me divierte mucho...-sin pensarlo dos veces la itako aceptó la ayuda de la chica.

-¡Eso es genial!!!! No hay duda que fue amor a primera vista, además eres muy hermosa Anna, cualquiera podría fijarte en ti.  Y que suerte de atrapar a un chico tan único como él!!!!-  casi eran gritos de emoción los de Pillika,  definitivamente era una gran actriz...-¡qué envidia!!!!-

-¿Hablan del chico de ayer?- preguntó Miyoko, pero no esperó respuesta...-yo también pienso que no le desagradas Anna... sobretodo al ver como te tocaba cuando cayó sobre ti... y pensándolo bien...  a ti tampoco te desagrado porque se vio como lo disfrutaste... ¿verdad?-

Miyoko disfrutaba la tensión que sentía del cuerpo de Yoh, ya que podría sentir la furia que lo embargaba.  Pero por más que intentaba, aún no había podido lograr vencer los nervios de la Itako que parecía no inmutarse... o por lo menos eso creía ella.

Cada palabra de las chicas era una piedra que pesaban mucho en Yoh... ahora sus movimientos eran toscos y su respiración fuerte... la furia ya no lo dejaba reaccionar.  Jamás había escuchado a Anna hablar bien de alguien... y gracias a Miyoko, la escena  del pasillo que tanto quería olvidar volvió a su cabeza.   A diferencia de Anna... él no utilizaba la cabeza... las viseras eran las que mandaban y no pudo descubrir que era un plan de las chicas.

De todo los incidentes anteriores... este era el peor, porque en los otros su furia era dirigida a los tipos que se acercaran a ella... y ahora las palabras de ella lo hacían enfurecer, los lastimaban... y dolía... dolía profundamente.

El comentario de Miyoko era un insulto directo, queriendo quebrantar la paciencia de la Itako...

Tamao miraba desde atrás la escena, caminaba junto a Horo Horo....

-Este va a ser un camino muy largo... – suspiró apesadumbrada...

-zzzz   zzzzzz tengo hambre zzzzzz – fue la respuesta del Ainu.

Notas de Xris 

Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Sé que me quieren matar.... (Xris corriendo seguida de una multitud de lectores.... bueno eso de multitud no es para tanto jejeje... tal vez dos o tres). Yo  sé que mil disculpas son pocas pero en verdad no tuve oportunidad de continuar... les voy a contar en breve mi historia  T_T

**¿Por qué Xris no ha escrito?**

_Primero.... empezó diciembre y el trabajo se incremento muchísimo.   En esos días estaba buscando casa porque se acababa el contrato de la casa q rentaba... y entre otras cosas... salí de vacaciones!!!!._

_Me fui dos semanas de vacaciones a Tampico, a pasar las fiestas con mi familia.  Y para mi mala suerte, la compu de mi hermana casi no funciona y no tiene red.   En ese tiempo solo puede escribir un fic, el cual quería que fuera mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes... el del "El milagroso regalo de Navidad".    Así que dedique mucho tiempo porque quería que quedara lo mejor posible, y les juro que puse lo mejor de mí para que fuera un regalo digno de todos ustedes._

_Cuando regresé a Querétaro después de mis vacaciones, me encontré con el problema de que.... me quedaban 10 días y me quedaría sin casa T:T  .... y lo peor es que no tenia con quien vivir y compartir depa.   Así  que me puse a buscar en los callejones una donde no me mojara tanto cuando lloviera jajajajajajaja.... no se crean, pero estuve a punto porque les juro que la pase muy mal.       Por milagro, encontré que dos compañeros del trabajo también buscaban casa y aceptaron vivir conmigo.   _

_Además con tanto trabajo que tenía, el único momento para empacar que tenía era en la madrugada jejejeje._

_Cuando ya habíamos encontrado depa tuvimos un problema con nuestro jefe y tuvimos que buscar otro más cerca de la oficina.  En fin para no hacerles el cuento largo, tuve que vivir en la casa de una amiga que me apiadó de mí y me dio posada por unos días en los que encontraba casa.   En la mudanza mi compu tuvo un accidente... TT_TT a un amigo se le cayó.    _

_Total, hasta hace unos días ya estuve instalada en mi nuevo depa (que por cierto tengo un cuarto gigantesco ^_^) y mi compu a duras penas empezó a trabajar.    Así que aquí estoy.... esta humilde escritora de fanfic pidiendo disculpas por el retraso**.  FIN**_

Bueno esa fue mi historia, y realmente lo lamento.   Las buenas noticias es q ya tengo otras ideas para nuevos fanfics jejejejeje.

Este capítulo es algo corto y ligero,  de todo lo que tenía planeado poner... no escribí nada jejejeje, pensé que a lo mejor era muy apresurado así que lo quise complementar un poco más.    Tal vez tengan muchas dudas por este capitulo pero pronto lo sabrán, y sorry por la ausencia del Ryan (suspiro) pero pronto lo veremos otra vez.

Ahora si, lo importante... a contestar los reviews, mails y amenazas jajajajajaja.  Quiero agradecer también por todos los reviews que mandaron a la de "El milagroso regalo de Navidad" (si no lo has leído... que esperas...jejeje parece anuncio)  recibí muchísimos reviews y mails, fueron súper increíbles los comentarios de todos, un millón ochocientos cuarenta y siete mil doscientos treinta y un gracias..... jajajajajajaa.

**Reviewsss y Agradecimientos**

* Primero quiero agradecer a los que me tienen en su lista de autores favoritos, les juro que para mí es todo un honor:

**Yom Kippur,    Holy Girl Iron  Maiden Jeanne,   Viosil Uab,   Mimi Star,   Aome,   Leri,   Lian Black,   anna la sacerdotiza, ei-chan, Miyuki^-^x,   sweet G,  hao-kun,   Annami-punk,  Sonneblume,   Tyci,   Chibi-poio,  Shinjitsu.**

Muchas gracias e intentaré no defraudarlos.

*** **Otro agradecimiento muy pero muy especial para **Yom Kippur ** por la huelga de reviews, fue una idea GENIAL!!!!!,  te quiero dar las gracias amiga por tu interes en mi fic y tomarte la molestia de hacer una huelgas de reviews.   Espero que el mail que te mande disculpándome fuera suficiente para conservar  mi vida un rato más jejejejee, pero te quiero asegurar que tu huelga tuvo resultado porque me presione más para tener tiempo para continuar... Mil gracias.

* También agradecer a **Niki o Darkd**, por tus mails, gracias por la opinión que tienes de mí, y te agradezco de corazón tus palabras.  Espero que te llegara el mail que te mandé con los motivos del retraso, sé que no es disculpa pero espero reivindicarme con mejores capítulos.  Thanks.

*Una gran sorpresa fue para mí cuando me contacto **Akemi,** pidiendo autorización para traducir mi fic de **"El milagroso regalo de Navidad"** a portugués!!!!!!!!   WWWOOOOUUUUUAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU  fue increíble!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   Aun no me la creo, ha recibido buenos comentarios, y quiero agradecer con toda el alma a **Akemi** ya que fue todo un honor para mí en que se interesara en mi fic....  mil gracias amiga!!!!!!!!

* Y a **Going Under**, por contactarme por msg, brindarme su amistad y acompañarme(por el msg)  mientras trabajo jejeje. Saludos amiguita.

*Hace unos días me lleve una gran sorpresa,  en un fic de Shooting Star Natalie, hay una votación por lo mejores fanfics de Shaman King 2004.... y me nominaron en algunas categorías....T_T   hasta las lagrimitas me salieron  jejejeje.   Me sorprendió mucho y se los agradezco de corazón a **Anglus, lore-anime, meli-chan, Annami-punk, anna la sacerdotiza, willow, Pillika; ** porque a pesar de mi tardanza, no se olvidaron de mí..... mil gracias.

Bueno, pues empecemos por los reviews...

**Lian Black**** ...** Hola amiguita!!! T:T te extrañe!!... mil disculpas por la tardanza y ausencia pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo.  Espero leer más fics tuyos.   Oye y sigo esperando el dibujo de Ryan!!! ^_^ plisssssss,  ah!!! Y quiero agradecerte los otros dibujos que me mandaste, me encantaron, mil gracias.   Y con mi regreso... podemos planear nuevas formas para ... matar a MIYOKO!!!!!. Te mando un abrazote.

**Sweet G**** …** hola....   ¿hola?… sigues viva??, es que con eso de que respirabas a mi fic.... me asuste mucho!!!! Sigues ahí... verdad T_T .   Que bueno q te gustó Ryan... es muy lindo ^o^, perfecto para competir con Yoh.  Si quieres puedo sacarme de la manga al hermano gemelo de Ryan....para que sea todito para ti.      Realmente me asombraste... esa manera de matar a Miyoko es la más aterradora que haya existido... ni si quiera me la puedo imaginar sin sufrir daños mentales JAJAJAJAJAJA  Barney más los teletubis es una muerte cerebral segura.     Bueno, prometo no tardar tanto y espero que disfrutes la continuación... y vienen más escenas RyanxAnna. Saludos

**Mer1**** ...**  Hellou, después de veintemil años estoy de regreso, gracias por leer mi fic.   Te aseguro que Yoh aprenderá la lección, y el hermoso de Ryan le dará un buen escarmiento... pero no te preocupes, Yoh sigue siendo mi favorito ;o).  Saluditos y disculpa la espera, no se volverá a repetir T_T.

Anna la sacerdotiza  ... Hola hola, ya estoy aquí... sorry por el retraso, esta vez estuvo fuera de mi alcance el remediarlo.  Mil gracias por leer mi fic y ..."¿por qué no pueden estar juntos?" ... porque se terminaría el fic jejejejejjejeje.  No te preocupes, te aseguro que me gustan los finales felices e Yoh xAnna es la mejor pareja.   Solo q los haré sufrir un poco  muajajajaja.   ¿Por qué Yoh se fijó en Miyoko?... porque necesito hacer flaquear a Yoh y pues que gané un poco de terreno Miyoko... pero es por el bien de la trama... bueno eso creo jejejeje.   Nos vemos pronto, saludos. 

**Hally777**** ... **Hola.... este... este... je je... si la otra vez no me tarde tanto y casi me amenazabas de muerte... ahora temo por mi vida... T:T PIEDAD!!!!    Bueno, ya regrese y te pido mil disculpas.   Y de corazón espero... que aun tengas más ganas de matar a Miyoko que a mí je je jejeje (risa nerviosa).   Mil gracias por leerme y por escribir reviews, en serio me encanta.  Recuerdas que hace poco me felicitaste por haber pasado los 100 reviews!!! Pues con un capitulo ya tengo 136!!(claro entre reviews, huelga de reviews, amenazas de muerte, etc.).     Espero q te guste este capitulo... y te aseguro que lo bueno se aproxima!!!

**Lariana****...**  Hellouuuu, mil gracias por leer mis fics,  sé que esta vez tarde pero espero que no vuelva a suceder.    La verdad Ryan es alguien especial porque para poder tratar a Anna de esa forma necesita más que valor....  un milagro jejejeje.  Yoh va a sufrir mucho mucho mucho mucho, pronto lo veras,   Saludos.

**Amytk!****... ** Holaaa!! Te agradezco que dejaras reviews, para mí significa mucho.  Disculpa por la tardanza, tuve muchos problemitas jejeje.   Este capitulo es un poco más pequeño pero espero tener la continuación antes de lo pensado.    Aun faltan muchos celos y más de Ryan!!!!  ... tal vez lo describí como mi tipo de hombre perfecto jajajajajajajajaja..   Saludos.

**Annami-punk****...**   Hola, gracias por tu review  jejejeje.   Pues si, tu cuñado es muy lindo ... pero algo tonto, así q lo haré sufrir un ratito.... bueno... un ratote.... por tonto.   Lo peor es que las hormonas de Yoh lo están traicionando con la engendro... en fin... hombres!!!    O_o a mí me dio mucha lastima Suisei.... pero tienes razón... es un perfecto castigo!!!!!.... oye y el Ave Cesar es igual de mortal que el Pollo Choncho???   WOAU que bomba atómica ni que nada jejeje nada se compara con ellos.     

Gracias por leer mi fic y bienvenida al club.  Aaaa y si, si tengo msg, mi dirección es athenak9qhotmail.com

**Chibi-poio****...   **Hola!!!!!Espero que ya tengas internet otra vez, mil disculpas por la tardanza, esta vez fue muy pero muy larga... como dos meses ... ups jeje sorry.     No te preocupes, aunque Miyoko le revuelva las hormonas a Yoh, no sabe lo que le espera con Anna... y los celos aun faltan en toneladas... pero tengo que racionarlos.   Espero que te guste este capitulo, está algo ligero pero pronto habrá más.  Saluditos.

**Diana-Asakura****...   **Hola, gracias por amar tanto a mi fic .... jejeje o///o muchas gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me has levantado muchísimo el animo.   Espero que te guste este capitulo, corto pero por lo menos ya regrese jejejeje. Saludos.

**Annita Kyoyama****...  **Hellou,  ^_^ es muy lindo Ryan... perfecto para competir contra Yoh,  habrá mas escenas con él, y más celos... muy pronto muajajajajajajajaja (risa maléfica), y muchos celos por parte de ambos. Saludos

**Sonnenblume****... **Hola, mil disculpas por la tardanza, tuve mil problemas, pero no quiero dejar el fic incompleto, seria como una falta de respeto para ustedes.   Ren también me encanta, va a tener un rol importante... Ryu solo había pensado en él para la segunda parte del fic pero prometo usarlo más.   Horo Horo es lo máximo, me encanta.     En este capitulo pensaba poner mas sobre el shaman misterioso pero necesito aclarar otras cosas antes... pero pronto sabrás de el.  Thanks y saludos.

**Ayumi-chan****...   **Holitas!!!  Graaaaaaaaacias por lo de gran escritora... en una de estas me lo voy a creer o///o  jejejeje, espero que te guste este capitulo, pronto estará mejor y  de nuevo gracias por leerlo.  Saludos.

**Eliza****...   **Hola, gracias por tu review,  YohxAnna también es mi pareja favorita, así que mi fic es completamente de ellos... jeje con algunos altibajos en la relación pero como dice Yoh..."todo saldrá bien"... jijijiji   Saluditos

**Ei-chan****...   **Hola ei-chan... tiempo sin vernos verdad?... disculpa la tardanza tuve un mal rato pero ya regrese y con muchas mas ideas.  Ya estoy mejor, ya supere lo del pollo pero esa experiencia me sirvió para conocer una nueva arma contra mis enemigos muajajajajajajajaja (incluyendo a Miyoko).  Saludos

**Lore-anime****...   **Hellouuu otra vez yo dando lata,  sé q tal vez me mates por la tardanza.... pero si lo haces no voy a poder continuar jejeje,  te gusto Ryan??? Creo que al final del fic voy a tener que rifarlo porque ya tiene muchas admiradoras jejeje.... aaa y también la cabeza de Miyoko  jejeje.   Saludos.

**Aredhel****...   **Hola, esta vez no fue por mi jefe que me retrase... bueno algo jejejeje.    Oye vamos a tener que retrasar un poco lo de las reservaciones en el pollo choncho....  aun necesito a la tipa en el fic.   Pues aun no sé si se queda solo Yoh o Ryan o... quien sabe... pero te reservo uno.    Mil disculpas por la tardanza... siento que este capitulo fue tranquilo pero el próximo habrá algunos problemitas jejejeje.  Saludos

**Keiko-sk****...**   hola, gracias por tu review... aunque sé que fue de hace mil años pero hasta ahorita pude actualizar.  Ryan es para poder exprimir un poco mas de celos por parte de Yoh.   Gracias por tus comentarios... bye bye.

**Syringen****...**   Hola Andrea,  gracias por leer mi fic.  Tienes razón, en mi fic trato de explorar todas las emociones que pueden sentir y explotarlas al máximo, sobretodo porque pasan por una edad algo difícil, donde muchas personas definen su verdadera forma de ser y mil cambios sufren tanto física como mentalmente.   Se me hizo interesante lo del otro shaman para ponerle algo de acción, además... todo tiene un fin jejejeje.   Espero q te guste este capitulo. Saluditos.

**Haru****...**   Hola, jejeje no es lindo Ryan, este capitulo no salió pero el próximo tendrá mas libreto jejejejeje.  Saludos.

paz-ita...   Holitas, gracias por tu súper review y sabes.... me diste una gran gran gran idea para el fic.... no había pensado en quienes  serian los primeros en besarse... y  gracias a ti ya tengo una buena idea.   Y  Miyoko.... déjala que sueñe un rato... le va a ir muy mal jejejejeje.   Muchas gracias por considerarme tu escritora favorita, no te defraudare,  un millón de gracias amiga. 

**Sonnenblume****...   **jejeje te contesto tu segundo review... jejejeje sssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrry... pero pollooo Choncho noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!    T_T plisss

Yoko…   Hola y mucho gusto, te agradezco que leas mi fic.   Te pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, sé que esto no se debe de hacer pero no pude continuar hasta ahorita.   Tienes razón Ryan es un amor, necesitaba a alguien muy bueno para que opacara a Yoh, y alguien a quien odiar como Miyoko.    Ren... la verdad... es único y me fascina su personalidad... demasiado inteligente y carismático.   Mil gracias por tu review y espero q disfrutes lo que continua, saluditos. 

**Yom Kippur****...**    Hoooola mil gracias por tu huelga, la verdad me pareció una genial idea, si funciono... tarde un poco pero funcionó,  espero que te guste la continuación y espero no orillarte a otra huelga jejejejejeje.  Cuídate  :o)

Por ahora es todo, pronto tendrán la continuación de "Una nueva forma de amar" y  contestare todos los reviews de "El milagroso regalo de Navidad".   Mil gracias por la comprensión y espero que les guste, prometo no defraudarlos.   Les mando un abrazo graandototototote y les deseo el mejor año.....  recuerden, aferrense a sus sueños.

**Cuídense**

Bye bye 

**Xris**


	12. El brillo de los sueños

**Esencia de un sentir******

By Xris

Capítulo 12 

**El brillo de los sueños**

La agujeta de su tenis se rompió… por segunda vez…

-La amarré muy fuerte…-dijo con una seriedad extraña, Yoh estaba agachado en la pista de atletismo, antes de empezar la práctica.

-¡Vamos Yoh!!! Parece como si algo te molestara y quisieras desquitarte con las agujetas…jajaja- dijo el ainu entre risas hasta que una congelante mirada de Yoh lo calló.

-¡Uy que genio! El vivir con la bruja de Anna se te esta pegando-  dijo Horo Horo pero no recibió respuesta de su amigo.   El ainu también se encontraba en la pista de atletismo ya que desde que llegó Pillika y al ver el método que utilizaba Anna para entrenar a su prometido le pareció buena idea.  Además era buen pretexto para mantener alejado a su hermano mientras se veía con Ren.

Yoh, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de su amigo, fue a donde se encontraba su maletín y sacó otra agujeta… 

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó extrañado el Ainu.

-Eso es fácil de adivinar…-dijo Manta mientras con la mirada le hizo una seña a Horo Horo,  éste volteó a ver a donde el pequeño le señalaba.

-Ya llevan un rato ahí…- los ojos del pequeño se postraron en las gradas, donde se encontraba Anna acompañada.

-¿Y que tiene eso de especial?- dijo el ainu... –No me digas que... que...  mmmm  bueno si dime que esta pasando porque no tengo ni la menor idea –

- Es tan fácil de explicar y tan difícil de entender...- dijo Manta antes de retirarse, dejando a Horo Horo sin la menor idea de lo sucedido.  

-¡Hey enano,  hey  no te vayas!!! ¡Si es tan fácil de explicar por que no me dices!!! – le gritó el ainu sin recibir contestación del pequeño... 

-¿explicar qué? –preguntó Yoh detrás de él, quien regresaba de amarrar su cinta y movía sus brazos de un lado a otro como parte de su calentamiento.

Horo rió nervioso, luego le dio unas  palmadas a su amigo en la espalda... –nada nada... absolutamente nada jejejeje-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

La punta de su lápiz se rompió y después de hacer algunos garabatos en su libreta no había conseguido nada.  No podía escribir ya que por más que intentara concentrarse no lo lograba… las hirientes ideas sobre ella misma la distraían.

-No soy digna de… - cerró los ojos fuertemente… aferrándose a esa idea que la acechaba… -no lo merezco… - era increíble… pero ni siquiera ella misma se reconocía.   Solo dos veces tuvo ese sentimiento de impotencia e inseguridad… el primero cuando sus padres la abandonaron… luego cuando no pudo hacer nada para salvar la vida de Yoh al enfrentarse a Hao… y ahora otra vez lo sentía... su confianza estaba desfalleciendo.

Con ambas manos tomó su cabeza… -¿Qué me pasa?...  ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?…- sintió como una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su frente.   Llevaba cuatro días con la misma idea en la cabeza… no encontraba solución y solo se torturaba ella misma… el dormir ya no era tan fácil como antes… la respuesta no existía… y la razón se tambaleaba.

Desde el día de la pelea con su prometido el ambiente se había tornado muy tenso entre ellos… sobretodo porque no tuvieron ningún momento a solas para aclarar lo sucedido, Miyoko se encargaba de no dejar a Yoh en ningún momento.

-Otra vez tu –dijo la itako sin voltear a ver a la persona parada detrás de él... –ya llevas más de 10 minutos ahí... por lo menos ten la decencia de saludar-

-jejeje lo siento... es que te vi tan concentrada en tus pensamientos que no quería interrumpir... -  Ryan la saludaba con una calida sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Anna sin voltear a verlo, seguía sentada con la cara entre las manos.

-¡Qué agresiva!!... recuerda que te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver- él se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Eso fue hace cuatro días, creí que no lo recordabas…-la itako hablaba sin pensar ya que toda su atención se centraba en la chica de gran sonrisa y pronunciadas curva que se encontraba con su prometido.

-Je  ¡lo sabía!!!, Sabía que me extrañarías preciosa… y no te culpo soy tan lindo, único, agradable que… ¡oye! … ¿Me estas escuchando?...- Ryan se vio algo decepcionado ante la indiferencia de la chica…-Anna… ¿qué te pasa?- 

-perfecta…- dijo en un suspiro Anna.

-¿Qué? – dijo el chico acercándose a ella e hincándose para ver su rostro…

-ella… es perfecta…- dijo mirando a Miyoko quien estaba con Yoh en la pista… -es perfecta para él… - su voz era muy débil.

-¿qué… de quién hablas?... ¿de ella?- el chico entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar…- pues para que negártelo, a simple vista si parece perfecta…- se aproximó a la cerca para verla mejor…

-Se ve que es alegre y jovial… además sus grandes atributos no se escapan a la vista jejejeje  es perfecta para cualquiera… pero ¿por qué lo preguntas Anna?... ¿Anna te encuentras bien?...-la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Ryan cuando vio a Anna.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

~En la pista ...~

-Yo no le veo nada de malo… todo lo contrario, si ella se siente bien con él debe de aprovechar antes que los obliguen a cumplir su compromiso- dijo Miyoko a Horo Horo y a Yoh a quien no sabía porque pero no le había agradado el comentario.

-Si… tienes razón…- el ainu aceptaba todo lo que dijera la chica mientras veía embobado como la blusa de ella se pegaba a su cuerpo por el sudor.

-Pienso lo mismo para ti Yoh, deberías interesarte en otras chicas antes que tus abuelos te obliguen a casarte con Anna… - la malicia era notable en las palabras de Miyoko e intentaba cambiar todo a su favor… - ¿qué piensas querido?-

-Yo pienso que tienes toda la razón querida…- contestó alegremente Horo Horo

-No me refería a ti idiota… le hablaba a mi lindo Yoh…- la mirada asesina de Miyoko fue desapercibida por el ainu ya que su vista estaba clavada en las protuberancias de la figura de la chica.

- yo… yo creo…- Yoh intentaba contestar pero a la falta de una respuesta prefirió guardar silencio.

La chica empezó a reír sonoramente… -no me digas que sientes algo por la chica de hielo.  Eso si que es gracioso…- la chica se paró frente a Yoh, tomó su barbilla y le dijo como un susurro… -como puedes saber si lo que sientes es verdadero si jamás te has permitido enamorarte de verdad de alguien más… no tienen ningún punto de comparación –

-Tienes toda la razón… absolutamente-  la apoyó el ainu pero era muy posible que no se diera cuenta lo que dijo exactamente la chica.

-Necesitas vivir antes de escoger a alguien… y en tu caso que ya te lo escogieron con más razón deberías hacerlo… necesitas más experiencia…- la chica se acercó a murmurar algo en el oído de Yoh antes de retirarse… -y yo te puedo ayudar… solo pídelo -

Yoh quedó en shock tanto como Horo Horo que había alcanzado a escuchar.

-WOOUUAAAUUU amigo!!! Yo que quisiera que una chica así se "ofreciera a ayudarme"- la cara de lujuria del ainu no se hizo esperar.

-¡Que!!!  ¡Que dices Horo Horo!!! Cómo crees que yo…- el sonrojo se apoderó de la cara del shaman, lo cual significaba que había utilizado su imaginación… - ¿cómo puedes decir eso cuando te gusta Tamao? –

-Bueno… jejejeje… tu sabes Yoh, yo no he tenido novia y si se me presentara una oportunidad como esta… pues no estaría mal practicar un poco para no decepcionar a mi dulce y hermosa Tamao…- dijo Horo con una sonrisa y mirada soñadora causadas tan solo con pronunciar el nombre de su amada.

- ¿harías eso por Tamao?.... ¿o por ti?...  ¿no crees que ella se pueda sentir mal?- preguntó más interesado Yoh.

-Claro que por ella… además "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"… dime, ¿acaso tu no harías lo mismo por alguien que te guste?... mira por ejemplo supongamos que te gustara la bruja de Anna... – Horo Horo guardó un momento silencio y luego explotó de la risa ante un muy confundido Yoh…- ja jaja… bueno mal ejemplo… pero imagínatelo… ¿no serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Anna y  no quedar mal frente a ella? –

Yoh volteó hacia donde se encontraba Anna sentada, que para mala suerte del shaman estaba con el chico del accidente… pero en eso momento lo ignoró y solo se enfocó en ella…   -haría cualquier cosa…- susurró el shaman.

El ainu saltó a espaldas del castaño, con un brazo le rodeó el cuello y lo volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraba Miyoko…-Pues ahora dime… si estas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa y el destino te pone una preciosura como esa… ¿no lo harías Yoh?-

-pues... pues… yo… yo no… -  Yoh empezó a tartamudear y se puso nervioso…

-vamos Yoh, ¿no crees que Miyoko esta muuuuy bien?- la pregunta del ainu  lo confundía más…

-bueno… pues… creo que si jijiji – contestó el castaño.

Horo Horo sonrió…  -entonces estoy en lo correcto jajajaja  ya es hora que aprendas a tratar a las chicas- el ainu le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Yoh y con la última lo empujó hacia donde estaba Miyoko… -¡Pues que esperas hombre!!!,-

Con pasos inseguros se alejó hacia el otro lado de la pista.

-Como siempre el gran Horo Horo salvó un alma perdida – se colocó un una pose… muy ridícula de victoria, luego volteó a todas partes a ver si veía al entrenador para poderse escapar de la práctica… - la verdad… yo jamás cambiaria a mi dulce Tamao por mil esculturales Miyokos… pero Yoh no tiene nada que perder – saltó detrás de unos arbustos y se escabulló de la clase. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Se sorprendió cuando de pronto sintió dos calidas manos en sus mejillas que levantaron su rostro hasta que ambas miradas se interceptaron…

-Estas muy pálida… -con ambos pulgares recorrió sus mejillas…- y tienes ojeras… ¿te sientes bien Anna?-

La itako quedó impactada… nadie se había atrevido a tocarla así, tampoco a acercarse y mucho menos en preocuparse por ella.  La mirada de Ryan era hipnotizante, tanto como el primer día que se encontraron.  Sus ojos la absorbían a otra realidad donde todas las cosas importantes para ella y todo lo que la agobiaba se desvanecía lentamente. Su mirada era tan cálida y tranquilizante como la de Yoh… pero no era Yoh…   

Al darse cuenta de eso se separó de él… aun con los ojos abiertos de par en par y un sutil rubor en sus mejillas.  Tenía que poner espacio entre ellos y como reacción lo empujó, y por su posición calló sentado hacia atrás.

-¡¿Anna?!... ¿qué te pasa?... tu no estas bien- lo dijo con una seriedad que la chica no conocía en Ryan.

"No… no estoy bien…   algo en mi cabeza esta jugando con mi razón… lo estoy perdiendo…" pensó la itako.  Volvió a fijar la mirada en él, y actuó con su frialdad acostumbrada.

-Nada… no tengo nada…- no dio más explicaciones, pero la respuesta no dejo satisfecho al chico.

-Podrás engañar a todos los demás Anna… pero a mi no… puedo ver a través de tu mascara- Ryan se levantó del piso y sacudió su pantalón…

Solo Ren le había hablado antes de esa forma a la itako,  cualquier otro se hubiera rendido al primer intento y escapado de ella.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?...- sonó muy enojada Anna, pero eso no intimidó a Ryan… - Es solo que no he podido dormir bien...  cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y volteó hacia un lado, alejando su vista del chico.

-NEEEEE!!!- se escuchó de la voz del chico un sonido algo gracioso… -respuesta incorrecta señorita… eso no es… hay algo que te perturba y no me quieres decir…anda dime sin rodeos ¿qué es?-

-¿Acaso estas loco? Como le voy a contar a alguien que no conozco sobre cosas personales-  dijo Anna con tono un poco arrogante.

-¿No me conoces?... entonces ¿no recuerdas la cita de la otra vez?  ¡Oh!!, has herido mi corazón- el chico se llevó las manos al pecho y dio unos pasos hacia atrás tambaleándose.

-¡¿Cuál cita??!!... esa no fue una cita… además lo único que se de ti es tu nombre!!!- dijo molesta pero no sabia porque razón una sonrisa se intentaba dibujar en su rostro.

-¡Ah… ya entiendo tu plan, eres demasiado orgullosa…- no terminó de decir porque la mirada helada de Anna se postro en él…- bueno, bueno…orgullosa no… digamos  "tímida"…-hizo ademanes al decir la palabra que hizo que Anna levantara una ceja ante el sarcasmo del chico que continuó… -muy "tímida" para preguntarme directamente sobre mi…-

Anna abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron… estaba frustrada al no poder contestar inteligentemente los bobos comentarios del chico.  Él acerca su rostro al de ella y con una picara sonrisa le dice…

- Te impacté ¿verdad?...- le cerró el ojo coquetamente… - fue amor a primera vista…-

Anna se sonrojó y por segunda vez apartó al chico…  - ¡Eres un idiota!!!... y… y no…no  es amor a primera vista ni ninguna de tus tantas tonterías que tienes como ideas!!!- sonaba enojada, pero aun con la guardia baja.

-jajajajajaja esta bien pero no te enojes… solo bromeaba- dijo entre risas el chico.

Anna lo miraba fijamente… no creía encontrar a alguien tan relajado como Yoh… y esa característica del shaman la volvía loca. De pronto un grito llamando a su prometido la hizo correr sus ojos de nuevo a la pista.   Vio como un chico de atletismo se acercaba hacia donde estaba Yoh… a solas con Miyoko.   Al ver eso sus cejas se curvearon, reflejando solo una cosa… dolor.

-Vamos…- esta palabra la sacó de concentración, miró a Ryan que no necesitó respuesta de la chica para saber que no comprendía lo que decía… -vamonos a hablar a otro lado…-

El chico subió su mano hasta la mejilla de Anna… -este lugar solo te lastima…-

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

~En la pista de atletismo~

-¿Qué pasa Hayashi?- respondió Yoh al llamado del amigo que se acercaba rápidamente.

-Hola Asakura… - dijo el chico muy animado…- ¡¿como estas Tatsushi?- una risa nerviosa apareció en la cara del chico cuando saludo a Miyoko.   La chica solo le hizo una seña de no muy buena gana, después de todo era la primera vez que Yoh la buscaba y fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Ya se enteraron? –preguntó impaciente el chico.

-¿Enterarnos de que?- preguntó el shaman dijo tranquilamente.

-De la fiesta de bienvenida que están organizando en la universidad Fumbari… al parecer es una fiesta privada y solo unos cuantos elegidos de la preparatoria serán invitados- él chico sonaba entusiasmado…

-jejeje se ve que estas emocionado Hayashi… ¿pero tu crees que te inviten? – la verdad el heredero Asakura no mostraba mucho Interés en el evento.

-Pues claro Asakura… el equipo de atletismo fue invitado, así que podré ir…  que envidia que tú no tengas que preocuparte por si te invitan ya que por tu popularidad eres de los primeros candidatos en esos eventos de universidad.-

-No exageres… no creo que sea para tanto…- era claro que ambos chicos tenían el evento social en diferente escala de prioridad.

-Claro que lo es, irán solo gente elegida y gracias al equipo de atletismo nos invitarán… además conoceremos a nuestros futuros compañeros y compañeras….- dijo el chico con un sonrojo en las mejillas, luego le dio un pequeño codazo a Yoh  -si quieres puedes llevar a tu novia…- le cerró un ojo al shaman al terminar de hablar.

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Yoh al pensar en su Annita… pero… ¿Por qué había pensado automáticamente en ella cuando menciono la palabra "novia"?… y ¿y porque sintió esa emoción en el pecho por el hecho de relacionarlas?

-Claro que iremos- Miyoko se abrazó del brazo de Yoh quien fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar a la chica… -claro que mi novio me llevará…-

Yoh se quedó callado de la impresión y Hayashi se despidió rápidamente…

-¿porque dijiste eso Miyoko?-

-¿Qué… te molesta?

-No es bueno mentir…- dijo con su acostumbrada tranquilidad el shaman

La chica ríe abiertamente…. -¿Qué tiene de malo mi querido Yoh?... o acaso… ¿tienes miedo de que Anna se entere?- los ojos de shaman se abrieron ligeramente…   -seamos sinceros y realistas… a ella no le va a importar…-

Era increíble con un sentir que le electrizaba las entrañas y erizaba su piel se podía desvanecer tan rápidamente.

-¿no me digas que pensabas invitarla a la fiesta?- le pregunta con un tono de incredulidad bastante marcado y una inocencia sobreactuada.

-Bueno… yo … yo…-tal vez no lo había pensado tan concretamente como invitarla… después de todo aun le daba miedo… pero la idea de que fueran juntos a la fiesta lo hacía sentir bien.

La chica exhala pesadamente el aire y lo observa tiernamente… -eres tan inocente Yoh…  por eso me gustas…- estas palabras las dijo casi en susurro cuando su rostro se acercó… -no sabes nada del amor… ni como tratar a una mujer y por eso te emocionas con cualquier cosa… sabes, yo te puedo ayudar… -la voz de la chica era pausada y muy sexy…-apuesto que no has besado antes a nadie…-

El color subió a la cara de Yoh y con esa expresión la chica no tuvo más dudas de que aun no besaba a nadie.

-Eso lo puedo solucionar…- Y antes que el shaman pudiera reaccionar la chica ya lo había abrazado y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

~ En una cafetería no muy lejos de la escuela...~

-¿Artista?... esa es la broma más tonta que has dicho…- dijo la rubia entre risas disimuladas, pero cuando vio la cara seria del chico cayó abruptamente… - ¡oh… no es broma!-

-¡Oye!!! Empiezo a sospechar que no me tomas en serio….- la cara del chico mostró un puchero que lo hacian ver gracioso y hermoso a la vez.

-Y apenas te das cuenta- la itako corrió los ojos hacia fuera de la cafetería donde se encontraban.

-solo te aprovechaste de mi para que te invitara a comer pero no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho…- dijo Ryan

-Ya cállate… eres una molestia…-

Ryan puso una cara de cachorro regañado… -ves… tengo razón-

La itako libera un suspiro y como letanía le dice…- No conociste a tu madre ya que murió cuando naciste, y tu padre era un millonario empresario con numerosas empresas en todo el mundo, y también murió cuando tenías 8 años.   Después tu tío se encargó de ti y te crió en América… mmm  qué más…- dijo mientras daba un gran sorbo a la malteada…- y también contaste esas tonterías de que tu tío es el dueño de una de las mejores escuelas de Artes escénicas y musical en Estados Unidos y pronto regresarás para continuar tu carrera de actor…- Apoyó  su mentón en la mano y con la pajilla jugó sin ganas con la espuma que aun quedaba en su vaso…

-No olvides la parte que seré el mejor artista a nivel internacional…- dijo con una gran sonrisa…

-bueno si tu lo dices… pero dime… entonces que haces aquí.-

-Desde hace tiempo cumplí la mayoría de edad, y es mi obligación como único heredero de mi padre en hacerme cargo  de los negocios… incluso vine aquí a Japón para deshacer las ultimas sociedades de mi padre y cobrar el dinero invertido…. Por cuestión de papeleo he tenido que esperar… pero pronto regresaré a continuar mis estudios y seré el mejor-

La atención de Anna se desvió en  un detalle… antes invisible ante sus ojos.   Algo sin importancia ahora se volvía de gran interés, tanto que todo lo exterior desapareció… no había sonidos y  todo se movía lentamente. 

Lo que la mantenía absorta era el casi imperceptible brillo en los ojos del chico… "eso ya lo he visto antes"   No era el reflejo de ninguna luz externa, ni la humedad de los ojos… era un brillo muy especial.   La boca del chico se movía sin cesar pronunciando palabras sin sonidos.  Todo el lugar había palidecido, ya no distinguía ningún color. 

Volteó a ver el lugar que instantes antes estaba inundado de ruidos y movimientos, tantas conversaciones y risas.  Y ahí estaba otra vez… ese brilló en los ojos de otra persona… y de otra… y otra más.   Mientras pasaba su mirada por el lugar se encontraba con más personas… ¿Qué era ese brilló que siempre estaba acompañado de una cálida sonrisa y que tanta envidia le daba?

-"_¿Que es?"-_ pensó Anna

_-"¿Acaso no lo sabes?"-_ dijo la voz en su cabeza que ya le era muy familiar

Todo su alrededor se había detenido.

_-"¿Quién eres tu?... ¿Qué esta pasando?"-_ preguntó Anna intentando no perder la paciencia.

- "_¿Yo?... yo no soy nadie… o tal vez sea todo… o simplemente… soy tu…"_- esto asombró mucho a la chica.

_-"¿yo?"-_  dijo con algo de temor la itako

_-"Pues es la respuesta más razonable, si no ¿Por qué es que sé tanto de ti… o hasta más de lo que tu sabes? ¿Por qué sé tus miedos y temores que jamás has contado a nadie…?"-_  esto dejó sin habla a la chica ya que podría ser verdad…

-"_dime Anna… ¿Por qué la envidia?..."-_ fue una pregunta directa hacia la chica la cual guardó silencio.   La voz también calló y no continuaría hasta que ella respondiera.

_-"¿Cómo puedo envidiar algo que no sé que es?"-_ la voz de Anna era muy fría.

_-"No mientas… se que si comprendes lo que es… pero esta bien, seguiré tu juego… ¿Quieres que te diga que es?"- _no recibió respuesta de la chica, pero esta vez prosiguió.

_-"Es el brillo de los sueños…"- _dijo la voz__

_-"Nunca había escuchado sobre eso"-_ intentó esconder su asombro.

_-"Cuando alguien tiene un sueño con el cual se aferra con todo el alma… hace a la persona vivir… la hace luchar… la hace brillar por su sueño, y cuando el camino está oscuro solo la fe en tus sueños harán brillar esa luz en los ojos para entregar todo su ser para conseguirlo…"_

_-"El brillo de los sueños_"- susurró Anna

_-"Esa sutil luz hace que la persona se vea tan hermosa... la belleza de su alma.   Es la mejor prueba de que un ser está vivo…   y tu…¿aún vives?"-_ el tono de la voz se tornó burlona

_-"¿Qué insinúas?"-_ la pregunta molestó a la itako y lo demostró en su tono.

_-"¿Alguna vez has visto esa luz en tus ojos?"-_  y de pronto Anna pudo verse a si misma… podía ver su rostro… frío y opaco… sin vida.   La humedad se apoderó  de sus ojos y apretó los dientes para no dejar a las lágrimas escapar.

_-"Pobre Anna… me das lástima…"-_

-AANNNAA!!!!- él grito la regresó a la realidad.   Ella abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor… todo seguía con vida, el movimiento, el color  y el sonido había regresado – ¿estas bien?-

-Fue un sueño… o una ilusión…- murmuró para ella misma.

-Anna… otra vez me dejaste hablando solo… no me escuchaste…- Ryan le reclamaba su falta de atención hacia él…

La itako suspiró intentando liberar un poco de presión…- lo siento,¿que decías?-

-Decía que me da miedo esa niña…- dijo mientras intentaba no voltear y su rostro parecía el de un niño asustado.

-¿eh?... ¿qué niña?- Anna levantó una ceja y veía dudosa al chico… -¡ahora que tonterías estas pensando!-

El intentó disimular, silbando paseaba la mirada de un lado a otro, con una mano cubrió un lado de su cara mientras con la otra apuntaba hacia una parte.    Anna sacudió la cabeza y volteó hacia donde el chico le decía.

La itako se sobresalto al ver una gran sonrisa y una cara deformada pegada al vidrio de la ventana que se encontraba a centímetros de ella… -¿Pillika?-

-Hola Anna!! ¿Él es el chico guapo?- decía Pillika que hablaba y saludaba efusivamente a la rubia del otro lado de la ventana.

Tras ella se encontraba un chino muy avergonzado con la cara completamente roja.

Minutos después los chicos ya se encontraban sentados en la misma mesa de Ryan y Anna.

-¿Así que son amigos de Anna?...- preguntó alegremente Ryan

-Así es- le respondió Pillika

-no, solo somos conocidos- dijo tajantemente la itako mientras tomaba su tercer malteada.

-Jajajajaja… no le hagas caso… así es siempre pero es excelente amiga- ante el comentario de Pillika todos rieron… bueno a excepción de Anna 

-Ya basta de tonterías… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo la rubia sin mostrar ninguna emoción... como era su costumbre.

-Solo buscábamos un lugar donde comer, tenemos que aprovechar que todos están en clases y no nos ven…- le sonrió la ainu a Ren tomando su mano... el chico se sonrojó notoriamente,  luego le dio un ligero codazo a Anna para llamar su atención… -si que es guapo –le susurró mientras le guiñaba el ojos pícaramente. 

-¿Qué pretendes con Anna?- ese era Ren Tao, sin dar doble vuelta al asunto.  Lo cual asombró por completo a sus otros tres acompañantes.

-¿Cómo que qué pretendo?- preguntó un poco ofendido Ryan

-¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?- el sarcasmo del chino tenía la intención de molestar …- solo quiero que sepas que ella esta comprometida-

-¡Ren Tao!!!¡ No tienes ningún derecho de avergonzarme así!!!- dijo la itako golpeando la mesa muy molesta.

-Yo solo me preocupo por ti Anna…- le contestó el chino.

-Anna…-  la llamó Ryan pero esta no le prestó atención… para variar.

-Sabes bien que me puedo cuidar sola-  la voz de la rubia era más alta cada vez.

-Anna…- la volvió a llamar el extranjero sin ningún resultado.

-¡Pues no parece!!! Eres una niña caprichosa y muy ciega!!!- El heredero Tao cruzó sus brazos y la vio directamente… era obvio que no si iba a retractar.

-AAAnnnaa…-la siguió llamando el chico…

-¿Qué dijiste chinito?- la itako ya estaba muy molesta por las insinuaciones del shaman.

-AAAAnnnaaaaa- gritó Ryan…

-¿Y tú que quieres?- volteó muy molesta hacia el chico.

-Es que… es que… ese chico me da miedo- dijo otra vez con cara de susto y apuntando hacia la ventana... 

Para sorpresa de todos, en el vidrio de la ventana se encontraba un enorme hocico, que babeaba en enormes cantidades... a primera vista pensaron que era algún tipo de bestia... pero cuando vieron bien lo confirmaron, era una bestia... era Horo Horo.  Después de escaparse de la practica había vagado ya que no podía regresar a la casa para no encontrarse con su hermana... pero su inseparable necesidad de comer lo empezó a atormentar con sonoros gruñidos en su estomago.    Así que cuando pasó por el lugar y vio los deliciosos postres que comían los chicos se acercó sin darse cuenta de quienes se trataban.

-TUUUUUUUU!!!!! – gritaron ambos ainus quienes se apuntaban del lado contrario del vidrio. 

-Tenían que se hermanos...- dijo Ren con su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

Anna se llevó la mano a la frente y empezó a moverla en forma de negación... –¿por qué a mí?-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

~Fuera del lugar alguien los observaba muy de cerca...~

-La gran sacerdotisa Anna...  a pesar de la distancia puedo sentir su fuerte presencia... ¿usted cree que el plan funcione señor?- dijo el extraño a nadie a particular ya que se encontraba solo... pero recibió respuesta.

-_Creo que funcionará más de lo que ambos imaginamos_- una voz que solo él escuchó le contest

-Yo creí que el Shaman King iba a ser más fácil de intimidar... eso demuestra su gran poder- el chico de cabello rojo oscuro se escondía tras las sombras de un árbol... no era la primera vez que los espiaba.

-_Si... ese maldito es muy fuerte, más de lo que pensé... pero todos tenemos un punto débil... y el de él es la sacerdotiza_-

-Pero jamás pensé que ella fuera vulnerable a usted, parece tan fuerte y segura- el chico se aseguraba que nadie lo pudiera ver.

-_También pensé lo mismo Damien... pero todos tenemos un punto débil y el de la itako está en un lugar donde solo yo puedo entrar...-_

-¿En cuanto tiempo cree que se derrumbe la sacerdotisa señor?- 

-_muy pronto... más rápido de lo que te imaginas_..-

-¿Y esos tipos que siempre están con ellas no estropean sus planes? Puedo deshacerme de todos – al chico no le desagradaba la idea de desaparecer a cualquiera que le estorbara.

-_No es necesario... nadie se ha dado cuenta de cómo la estoy debilitando... ni ella misma, es una guerra silenciosa_- se escuchó una pequeña risa... –_Yoh Asakura... pagarás por llevarte lo que me pertenece..._ –dijo la voz con una carga de odio en cada palabra. 

-Me gustaría saber cuando me va a dejar "saludar" al gran Shaman King...- 

-_Pronto Damien... muy pronto..._ -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~Ya afuera de la cafetería...~

-¡No puedo creerlo!!!... ustedes dos están saliendo a escondidas!!!- gritó furioso Horo Horo

-Hermano... todo tiene explicación...- estaba algo nerviosa la ainu.

-Ni se la des Pillika, no se la merece...- dijo el chino sin darle importancia – además por más que le expliques no va a entender, recuerda que piensa con el estomago...-

-¡¡Que dijiste cabeza de antena!!! Quieres pelear!!!- Horo Horo estaba apunto de sacar su tabla pero recibió un golpe de un misterioso bolso volador... que obviamente había sido obra de Anna.   Ella  le hizo una leve seña recordándole que estaba presente Ryan ya que después de todo el no era shamán.

-¡Oh cierto!,   te salvaste chinito...- dijo mientras volvía a acomodar su tabla tras su espalda.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... son muy graciosos...  y extraños-  a pesar que no entendía lo que pasaba,  Ryan disfrutaba del espectáculo y reía abiertamente.

-Pero no me quieran distraer... ya descubrí lo que esconden... están saliendo juntos!!!- volvió a recriminar el ainu...

El semblante de Pillika palideció y por más que lo intentó, el chino no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

-Jamás lo había pensado de ti,  como es posible que tengas tanto valor para salir con Anna...- de pronto Horo Horo estaba abrazando por los hombros a Ryan... –pobre de ti amigo, no sabes lo que te espera al salir con ella-

Todos quedaron en shock....   y al mismo tiempo se escucharon diferentes respuestas...

-que alivio...-fue el suspiro de Pillika

-eres un imbecil!!!!- Anna

-si serás animal!!!-  Ren

-que gracioso chico!!!- Ryan

-Ya me explico porque Yoh actuaba así en la practica de...- no terminó de hablar porque Pillika se había apoderado de la oreja del Ainu....

-Deberías estar en la practica!!!! - le gritó enojada,  después se lo llevó arrastrando mientras Horo lloraba a ríos.

Ryan agitaba la mano energéticamente despidiéndose del chico... y Anna se quedó pensativa por las palabras del ainu sobre Yoh.

No había comprendido lo que había querido decir pero el chico Tao lo captó a la perfección.   

Minutos después Ryan se despidió de ambos dejándolos solos, no sin antes prometer volver a ver a la itako por una platica pendiente entre ellos.

 -¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el chino sin voltear a verla

-nada...- dijo la itako

-no te creo...  ¿es por ese chico?- la seriedad del chino era la de costumbre, pero la preocupación era fácilmente detectable.

-no, no es por él... –guardó silencio un momento y prosiguió...- dime ¿Qué piensas de Pillika?- Anna volteó a verlo directamente.  

Ël la observó en silencio, luego hecho a volar su mente… -Yo pienso que…- pero no pudo terminar…

-Tú también lo tienes…- dijo suavemente.

-¿qué?- el chino estaba muy confundido.

-El brillo en tus ojos… el brillo de los sueños- fue la respuesta de Anna.

-Ah… de eso hablas, si lo conozco…es aquella luz brillante que desprende un ser, lo puedes ver en sus ojos y demuestra una enorme felicidad o la añoranza de un sueño… también se conoce por el brillo del futuro…- Ren se detuvo recapacitando un momento…- es una teoría romántica y positivista de una autora occidental, pero es extraño que la conozcas porque no es tu estilo… donde la escuchaste…-

-No la conocía…-  respondió pensativamente… - lo más extraño es que la escuche en un lugar muy particular... dentro de mi cabeza…- esto dejó sin habla al heredero Tao.

Anna suspiró pesadamente…  -me gustaría alguna vez brillar así…- sus palabras encerraban nostalgia.

-Claro que lo has hechos… siempre que ves a Yoh…- dijo el shaman sin darse cuenta que la itako ya se había marchado… y no logró escucharlo.

-Anna…- estaba muy preocupado por ella y solo miró como se alejaba… -algún día comprenderás…-

Antes de marcharse del lugar miró sobre su hombro hacia donde momentos antes Damien se encontraba… -cuanto tiempo seguirá espiándonos ese  shaman…-

**~Notas de Xris~**

Hola!!!! Otra vez yo... y después de tantas peticiones y amenazas jejejeje aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de Esencia, espero que les haya gustado...  bueno tengo que explicar que..... otra vez tuve que retrasar el capitulo y dividirlo en dos ... pero lo bueno se acerca!!!!!!!  ^_^ siempre digo lo mismo y termino agregando capitulos jejejeje.

~ Quiero dedicarle este fic a todos los lectores que son de España, lamento todo lo ocurrido con el atentado y realmente es deplorable como hay personas que se creen con el derecho de quitarle la vida a otra... la verdad me da mucho coraje e impotencia, así que desde México les doy todo mi apoyo y estoy con ustedes.

~Agradecimientos....

 A pesar que ya no han dado los resultados del concurso de fanfic, quiero darle gracias a todos los que votaron por mi, y sobretodo a mi amiga **Giovanna,** gracias por tu apoyo.

Gracias a **Lian Black** por dedicarme sus fics, espero que te guste este capíluto amiga!!!!!!!!!

~ Puntos importantes del capítulo... que Miyoko le hizo ver a Yoh que si no se había enamorado antes no podría tener punto de comparación con algo más... y con los consejos de Horo... esperemos que no pesen más las hormonas que las neuronas de Yoh.

Lo de la teoría del "brillo de los sueños" que es de una autora occidental si existe... SOY YO!!!!!  Jajajajajajajajaja... bueno pero es cierto, es algo que descubri y es hermoso verlo en las demás personas.

Tambiés si se dieron cuenta, en los últimos capítulos Yoh y Anna no han tenido mucho contacto, pero es que estoy fortaleciendo las relaciones con otras personas externas (Miyoko y Ryan) para que los celos sean más justificables cada vez, además mientras más lejos más dudas y mal entendidos surgiran... ya que aun falta mucha historia.

~  Anuncio publicitario!!!   Para los que no sepán ya publiqué un nuevo fic que se llama **Vestido de Novia**, solo va un capitulo pero pronto publicaré el segundo, promento que va a ser divertido, y es mi primer universo alterno.

~ Quiero aprovechar para anunciar mi nueva sección...jejejeje quiere recomendarles algunos fics que leí... he leido muchisimos buenos pero les voy a recomendar los que acabo de leer esta semana o que han sido actualizados...

· en primera el fic de Volver a empezar, de **Hikari Asakura**... esta buenisiiiiiiima la historia y si quedo muy emocionante... plis Hikari continua

· El fic de Tardes Negra de **Beu Rib**, solo lleva dos capitulos pero promete mucho este fic.

· El de Tengo que ser Fuerte de** mueca-5020** .....de mi amiga Caty!!!  Me tiene super emocionada y es el primer fic que estoy de acuerdo que Anna no se quede con Yoh por haberla traicionado

· El de Desiciones de **Annami-punk**.. el nuevo capitulo trae una escena con sabor a  naranja  muyyy buena.

Estos son algunos de tantos que les recomendaría, pero si se los menciono todos no terminaría, solo les digo que estos los acabo de leer en los ultimos días y se los recomiendo.

Cada vez son más reviews jejeje que emoción, incluso ahorita es mi hora de comida y me quede en la oficina a comer para poder contestarlos...

**Syringen...**   ^_^ Hola paisana!!!  La verdad no sabía que también fueras de México, y además no estamos tan lejos, son como 2 horas y media de Qro al D.F.   Hace mucho que no voy para allá.... o_o U  me da miedo ir solita jejejeje.   Qué bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior,  en este capitulo Anna se sigue cuestionando a si misma pero ya vimos que alguien externo la esta perturbando y haciendo recapacitar tal vez para bien o  para mal jejejejeje.  Bueno además por esa edad... (y aún en la mia jejeje) pasamos por cuestionamientos así jejeje.  Gracias por leer mi fic, Saludos.

**keiko-sk…** Hola!!!!  Mil gracias por tus comentarios, se que tardo mucho en publicar pero es que siempre intento superar el capitulo anterior, ya sea por extensión o por mejorar la historia cada vez más... aunque ya tengo como va a transcurrir la historia hasta el final creo que lo importante es como escribirla... bueno espero q te guste este capítulo.

**anna15…**   hellouuuuuu!! Ya regrese... aunque tarde jjejejejeje... aun falta para que ponga algo de Anna e Yoh, estan planeados más celos que romance... es que aun falta que descubran que es lo q en realidad sienten ambos.   La verdad.... aun no se me ha ocurrido como se van a enterar los demas la relación entre Ren y Pillika.... es que al principio no la tenía planeada pero al escribir se me ocurrió así que aun no se como hacerle  T_T jejeje  saludos.

**Yom Kippur …  **  Hola!!! No tienes que agradecer los agradecimientos... o_O parece trabalenguas jejejejeje la verdad te debo el que me haya puesto las pilas para seguir escribiendo.   Te juro que yo sentí lo mismo de luz y el coro de los angeles cuando por fin se me ocurrió que escribir jajajajajajajaja.... lástima que no tenga tanto tiempo para publicar más rápido jejeje.  Espero que te guste este capitulo y pronto habrá sorpresas jejejeje. Saluditos. 

**ei-chan…**   ^_^  Hi!!!!  Sssiii hay un fic para votar... pero ya no han actualizado... asi que creo q la autora se olvido del concurso jejeje.   En cuanto a los consejos para escribir... pues no sabría decirte, yo lo que hago es que me imagino lo que voy a escribir y lo repaso varias veces en mi mente y asi los detalles se van complementando.   También intento escribir de tal manera que lo que yo sienta trasmitirlo en palabras... bueno eso intento, y a veces tardo mucho por eso.   Otra cosa es que intento siempre ponerme en el papel de cada personaje e intentar pensar en todas las interpretaciones que cada uno le podría dar tomando en cuenta la personalidad de cada uno.  Fuera de eso solo es escribir muchos detalles para que el lector se sienta ubicado y relacionado con el lugar y el momento.  AAAAA y otra cosa muy importante, inento no repetir la misma palabra en el mismo parrafo, busco sinonimos u otra manera de cómo escribirlo....   espero que te pueda ayudar con estos tips jejejeje no se si sean buenos o malos pero te puedo asegurar que es lo que yo utilizo para escribir... Saludos.

**lain_Iwakura…**   Atar a Miyoko y tirarla a un rio... ^_^ suena muy tentador!!! Jejeje gracias por la idea.   Me imagino que si te molestó lo que ha hecho la bitch me imagino que lo que va a hacer va a ser como firmar su sentencia de muerte... jejejeje.  Aun la necesito en el fic pero hay que soñar cuando llegue a la parte en que Anna la haga pagar jejejejeje. Thanks  por leer mi fic.

**paz-ita…    **Hola, espero que este capitulo haya sido lo suficientemente bueno para justificar mi tardanza jejejejeje eso si, te aseguro que es este fic el que más va a tener celos es Yoh muajajajajajajjajajaja.... q mala soy jeje.  El fic del milagroso regalo de navidad me encantó escribirlo, pero más la respuesta que recibi  TT_TT no pensé que gustara tanto jejejejeje, además me encantó como lo describiste... mil gracias.  :o )

**Annami-punk…**   Hola amiguita!!!!! Por fin puedo publicar, ya vez que desde la semana pasada te dije que lo haría jjejjejejejeje. Mil gracias por tu review, la verdad cada comentario siempre impulsa a ser mejor.   Sabes... aun sigo impactada por tu capítulo de Desiciones.... jejeje y eso que lo lei la semana pasada...  es que me quede pensando que incomodo sería que alguien me vigilara cuando este en situaciones similares con mi novio.... aunque ni para que preocuparme... TT:TT  NO TENGO NOVIO BUAAAAAAAA... jajajajajajajajajajaja.  Gracias por tu compañía por en MSG a veces mi trabajo es muy aburrido y me alegra poder platicar con alguien, Saludos.

**lore-anime…**   Mil gracias por ponerme entre tus autoras favorias ^_^  .  Quieres a Ryan??? Bueno te puedo decir que ya estas inscrita en la rifa de Ryan... pero segura que no quieres la cabeza de Miyoko??? Con ella podrías practicar el "Como abofetear a alguien estilo Anna Kyouyama!!!" jajajajajaja  mmm aun así no creo que dure en buen estado la cabeza...  bueno te puedes ganar a ella para cortarsela tu misma!!! Aunque comprendo que si te ponen a escoger entre ambas opciones.. es mejor quedarse con Ryan jejejeje.  Saludos

**Yunny…  **Hola amiga!!! Hace tiempo que no te veo en el messeger :o(  me has abandonado TT_TT jejejeje.  Mil gracias por tu review, espero que actualizes pronto tu fic de Another day y el de Me faltas tu.  Sabes, lamento mucho lo que pasó allá en tu país, fue muy doloroso para todos, así que desde México le hechamos porras a todos tus compatriotas.   Saludos. 

**meli-chan…   **Hola!!!! Como estas???  Mil gracias por tu review y por leer mis fics, y sobretodo disculpa la tardanza, el tiempo es lo que menos me sobra jejejejeje.   Y claro que me encantaría ser tu amiga,  mi msg es _athenak9@hotmail.com_  estoy de lunes a viernes conectada todo el dia... de 9 a 7 de la noche... horario de México jejejeje,   me gustaría platicar contigo ^_^Saludos.

**Diana_Asakura...   **Hi!!!!!!!!  Mil gracias por tu review, este capitulo me costó mucho escribirlo y casi lo borro porque ya me había enredado jejejeje pero después de muchos dias por fin pude terminarlo, espero que te guste, Saludos.

**Haru...   **Hellouu!!! Sabes ya me ha ido mejor, mi mala suerte al parecer cambio un poco :o), este capitulo puse más a Ryan ya que fue muy requerido jejejejeje  no puse muchas escenas de YohxAnna, incluso se la pasaron separados todo el capitulo, es que estoy fortaleciendo las relaciones entre MiyokoXYoh   AnnaXRyan, para que haya más celos jajajajaja, Gracias por tu review.

**Niki...  **Hola, sorry por la tardanza, fue un capitulo algo dificil de escribir... me enrrede jejejeje.   Bueno pero más vale tarde que nunca.   Va a haber más celos... pero si te fijas los celos que han pasado son solo por la imaginación de Yoh o de Anna... nada correspondido... pero ahora vienen los celos buenos jajajaja estos celos si van a ser justificados.    Y Ryan ya apareció, va a tomar un papel muy importante en la historia,   Mil gracias por tu review, saludos.

**Lian Black…**   HOLA AMIGUITA!!!!!!!! Por fin pude terminar el nuevo capitulo!! Si q tarde esta vez jejeje.... oye, en serio Miyoko y Hitsugi se parecen a unas "amigas" tuyas???? Es increible que existan gente asi, pero no importa porque entonces debe haber gente como Anna y como nosotras para irles a patear el trasero a esas viboras jejejejejeje.

¬_¬ sigo esperando el dibujo de Ryan y la actualización de tus fics... jejejeje que lata doy, aaaa ya me inscribí a tu comunidad, bueno espero encontrarte pronto en el msg, te mando un abrazote, cuidate.

**Kyoru…**   Hola hola!!!! Mil gracias por tu review, y la verdad si he tenido algunos problemas para escribir, sobretodo porque todo el día me la paso en el trabajo, solo tengo poco tiempo en la noche para continuar y a veces el sueño me gana... incluso... ahorita estoy contestando los reviews en mi oficina cuando no debería jejejejeje.   Saludos.

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne…**   HELLOUUUUUUUUU!! Disculpa por la espera… jejejeje,   a veces no sale tan fácilmente                                 sobretodo porque otra idea se me atraveso y empezé a escribirla... fue la del otro fic q publiqué... en este capitulo me force a volver a meterme en la historia hasta q lo logre... aunque me he desviado un poco de la historia original ... espero no tardar tanto en el proximo capítulo. Saluditos.

**kary asakura...**    Hola!!! Gracias por tu review ^_^ ... tienes mucha razón, si se duerme Yoh le van a ganar a Anna... o mejor dicho ya se la estan ganando, además con alguien tan lindo como Ryan hasta yo dudaría jejejeje.   Tal vez un punto importante que se ve en este capitulo es lo que dice Miyoko, que como no tiene punto de comparación no puede asegurar q está enamorado... o tal vez es solo costumbre... en fin, aun tiene varios capitulos para q Yoh se dé cuenta. Saludos.

**Aredhel...   **Hola!!! Increible pero cierto... pude actualizar!!! Jajajajajajaja.   Pues como pediste puse un poquito de Ren y Pillika... muy poquito jejejeje pero espero que se me ocurra algo más ya que la pareja no la tenía prevista al inicio del fic y de pronto se me ocurrió... necesito trabajar más en ellos.   Lamento decirte que Ryan no es un shaman, si lo fuera ya hubieran percibido su poder espiritual, pero no... tengo otras cosas planeadas para él ^_^... él shaman misterioso que por lo menos ya sabemos que se llama Damien es otro personaje... la verdad aún faltan muchospersonajes nuevos por conocer.  Gracias por leer mis fics, saludos.

**Annita Kyoyama...  **hola...hola... estas ahí?.. lo de que te daba un ataque es broma ...¿verdad?, porque ahora va a resultar que mis fic son mortales y atentan con la vida de la humanidad T_T  jejejeje ya alucine jejeje.   Espero que te guste este capitulo ...y ..  te tengo una pregunta.... ¿por qué Anna e Yoh se tuvieron que casar en secreto en tu fic de Villancico de Navidad?... es que QUIERO SABER!!!! Jejejej q desesperada soy jejejej... Saludos.

**Pinkz88…**   Hola!!!!!!!  Mil gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo y espero poder continuar pronto el siguiente ya que ahora si van a tener problemas tanto Yoh como Anna.  Saludos.

**Hally777…   **Hellouuuuuuuu!!! Eres de Venezuela!! Que bien, me encanta conocer a personas de otros lugares.  Lamento el retraso pero ya no me es tan fácil actualizar tan rápido como antes, no he tenido tiempo y a veces me bolqueo.    Pero intento apresurarme para que no me pase lo que me comentaste... que algun lector me mande matar por la tardanza jajajajajaja…pero si sigo tardando optare por cambiarme de nombre jejejeje…. Saludos desde México.

**Hikaru-Shidou-Asakura… **HIII!!!!!  Mil gracias por ponerme en tus autores favoritos ^////^  y por leer mi fic espero que te guste este capitulo.  Espero que pronto continues el de Dos destinos cruzados... Saludos.

**Pªm...**   Hola!!! Lo prometido es deuda y Ryan salió en este capítulo,   y claro, también Pillika con sus acertados comentarios.   Pronto veremos aun más a Ryan ya que tomará un papel muy importante en la historia ^_^ y si... esta muy bueno jejejeje. Gracias por tu review. Saludos.

Bueno pues son todos los reviews, pronto publicaré la continuación... solo puedo adelantarles que el siguiente capítulo se llama Colapso, así que con ese nombre imaginense lo que pasará.   No olviden leer mis otros dos fics.

**Cuidense**

**Bye Bye**

**Xris **


	13. Colapso

**Esencia de un sentir**

By Xris 

**Capitulo 13**

**Colapso**

Manta caminaba de regreso a su casa, pensaba en un problema de física avanzada que no había podido resolver en sus clases especiales... cuando...

-Psss....psss...  

Manta se detiene y levanta la mirada por arriba del libro que leía... no le parecía bueno que de la nada alguien le hablara... y sobretodo cuando cruzaba el cementerio a esa hora de la noche...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

-¿Dónde demonios está Yoh?- gritaba sulfúricamente la itako.

-No lo se, yo lo vi por ultima vez en la practica... auch- un golpe asestado en la cabeza de Horo Horo lo hizo callar.

-Si no te hubieras escapado sabrías a donde se fue...- la ainu aun continuaba molesta.

-de seguro se quedó en algún lugar dormido- dijo Ren mientras continuaba viendo la televisión.

-Señorita Anna, si quiere ya puedo servir la cena...- la voz tímida de Tamao se hizo presente robando un suspiro del ainu.

-No...- dijo lentamente mientras continuaba viendo hacia el pasillo que daba a la entrada... –lo esperaremos...-

Eran más de las 10 y el shaman no había regresado de la escuela...

-Ya tengo hambre...- lloriqueaba el ainu en un rincón.

-Cállate hermano... que tal si le pasó algo a Yoh...- Pillika ya demostraba algo de preocupación

-Y si lo atacó el shaman que se encontraron el otro día...-  comentó angustiada Tamao

-No es alguien por quien preocuparse... no es muy fuerte...- dijo Len con la vista aun clavada en el televisor.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- interrogó la itako...

El chino sonrió sarcásticamente... –has estado tan distraída que no te has dado cuenta de su presencia...-

-Disculpe... aunque sea muy débil el shaman... el joven Yoh necesitaría de él - Tamao apuntaba hacia donde se encontraban Amidamaru y Basón conversando en su forma chibi

.

-Ya no sean exagerados, les aseguro que Yoh está "muuuy bien"...- enfatizó el "muy bien" en forma pícara el ainu...- así que mejor empecemos a comer...- se sentó a la mesa dispuesto a empezar a cenar.

A nadie le gustó el comentario del ainu que lo observaban algo confundidos… pero esas palabras fueron un punzada en el pecho de la itako… tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿A que te refieres hermano?...- la peliazul se acercó a la mesa.

-Pues es obvio… que no está solo…- se acercó a su hermana para susurrarle algo al oído y le hizo una pequeña seña para que guardara el secreto.    Todos observaron como Pillika se sentó seriamente… pero luego su cara se transformó… y parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría… y lo hizo…

-¡Con la arrastrada de Miyoko!!!- gritó haciendo retumbar los cimientos de la casa. Todos se asombraron…

-Joven Horo Horo ¿pero que esta diciendo?- la chica rosa se llevo las manos a la boca por la impresión.

-Gracias hermanita- le dijo el chico con un semblante duro a Pillika…-Solo se ofreció a hacerle un favorcito…-

-¿Qué clase de favorcito?- Ren se paró y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el ainu.

-Tu sabes chinito… esos favorcitos- le dijo Horo Horo cerrándole un ojo al heredero Tao que inmediatamente lo sujetó de la camisa y lo levantó.

-¡No!! No se a qué favorcitos te refieres…- ahora estaba mucho más molesto.  Estaban tan concentrados que la escena que no habían visto la reacción de la itako… quien se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba recargada de la pared intentando sostenerse, mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

-Pues ya sabes… lo va a enseñar como tratar a las mujeres… a ser hombre…- lo dijo como un susurro pero fue lo suficientemente audible en la habitación… no podían creer lo que oían.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó...- preguntó Manta algo turbado.

-Si... y me siento tan mal...- dijo con un semblante muy preocupado el shaman mientras veía las estrellas.

-Por eso estás escondiéndote aquí... te sientes culpable...- Manta estaba sentado junto a Yoh en el árbol del cementerio.

-Si Manta... no me atrevo a verla a los ojos... no quiero ir a casa aun...  pero eso sería como rectificar mi cobardía-  estiró los brazos y se tiró hacia el césped.

-No es por justificarte Yoh, todos tenemos momentos de flaqueza y lo más importante es siempre hacer lo que sientes...- dijo el pequeño poniéndose de pie...  

Se sentó de golpe y con una sonrisa le dijo a su amigo... –Tienes razón peque...hice lo que sentí y tengo que ser valiente ante mis actos...-

-¡Asi se habla amigo!! Solo tienes que hablar directo e intentar no lastimarla- lo animó Manta después de todo ese era Yoh... no era cobarde y siempre tomaba la responsabilidad de sus actos...

-pero... verdad que me acompañaras a casa...- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa a su amigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

-¡Qué tonterías dices!!!- lo zangoloteó el chino varias veces como si así la verdad saliera de un bolsillo del ainu.

-Hay dime, si se ofrece una chica como Miyoko a ayudarte quien no aceptaría…- de pronto reaccionó y miro los ojos húmedos de la chica rosa... –Claro!!! Yo no... Jamás caería en esas cosas cuando mi corazón ya tiene dueña- se retractó haciendo que Tamao sonriera levemente.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que Yoh si aceptaría?...- Tao soltó a su amigo y este cayó de nuevo en su asiento.

-Fácil, porque hablé con él y se veía convencido, además ya es hora que el tonto de Yoh aprenda a tratar a las mujeres... si no ¿como va a aprender...?- Pillika se paró y le dio un zape en la cabeza a su hermano por el comentario... después fue junto a Anna y la sostuvo del brazo.

La itako permanecía con la cabeza hacia abajo y sus ojos se escondían tras sus rubios cabellos.   La ainu logró ver el semblante pálido de la sacerdotisa y como su labio inferior se movía con un ligero temblor.

Horo Horo se dio cuenta que no fue el mejor comentario e intento excusarse... –Anna no te molestes con él, después de todo es hombre y tiene necesidades... y la relación de ustedes no es la mejor para que se dé lo que Miyoko le ofrece... además a ti no te importa Yoh- este comentario se ganó la mirada gélida de los presentes...

-¿Qué?... si solo dije la verdad que todos sabemos-  pero el ainu  no sabia que estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

-Mejor cállate Horo Tonto...- dijo Ren enojado... sin embargo sabía que no lo podía culpar porque nunca se había enterado de lo que en realidad pasaba.

-AAAh!!! Ahora yo tengo la culpa... si Yoh no le tuviera terror a Anna no tendría que estar haciendo esas cosas para no defraudarla cuando se casen...- gritó sin pensar el ainu...-capaz  y lo castiga por eso...- ese fue el ultimo comentario del peliazul porque Ren se encargo de sacarlo por la ventana y enviarlo lejos... para que no siguiera parloteando sin pensar.

-Anna...- dijo Ren al ver a la chica contener la fuerza en sus puños y como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar del coraje, furia, dolor y decepción que se albergaban en su pecho.    

No lloraría... jamás lo haría y mucho menos permitiría que la vieran, así que hacía su mejor esfuerzo al clavar sus uñas en sus propias manos.  Las imágenes de Yoh junto a Miyoko le hacían que su corazón se volcara dolorosamente... tal vez tenía razón el ainu y era su culpa.

El temblor de su cuerpo ya era difícil de controlar y la fuerza concentrada en sus dientes le habían entumido la quijada. Pensaba que mientras ella estaba esperándolo... él la traicionaba con la engendro...

 Definitivamente... era el final... y se lo diría inmediatamente que llegara...aunque con eso desgarrara su propia alma.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que se escuchó como se abrió la puerta de entrada.    Todos voltearon al pasillo pero la itako había sido más rápida y ya se encontraba casi en la puerta impulsada por toda la furia y odio dentro de ella.  A pocos pasos de la entrada pensó en que haría... no sabia... solo estaba segura que gritaría para sacar el dolor dentro de ella y terminar con la humillación.

Pero cuando llegó se sobresaltó... no vio a quien esperaba... 

Dentro de la pensión solo aguardaban... esperaban lo peor... y después de pocos segundos de incertidumbre se escucharon al mismo tiempo  dos grandes gritos... o mejor dicho rugidos...

-¡¡¡¿Dónde esta Yoh?!!!!-dos voces femeninas al unísono inundaron la casa.

Tamao, Pillika y Ren se asomaron por el pasillo... no era lo que esperaban oír.  Incluso Amidamaru y Basón  interrumpieron su conversación y un muy golpeado Horo Horo se asomó por la ventana por donde minutos antes había salido disparado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Respiró profundamente y segundos después de contener el aire lo dejó escapar pesadamente… -Es hora…-

-Vamos Yoh… tal vez  lo pasa por desapercibido… ya vamos a entrar- ambos chicos llevaban un poco de tiempo viendo la casa desde la calle.

-Insinúas que haga como si no pasó nada… -  el shaman sostuvo su barbilla con su mano y luego sonrió… -jijiji podría resultar, vamos a entrar…- a pesar de escucharse lo más tranquilo posible, no logró engañar a Manta… sabía que Yoh lo hacía para no preocuparlo más.

-Está bien Yoh-kun…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

-Entonces no esta Yoh en casa…- fue una rápida suposición de Miyoko al escuchar que Anna le preguntaba por él.

-Entonces tampoco estaba contigo…- dijo la itako con mirada aguda…

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo un momento… el ambiente estaba muy tenso y el aire casi tóxico de odio.

-Está bien… lo esperaré…- Miyoko se disponía a entrar para aguardar a la llegada de Yoh, pero en ese momento Anna se puso silenciosamente frente a ella.  La mirada de la itako era helada y la furia bailaba en los brillos de su pupila. 

  Los ojos de Miyoko se abrieron por unos segundos por la sorpresa… -¿Acaso pretendes no dejarme pasar a la casa de los Asakura?...  ¿A mi?- estaba incrédula por la escena.

-Después de lo que hiciste no mereces entrar a esta casa…- dijo tajantemente Anna.

Miyoko no entendía a lo que se refería la rubia, pero fue entonces que corrió la mirada al final del pasillo y vio a varias cabezas curiosas por la conversación… al ver a Horo Horo comprendió que el les pudo haber contado… ahora sería más divertido.

-Te equivocas Anna… ahora tengo más derecho para estar en la familia…- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

La poca luz de esperanza que había visto Anna al saber que no se encontraba Yoh con ella en ese momento desapareció instantáneamente con el comentario de la chica.   Una punzada fuerte le dio en el estomago la cual subió hasta su pecho.

Miyoko se acercó al oído de Anna para susurrarle… -¿Quieres que te diga que tan bueno es a pesar que fue su primera vez?-

La sacerdotisa la separó de ella misma y ya no podía contenerse… sus ultimas palabras fue la campana del ring para empezar la pelea.   Ambas estaban apunto de saltar contra la otra cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo…

-Tadaima…- Entró Manta con un adormilado Yoh … pero despertó al sentir lo hostil del lugar.

Manta dijo unas palabras torpemente... algo así como buenas noches y luego desapareció dejando a su amigo desamparado.

Ahora dos pares de ojos atravesaban a Yoh quien sudaba y temblaba del terror.

-Hay una explicación para todo...-dijo el chico mientras aseguraba su lugar junto a la puerta para salir corriendo si era necesario.  Sabía que merecía castigo pero lo que vio fue  el mismo infierno en la tierra. Las dos chicas estaban ahí presentes… no necesito ver mas la escena para saber que estaban discutiendo.

Los ojos inquisidores de ambas chicas lo juzgaban, pero la diferencia entre ambos es que uno escondía un inmenso dolor…

-Entonces explícalo…- dijo con voz impetuosa la itako, que amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-Anna…-  fue una gran sorpresa para el shaman ver los miles de sentimientos encontrados que intentaba esconde su prometida… tan intensos.  No había razón para dudar el que ella ya se hubiera enterado de lo sucedido… cosa que quería evitar.  Pero esa represión de sentimientos… de lágrimas y gritos a punto de explotar, causados por un gran sufrimiento… fueron provocados por él.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó absorto en el rostro de Anna… las palabras salieron entre la suave brisa que desprendió de sus pulmones.

No comprendía el porque ella se encontraba así, ya que jamás pensó que lo que hiciera le importara.

Pasaron segundos que se convirtieron en eternidad mientras los dos se miraban, combinando el dolor y culpabilidad de ambos.

A penas iba a repetir la pregunta el shaman cuando Miyoko se abalanzo hacia él para abrazarlo.  Esto sorprendido demasiado al chico y enfureció a la sacerdotisa.

-No importa… ya no importa amorcito…-  para Yoh no era extraño que su amiga lo llamara con esos apodos cariñosos… siempre lo había hecho desde su niñez.   Pero a Anna no lo pasó por alto, lo cual le provocó un gran vuelco al estomago

-si importa, tengo pendiente una explicación y una disculpa a mi error…- lo dijo serió mientras separaba a la chica de él.

-De verdad… no importa, solo olvídalo…- Miyoko insistía en hablar.

El shaman bajó su cabeza y por lo bajo dijo… -Perdón… no debí hacer eso…-

"Acaso con esas simples palabras pensaba en que perdonaría su falta" se dijo la itako mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños para no llorar.. .

-¡Eso no es suficiente Asakura!!!!,  jamás te lo perdonaré ...- ahora la rubia gritaba a todo pulmón, entrecerraba sus ojos para impedir que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

-Pero Anna... -  el shaman fue interrumpido por un abrazo de Miyoko quien se aferró a él con fuerza...

-No necesitamos pasar por esto Yoh, mejor vamos no aquí...- dijo la chica

-No lo haré Miyoko, entiende me equivoque y tengo que afrontarlo... no quise lastimar a nadie...- dijo el castaño mientras por encima del hombro de su amiga… miraba profundamente los ojos de Anna... –Fui muy débil y me deje llevar por un momento de flaqueza...-

"Como se atreve a decir eso...   cada palabra me esta matando... "  la rubia quería correr... correr lejos para que esas palabras no la alcanzaran... para que no la lastimaran... su orgullo y fuerza se desvanecían ante el peso de las lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos... –cállate...- susurró la itako... tan despacio que solo ella escuchó.

-Pero no me arrepiento...- dijo el chico ante los ojos de asombro de ambas chicas.   La cara de Miyoko mostraba algo de confusión... luego sonrió... no lo había planeado así pero estaba sucediendo.

-Cállate...- volvió a repetir Anna, aunque no sabía si realmente las palabras salían de sus labios o solo existían en su mente.  Agachó la cabeza y escondió la vista tras sus dorados cabellos.

-No me arrepiento por algo que hace un momento me hizo ver Manta... -  suspiró y sonrió... –debo de hacer lo que siento... –

La rubia volvió a apretar los puños... ya no había defensas para ella... el próximo ataque la haría caer  en un profundo abismo del cual sabía que jamás saldría.

-Cállate...- dijo un poco más enérgico...  esta vez  su voz se escuchó, sin embargo pareció lo contrario porque el shaman continuó.

-Lo siento...- dijo el chico... mientras Anna pensaba que jamás unas palabras la había lastimado tanto.

-Lo siento...- repitió el chico mientras tomaba a Miyoko de los hombros y la separaba de él...- lo siento Miyoko...-la chica se sorprendió ante la disculpa del shaman, lo cual no fue buena señal ante ella.

-No es necesario Yoh... – pero fue interrumpida por el chico...

-Yo se que no  merecías lo que te hice, tu querías ayudarme a dar mi primer beso... pero lo siento... no pude...-  dijo tranquilamente Yoh...

Ante estas palabras la itako levanto su rostro, la sorpresa y confusión estaba presente en su expresión... -¿Qué?-

-Sé que eran buenas tus intenciones, pero no pude hacer algo que no sentía... siento haberte apartado tan bruscamente y hecho caer frente a todo nuestros compañeros, también el haber huido de ti...- suspiró el chico fuertemente... –siento haber sido débil y no rechazar tu propuesta desde un principio...-

Miyoko se separó muy molesta de Yoh... la había delatado frente a la itako... justo cuando había conseguido una perfecta arma para separarlos.

- Un beso...- dijo por lo bajo la sacerdotisa... de pronto se sintió muy frágil, la tensión en su cuerpo que la mantenía de pie desapareció en un instante... y volvió a respirar sin el dolor en su pecho.   No era que un beso fuera insignificantes… pero a lado de lo que se había creado en su cabeza podría ser una pequeñez… y lo mejor de todo era escuchar que Yoh lo había rechazado. Ahora todo era claro... fue una de las mentiras de Miyoko...

-Gracias por quererme ayudar Miyoko, pero cuando bese a alguien va a ser porque lo siento...-  el shaman levantó la mirada y la fijó soñadoramente en la rubia... –ese momento quiero que sea muy especial...-  una calida sonrisa acompaño su rostro.   Anna no vio esto último pero con lo que escuchó se sintió más tranquila...  mientras que Miyoko se ahogaba del coraje  y humillación que sentía en sus entrañas.

Un momento de silenció los envolvió... hasta que dentro de la casa se escuchó un gritó...

-¿Ya terminaron?... Porque ya tengo hambre...!!!- gritó Horo Horo y segundos después un golpe se escuchó... -Auuuuccchhh-

-¡Cállate hermano!!!!-

Miyoko forzó una sonrisa en su cara antes de hablar animadamente... –tienen razón, es hora de cenar y olvidar pequeñeces- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yoh y se volteo para entrar a la casa...  por instantes se detuvo cuando estuvo frente  a la itako, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento expresando el odio que sentían mutuamente.

 Cuando desapareció la chica en el pasillo y la itako se reprendía mentalmente el haber flaqueado y caído en la trampa de la engendro.  En el momento que se disponía  a entrar la voz del shaman la frenó.

-Annita…- ella se detuvo y volteó hacia él… intentando disimular e ignorar todo lo que había sucedido… -¿Estás bien?-

-¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?- se forzaba a ser fría… ahora más que nunca ya que estuvo a punto de flaquear,

-Por lo que vi en tus ojos…- las palabras de su prometido dejó a Anna en silencio… -se que estas molesta y quiero disculparme…-

-¿De que hablas?-  no debía ceder, sobretodo cuando todo fue un engaño y malentendió,  su enojo pondría a descubierto sus sentimientos.

-No te miento que al principio me desconcertó- un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del shaman… -llegue a pensar que estabas celosa…-

La chica se sobresaltó y su rostro se cubrió de rojo.  No podía hablar, no tenia cabeza para desmentir lo que era cierto, pero aun tenia mucho orgullo para aceptar la verdad.

- Yo… yo…- intentó decir la rubia.

-Pero…- el shaman la interrumpió…- jijiji… era una idea tonta, así que fue cuando descubrí que estabas furiosa por mi retraso… lo siento-

-Debí saberlo… - se dijo Anna, no era necesario que se preocupara, el chico jamás vería la verdad… aquella que siempre escondía pero ansiaba que fuera descubierta.  

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

-Deberíamos de hacer algo… - dijo abrazando su almohada…

-Pero Pillika, la señorita Anna se podría molestar- la chica rosada compartía su habitación con la ainu.  Era una de las tantas conversaciones nocturnas que acostumbraban antes de dormir.

-Es extraño que Anna no haya tomado cartas en el asunto… si fuera ella ya hubiera agarrado del cabello ala Miyoko y arrastrado por medio Japón…- la ainu guardaba un fuerte resentimiento a todos que intentaran hacer daño a sus amigos.

-Tal vez sea, porque la señorita Miyoko es vieja amiga de la familia Asakura, y ella como futura representante tiene evitar el dañar el honor de la familia…- Tamao estaba algo preocupada por la sacerdotisa… - Se ha comportado extraña últimamente, ella no suele ser así…-

-Tienes razón, esta muy distraída y demacrada… ¿Tu crees que esté así por la resbalosa de Miyoko?- a pesar que Anna era una persona muy cerrada la ainu sabía que Tamao la conocía mejor que ella.

-No lo se… pero parece que es una herida más profunda la que la lastima…-fue la ultima palabra de la chica rosa antes de perderse entre sueños.

A diferencia de ella… la Itako daba muchas vueltas en la cama…

-Otra noche sin poder dormir…- dijo la rubia con una sobra en sus ojos… 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Los días se tornaron grises para la itako, el ruido en su cabeza no la había dejado descansar en mucho tiempo y la calma era algo que ya no conocía.   Y eso era fácilmente perceptible en su exterior… la cara demacrada,  la mirada perdida,  la palidez de su piel e incluso la velocidad de sus movimientos. Cualquier  ligero sonido la exaltaba y ya no existía método para lograr una completa concentración.

-Anna…- dijo para si el shaman quien veía preocupado a su prometida en el salón de clases.

La sacerdotisa solo estaba por estar… sabia que se encontraba en la escuela pero la razón ya no era clara.  Su figura era más delgada y las fuerzas le abandonaba con facilidad…  y no era difícil de adivinar la razón, ya que llevaba varios días sin cenar.   Ya no soportaba comer en compañía de los demás shamanes, ya que era muy doloroso y cegador ver en ellos ese brillo de los sueños cada vez que hablaban de su futuro, de sus esperanzas, de lo que querían estudiar, de sus amores y de sus sueños.  La alegría de los demás y la voz dentro de su cabeza la mataban poco a poco.

Un golpe la despertó de su letargo,  el profesor golpeo el escritorio para callar a los alumnos...

-Hoy haremos una actividad en especial – los gruesos cristales del los anteojos del profesor recorrió la cara de cada alumno–ya que pronto abandonaran esta institución para seguir con su preparación... así que quiero que en una cuartilla me escriban un ensayo de lo que piensan ser o dedicarse en el futuro...-  la luz exterior endurecían las facciones del hombre dándole un aire de seriedad.

Muchos murmullos se escucharon en el salón... la mayoría emocionados ya que a los alumnos el cambio que pronto vivirían los extasiaba.

-Tonterías...- bufó la chica molesta, mientras anotaba su nombre en la parte superior de la hoja.   Golpeo la punta de la pluma en su pupitre y empezó a ordenar las palabras en su cabeza.

Era fácil, solo tenia que escribir su acostumbrado discurso…sería la honorable esposa del Shaman King , vivir una vida tranquila y llena de lujos, además de ser la hermosa dueña de una pensión.   Pero cuando intentó escribir su mano se paraliz

-"_¿Qué pasa?... no que estabas muy segura de lo que quieres…"-_

_-"Otra vez tu…"-_ pensó molesta la rubia al escuchar otra vez la voz en su cabeza… -_"No me vas a interrumpir en este estúpido trabajo… pierdes tu tiempo…"-_

_-"¿Estas segura?..".-_

_-"A que te refieres…"-_

_-"A lo que tienes planeado para tu futuro… ¿Estas segura que así será?..." –_

_-"Claro que si..."-_

_-"El presente ha cambiado mucho de dirección alejándose del futuro tan anhelado que esperas..."-_

La chica se quedó sin habla… no comprendía en que podría estar mal, y fue cuando las palabras de Ren se volvieron a hacer presentes… _"El que estén comprometidos no implica que no se pueda enamorar de otra…"_

Anna levantó la vista y vio a Yoh quien platicaba alegremente con Miyoko, ambos sonrieran y estaban tan cerca...

_-"Si él se decidiera por ella... que harías..."-_  la itako se aterró ante el  pensamiento...- "_no creo que te pudieras oponer, entonces supongamos que te echan de la casa... aun peor de la familia Asakura, por consecuente no puedes ser la dueña de la pensión..".-_

_-"Pero no te preocupes porque puedes ir a vivir con tus padres.... oh... lo olvidaba, te abandonaron porque te tenían miedo..."-_

Las lágrimas se acumulaban peligrosamente en sus ojos... y apretó el bolígrafo con fuerza.

-"_Bueno... calmate, podemos aun arreglar tu futuro... aun puedes tener una vida tranquila y llena de lujos... pero tendrás que dártela tu misma.  Que tal si escuchamos algo de lo que están poniendo los demás..".-_

Otras voces aparecieron en su cabeza,  las reconoció rápidamente ya que eran las voces de algunos de sus compañeros.... _"voy a ser un gran doctora"... "seré abogado como mi padre"... "soy buena en la música... podría estudiar en el conservatorio"... "seré un gran administrador... soy bueno en eso"..._

_-"Ya tenemos algunas pistas... ahora que estas desamparada por los Asakura y tus padres, no tienes a donde ir y para darte los lujos que deseas tienes que lograrlo por ti misma… ¿Qué piensas hacer?..."- _

El silencio llegó como respuesta…

-"_Bueno…  ya veo que no tienes idea… entonces dime en que eres buena... ser sacerdotisa no sirve porque en estos tiempos el ser una itako ya no es tan importante porque la gente no cree en los espíritus… sobretodo si es que te tienes que mantener de eso…"- _

Algunas imágenes aparecieron en la mente de la rubia, en las que veía a la gente rechazando a personas con poderes como ella… agachó la cabeza y la sostuvo de ambos lados.  Pasó sus dedos entre el pelo y cuando estuvieron libres  se aferrarlos a los cabellos.

-"No_… no… son tonterías… no puedo preocuparme por esto_…"- pero la itako por más que intentaba convencerse a si misma, no podía evitar que la preocupación se apoderara de ella. 

_-"Queda descartado ser itako… ¿entonces en que eres buena Anna?... ¿o que sueñas con ser para cumplir tus sueños?  ¿Qué harás para realizarte?.. ¿Nunca has pensado en hacer algo que te lleve al limite del esfuerzo?... era una patética idea el ser la esposa de un simple shaman, sobretodo cuando no tienes la capacidad de luchar por el".-_

-"_¿Por qué?..._"- se preguntaba la chica… antes hubiera tenido respuesta a todas esas preguntas… pero ahora su mente estaba en blanco y eso la frustraba, la confundía, la aterraba… -"_no es cierto… no es cierto_"-  pero por más que negara con palabras su mente afirmaba… era la materialización de sus más ocultos temores… aquellos que ella intentaba ignorar que existían.

_-"Ya no pelees Anna… solo acéptalo… no tienes futuro.  El futuro en el que invertiste mucho tiempo te esta siendo arrebatado frente a tus narices… y ni siquiera él está luchando por impedirlo…"-  _no lloraría, pero ya no podía luchar con esa verdad…

El cuerpo de la chica  cedió… ya no podía luchar más… una lucha mental contra ella misma era desgastarte física y mentalmente... y desgarrante para el alma… -"_Tienes razón… no soy nadie…"-  _susurró para ella misma las palabras que jamás imagino pronunciar.

_-"Buena chica…ahora solo te falta aceptar algo…"-_

_-"No!! Basta!!"_—le dijo energéticamente a la voz

-"_¿Por qué no?… si fue otra de los tantos miedos que tienes escondidos en tu cabeza…"-_

-"_No… ese no…"-_ la itako se volvió a tensar, las imágenes volvían a desfilar dentro de ella,… -"_basta…_"-

_-"Tu peor terror es… que Yoh te abandone como lo hicieron tus padres… ¿es cierto?"-_ Estas palabras la asombraron tanto ya que era el temor que guardaba muy profundamente.

-"_Deja de jugar conmigo… seas quien seas… sal de mi ahora!!!"-_ amenazó la Itako furiosa…

-"_Vamos Anna… solo te estoy mostrando la verdad que te niegas a ver… los miedos que disfrazas, y sabes perfectamente que no puedes negar lo que dije… ¿verdad?... anda… hazlo… niégalo…"-_

La voz estaba trabada en la garganta de la chica ya que una mentira no engañaría al ente que estaba escudriñando dentro de ella… _-"Maldito_"-

Un ruido la sobresaltó, y fue tarde para reaccionar, una compañera quien pasaba recogiendo los trabajos se había llevado el suyo.

Corrió inmediatamente sus ojos hacia el reloj y para su asombró ya había pasado una hora… y no se había dado cuenta.

_-"No puede ser… esto es muy extraño"-_ se dijo ella misma, estaba sudando notablemente  y sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando la voz del maestro volvió a recorrer el salón.

-¿Qué significa esto Kyouyama? – preguntó con algo de molestia el maestro cuando enseñó la hoja en blanco de la chica frente a todo su salón.  Todos los pares de ojos voltearon a verla.

-Es una de las alumnas destacadas del salón, es muy extraño en usted que no haya contestado…. ¿Cuál es la razón?- La voz seca del maestro era más fuerte gracias al silencio de todos los alumnos  que miraban morbosamente la escena.

Yoh miraba con mucha preocupación a su prometida ya que no era muy común en ella hacerse notar por un error… es más, ella jamás se equivocaba.   No se explicaba como el planeado futuro de la itako, el cual se sabía de memoria, no apareciera plasmado en líneas en una simple hoja.

La itako apretaba su falda bajo la mesa de su banco y mantenía la mirada agachada.

-¿acaso le pareció perdida de tiempo el trabajo?... ¿le pareció estúpido? … o tal vez  sea ¿Por qué no tiene nada pensado para el futuro? – la humillación que el maestro forzaba a Anna provocaron murmullos y burlas por parte de sus compañeros.

El shaman empezaba a preocuparse en sobremanera… y no por Anna… si no por su maestro, ya que conociendo a la chica iba a tomar cartas en el asunto no muy pacíficamente contra el catedrático.  Las manos de Anna golpearon con fuerza su escritorio, lo cual hizo que todos guardaran silencio y la observaran con detenidamente. Se incorporó, con paso normal y su rostro oculto por su cabello, avanzó hacia el maestro.

Yoh se esperaba lo peor, pero tenia tanto miedo que no podía intervenir.   Pero para su sorpresa Anna se pasó de largo ignorando al maestro y saliendo del salón…   -Anna…- dijo el chico.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - -  

Su respiración aun era agitada, al salir del salón  corrió con rapidez al otro lado de la escuela donde se encontraban unas casetas telefónicas.  Las manos le fallaron al sacar las monedas de su bolsillo ya que estas cayeron al piso, y el temblor que la dominaba no ayudaba mucho... –Maldición...-  Su mirada era difusa y un gemido doloroso se alcanzaba a oir de vez en cuando... - ¿qué me pasa?...-

Las monedas se resbalaban en sus manos y se deslizaban por el piso al intentar agarrarlas.  Alcanzó una y torpemente quería introducirlas pero en su estado le fue difícil insertarla en la ranura.    Por un momento su memoria se borro y con un poco de esfuerzo recordó el numero que deseaba.      Su mano transpiraba y el auricular se resbalaba… cada timbre del aparato era lento y creía que jamás recibiría respuesta.

-Si…  ¿Qué quiere?- el dulce contestar de su amigo Tao.

-Ren… algo pasa… ven ahora mismo…-

-¿Anna?... ¿Qué dices? – Ren se escuchaba confundido la débil voz de su amiga.

-Me esta lastimando… ya no se que es real y que no… está dentro de mi-  pero una voz del otro lado del auricular la interrumpió.

-¡Hola Anna!!!!, sabes Ren y yo estamos en una cita muy divertida…- La ainu le había quitado el celular al chino cuando escuchó que era Anna quien llamaba.

-¿Pillika?...- de pronto la litako fue bombardeada de mil y un palabras por minuto de la peliazul.   La confusión de la rubia aumentaba,  con  el ruido en su cabeza, los incomprensibles vocablos de la ainu, la voz de Len intentando recuperar su celular, y el constante sonido del teléfono avisando que el tiempo estaba por terminar.

Anna intentó alcanzar las demás monedas en el piso sin soltar el auricular pero estaban muy lejos de ella.  De pronto el sonido de una moneda cayendo dentro del teléfono llamó su atención.

-Creo que esa llamada es muy importante para ti…- la voz detrás de la itako la hizo voltear…

-Ryan…- el chico estaba parado tras ella y acababa de colocar otra moneda en el aparato  -¿Qué… que haces aquí?...- preguntó la chica mientras en el auricular escuchaba a Ren gritar su nombre.

-Estaba tomando una siesta  allá-  el chico apunta hacia el patio de la universidad contínua – cuando te vi pasar corriendo… Anna… ¿Qué pasa?...-

-Anna!!!- gritaba por el teléfono el chino pero estando Ryan presente no podría hablar… 

-Luego te hablo Ren…- fueron muy secas las palabras de la itako antes de colgar.

-¿Qué pasa?... algo esta muy mal y se que no me lo quieres decir pero esta vez no lo permitiré… no permitiré que nadie te haga daño…- la miró decididamente… se veía tan indefensa, con su expresión asustada, su pálido semblante, algunos mechones de su cabello pegados en su mejilla causado por el sudor.

Anna dudó, no podía contar lo que le sucedida…pero tan solo el recordarlo hacia que su cuerpo perdiera el control ante el temblor y el miedo que la agobiaba.

-Entiendo…- dijo el chico… - no es necesario que me cuentes…-  Ryan la tomó de los hombros y la acercó abrazándola protectoramente.  La chica estaba impactada, no negaba que se sentía bien y extraño a la vez… como el abrazó de un padre quien promete a su pequeña que no hay nada que temer… algo que ella jamás había sentido.

-Pero sabes que estaré aquí siempre que me necesites…- dijo tan dulcemente el chico que le dio una ligera paz a Anna y así mismo un escalofrió al escuchar la voz de su amigo.  Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la situación y antes de intentar separarse sucedió algo… 

-Te estaba buscando Anna…-  Yoh se encontraba  con un semblante serio mirando la escena… - pero veo que estas ocupada...

-Yoh…- dijo la itako alejándose de su amigo.

-Con que tu eres el famoso prometido- fue ligera la aseveración de Ryan.

-Y tu el chico del accidente...-  la mirada de Yoh ahora era casi asesina la cual fue correspondida.

-¿Qué pasó Anna? – dijo el shaman sin quitar la vista fulminante sobre el extranjero.

-_"Anda Anna… dile que pasa.  Diles que no eres nadie, que se alejen,  que no los mereces… no mereces a ninguno de los dos..."-_ la voz volvió a su cabeza...

-_"Ya basta... déjame en paz... ¡¡¿Por qué demonios me haces esto?!!"-_ Anna se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza e intentaba pelear con esa voz dentro de ella y dio unos torpes pasos hacia atrás.

-Anna... ¡¿qué sucede?! – preguntó Ryan quien se había dado cuenta de la reacción de la sacerdotiza, lo cual no había  notado el shaman por estar enfrascado en no perder de vista a su contrincante.  

-"_Pero Annita... no lo hago con mala intención, solo es para ayudarte... es mejor que veas claramente la realidad y te alejes... antes de..."_ –la voz guardo silencio...

_-"¿Antes de que?"_ – preguntó la chica quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

_-"Antes que ellos se den cuenta de quien eres y... te abandonen"-_  los ojos de Anna se abrieron y vio a ambos chicos con gran sorpresa… _-"ya que no puedes obligarlos a quedarse contigo… y mucho menos a amarte"-_

-No... –dijo la chica ligeramente...

-"_solo te lastimarán… dirán que quieren ayudarte pero tarde o temprano te lastimarán"-_

Yoh se acercó a ella y extendió una mano para tocarla, pero ella con un movimiento rápido la desvió.... – ¡No me toques!!!-

-_"siento hacerte ver que en todo lo que has creído y hecho no es lo correcto...  por eso tu pasado ha sido el equivocado, por eso tu confusión en el presente... por eso tu futuro incierto...-_

- Anna… tranquilízate, aquí estamos para escucharte…-  dijo Ryan  muy pacientemente…  

Hubo un silencio, la mirada de Anna estaba perdida en un punto… su labio inferior temblaba.  Suspiró profundamente… de pronto entre su aliento se escurrieron unas palabras…

-Todo lo que sé…son todas las cosas que no he probado, pero mas crezco y menos sé… y he vivido muchas vidas pensando que no soy anciana… y más veo, menos crezco…- los chicos se quedaron confundidos… no comprendían las palabras de la chica.

-Anna…- Yoh  a pesar de no entender por completo a su prometida, comprendía que esas palabras eran un gran dolor profundo dentro de la chica.

-Deseo que  nada de lo que he visto sea real, y todas las personas reales realmente no lo son del todo… mientras más aprendo, más lloro...-   seguía ausente la chica, tal vez no se había dado cuenta que sus ultimas palabras habían sido en voz alta  - como decir adiós al camino de la vida que pensé que estaba diseñado para mi…-

-Anna, la verdad no te comprendo pero déjame ayudarte…- dijo amablemente su prometido.

-¡NO!!!!- las palabras de la voz dentro de ella se estaban cumpliendo… - ¡Aléjate de mi!!!!  Ambos… No quiero que me sigan!!!! - gritó a todo pulmón.    Inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia fuera de la escuela.

Ambos chicos la miraron en silencio… hasta que Ryan intervino…

-¿Qué esperas?- dijo un poco molesto…

-¿eh?-  la pregunta del chico sacó de su concentración a Yoh…

-¿Qué esperas para ir tras ella?- Ryan cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho esperando la respuesta del castaño.

-Pero… pero ella dijo que no la siguiéramos…-

-Una cosa es lo que dice y otra lo que realmente necesita…-

-Pero…    ella se enojaría… y… -  no terminó de hablar cuando Ryan le dio un leve empujón hacia atrás…

-No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta!!!  - lo agarró del cuello y  levantó al shaman - ¿Cómo es posible que tantos años estando con ella no la conozcas…?  ¿Por qué la haces sufrir?...-  

Los ojos de Yoh estaban desorbitados…jamás había pensado en eso.   Ryan lo bajó y antes de dar la media vuelta para retirarse le dijo…

-No mereces ser su prometido…- después de estas palabras el extranjero salió corriendo rumbo a donde Anna se había dirigido.

Los brazos de Yoh colgaban a ambos lados… se sentía derrotado, acaso… ¿el chico del accidente la conocía mejor que él?

¿Por qué se estaban abrazando? ¿Por qué él no le tiene miedo a Anna? ¿Por qué ella permite q se le acerque tanto?

-_"Porque él es mejor que tu…_ "- escuchó una voz en su mente.

-No…- apretó los puños el shaman y salió corriendo tras Anna y Ryan.  Pero antes que pudiera salir de la escuela vio como aparecía alguien en la puerta de la escuela.  Detuvo su paso frente al individuo…

-Por fin puedo ver de cerca al gran Shaman King… Yoh Asakura…-  un chico de la misma edad del castaño, con actitud arrogante.

-Por fin apareces… eres el shaman de hace un par de semanas…- La actitud tranquila de Yoh se hizo presente, ya que antes de pelear el prefería arreglar las cosas hablando… -¿En que te puedo ayudar…mmm…..-

-Damien…- dijo el chico de cabello rojizo…

-¿En que te puedo ayudar Damien?- la sonrisa de Yoh  apareció lo cual no hizo gracias al pelirrojo.

-Solo hemos venido a vengarnos… y a quitarte lo que nos robaste…- la maléfica expresión del chico puso en guardia a Yoh… definitivamente habría problemas…

~**Notas de Xris**~

Por fin termine el capitulo!!!!!!!!!,   lo tenía programado publicarlo hace dos semanas… pero no podía terminarlo. Y si de casualidad se llegan a revolver al leerlo… no se preocupen, es que yo me revolví al escribirlo, aun así espero que les guste.

El punto malo de haber terminado el capitulo, es que como estoy enfermita, no fui a trabajar, así que estoy con algo de fiebre e intentando terminar de escribirlo… por lo menos que bueno que no puedo contagiarlos.  Así que tuve que enfermarme para poder terminarlo… en fin.

¿Creyeron que Yoh había engañado a Anna con Miyoko???? Jejejejejjeje pues no jejeje, solo quería asustarlos un poco.

Puntos importantes…

El primer encuentro de Ryan e Yoh.

La voz misteriosa ha utilizado muchos puntos débiles que a esa edad todos tenemos, como el escoger a que se va a dedicar en un futuro, si es bueno en algo, o el camino que llevamos recorrido es el bueno.

Una parte de los diálogos de Anna… los del final, me base en una canción que me gusta… tal vez no se oigan con mucha coherencia pero ese era el estado en el que se encontraba Anna… no sabia que era realidad y que no.  La canción la traduje y adapte a la conveniencia del dialogo, la canción es la de Try de Nelly Furtado.

En dos días me voy de vacaciones!!!!!!!, me voy a Tampico, a ver a mi familia y a mis amigos… claro también voy a la playita, lastima que solo tengo 3 días de vacaciones T_T.****

Esta vez no escribiré muy largos los reviews, solo compréndanme que me siento muy mal y todo me da vueltas… T_T solo quiero dormir!!!!.

****

**_~_****_Reviews_****_~_****__**

** Yom Kippur…  **No tienes porque agradecer, yo te tengo que dar las gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mis fic y mandarme reviews.   El de "Vestido de Novia" ya tengo escrito la mitad del segundo capítulo, así que esperalo muy  pronto, Saludos.

** Aredhel…**   Puse un poquito más de celos, y las cosas aun se van a complicar más… pero hay que esperar una bonita reconciliación  ^_^.  Y las hormonas tentaron a Yoh… pero no lo suficiente… aún jejejejejeje.   Es buena idea lo del libro… pero ya estoy pensando que 1001 son pocas formas de matarla por todas las ideas que he recibido jejejeje. Saludos.

**Lady Kaoru…  **Hola mil gracias por tu review… pues Ryan ahorita esta siendo de mucho apoyo para Anna porque de alguna forma el está haciendo todo lo que ella necesita de Yoh… a lo mejor hasta lo desplaza… quieeeeen sabe que pueda pasar jejejejejeje. Saludos.

**Annita Kyoyama…  **Mil gracias por las pistas ^o^ cada vez esta muuuuuy emocionante tu fic jejeje no me lo pierdo.  Y como pediste… hubo un abrazo muy bonito entre Ryan y Anna… y una pequeña confrontación con Yoh jejejeje. Espero encontrarte pronto en el msn, saludos.

**keiko-sk…**  Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia, prometo que se pondrá mucho mejor ^_^  Saluditos.

**Lariana…**  Sorry por la tardanza… me fue difícil escribir la ultima parte, incluso la tenia planeada para hace 3 capítulos pero como no sabía como abordarla le agregue más.  El primer encuentro de Ryan e Yoh jejejejeje soy muy mala …….. jejejejejjeje Saludos.

**anna la sacerdotisa…**   Por poquitito cae Yoh en las redes de la Miyoko jejejeje pero es un golpe para el orgullo de la chica que el la rechaze.   ¿En serio quieres que mate a Ryan? O_o  eres la primera que me dice eso jejejejeje… aun tengo muchas cosas planeadas para Ryan, Miyoko y el shaman misterioso.  Bye bye

**Syringen…**  Hola, thanks por tu review,  y te aseguro que no eres la única que desespera Miyoko ya tiene una larga lista de enemigos.  Lo del brillo de los sueños me fije una vez, que estaba media depre en la universidad… la verdad no me acuerdo como surgió, pero me di a la tarea de averiguar que era, tal vez suene como una teoría tonta, pero a mi me hizo sentir muy bien en esos momentos. Saludos.

**ei-chan… **Hola, disculpa la tardanza, no fue un capitulo fácil de escribir.  Espero que te guste este capitulo, con más problemas y  celos.  Gracias por el review, Saludos.

**Beu Ribe... ** No tienes porque agradecerme, sabes que me gusta mucho tu  historia, espero que la continúes pronto.  Gracias por leer mi historia, y siento aun no haber continuado la de una nueva forma de amar, entre el trabajo y el poco tiempo libre que tengo no la he podido continuar.  Saludos.

**Yom Kippur…**  Hola otra vez!!!   Mil disculpas por aun no enviarte el mail, he estado como loca en la oficina… (bueno más de lo normal), pero prometo pronto mandarte un mail y contarte sobre como nació mi teoría jejejejeje  ^_^

**Hally777…**  Saludos a Venezuela!!!   Hola como estas??, que bueno que te esté gustando el fic, a veces duda si esta quedando bien o no, pero comentarios como el tuyo me impulsan a creer que si y seguir intentando que quede mejor.  La verdad… yo también espero que no me manden matar…. TT:TT soy muy joven aun!!!   Bye bye.

**Viosil Uab… **Ups… cierto, no me había puesto a pensar que era una rompehogares… pero solo es por un ratito… eso espero. Pues si es un poco tonto Ryan, pero es más inteligente que Yoh porque el si se da cuenta que es lo que realmente necesita Anna. Gracias por el review y piensa que ahora  ya te faltan menos días para las vacaciones.  Saludos.

**Lian Black…**    Hola amiga, mil gracias por tu review, espero verte pronto en el msn.   Siempre lo dejo en una parte emocionante para que los lectores no pierdan el interés jejejejeje aun así soy algo mala jejeje.     Continúa pronto tus fics, sobretodo el de alguien como tu q me encantó. Saludos.

**lore-anime…**  Hola, espero no haber tardado tanto  esta vez.  Ryan es muy lindo ^o^ perfecto para ser rival de Yoh.  Oye… si quieres cortarle la cabeza a Miyoko… solo te pido que esperes más, aun la necesito para algunas maldades y celos jejeje.  Lo del brillo de los sueños, la verdad era algo que me había dado cuenta pero le puse nombre cuando escribí el capitulo anterior… tenía que nombrarlo de alguna forma.  Saluditos.

**Annami_PunK…** No hay porque agradecer, me gustó mucho ese capítulo y creo que más gente debería de leerlo.  La verdad es algo muy lindo, sobretodo porque siempre he pensado, mientras no sepamos la razón para estar aquí lo único que nos queda es luchar por lo más importante que tenemos, y eso  son nuestros sueños. Saludos y nos vemos en el msn.

**AKINA-NO-TORU…**   Hola!!! Gracias por leer mi fic y por tus reviews, me imagino que fue algo largo leerlo completo, espero que te guste lo que falta y tengo preparado, ya que aun hay mucho más celos por parte de Yoh, saludos.

**annita asakura... **Hellouuu!! Mil gracias por leer mi fic y por tus comentarios, eso me impulsa a querer escribir mejor, ^_^ bye bye.

**Virgen Cazadora…**  Hola, aquí otra vez, la verdad desde que publique el capitulo 12 me dedique a escribir el 13 de esencia y no he avanzado a los otros fics… tarde algo y quedo muy largo… y me alegra muchisisisisiisimo el que este fic sea el que más te gusta, mil gracias!!!

**Jacqueline…**  Hola, pues ya puse algo de celos, después de todo nadie se esperaba que Yoh llegara en el momento que Ryan abrazara a Anna.   Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, Saludos.

**Kary asakura…**  Hola!!!!!!!  Tienes razón es muy lindo Ryan, y también quiero uno así para mi….. T_T quiero un Ryan.  Sabes, estas en lo correcto en que uno nunca olvida el primer amor, el problema de Yoh es que aun no descubre que está enamorado de Anna, tal vez la idea de que están comprometidos y tantos años de vivir juntos lo hace costumbre, aún se pregunta porque se enoja tanto cuando la ve con alguien… eso es  lo importante, el que descubra que es lo que hay dentro de él. Saludos.

**Anna.K-chan…**   Hellou!!, este es él primer fic que empece a escribir… en serio no lo habias visto?? Pues me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, la verdad se ha alargado mucho más de lo que tenía pensado, pero pues hago lo que el lector quiere jejejeje.  Me encantaria ver el epilogo de tu fic ya que el final en el aeropuerto me ENCANTO!!!!!!   Saludos.

**rocio-asakura… ** Hola amiga!!!, mil gracias por tu apoyo… y tus amenzas ¬_¬ U jejejejeje no te preocupes… va a ser un YohxAnna… bueno tal vez hasta el final porque van a tener muuuuchos problemas.  Espero encontrarte pronto en el msn, y ya lei tu fic…T_T se quedo en una parte muuuy triste, continua pronto, saludos.

**SAMMY_ASAKURA…   **Hola!!! Mil gracias que te animaste a enviar un review, me alegró mucho ^_^ .   Sabes tocaste un punto muy importante, tienes razón en cuanto a Miyoko, no sabemos si ella se enamoró antes o no para tener punto de comparación, pero lo que es muy seguro que Yoh para ella es solo un capricho, o tal vez una obseción.   Cuando alguien se obseciona con alguien no distingue entre amor o capricho.  Además cuando uno ama a alguien hace lo mejor para la persona que ama, y ella solo siente un amor muy egoista ya que solo piensa en ella y no en lo que realmente siente Yoh.  Pero el es muy inocente para eso del amor y de eso se aprovechara Miyoko, en fin veremos que maldades nos tiene preparadas jejejejejeje.  Prometo que pronto va a haber un beso... pero aun no puedo prometer que sea Anna x Yoh jejejejjejej  Saludos.

Me despido de todos y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo… tal vez en el siguiente ya veremos el primer beso entre…  y …. . jejejej q mala soy.  Los dejo… me siento muuuuuuy mal.

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

**Xris**


	14. Es por ti

**Esencia de un sentir.**

By Xris

**Capitulo 14**

**Es por ti...**

"_**¿Por qué las cosas son tan confusas? ¿Por qué la vida es un hilo tan delgado que con cualquier ligero aliento se enreda? ¿Por qué es tan difícil comprender a la persona que amas?"**_

-Lo siento... creo que has tenido una ligera equivocación, si soy Yoh Asakura pero no recuerdo haberte robado alguna vez algo.- dijo el descendiente Asakura.

-Estás tan ciego que te es invisible la verdad de muchas cosas que crees saber y están frente a tus ojos. Me duele por ti porque admito que son pocos los que guardan tal nivel de inocencia en si mismos. Pero una virtud puede ser tu peor defecto...- todo era tan confuso e inconcluso que Yoh no se podía quedar así.

-¿Es por el titulo de Shaman King, verdad?, no eres el primero que quiere reclamar el puesto, pero lo gané en forma limpia y me desagrada que alguien diga que lo robé – la tranquilidad de Yoh dominaban el ambiente aunque fuera atacado por las palabras del chico.

-El gran Shaman King...- dijo Damien con un todo exaltado...- su alteza ha hablado, pero disculpe mi mala educación...- el chico hizo una reverencia ante el castaño.

-Puedo percibir que no tienes buenas intenciones...- la desconfianza había crecido en Yoh con cada palabra de su adversario.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada y sonrió perversamente...- Eres muy inteligente Asakura y si eso crees no discutiré contigo, no puedo contradecir al gran Shaman King – sin previo aviso, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-¡Espera!- gritó Yoh

Damien se detiene y gira la cabeza -¡Exacto!!... solo espera...- y continuó con su camino.. – solo tienes que esperar, que ya hemos movido la primera pieza...-

Los ojos de Yoh lo siguieron hasta el horizonte, y como apareció se fue... solo dejando más dudas. No sabía porque pero fue la primera vez que la seguridad del castaño tembló sin ninguna razón clara.

-Te estaré esperando Damien, defenderé lo que es mío – a pesar de la tranquilidad del chico, esas palabras salieron con fiereza de sus labios, no iba a perder la vida que siempre anheló... lucharía otra vez.

En otro lugar

Sus zapatos estaban llenos de polvo y sus piernas temblaban del esfuerzo, a pesar que su cuerpo parecía desfallecer su voluntad no dejo de correr llevándola a donde el dolor no la tocara... pero era imposible. Solo existían en ese momento el sonido de su respiración agitada y la borrosa imagen de sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

Poco a poco su respiración volvió a tomar ritmo pero su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte que parecía que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Sentía como su cabello se pegaba a su cara y nuca a causa del sudor, que aun resbalaba desde su frente dejando un camino de sensaciones eléctricas que acentuaba la caricia del viento sobre cada trazo húmedo en su rostro.

¿Cuánto había corrido? ¿Dónde se encontraba?, no lo sabía y a primera instancia no le importó, pero ahora que el oxigeno llenaba con más tranquilidad sus pulmones podía pensar con más claridad.

Lo primero que percibió fueron sus zapatos cubiertos por un fino polvo... y bajo ellos un camino de tierra blanca, rodeado de obscuras rocas, muy porosas por el tiempo. Levanto la cara y con su vista recorrió el lugar... estaba rodeada de tumbas... bellas y muy antiguas tumbas. Al principio se sorprendió pero poco a poco fue reconociendo su alrededor... estaba en el viejo cementerio extranjero, el que se encontraba abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Un cementerio que tuvo su mayor esplendor a finales del siglo XVIII, donde los extranjeros más importantes y millonarios que residían en el país eran enterrados. Era una belleza en aquellos tiempos, con mucha paz y luz, cada tumba era una obra artística de grandes escultures de la época. Ahora era todo lo contrario, era tan oscuro a pesar de estar bajo la luz del sol pareciera que los rayos bajaban su intensidad para darle una atmósfera solemne y al mismo tiempo siniestra al lugar. La piedra corroída por el tiempo y envuelta en las caprichosas rutas de las enredaderas daban aspecto de tristeza a las estatuas... pero no dejaban de ser bellas.

Alguna vez la sacerdotisa había ido a ese cementerio, pero no sabía porque su instinto de escapar la trajo a ese lugar... tal vez era como Yoh en el cementerio de la ciudad con el cual se sentía identificado... tal vez este era el lugar para ella... el lugar con el cual su interior se sentía en paz.

No tuvo que investigar mucho para darse cuenta que estaba totalmente sola... ni siquiera los espíritus salían de sus criptas.

El lugar estaba sumergido en un enorme silencio que después de disfrutarlo un rato se dio cuenta de algo... la voz ya no estaba ahí en su cabeza.

Esta era la mejor oportunidad de pensar todas las ideas que se encontraban dentro de su cabeza el último par de días... sin que su molesto espía revisara cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Los recuerdos de cada una de las palabras dolorosas volvieron a su mente, provocando un dolor en su pecho y que las lágrimas se

acumularan en sus ojos.

En un lugar muy cercano un par de personas la observaban...

-Este es el momento justo para darle el golpe final...¿que esperamos?- preguntó impaciente una voz en las sombras.

-Que acaso no te das cuenta... estamos en su terreno, en desventaja... sin querer ella vino a protegerse de nosotros...- la misma voz que jugaba con la mente de Anna estaba a la expectativa.

-¿De que hablas?-

-De el cementerio... yo no puedo luchar contra los espíritus y tu fuerza como shaman aun es muy débil... no estamos preparados-

-Pero no podemos dejas pasar esta oportunidad ahora que Damián aparto a Yoh-

-No te preocupes... hay otros métodos...-

En el cementerio

-Calma Anna...- se repetía ella misma mientras caminaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro... -debe haber una solución... no puedo dejarme vencer – sabía que su gran y terrible enemigo ganaba terreno cada segundo, y no podía dejarse caer a su más grande temor... la soledad.

Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos... -¿Qué me está pasando?, quien está dentro de mi cabeza...- era una lucha entre no dejar caer ninguna lagrima y el pensar con claridad...pero... -tiene razón... cada una de sus palabras no eran más que la verdad-

Cerró fuerte los ojos para aprisionar las lágrimas y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza... -tiene razón... no soy nadie... estoy completamente sola... - las palabras salían con dificultad... dolía el pronunciarlas, era doloroso aceptar la verdad.

El viento frió jugaba con su cabello, y su paso entre las tumbas provocaba un ruido que parecía que las tumbas lloraban junto con la chica.

Pero de pronto ella lo dejó de sentir... dejo de sentir el viento en su piel. Solo sintió la calidez en su espalda y unos fuertes brazos rodeándola gentilmente desde su espalda. Un susurro acarició su oído...

-No estas sola...-

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron de par en par, y dándose vuelta se soltó del abrazo. Y frente a ella estaban esos ojos que antes la habían dejado congelada... la miraban llenos de calor y ternura...

-¿Qué haces aquí Ryan?- pregunto la rubia cuando su razón la regresó al momento.

-Por lo que ya te dije... no estas sola y no te dejaré sola...-

-¿Por qué? Es lo que yo merezco... realmente merezco estar sola...- la histeria estaba dominando a la sacerdotisa y en cualquier momento perdería de nuevo el control.

-Claro que no, eres una persona única y por lo mismo eres bella... muy bella- dijo el chico intentando acercarse a ella.

-No es cierto... yo no soy nada... jamás debí nacer, por eso me abandonaron... y por eso todos me abandonaran porque soy una...- pero no terminó de hablar porque una bofetada calló sus palabras.

Asombrada volteó a ver al chico quien se había atrevido a golpearla así, y se sorprendió al ver sus ojos ardiendo en rabia y llenos de lágrimas...

-que sea la última vez que hablas así de ti misma Anna...- era irreconocible la voz de Ryan. Anna lo miraba asombrada, aun más cuando el chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó tan fuerte como nadie lo había hecho... y como siempre lo había necesitado.

-Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido... Anna no te hagas esto... no mates con ideas tontas tus sueños... no mates tu esencia por los demás... así eres hermosa...- era la voz más dulce que había escuchado, incluso las escuchaba en el pecho del chico donde la rubia recargaba su rostro por el abrazo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?... Ryan en realidad no me conoces- dijo la rubia con voz apagada...

-Te conozco más de lo que te imaginas... te conozco como eres por fuera por las pocas veces que hemos estado juntos. Pero te conozco por dentro mucho mejor a través de cada línea de tus escritos... eres excelente escritora porque lograste lo que pocos... lograste estar escondida en cada palabra, en cada línea, en cada letra... ahí estas Anna... ahí estas... y eres increíble- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico... -Aunque lo intentes esconder con tu fría actitud, dentro de ti tienes una gama sin fin de sentimientos que quieren explotar... que quieren vivir... y lo único que necesitas es valor...-

La separó de él y con ambas manos tomó su rostro... -Nada ni nadie debe hacerte dudar...solo existe una verdad y esta aquí...- el chico apuntó hacia el corazón de Anna... - y muy pronto la descubrirás... solo... prométeme que no lloraras por quien no se lo merece...-

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿en ningún momento te lo pedí? ¿Es por lástima?- Aunque por un momento se sintió como niña pequeña protegida no podía bajar la guardia... aun no estaba lista.

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?... no dejaré que nadie te lastime...- dijo el chico mientras la miraba tiernamente. Y en ese momento cuando los ojos verdes el chico estaban tan cerca Anna descubrió algo...

-El brillo de los sueños...está en tus ojos... tus ojos brillan... ¿porque?- era hermoso verlo brillar de esa forma...

Y en un suspiro del chico de sus labios escapó la respuesta... -Es por ti.

Días después

El castaño contaba erróneamente su serie de sentadillas, tan desconcentrado estaba que tuvo que volver a comenzar la cuenta varias veces. Desde lo sucedido con Anna y el chico extraño no había vuelto a ser el mismo, incluso la visita el Damien había pasado a segundo plano. Ese día por más que intentó no logró encontrar a Anna, y cuando volvió a casa ella ya se encontraba ahí como si nada hubiera pasado... y para su mala suerte también estaba el entrometido universitario.

Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, la idea de ver a Anna y a Ryan todo el tiempo juntos no lo dejaba descansar. Su carácter había estado muy voluble y la incertidumbre de no saber que había pasado ese día lo mataba de furia. Intentó hablar con Anna sobre el tema pero para la chica era como si ese instante jamás hubiera existido.

Entre las cosas que más le molestaba a Yoh era ver a la sacerdotisa recuperada por completo, ya sin ese semblante cansado de los últimos días... pero no era por desearle un mal a su prometida, era porque desde que el chico estaba cerca de la rubia, ella se había recuperado. Era temible para Yoh intentar descubrir la razón de la recuperación de la chica... no lo quería saber.

Un sorpresivo golpe sacó de concentración y de balance al shaman, haciéndolo caer al piso...

-Oye tonto!!! Ya despierta, sabes que no debes de quedarte dormido con los ojos abiertos!!!- Horo Horo le había lanzado un balón para llamar la atención el chico.

-¿Qué pasa Boro Boro?- dijo mientras sobaba su enredada cabellera.

-Llevo rato llamándote y no escuchabas, ¿Qué no te diste cuenta que la practica terminó hace un buen rato?-

EL castaño mira a su alrededor y ve la pista completamente vacía, y a lo lejos el ocaso anunciando la llegada de la noche. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que jamás se dio cuenta que todos se habían marchado.

-Anda apurate, que se nos hará tarde...- dijo el ainu muy emocionado.

-¿Tarde?... ¿Tarde para que?- preguntó el castaño mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Como que para que? – el ainu se acercó y golpeó ligeramente a Yoh en la cabeza... –Hace un momento quedaste con Miyoko que la llevarías a la famosa fiesta de la universidad-

Yoh se sorprende, al estar tan concentrado no se dió cuenta de todo lo que pasó a su alrededor, y mucho menos que se había comprometido con Miyoko... -¿que hice que?- preguntó algo incredulo.

-No es posible que seas tan distraido... anda vamonos- el peliazul tomó del brazo a Yoh y se lo llevó rumbo a casa.... hasta que...

–!Oye!!! Me volviste a decir Boro Boro!!!- gritó enojado el ainu, mientras el castaño reía nerviosamente.... -¿quien es el distraido?-

En la pensión Asakura

Giró el labial para guardarlo, y sus ojos se posaron en el espejo examinandose... se sentía rara con maquillaje a pesar de ser muy ligero. Era de su total desagrado asistir a la dichosa fiesta, pero su amigo Ryan estaba tan insistente que no pudo negarse por mucho tiempo. Además que le había prometido tener una sorpresa para ella... no sabia de que se trataba pero en realidad no le entusiamaba.

-Ha de ser otras de sus tonterías...- dijo mientras volvia a verse en el espejo. Su atuendo era de lo más normal, unos jeans y una blusa con algunos trazos, no era la ultima moda pero se sentía bien.

No se podía explicar porque no podia negarse a lo que le pedía Ryan, por más que quisiera siempre terminaba accediendo... ¿que control tenía sobre ella?... bueno debía de agradecer que después de todo la ayudó cuando flaqueó... pero no era suficiente.

¿Porque se quedaba congelada siempre frente a él?, ¿porque se perdia en su mirada?, ¿porque no podia negarle nada?... ¿era agradecimiento? ... ¿o algo más?

La idea le había cruzado varias veces por la cabeza pero luchaba contra ella, estaba segura lo que sentía por Yoh, pero las nuevas reacciones que sentía frente a Ryan eran distintas y agobiantes... no las comprendía. Era la primera vez que podía ser como ella realmente era con otra persona, y a pesar de conocerlo poco pareciera que tenian una relación de muchos años...

-¿Porque me conoce tan bien?... eso no es bueno...- dijo la chica mientras soltaba su cabello y caia sobre sus hombros... –gracias a él no he escuchado la voz dentro de mi cabeza... tal vez me ayudo a aceptarme tal y como soy-

Dio un ultimo vistazo... no podía negar que sentía un poco de nervios... tal vez era por ir a una fiesta con gente mayor que ella o simplemente por el hecho que vería a Ryan. Sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar esa tonta idea de su cabeza.

-Espero que sea una buena noche...- se dijo a ella misma para darse animos mientras salía de su habitación y apagaba la luz.

En el jardín de la pensión

-Ya se ha dormido – dijo con una leve sonrisa el shaman... – me gustaría poder hablar con ella... hablar como él lo hace... – suspiro profundo y sacó pesadamente el aire... –pero tengo tanto miedo a tus palabras Anna...-

Miró hacia el cielo y vio caer una estrella fugaz... –que tengas dulces sueños, mi linda sacerdotiza-

Estaba tan concentrado en el momento que no sintió cuando alguien más llegó al lugar y se le aproximó...

Unos brazos lo rodearon haciendo que saltara del susto. Yoh volteó para ver a Miyoko muy cerca de él, era quien lo abrazaba...

-¿Estas listo?- dijo la chica como un susurro en su oido.

-¿Listo para que? – preguntó nervioso el castaño, ya que no pudo pasar por desapercibido que el cuerpo de la chica se aferraba a él con fuerza.

-Para la fiesta Yoh, ...¿que acaso no lo recuerdas?- dijo ella sontandolo y parandose frente a él. Traia una falda por demás pequeña y una blusa que dejaba ver gran parte de su escote... un tipico vestuario para volver loco a cualquier adolecente.

-Oh... la fiesta- el desanimo del chico fue mala señal para Miyoko... –quería hablar de eso contigo... no voy a poder acompañarte...-

La cara de Miyoko se puso de mil y un colores del enojo, y empezó a decir muchas razones por la cual debería de ir... sobre todo porque se lo había prometido.

-No recuerdo haberlo prometido, además Anna no me va a dar permiso de ir...- en ese momento los ojos de Miyoko brillaron.

-¿Porque le deberías pedir permiso?... dime ¿ella te pidió permiso a ti?- el tono lleno de maldad de la chica no se hizo esperar.

-¿Permiso para que?- preguntó inocentemente el chico.

-Pues si mis ojos no me engañaron, la acabo de ver salir con el chico raro... el extranjero, y estoy más que segura que iba hacia la fiesta...- la sonrisa de triunfo de la chica creció al ver como el rostro de Yoh se transformó por la sorpresa.

Los puños de Yoh se cerraron fuertemente, y sin pensarlo dos veces entro corriendo a la pensión...

En la estancia ya se encontraba listo para salir Horo Horo, quien habia tomado valor para pedirle a alguien que lo acompañara... pero el valor solo le alcanzó para invitar a su hermana y converncerla de que llevara a Tamao.

-Ya se retrasó Ren...- la ainu recorría de un lado a otro el pasillo, estaba impaciente por ver a Ren y por más que intentaba disimular no le era posible.

-Calmada señorita Pillika, no ha de tardar ya que el...- pero no terminó de hablar cuando vieron pasar corriendo a Yoh escaleras arriba.

Los tres chicos guiados por la curiosidad iban a seguir al shaman cuando el claxón del coche del heredero Tao se escuchó. Los ojos de Pillika se iluminaron y salió corriendo antes que todos. Y al quedar solos en el pasillo Horo Horo y Tamao todo su alrededor desapareció... incluso olvidaron la entrada de Yoh segundos antes.

En la parte alta de la pensión

Abrió precipitadamente la puerta, y todo estaba en total calma y oscuridad... – se fue – dijo decepcionado, sintiendo una fuerte presión en su pecho.... pero ¿porque? . Pasaron minutos donde sus ojos se habían perdido en la oscuridad dentro del cuarto, cuando escuchó la voz de Miyoko...

-Yoh...- era dulce su llamado, el volteó a mirarla y le extendió la mano...- ¿nos vamos?- y el sin decir ninguna palabra asintió y le tomó la mano.

**Notas de Xris **

Caen globos de todas partes, serpentinas y colores de mil colores.... una completa fiesta... y no es porque Xris por fin actualizó.... noooooo es porque exactamente el dia de hoy, 9 de septiembre de 2004, **CUMPLO UN AÑO DE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PUBLIQUE UN FIC!!!!,** exactó, fue la primera vez y publiqué el primer capitulo de este fic. Asi que Esencia de un Sentir cumplió un año!!!!!!!!!

Creo que he tardado un año jejejejeje y mil disculpas, pero estoy contenta de que hace un año estaba muy nerviosa por la opinion de ustedes y me han dado tanta confianza y apoyo para seguir escribiendo.

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MIS FICS**

Y vale la pena recordar que **anna15**, fue quien me mando mi primer review... muchas gracias.

CDT... este capitulo tuve que cortarlo porque por las prisas de publicar hoy, no iba a terminarlo bien hecho, asi que el beso que les prometí será el próximo capítulo. Perdonen los errores de ortografía, no tuve chance de corregirlos.

Los reviews... fueron muchisimos, asi que les contesté muy brevemente, además que ya superamos los 200 reviews

**Annita Kyoyama**... hola, mas vale tarde q nunca, espero que te guste este capitulo y la verdad lo siento... aun no puedo matar a Miyoko jejeje pero todo cae por su peso jejeje, saludos.

**anna la sacerdotiza...** espero que te guste este capitulo como el pasado, aunque esta mas ligero que el anterior, tuve que cortarlo si no no iba a alcanzar a publicarlo, pero se aproximan cosas interesantes. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, me emocioné mucho, seguire tratando de hacer cada capitulo mejor, saludos.

**Paz**... Hellou, antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa, no pude incluir el beso en este capitulo por falta de tiempo pero prometo que en proximo no se escapan jejejejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**Stephanie**... gracias por tu comentarios Marcela, me alegraron mucho, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic a pesar de mi superlarga ausencia jejejeje, Saluditos.

**Chibi-poio... **Hola Chibi!!! Pues hay un poco de celos por parte de Yoh en este capitulo, pero aun faltan más... Los personajes malos pronto se descubriran...y Ryan cada vez es más lindo ¿no crees?, cuidate.

**keiko-sk**... Sorry por la tardanza, pero espero que te guste este capitulo como el anterior, Cuidate y saluditos.

**Emmyk... **Hellouuu, antes que nada mil discupas por la tardanza, pero mas vale tarde que nunca no crees?, espero que te guste este capitulo, pequeño pero con hecho con mucho cariño.

**Pinkz88... **Hola, aun no se descubrira que o quien es el que atormenta a Anna, pero pronto se sabrán muchas cosas interesantes... saludos.

**Hally777**... Hola!, me agrado te review, sabes... tarde o temprano Miyoko recibirá su merecido... después de todo, el bien siempre gana. Pero por ahora nuestra pareja principal sufrira un poco. Mil gracias por tu saludos desde Venezuela, te mando tambien un gran saludo desde México y gracias por leer mi fic.

**Bandi**... Hola... jejeje creo que no soportas a Miyoko... pero no eres la unica. Ryan esta hasta ahora jugando sus cartas limpio porque hace lo que siente.... bueno por ahora, quien sabe que pasará despues. Y por lo de Horo... esta algo tonto en mi fic, pero aun asi lo queremos jajajajajaj, Saluditos.

**AnnamiPunK**... Hola amiga!!!!!!!! Por fin pude publicar jejejeje mas que nada me apuré porque es una fecha especial jeje, lo cual indica que he sido muuuuuy lenta con esta historia jeje. Espero que te guste este capitulo, pronto habrá muchas sorpresa muajajajajajjajajaja (risa malvada) jejeje saludos.

**Caty... **Hola!!! Ya tengo un rato que no se nada de ti, espero que puedas leer mi nuevo capitulo y sobretodo que te guste, mil gracias por tu review y cuidate mucho, salduos.

**Anna Asakura... **Hedllouuuu!!! Tal vez te enojes conmigo (bueno además de tardar tanto en actualizar) porque aun va a haber más RyanxAnna... hasta que nuestro querido Yoh se ponga los pantalones... mientras no se los quiera quitar la tonta de Miyoko jajajajajaja jeje. Tienes razón ... el proceso es doloroso pero espera una gran recompensa por eso... cuidate.

**NOTA: FUISTE MI REVIEW 200!!!!!!!! THKS**

**Yom Kippur...** Hola!!! No te enojes con Horo, la verdad el actua asi porque no sabe lo que Yoh siente por Anna, incluso esta tan distraido que ni siqueira se da cuenta. La llegada de Ryan puso de cabeza a Yoh, esperemos que salga bien de esta situación, cuidate.

**AKINA-NO-TORU** ... Sorry, no pude poner lo del beso, la verdad estoy tan apurada que no quize hacer la escena tan rápido, quiero hacerla bien, pero prometo que en el proximo habrá beso. Cuidate mucho.

**Kaoru Takeda**... Hola, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior, fue un encapsulado de emociones jejeje, este capitulo esta más ligero, pero pronto viene más sorpresas. Miyoko pronto tendrá su merecido y esperemos ver otro enfrentamiento entre Yoh y Ryan... que será muy pronto... Saludos.

**anna15** ... Hola sorry por la tardanza pero ya regrese, espero que te guste esta capitulo... al parecer las cosas no van a salir bien para Yoh... gracias por tu review, cuidate, bye bye.

**Kemi-chan... **Hellouuuuuuuuu! Mil graicas por el review, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior, y tambien espero que te guste este, aun va a haber más confictos entre YohxAnna.... muchos más... Saludos

**Beu Rib**... Hoooollaaaa!!!!!!!!! Se que me he desaparecido pero cuando tengo chance entro a la pag a buscar tu fic jejeje, sabes que me encanta. Pues al parecer Anna ya se ha calamado, pero tiene aun que pensar en su futuro, lo importante es que ya confia más en ella misma... restableció la confianza que tenía o simulaba tener. Cuidate

**ei-chan**... Hola ei!!!! Tanto tiempo sin vernos jejeje sorry por la tardanza pero aqui estoy... sobre el beso tuve que retrasarlo pero ya pronto saldras de la duda, y ya veremos si Yoh se pone las pilas o no jejejeje, cuidate.

**Hikari Asakura... **Gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia, tenía tiempo que no me sentaba a continuarla, espero no dejarla otra vez inconclusa, cuidate mucho.

**Viosil Uab...** jajajaja la rompehoagares jejeje sip, esa soy yop!! Jeje. Cada personaje ya tiene su final escrito dependiendo como se porten asi que no te preocupes por Miyoko y Ryan jejejeje. No te preocupes, pronto Yoh abrirá los ojos... Saludos

**SAMMYASAKURA**... Hellou, fue un gran review el que me mandaste jejejeje. El beso... será sorpresa pero no será el unico a lo largo de toda la historia jejeje. Lo siento pero no he pensado incluir a Hao en esta historia, es más enfocada a la relacion de AnnaxYoh. Pues los de Horo y Tamao lo intuyen, aun no se dicen nada... pero ya veré con los junto jejeje. La verdad Yoh es muy distraido pero es nuevo en esto del amor, y jamás habia tenido en peligro su relación con Anna... y ahora le esta costando distinguir que es lo que pasa. Sorry por la tardanza y espero que te guste este capitulo, saluditos.

**lore-anime... **sorry, sorry, sorry y mil sorry... tardé mucho esta ocación. No te preocupes, Miyoko recibirá su merecido y rifaré el honor de cortarle la cabeza jajajajajaja, cuidate muchos, saludos.

**Mika-chan**... hola!!! por fin pude actualizar, espero que aun sigas por estos rumbos jeje. Los celos de Yoh son de lo mejor, y aun vienen más... y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que se ve sexy estando celoso. Ryan es muy lindo, el caballero que todas deseamos y Miyoko como la piedra en el zapato jejejeje, Cuidate.

**Erika... **Helllouuuu, mas vale tarde que nunca... bueno eso creo, sorry por la tardanza, espero que te guste esta continuación y prometo ya no desaparecerme. Cuidate mucho.

**anita kyouyama fcc... **Hola, no sabes como te agradezco tu review. Te quedo debiendo el beso entre los personajes, por la prisa no quería escribir algo inconcluso, pero en el siguiente habrá beso. Tienes razón, Ryan es lo que necesitaba Anna y llegó en el momento justo, esperemos que Yoh aprenda de él, Saludos.

**annita asakura**... Hellouuuu, claro que eres bien recibida en el club estrangulemos a miyoko... ( si es que el club degallemos a Xris por tardar tanto me llegara a encontrar) jajajajaj, espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por leer mi fic, saludos.

**clau-chan...** Hellou, como estas? Lamento decirte que no he pensado incluir a Hao en este fic... es alguien más... pero si quieres ver algo de Hao puedes leer mi fic de "Vestido de Novia" (jeje autopublicidad) cuidate.

**Seinko...** en serio te recomendaron mi fic?? Jeje que pena, jeje pero espero que te guste. Prometo más ración de celos el próximo capitulo, incluso hasta dosis extra jejejejeje. Y sabes... no se porque pero sospecho que odias a Miyoko U jejejeje, Cuidate, saludos.

**Yukim... **Hola!! Mil graicas por tu opinión, y es algo triste mi fic pero todo saldra bien (como dice Yoh) y no te preoupes mi pareja favorita tambien es YohxAnna, asi que prometo un final feliz. Bye bye

**Lian Black... **AMIGUITAAAAAAAAAA!!! Hace mucho sin verte, el nuevo trabajo no me deja hablar mucho por msn. Pillika es unica, me encanta su forma extrovertida y me es de mucha utilidad en la historia. Horo Horo... es un tonto... es lo unico que puedo decir jeje. Yo tambien quiero un Ren pero son dificiles de encontrar jeje. Ryan esta tomando más cartas en el asunto y es porque Yoh está desaprovechando la oportunidad... pero ya veremos que pasa. Disculpa la tardanza y cuidate mucho amiguita.

**selkie-chan... **Mil gracias por tu review, no importa que sea el primero, mientras no sea el ultimo jejejejeje. Demian es un shaman que no tiene buenas intenciones.. pero no es el único, pronto sabremos la verdad. Quien esta en la cabeza de Anna? Será sorpresa jejejeje. Cuidate.

**maxie-chan... **Hellouuuu!!! Espero que no te hayas defraudado de mi fic por que tarde mucho en actualizar, prometo no tardarme tanto, cuidate.

**Rei Yuizaki...** gracias por tus comentarios, ya volvi y espero no desaparecer otra vez, gracias por leer mi fic, saluditos.

**SENPAI-MISATO...** Hola, por fin lo puede continuar, y gracias por tu review, aqui esta depués de mil años mi acutalización, espero que te guste aunque es un poco pequeño, saluditos.

Mil gracias a todos por este año de reviews, capitulos, risas, ausencias jejejeje de todo.

Sinceramente... gracias.

Les mando un abrazote

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

**Xris**


	15. Todo por una mirada y algo más

**

* * *

**

**SORPRESA!...** si soy yo, aunque no lo crean y después de más de un año de ausencia. Creo que después demuchisimos reviews y mails y amenazas... les debía algo... y aquí está, espero que les guste y no haber perdido el toque.

Los personajes de Shaman King son propiedad de Takei Hiroyuki y no me pertenecen

* * *

**Esencia de un sentir**

By Xris

**Capitulo 15**

**Todo por una mirada y algo más…**

El ambiente era muy ruidoso para su gusto, las pláticas, risas y música se mezclaban haciendo incomprensible cualquier mensaje. La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y una pequeña punzada amenazaba con volverse más aguada. Las insoportables risas tontas de las chicas presentes, junto con los comentarios tan huecos como sus cabezas le daban nauseas. Sentía en sus pies las vibraciones que viajaban por el piso causadas de los excedidos volúmenes de la música que no tenían ningún sentido… Definitivamente estaba en el lugar equivocado.

Los chicos de universidad reían sin parar, a causas de comentarios o burlas entre ellos, y sus risas eran maximizadas por el efecto del alcohol. Mientras que los alumnos de la preparatoria miraban extasiados a sus superiores, e intentaban imitarlos… patéticamente.

El lugar era muy grande, era una de las casas fraternidad de la universidad, pero al parecer sus habitantes eran hijos de personas importantes ya que no era cualquier hogar, la suntuosidad y la vigilancia eran exageradas. Para sorpresa de Anna, en ese lugar también vivía Ryan.

-¿No te diviertes verdad? – le dijo casi en un susurro en el oído de la rubia, ya que por el ruido era casi imposible que se escucharan hablando normalmente.

-No es mi ambiente…- dijo la chica antes de tomar otro sorbo a su bebida, la cual se tomaba lentamente ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ingerir alcohol.

-Es cuestión que te acostumbres, prometo que después de mi sorpresa te llevaré sana y salva a tu casa…- le sonrió dulcemente.

La chica desvió rápidamente su mirada… tenía miedo de los incontrolables sonrojos que la delataban en contra de su voluntad, los cuales la habían atacado últimamente.

-Más vale que sea buena y no me hayas hecho perder mi tiempo – el tono de Anna fue muerto, sin ninguna emoción, pero en realidad estaba a la expectativa de la famosa sorpresa de su amigo.

Le cerró coquetamente el ojo… -No te decepcionaré…- pero en ese momento algo llamó la atención del extranjero…. –oye Anna… aquel no es tu "prometido"- esta ultima palabra no la dijo con mucha emoción.

Los ojos de la chica volaron hacia la entrada del lugar…

-Oh… es la chica de la pista de atletismo…- se escuchó algo preocupado Ryan cuando vio entrar a Yoh con Miyoko, y como no iba a estarlo, recordaba perfectamente la actitud de Anna el día que la observaron desde las gradas.

La reacción de todos ante la aparición de la pareja fue la esperada, muchos pares de ojos se clavaron en ellos observando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Los chicos se quedaron sin habla ante el vestuario de Miyoko, que además de ser escaso la hacían ver mucho mayor de edad y sumamente atractiva… nadie podía huir de sus encantos.

En cambio Yoh con su actitud despreocupada hacía pensar a más de una chica que era muy atractivo, con una camisa negra abierta como acostumbraba y sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos… pensaban que era sexy.

Un crujido llamó la atención de Ryan, el vaso de la bebida de Anna estaba totalmente estrujado en su mano, y goteaba copiosamente… en cualquier momento la bebida se derramaría por completo. Sin pensarlo dos me veces tomó el vaso de la mano de Anna, y al sentir el contacto con la mano del chico la rubia reaccionó... fue un acto inconciente.

-Yo… yo no…- entre la vergüenza de su reacción y le roce con la mano de Ryan los colores le subieron a la cara a Anna y las palabras no encontraban salida en forma razonable.

-No hay problema Annita… yo comprendo…- quitó tiernamente el vaso de la mano de la rubia… - comprendo lo que sientes…- la mezcla de la dulce sonrisa y la mirada melancólica del chico hizo sentir a Anna un gran vuelco en su pecho.

-Espera un momento, en seguida te traigo otra bebida…- dijo el chico antes de marcharse con el vaso destrozado.

Era tan contradictorio todo, estaba furiosa por ver a Yoh con la engendro y su pecho dolía al ver la mirada sin luz de Ryan… era tan confuso.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender las palabras del chico… el sentía la misma impotencia que ella experimentaba cada vez que vía a la engendro cerca de su prometido…

-acaso me veo como él…- se dijo a si misma al recordar que vio su alma derrotada a través de los ojos del chico.

Sus ojos se fijaron en su rival¿Cómo era posible competir contra alguien así? Para su triste realidad, el mundo se regía por eso, por la vanidad, la imagen, la sensualidad, el egocentrismo… cosas que para Anna eran tan vanas pero para todo su alrededor era parte esencial y común. Y ahí estaba ella, ante tal ruido y alboroto, acorralada por risas huecas, comentarios absurdos, miradas lujuriosas, ante el juicio despiadado de todos. En el mundo espiritual era una gran sacerdotisa, en el mundo normal era una chica imperceptible a lado de Miyoko, sin ropa ni maquillaje de moda, sin accesorios y colores en su cabello. El pasar desapercibida era difícil cuando era tan diferentes a los demás, y tan pequeña a lado de Miyoko.

Por primera vez quiso ser normal… así los ojos de Yoh solo la buscarían a ella…

Yoh recorría con la mirada cada centímetro del lugar…

-¿Dónde esta?- se preguntó pero no tardó mucho encontrar la respuesta… sus ojos se detuvieron en un rincón del lugar, justo en el momento que Ryan sostenía la mano de Anna… sus entrañas empezaron a arder sin control.

Tal como sintió en varias ocasiones anteriores con Ren y con el mismo Ryan, sentía las ganas de correr hasta él y descargar su ira por atreverse a estar tan cerca de Anna. Y estuvo a punto de arremeter contra el chico cuando la palabras de Miyoko minutos antes volvieron a su cabeza…

Flash back

El shaman salía de su habitación después de arreglarse lo más rápido posible, no estaba acostumbrado a tales eventos y el verse bien era lo que menos le importaba.

Abrochaba su camisa negra mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo… sus manos temblaban, eran nervios o coraje… talvez un poco de ambos.

-Te vez enloquecedoramente guapisimo…- le dijo Miyoko saliendo de pronto al pie de la escalera lo cual no se esperaba el chico…-calmate, es una simple fiesta…- se acercó a él y le empezó a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa, haciendo que su pecho se viera perfectamente… -así te ves mucho mejor…- le dijo mientras lo miraba coquetamente y mordía su labio inferior.

Esto puso muy nervioso al shaman que la alejo ligeramente…

-Tal vez es mala idea Miyoko…mejor debería quedarme en casa…

-Claro que no!- la chica tomó una actitud algo exigente… -no te vas a dejar rendir tan fácilmente- la chica puso las manos en su cadera con gesto molesto.

-¿rendir?...¿a que te refieres?- la mirada del chico se tornó muy seria.

-Yo se lo que sientes, no te rindas ante Anna… yo se que debes de hacer…- la actitud segura de la chica no hizo dudar al shaman que hablaba en serio.

-Según tu… ¿que debo de hacer?- preguntó el shaman.

-Fácil…- giró en su eje y se alejó unos pasos antes de volver la cara al chico y contestar… -Contra atacar- una sonrisa algo perversa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, que pasó desapercibida para el heredero Asakura.

-¿Contra atacar?- la voz del chico era dudosa.

-Claro…- la chica con un par de pasos se acerco velozmente a él, quedando peligrosamente cerca del chico … -si ella te mata de celos… tu tienes que hacer lo mismo- el aliento de la chica casi se fundía con el de él

El shaman se quedo pasmado, paso fuertemente saliva y después de meditarlos unos minutos… era una loca idea… pero tal vez daría resultados

Fin del Flashback

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano de Miyoko fuertemente y la miró con una gran sonrisa… la cual fue correspondida por la chica… el viento estaba a su favor.

Momentos antes

Durante todo el camino a la fiesta Ren había estado muy serio, y por más que pensaba la razón Pillika no encontraba respuesta. Al principio creyó que se había molestado al tener que esperar a Yoh y a Miyoko para irse todos juntos… pero era algo tan simple que su idea fue desechada casi de inmediato.

La peliazul pensó que tal vez disimulaba porque su hermano se encontraba presente… pero poco a poco su mente empezó a divagar… era algo más.

Al llegar a la fiesta y todos bajarse del auto, Miyoko e Yoh se adelantaron hacia la entrada. Atrás venían Pillika junto a Tamao, Horo Horo casi les pisaba los pies y Ren guardó su distancia… pero antes de entrar al lugar el chino tomó del brazo a la chica rosa…

-Necesito hablar contigo…- luego se acercó y susurró al oído -necesito que me hagas un favor…-

Los dos ainus se quedaron inmóviles y después de una reverencia por parte de Tamao se retiró del lugar con Ren... esa era una mala señal.

Un par de horas después

El alcohol ya había empezado a causar efectos en la mayoría de los presentes… unos más que otros. Una larga fila de chicos esperando su turno para entrar al baño, de vez en cuando se escuchaba el sonido de alguna botella rota que se ahogaba por el sonido de muchas risas. Un grupo en vivo formado de los mismos estudiantes de la universidad tocaban fuertemente la música de moda, llenando con ritmo, cantos y bailes el lugar.

A pesar que Yoh se sabía cuidar bien, lamentaba que su amigo Manta no quisiera ir a la fiesta… ya que estaba seguro que él le hubiera aconsejado a no tomar tantas bebidas desconocidas. Por estar enfocado en todos los actos de la rubia e intentar por todos los medios darle celos no se dio cuenta de todas las bebidas que Miyoko le servía… y ahora su vista empezaba a tornarse ligeramente borrosa, todo su alrededor se había vuelto un poco más lento y los sonidos eran acompañados por un pequeño eco.

No era un estado de embriagues para alarmarse, pero para ser la primera vez que sentía los efectos del alcohol, y sentía una ligera inseguridad en si mismo.

Lo peor era que a pesar de saber de su estado no podía de dejar de beber. Y aunque las risas de sus amigos que lo acompañaban, los comentarios que le hacía Miyoko y sus constantes brincoteos frente a él para llamar su atención; no podía apartar su atención hacia donde se encontraba Anna platicando tranquilamente con Ryan que reía sin cesar.

La rabia hacía que hirviera su sangre que corría con mucha velocidad por sus venas… su cuerpo ardía de los celos… porque tal vez de tanto tiempo de luchar por negarlo se había rendido… tenía que aceptar que eran celos… celos por Anna… los cuales consumían su alma cada vez que veía la oportunidad de perderla.

"¿Acaso ella siente lo mismo?", se preguntó el mismo pero no había mucha esperanza en la respuesta que rondó su mente. Fue entonces que el orgullo lo mal aconsejó… necesitaba hacerla sufrir como ella lo hacía con él… tenía que hacer que ella temblara de los celos. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo con una mano la cintura de Miyoko y la atrajo hacia él.

En otro lado del lugar

Sus ojos estaban muy húmedos y miraban tristemente el vaso rojo en sus manos…

-Se acabó…- dijo Pillika con un semblante lleno de tristeza…luego volteó su vaso y lo sacudió pero ninguna gota de liquidó salió e él.

-El mío ya no está frío – le contestó Horo mientras mostraba seriamente la botella de cerveza en su mano.

El silencio cubrió el lugar mientras ambos hermanos se miraban, de pronto un pequeño brillo salió de la mano de Horo, haciendo que la botella se congelara.

-Ahora ya no…- dijo el ainu antes de estallar con una sonora risa que era acompañada de las incontrolables carcajadas de su hermana menor…

No es difícil de adivinar… eran los estragos del alcohol. Desde que habían llegado se aislaron para compadecerse de si mismos por "el amor perdido"… aunque no dijeron la verdadera razón de cada uno por ponerse en ese estado. El alcohol hizo falta para alegrar a este par de corazones tristes… y ahora estaban más que borrachos… y sus descontroladas carcajadas eran la muestra de ello. Por todo se reían, incluso de cualquier mosca que pasara frente a ellos.

-Los hom… los hom…- se detuvo un poco la ainu a tomar aire e intentar hablar claramente abriendo la boca lo más que podía… -los hombrresss… apestan!- esta ultima palabra la dijo en un grito mientras se ponía de pie con el puño al aire, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-No… no hermanita… hip- Horo Horo se puso de pie tambaleandose –yo tengo algo mejor… -Las mujeres son todas unas brujas!- e imitó la misma pose de la hermana. Los dos se tambaleaban sin cesar.

-Los hombres,… los… los hombres son una basura!- volvió a repetir la peliazul.

-Las mujeres son manipula… ma… ni… pu… la… do… ras!-gritó el chico…

-¡Todos los hombres son unos malditos!- gritó la chica, luego intentó tomar otro trago a su bebida pero como estaba vacía de un manotazo arrebató la del hermano… pero al intentar darle un trago se desparramo la bebida escurriendo por su cara y cuello.

-Las mujeres son roba corazones!- grito Horo poniéndose una mano en el pecho y con gesto de dolor… -y de cervezas!- y le arrebató su hermana la botella.

Minutos después ambos se estaban peleando por la botella de cerveza. De pronto la botella resbaló y se estrelló en el piso vertiendo el frío líquido… Pillika y Horo se miraron tristemente… pero después volvieron a estallar de la risa de una manera más sonora y exagerada.

Y así continuaron un buen rato…

En otro lugar de la fiesta

Los nervios estaban a punto de vencer los ánimos de Anna… el que él estuviera allí con la Miyoko la descontrolaba a tal punto que se sentía incapaz de controlarse. Su fría mascara estaba a punto de caer y dejar ver un poco de la angustia, celos, dolor, coraje, decepción… todos esos sentimientos que le clavaban las uñas a su alma disminuyéndola a harapos… poco a poco.

Tal vez solo tendría que cerrar fuertemente los puños, dirigirse a ellos y romperle la cara a la chica… él le pertenecía… porque aun le pertenecía ¿no?... porque aun quería creerlo y tenía miedo… tenía miedo que el la rechazara… o darse cuenta que tal vez jamás fue suyo.

¿Cómo saber que es justo y que no¿Como saber si era injusto que ella estuviera sola y amando sin hablar, llorando sin llorar, aguantando sin flaquear?… ¿Hasta que punto sería justo luchar por lo que amaba?... ¿Hasta que punto debía aceptar la derrota?... Hasta que punto pisarían su orgullo…

El calor empezó a invadir su cuerpo y su lengua se empezaba a adormecer… era obvio que era efecto del alcohol… era hora de parar, ya no quería tomar porque si no lo hacía las cosas podrían salir de su control.

Le dio su vaso a Ryan pero su vista seguía clavada en el otro lado del lugar… y tal vez por el alcohol es que tenía esa actitud tan pasiva, aunque le hirvieran las entrañas estaba muy pasiva.

EL chico entendió la acción de Anna, tomó el vaso y lo puso en una mesa cercana… Puso el dedo índice en el mentón de la rubia y la hizo girar a verlo… para sorpresa de ella, estaba a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

-Basta… por favor… a mi también me lastimas…- la voz del chico era lenta… como un susurro pero con mucha seguridad.

Anna quedo sorprendida…e intentó formular una palabra pero no pudo porque algo selló sus labios, era el dedo del chico que la miraba dulcemente…

-Tu no tienes la culpa, no intentes excusarte… solo espero que tu me comprendas a mi y no me juzgues por lo que pienso hacer…- se incorporó, le dio a espalda y después de unos cuantos pasos giro a verla…-a veces es necesario sacar lo que te oprime el pecho, y aunque lo grite a los 4 vientos no es suficiente, tampoco es necesario que se entere todo el mundo… solo que lleguen a los oídos y el corazón correctos… de la forma correcta…- al terminar le dio la espalda y se perdió entre la gente.

-eeh?- se dijo Anna… la verdad no había entendido… bueno no por completo pero… ¿cuando había comprendido al chico al 100? Jejeje… creo q nunca.

En otro lado del lugar

Las risas del chico eran exageradamente sonoras, era común de él reir en todo momento, pero esta vez la magnitud era demasiado llamativa… era la mezcla de alcohol y el querer llamar la atención de la rubia. Por primera vez la fama se le subió a la cabeza y la usaría como arma para el "contra ataque" que le había sugerido Miyoko.

Pero la actitud del shaman hacía que nadie dudara de que había algo entre la chica y él, y Miyoko también ayudo a que no quedara duda. Estaba casi adherida al cuerpo del chico y aprovechaba la menor oportunidad de acercar sus labios a los de él… al principio de coqueteo… pero después la chica estaba firme con la tarea que no se iría con las manos vacías.

Yoh a pesar de no tener un control completo de todos sus sentidos, aun se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y a pesar que nadie se daba cuenta porque era bueno disimulando pero jamás había perdido detalle de las acciones de su prometida.

Mil veces estuvo a punto de saltar para alejarla de aquel tipo quien se acercaba a ella con demasiada confianza, pero Miyoko también estaba al tanto de la situación y se aferraba fuertemente a él para detenerlo.

De pronto vio como Ryan se alejaba de Anna… ese era el momento, tenía que llegar hasta ella, pero primero debía de librarse de Miyoko. Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado su deseo, en ese momento un chico completamente ebrio tropezó con ellos vaciando su bebida en el vestido de Miyoko.

-Mira lo que haz hecho estupido!- grito indignada y furiosa la chica. Algunas risas a su alrededor la alteraron más, y una chica se ofreció amablemente a acompañarla al baño para limpiar la mancha.

Yoh sin pensarlo dos veces fingió que estaba en una platica muy interesante con uno de los chicos que los acompañaban, lo cual dio la confianza a Miyoko que lo podría dejar solo.

-Querido, ahorita regreso- pero no recibió ninguna respuesta del castaño lo cual la molesto, ansiaba su atención y su caprichoso carácter la llevaban a hacer muchos desplantes.

En el momento que Miyoko se fue, Yoh tomó el rumbo donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa. Todo a su alrededor giraba, caminaba con mucha dificultad chocando una y otra vez con personas, tropezando mas de una vez con los vasos y botellas en el piso. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas… pero no se iba a rendir.

Una fuerte punzada recorrió rápidamente el pecho de Anna, sin pensar dos veces volteó a su espalda y ahí estaba él…

Yoh sentía como su cuerpo se tambaleaba y lo difícil que era para el enfocar, pero intentaba disimular su mal estado pero a los ojos de Anna no podía esconderlo.

-Hola Annita…- y sonrió tontamente el shaman.

Solo recibió una mirada furioso por parte de ella.

-Yo… este… la fiesta… mmm…- intentó entablar una conversación pero no había nada coherente en su cabeza que pudiera utilizar como dialogo. Ella seguía mirándolo, pero ahora no solo era enojo, Yoh alcanzó a ver un destello de desilusión en sus pupilas, lo cual fue como una daga en su pecho…

Suspiró pesadamente, y se apoyo en la pared cercana… era difícil intentar hablar y sostenerse en ese estado… -a ti no te puedo engañar Anna… el fingir que lo que he bebido no me ha afectado no funciona contigo… me conoces demasiado bien…- ella continuo en silencio.

-No es nada agradable que todo mi alrededor se mueva en círculos…- e intento reír a la fuerza, pero los ánimos del castaño no eran los comunes en él en ese momento.

El Shaman se revolvió la cabeza con desesperación y continuó hablando… -Y sé que tampoco te voy a engañar con esta pose de chico popular o fingir que me divierto… ni mucho menos el hecho de estar tan cerca de Miyoko actuando ser cariñoso con ella…-

Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos…- solo son tonterías… debo aceptarlo, solo he hecho tonterías…-suspiro profundo…-y solo para conseguir que me volvieras a mirar como antes…- entre su aliento se escaparon estas palabras tan delgadas como su espíritu en ese momento

Pero no importaba el ruido que los rodeaba, esas palabras eran dirigidas a ella y nada iba a conseguir que no llegaran y provocaran un revuelco en el pecho de la Sacerdotisa.

Yoh levanto el rostro y la miro profundamente… era como si sus pupilas atravesaran las de Anna y se fundieran en su interior… ese tipo de mirada con la que se desnuda el alma.

Ella fue victima de los nervios… ¿que le pasaba, jamás habría pasado eso antes ya que nada podría atravesar su gran caparazón para hacerla vulnerable, pero el actuar de su prometido tan impredecible la había puesto a caminar en una cuerda floja, haciendo temblar cada paso que intentaba dar.

-Vamos Anna… hazlo… por favor…- dijo el chico con voz quebrada, más por el sentimiento que por el alcohol.

-¿Hacer que?- le dijo la chica al dejar escapar estas primeras palabras para él, mostrando la indiferencia que acostumbraba pero en su interior todo era un caos que no podía explicar.

-Grítame…- le contestó Yoh…- por favor grítame, regáñame como antes… no guardes silencio…- el se puso tambaleándose frente a ella y tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la chica… lo cual el alcohol ayudo a darle el valor de hacerlo.

Anna se quedo sin habla, era extraño lo que pasaba y al sentir la calidez de las manos del shaman su autocontrol se desvaneció.

-Regáñame por haber venido sin permiso, por salir de la casa sin preguntarte… ponme a entrenar… por favor… quiero ver en esos ojos a mi Anna… a la que suele gritarme y tiene un carácter que me hace temblar… quiero a mi Annita, no la que huye a mi mirada, no la que tiene el alma intranquila, no la que guarda silencio y de su mirada se escapa la fuerza que la caracteriza…

-Yoh…- los ojos de Anna estaban abiertos de par en par… por todo lo sucedido era obvio el cambio en ella… pero siempre creyó que su personalidad era la peor arma que la alejaba del hombre que amaba… y ahora ahí estaba… con los ojos húmedos, sinceros y fijos en ella… suplicando que volviera…

-Quiero a mi Anna…aquí… conmigo…- y al decir eso, Yoh tomó la mano de la chica y la puso en su pecho… -justo aquí…-

Un silencio cubrió el espacio… como si una burbuja los envolviera suavemente y el bullicio de la fiesta se evaporara dentro de ella. Anna se perdió en sus ojos y solo escuchaba como su respiración se agitaba… y su corazón latía… latía con fuerza… pero no solo era uno… eran dos latidos que sonaban al unísono… como si fueran dos corazones y un solo latido.

Intento decir algo, pero sus labios se movían pero las palabras no… se rehusaban a salir…

-¿Qué pasa Annita?- dijo el Shaman al ver la indecisión de la sacerdotisa y acercándose peligrosamente a ella…

Al verlo acercarse más la respiración de Anna se queda aprisionada en su pecho… sus piernas empezaron a temblar y miles de calambres recorrieron su cuerpo…

Una chispa cruzó su cerebro haciéndola de nuevo dueña de si misma.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que el shaman tenía la razón.

Reunió sus fuerzas en la mano que tenía en el pecho de Yoh y lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que el chico cayera al piso.

El equilibrio del castaño falló gracias a la sorpresa… y el alcohol.

Fue tan repentino que tardo un momento en darse cuenta que había pasado, todo alrededor daba vueltas, apretó fuerte sus ojos y los abrió lentamente. Se encontraba completamente tirado en el piso, varios pares de piernas lo rodeaban y muchos ojos lo acechaban. Desconcertado por lo repentino de todo sintió un dolor en su pecho…no había sido el golpe de Anna… si no algo más…

-creo que falle- dijo yoh sonriendo melancólicamente con la mirada en el techo.

De pronto la luz a provenía de algunos de los focos del lugar fue obstruida por una figura. Aun acostado en el piso agudizó su mirada y vio la silueta frente de él…

-YOH ASAKURA¡Que crees que estás haciendo!- la voz de Anna resonó en la cabeza de Yoh. Sin pensarlo dos veces el chico se sentó y fijo su vista en la silueta… era la sacerdotisa que lo veía severamente con ambos brazos en la cadera.

-Saliste de la casa sin permiso, a altas horas de la noche y estas alcoholizado…- dijo Anna severamente.

La voz de la chica hizo que un gran terror se apoderada del shaman… pero había algo extraño… en su interior sentía una extraña exaltación.

-Desde mañana harás doble tu entrenamiento y te encargarás de la comida…- los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su boca…- ¿eso es lo que querías no?...uno de mis castigos…-

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del shaman…- si Annita…-

No es que no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, si no que con tanto tiempo juntos habían desarrollado su propio lenguaje, solo para ellos dos… y con esto supieron que las cosas iban a estar bien… como antes.

De pronto un sonido ensordecedor cruzó el lugar e hizo que todos guardaran silencio…

-Lo siento…- una voz hizo que todos giraran a ver al escenario…

El sonido había sido de una guitarra electroacústica que habían conectado a un amplificador en el escenario y Ryan era quien portaba el instrumento. Con un movimiento de su mano la música se detuvo, tomó aire profundamente y se acercó al micrófono…

-Estas son unas humildes notas que acompañan mis sentimientos…-dijo tímidamente… -para ti Anna…-

Las cuerdas de la guitarra vibraron y tejían sonidos en el aire con el movimiento de los dedos del chico… las notas giraron alrededor de la rubia… de pronto sintió que era absorbida con una fuerte fuerza… no podía moverse y en su interior un grito desgarrador llamó a Yoh… Un grito que Yoh escucho dentro de él pero extrañamente algo lo mantenía inmóvil en el piso.

Ahora Anna se sentía flotando… ya no había nada a su alrededor solo las notas de la música que era más intensa en cada momento… era como si le cantaran a su propia alma y esta tocara las suaves notas.

La voz de Ryan se escucho tan lejos a sus oídos y tan cerca en su interior… comprendía cada palabra sin escucharla…

…_La importancia de verte morderte los labios de preocupación…_

_Es hoy tan necesaria como verte siempre_

_como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza en la imaginación…_

Ahora se sentia flotar con la música… lo único que aparecía frente a ella era la mirada dulce que Ryan le dedicaba… era una letra hermosa… solo para ella…

…_Y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia, cuando estás contenta_

_Que tiemblan de muerte, si alguien se te acercara a ti_

La rabia de Yoh crecía con cada palabra de Ryan… esas palabras que Anna necesitaba escuchar pero no por el extranjero… si no por el shaman. Pareciera como si estuviera describiendo todo lo que sentía Yoh en esa canción.

…_Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira a la calle en tu cuarto se tenga cerrada_

_Porque no vaya ser yo el viento de la noche, y te mida y recorra la piel con mi aliento_

_Y hasta te acaricie y te deje dormir, y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir_

_Y respires de mí…_

Con todas sus fuerzas el shaman intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo era pesado…¿sería el efecto del alcohol? Se reprochaba el no haber tenido el valor de decirle a Anna todo lo que sentía, todo aquello que decía la canción, todas esas palabras eran sus sentimientos… pero salían del corazón de alguien más.

Para Anna todo desapareció… no podía moverse pero eso ya no le importaba, se sentía ligera ante la música, estaba hipnotizada ante las palabras y se estremecía ante la melodía… -es para mi- pensaba dentro de ella y en ese momento no le importo quien fuera quien entonaba esas palabras… simplemente estaba extasiada ante las palabras que nadie antes le había dicho.

…_Porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte_

_Me meta en tus brazos para poseerte_

_Y te arranque las ropas y te bese los pies, y te llame mi diosa y no pueda mirarte_

_De frente y te diga llorando después, por favor tenme miedo_

_Tiembla mucho de miedo mujer, porque no puede ser…_

Las ultimos sonidos de la guitarra danzaron para acabar armoniosamente con la canción. Anna por fin pudo liberar el aire en su pecho que sin darse cuenta habia retenido, la música ya no se escuchaba pero podía sentir aun la melodía recorriendo su piel y erizándola. No se podía mover y sus ojos seguían absortos en cada movimiento de Ryan. El cual sin pensarlo dos veces dejó la guitarra en su lugar y avanzó decidido, si no es que desesperado hacia donde estaba Anna.

Y de pronto todas las sensaciones previas de la Anna desaparecieron, ya que solo sentía los labios de Ryan sobre ella que sin previo aviso capturaron los labios de ella.

**_Continuará_**

**Cuidense**

**Bye bye**

**Xris**


	16. En las puertas del cieloy del Infierno

**Esencia de un sentir**

**By Xris**

Capitulo 16

**En las puertas del Cielo… y del Infierno**

El sonido de una gota de agua rompió el silencio. Una impertinente corriente de aire se escurrió entre los biombos y estremeció las llamas de las velas provocando que las sombras danzaran y formaran espeluznantes figuras. El humo del incienso solo nublaba el ambiente… lo hacía denso.

-Observa sin ser observado… absorbiendo… saboreando… desgastando a su victima-

Una nueva gota de agua causo un eco estruendoso… el ritual continuaba.

-Los lazos espirituales han sido resquebrajados… el aura esta diluida… la duda consume a la presa mientras el cazador observa…- La que solía ser una dulce voz se transformaba ante las solemnes palabras.

El humo se arremolinó en las llamas de las velas, y se consumía lentamente… una tercera gota cayó en el pequeño cuenco que casi rebosaba del agua de aquella gotera.

-La noche es muy oscura…así como el alma… y sin brazos que te protejan la luz no regresará… esta noche…-

El fuego de las velas brilló con más fuerza…

-Esta noche…

La última gota llenó el cuenco… el agua se desbordó. Las pupilas del espectador brillaron en tonos dorados antes que las llamas de las velas se apagaran repentinamente ante una fuerte corriente. La oscuridad y el frío los envolvió.

-Esta noche… esta noche él saldrá a cazar…- la voz se había convertido en un profundo sonido.

-Ya veo- dijo Ren Tao sin inmutar su semblante, meditó unos segundos y después se incorporó.

Tamao dejó escapar un suspiro, y lo miró entre las penumbras con ojos vidriosos… -Joven Ren… ¿Qué cree que eso signifique?- La chica seguía arrodillada frente a tu tabla de adivinación e intentaba encender las velas que utilizó para su ritual.

Ren se dirigió a la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos, la luna estaba cubierta por nubes… -Significa que fuimos tan distraídos como para dejar que se acercara… y ahora está sobre nosotros-

-¿Habla usted del shaman misterioso que retó al joven Yoh?- preguntó la chica acercándose al shaman, con una vela en la mano que difícilmente pudo encender.

-No lo se… es muy probable- Ren volteo a mirar a la chica… -Gracias por salirte de la fiesta para hacerme esta adivinación Tamao-

-No tiene nada que agradecer joven- la chica bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada - me honra que alguien como usted aprecie los pobres dotes de adivinación que poseo.-

Ren la mira y le sonrió…- Te equivocas Tamao… te equivocas…- se dio media vuelta y empezó a salir de la habitación diciendo -será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu noviecito Hoto Hoto porque no dudo que esté alcoholizado- y el chino desapareció tras las sombras del pasillo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quería salir corriendo pero no podía, sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Era imposible abrir los ojos o mover su cuerpo… solo flotaba. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una densa neblina con ecos, música y palabras. Las notas de aquella canción que ya no sonaba, más se repetían en su cabeza como un hechizo, un arrullo que dormía todos sus sentidos. No sabia que era lo que le pasaba, este debería ser un momento especial… pero lo único que estaba segura es que no quería estar en ese lugar.

Podía apostar que esa caricia en sus labios era dulce, que esos labios que con delicadeza la besaba eran calidos y suaves, que ese beso era sutil y a la vez poderoso, con gran pasión contenida. De seguro ese chico estaba entregándole el corazón en esa húmeda caricia… pero… pero solo lo podía apostar… porque no podía sentir. Solo lastima podía sentir en ese momento por el chico… pero no podía contestar ese beso.

Y sin embargo, no era la única en shock…

El oxigeno se quedo prisionero en el pecho de Yoh, no podía respirar ni dejar de ver tal espectáculo. Fue instante que le pareció eterno y no dudaba que esa imagen lo acompañaría y torturaría el resto de sus días. Era imperdonable que Ryan pusiera sus labios sobre los de tan sagrado ser para el… estaba transgrediendo su santuario.

Mil ideas cruzaron su mente turbada por el alcohol… pero una predominaba… él es el que debería de estar en el lugar de Ryan… ser el primero… pero el miedo nunca se lo permitió. Y ahora sentía lo mismo que aquella vez que vio a Anna junto a Ren… sentía como su interior ardía en llamas y estaba a punto de explotar.

"_Ya es suficiente" _se dijo así mismo, ya no podía pretender el no saber que lo que hervía en su interior eran celos, ya era suficiente de echarle la culpa al miedo y no tener el valor de aceptar lo que realmente sentía. Anna y él estaban predestinados… no solo por el compromiso, si no porqué sus almas estaban ligadas mas allá de esta vida, de la anterior o de siglos de existencia… ella era solo suya.

En el momento que la sacerdotisa sintió las manos del Ryan sobre su cintura aprisionándola y acercándola más a el, quiso gritar y correr… pero era imposible… necesitaba ayuda…

De pronto un fuerte jalón hizo a Anna escapar de tal prisión, y el trance desaparecía poco a poco. La confusión y los gritos a su alrededor la desubicaron, pero cuando volvió a ser dueña de su conciencia solo vio a Ryan tirado en el piso, con un delgado hilo de sangre resbalando por sus labios. Sin embargo la atención fue robada por Yoh, quien lentamente se interpuso entre los dos.

Los puños del shaman estaban cerrados con ímpetu, y sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza que contenía en sus manos. Respiraba fuertemente, y con voz profunda apuntó hacia Ryan que seguía en el suelo.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a ella…- su voz temblaba por la rabia.

-No tienes el derecho de decir eso, no te haz comportado para ganarte ese derecho- le dijo Ryan aun en el piso mientras con sus ojos miraba a Miyoko quien se había acercado al empezar el alboroto. Yoh sabía a que se refería pero jamás había hecho nada vergonzoso con ella.

La gente se arremolinaba junto a ellos para ver el espectáculo. Anna se sentía indefensa y fuera de lugar, lentamente fue dando pequeños pasos hacía atrás. Sin embargo la actitud de Yoh la intrigaba, su corazón latía velozmente en expectación por las palabras que el shaman diría.

-Si lo tengo…- un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación después de las palabras del shaman, claramente se escuchaban las fuerte respiración de este –si la tengo…- dijo como un susurro.

-¿en serio?- expresó Ryan retándolo, incitándolo a dar una buena razón.

Miyoko que sentía pánico al ser expuesta y humillada tomó el brazo de Yoh y lo jaló para sacarlo de ahí… pero el shaman estaba firme como una roca.

De pronto el shaman tomo una gran bocanada de aire y con voz imperante dijo en voz alta… - Porque Anna es mi prometida… ella será mi esposa y mas vale que ni tu ni ningún otro imbecil se atreva a acercarse a ella-

El mundo dejo de girar… el mundo de Anna se detuvo…

La mirada de todos los espectadores paseaba entre la rubia y el shaman… todos los miraban asombrados y los murmullos no se dejaron esperar.

La mente de Anna no podía procesar lo que pasaba… por fin escuchó lo que tanto espero pronunciar de esos labios por muchos años y no podía reaccionar… Yoh había logrado detener su corazón.

La canción de Ryan fue hermosa, así como su comportamiento y todos los detalles que había tenido con ella… pero nada se comparaba con las palabras de Yoh, que había pronunciado frente a toda la gente que los rodeaba.

Lentamente Yoh se giro quedando frente a ella… esperando una respuesta, una reacción de la chica y conociéndola era probable que lo abofeteara. Pero ella no reaccionó, lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de incredulidad y… miedo… ¿eso que veía era miedo?

El miedo se apoderó de Anna, el quería una respuesta pero ella no podía solo tumbar sus muros de hielo que la protegían aunque lo quisiera… no podía exponerse ante tantas miradas… no podía decirle que lo amaba frente a todos… aun no estaba preparada para eso.

Sin decir una palabra ella dio otro par de pasos hacia atrás, lo miró profundamente antes de girarse y salir corriendo del lugar… demasiadas emociones para su pequeño corazón.

Yoh comprendió, le costó pero comprendió, la había forzado demasiado… ya todo tendría su tiempo y su lugar, así que decidió no seguirla, ella tendría que pensar.

Ryan se incorporó, miró tristemente la partida de Anna, pero prefirió guardar silencio… tal vez había llegado demasiado lejos. Así que sin ninguna palabra se perdió entre la multitud retirándose dignamente.

Sin embargo la que no se rendiría fácilmente era Miyoko, quien la furia la corroía… no perdonaría jamás esa humillación, y Anna la pagaría, la pagaría con la misma moneda. Miró hacia donde estaba las mesas de bebidas y sus ojos se fijaron en unas botellas un cerradas… no perdería esa partida… aun podía manipular a Yoh y el alcohol le ayudaría.

-Sadud pod ros novios!- gritó Horo Horo, mientras Pillika lloraba inconsolable ante tal romántica escena.

- - - - - - - En la posada - - - - - - -

El camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo, lo que necesitaba para poner en orden sus ideas. Anna llegó a su habitación en bata y con la cara recién lavada,pudo sentír la fresca caricia del viento en ella.

Estaba cansada, no quería pensar más en ese momento lo que había sucedido pero todos los pensamientos la asechaban y las imágenes aparecían en su cabeza. Se llevó los dedos temblorosos a sus labios, pero antes de tocarlos se detuvo y agitó la cabeza… era suficiente, ya no debería de pensar más.

Pero no podía negar que deseaba con todo su corazón que esos labios que se apoderados de ella fueran los de Yoh… absurdo porque el chico jamás tendría ese coraje o pasión para besarla así… no él… pero no se cansaría de desear que así fuera.

Al asomarse por la ventana vio como las nubes oscurecían la noche y la humedad en el ambiente anunciaba que pronto llovería. Espero que Yoh no se mojara de regreso a casa… ya no había preocupación por Miyoko, ya no había desconfianza, el shaman le había recordado quien era él y quien era ella… que al pesar del tiempo jamás las esencias de ambos cambiarían.

Esa noche todo había girado… su vida retomaba el camino antes escrito, el destino no la traicionaba y mañana sería un nuevo comenzar.

Pero la noche aun no había acabado… definitivamente todo cambiaría.

- - - - - - En la fiesta - - - - - - - - -

Las horas habían pasado lentamente, aun faltaba tiempo para que amaneciera, y el viento ya soplaba fuertemente anunciando la llegada de la lluvia. Era desagradable y penoso el escenario de los restos de la fiesta, entre basura, vasos y algunas personas ebrias e inconscientes que dormían en el piso.

Tamao había reunido toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo de ese caos, y con mucha dificultad encontró a Horo Horo hablando con un espejo, y Pillika abrazada del retrete del baño.

En ese momento deseaba que Ren Tao apareciera y la ayudara a sacar a ambos de ese lugar, pero de la manera en que desapareció era obvio que tenía algo importante que atender.

Así que con mucho esfuerzo llevó a ambos ainus fuera de la casa, y caminaron zigzagueando hacia la posada… definitivamente eso llevaría mucho tiempo.

Tamao suspiró pesadamente, mientras Horo Horo lloraba reclamándole su abandono entre cantos y balbuceos. La pelirosa deseó que Miyoko hubiera tenido mejor suerte que ella, ya que cuando llegó a la fiesta vio como sacaba a Yoh en condiciones parecidas.

- - - - - - - - -En la posada - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La noche había transcurrido tranquila, y tantos pensamientos recorriendo la cabeza de Anna hicieron que poco a poco cayera en un sueño profundo. El viento que soplaba fuertemente y que se colaba por algunas rendijas, hacia que las paredes murmuraran y la casa crujiera. Pero no era tan fuerte como para interrumpir el placentero sueño de la itako.

Hasta que un fuerte sonido dentro de su habitación la despertó, el repentino despertar la asusto, y los primeros segundos los utilizó para recordar donde estaba. Paseó sus ojos por la oscuridad de la noche que cubría su habitación, las gruesas nubes de lluvia robaban el brillo a la luna y hacía la oscuridad más profunda… el sonido había sido la puerta… y el causante una sombra que estaba frente a ella.

La rubia se intentó incorporar con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano intentaba cerrar su bata ya que con el movimiento se había abierto revelando parte de sus pechos.

Una voz profunda la aterro… -Como alguien puede resistirse a esta hermosa vista…-

-¿Quién eres…- pero no concluyó ya que sin previo aviso la sombra se abalanzó sobre ella, dejando caer su pesado cuerpo en la sacerdotisa y dejándola sin movimiento.

Anna no entendía que pasaba y el terror la empezaba a agobiar, el desconocido le sonaba familiar y ahora el estaba sobre de ella, abrazándola fuertemente… tan fuerte que no podía mover sus brazos.

La sacerdotiza gritó pero el aire se escapó rápidamente de ella, quedando sus palabras atrapadas en la garganta. Luchaba pero era inútil, y era probable que nadie estuviera aun en la pensión. Solo tenía que esperar el momento justo para poder escapar del hombre que la atacaba.

Sentía el pecho desnudo del hombre, quien estaba sin camisa, tan cerca que parecía que quisiera fundirse con ella.

El hombre la abrazó fuertemente, pero no se movió… solo hundió la cara en el cuello de Anna y aspiro fuertemente. La rubia estaba desconcertada, sentía el pesado cuerpo sobre ella, tan pesado que la había dejado sin aliento. Cuando estaba a punto de gritar y empezar a luchar escucho un breve murmullo en su oído.

-Perdóname – dijo el extraño suavemente y extendiendo la calidez de su aliento por la piel de la chica… y empezó a besarle el cuello tiernamente. Anna sintió como miles de chispas partían del camino húmedo que dejaban los labios del hombre sobre su piel y recorrían su cuerpo. Empezó a intentar mover su cuerpo pero la fuerza de la itako la abandonaba con cada beso.

-Perdóname por no comprender…- cada vez los besos eran mas poderosos… y el aliento entrecortado de la rubia empezó a cruzar la habitación… -y perdón por el miedo…-

El calor en cada beso y la forma de abrazarla cada vez más fuerte la hacían perder la razón…

El extraño se detuvo, se apartó un poco y se apoyo en los codos aun sobre ella… la miró salvajemente… y en un pequeño instante donde las nubes dejaron pasar la luz de la luna su rostro se iluminó.

-Perdóname por lo que hice y pienso hacer…- el aroma a alcohol era demasiado fuerte, y el hombre con ambas manos tomó el rostro de la itako y enterró sus dedos en su cabello, atrayendo fuertemente su boca a la suya y haciendo explotar la pasión en sus labios…

La locura del momento y los golpes de su corazón se apoderaron de ella… no podía pensar… solo un pequeño gemido que escapo desde el fondo de su ser, y pronuncio en los labios de su amante su nombre… - Yoh…- y en ese momento no hubo nada más que besar con toda el amor contenido en su ser a su prometido, al hombre que amaba.

Sus labios quemaban, la encendían y la hacían sentir viva. Cada parte de su cuerpo que el shaman acariciaba se derretía, el hielo se iba derritiendo.

Anna con algo de timidez rodeo con sus brazos a Yoh y lo atrajo más a ella, era lo que siempre había soñado… y no era un sueño en ese momento.

El shaman rompió el beso y fue trazando un camino hacia el cuello y el hombro desnudo de Anna, la cual mordía sus labios para que ningún sonido escapara de su boca.

Algo andaba mal… a pesar de desear con toda su alma lo que estaba pasando… ese no era Yoh… a lo mejor se comportaba así por el alcohol y ahora tenía el valor que necesitaba… o los celos le habían hecho perder la razón. Pensó que podía pasar por alto sus raras sospechas. Pero de pronto sintió como las manos de Yoh abrían su bata exponiendo la desnudes de su cuerpo y sus labios empezaban a bajar a sus pechos.

-Yoh… esto no está bien…- dijo la rubia luchando contra los impulsos de su propio cuerpo que solo pedían más. Pero el continuo su camino.

La respiración entrecortada de la Itako no le permitía hablar… pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Basta Yoh… basta!!- severamente dijo la chica. El shaman se había detenido y subió lentamente hasta que sus ojos estuvieron frente a frente.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, pesadas, y hacían un gran estruendo al golpear el suelo… sería una gran llovizna, una cortina de agua estaba apunto de envolver la ciudad. Y los primeros relámpagos amenazaban con caer e iluminar escabrosamente la oscuridad.

El silencio duro pocos segundos antes que la sacerdotisa lo rompiera -Esto no es lo correcto…- pero no terminó de hablar porque el shaman se volvió a apoderar de sus labios. Ahora su beso era hambriento, como si la necesidad de ella lo agobiara. Anna no resistió a tal fuerza, ya no tenía nada que perder… era su Yoh.

Estaba desgastando sus labios, su vida y su alma en ese momento, en ese sueño… en ese beso… pero sabía que para eso había nacido… para ser parte de el.

Ya no había frontera, ni dolor, ni dudas, ni pesar… solo sabia que lo que sentía era verdad… y tenía que liberarlo, gritarlo tan fuerte que el mundo se estremeciera y su alma descansara.

Se separaron un momento, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro… sus labios estaba hinchados y húmedos… y a pesar de que estaban separados por escasos centímetros parecía que había universos entre ellos… solo querían estar juntos.

Talvez no era justo que el estuviera actuando por el alcohol, pero no dudaba que Yoh era sincero… jamás cabría un sentimiento negativo en él.

Respiró profundamente y lo vio directo a sus ojos… parecían vacíos… eran diferentes… pero a lo mejor solo era su imaginación. Intento ser dueña de su respiración y haciendo a su corazón quien decidiera en ese momento, de sus labios escaparon una palabras…

-Te amo Yoh- directo… sin dudas.

Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron de par en par, parecía más que sorprendido, de pronto cerró los ojos fuertemente y empezó a temblar, sus manos estaban cerradas. Intentaba decir algo pero parecía que no salían las palabras dentro de él… hacía un gran esfuerzo pero parecía que su voz estuviera retenida por algo.

De pronto abrió los ojos y miró a Anna, ella percibió que sus ojos habían cambiando, eran los de siempre pero parecía que algo lo aterraba… y con esfuerzo susurró mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando…

-Ayudame… ayudame Anna…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto muy confundida Anna… no eran las palabras que esperaba. Pero el seguía temblando…

De pronto otra voz se escuchó dentro del cuarto…

-Con que aquí estas... nunca dejes esperando a una chica sobretodo en esta situación…- la voz sorprendió a Anna quien rápidamente se incorporó cerrando su bata.

La lluvia ya caía fuertemente y un rayo muy cercano ilumino la habitación con sus luces plateadas, revelando una horrible verdad.

Miyoko estaba parada en la puerta… solo con la camisa de Yoh puesta encima, con una sonrisa triunfante y una mirada cargada de odio hacia Anna.

-Yoh… solo ibas al baño y dijiste que regresarías pronto para continuar… lo siento Anna, creo que se confundió de habitación… - la sonrisa se volvió casi demoníaca cuando susurró… -y de chica…-

En ese momento todo pareció acabar para la itako. La situación no fue difícil de entender… realmente no tenia que pensar demasiado. Ella le había dicho el más profundo secreto de su corazón, y él solo… ella solo había sido una equivocación.

Su corazón explotó en ese momento, y el dolor en su pecho era insoportable, ya no podía verlo… no podía volver a verlo… la había traicionado, en su propia casa. Mientras ella dormía el se revolcaba con Miyoko en la habitación.

No soportaba tal humillación, la había confundido, solo por eso la besaba… estaba tan ebrio que se equivoco… ahora sus besos y caricias le daban asco… porque no eran para ella.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir… pero no lo permitiría… no frente a ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de la habitación, sin ver como Yoh parecía retorcerse en el piso mientras se sostenía la cabeza experimentando un insoportable dolor. Las agudas risas de Miyoko resonaron por toda la casa y la cabeza de Anna quien se detuvo en seco al pie de la escalera.

-No… esto no es todo…- dijo por lo bajo la rubia. Y con un rápido movimiento rompió la nariz de Miyoko con un fuerte puñetazo, y antes que la chica cayera, Anna la sostuvo del cabello, la tiro al piso y de una patada la tiró escaleras abajo.

La sacerdotisa transpiraba furia, se aferraba al odio para olvidar el dolor… y funcionó hasta que…

-Anna…- dijo la voz temblorosa de Yoh quien intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras el sostenía fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡No te me acerques Y…!- ni siquiera podía mencionar su nombre, el pánico se apoderó de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de la casa, corrió descalza bajo la fuerte lluvia, con la vista deteriorada por la lluvia y las lagrimas que se mezclaban unas con otras. Pero por más rápido que corría el dolor no la dejaba.

Los dos observadores estaban más cerca de lo que cualquiera pensaba…

-Señor, su presa ha salido… su plan ha funcionado- una voz cruzaba la noche y los sonidos de la lluvia.

-Lo se, he esperado mucho tiempo por esto… es hora de cazar… corre pequeña liebre, corre asustada que ahora eres mía…- y las sombras desapareció en dirección donde Anna había dirigido su paso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoh corría con dificultad bajo la lluvia, necesitaba encontrarla, explicarle a Anna lo que pasaba… simplemente no era él. Cuando ella había partido de la fiesta algo pasó, perdió el control con Miyoko, ella estaba tan furiosa y no sabía porque, solo bebía todo lo que ella le daba… no quería discutir… solo pensar en su prometida.

Todo empezó a dar vuelta, de pronto o gradualmente… realmente no tenía sentido del tiempo ni de sus actos.

Hasta que entre tanto ruido incomprensible escuchó una voz, que le hablaba directamente a él. Volteó a todos lados y solo veía rostros borrosos, risas y movimientos extraños… ¿que pasaba?.

Sin embargo no encontró al interlocutor de esa voz… fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de su cabeza… porque el había perdido el control, y ahora la extraña voz era dueña de su cuerpo.

Los intentos por luchar fueron en vano… ahora solo era un pasajero de su propio cuerpo.

Pero ahora tenía que encontrar a Anna y decirle que desde horas antes era victima de una manipulación, su mente estaba recluida, su cuerpo y acciones a merced de alguien más.

Tenía que creerle… rogaba porque le creyera, porque aunque estuviera luchando contra los hilos que lo controlaban había escuchado perfectamente cuando el corazón de Anna se había roto en mil pedazos.

No sabia donde la encontraría, la lluvia era tan densa que no veía mas allá de su nariz… pero sabia que los espíritus podrían decirle donde encontrarla.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ana solo escapaba… pero el dolor siempre es más rápido que el alma.

Las gotas de agua helada se clavaban como dagas heladas en su cuerpo, pero ya no importaba, solo dentro de ella había dolor y el eco de éste.

La vista le fallaba, todo estaba demasiado borroso, y no le importaba limpiar la lluvia en su rostro… solo quería ser más rápida que el viento para llegar a diluirse en él y que el dolor desapareciera.

No tenia sentido su camino, solo quería huir pero sus pies la llevaron al lugar donde se podía sentir segura, en ese momento parecía una idea imposible. Por la oscuridad del bosque, entre las ráfagas y los movimientos violentos de los árboles llegó al parque.

Las raíces que salían fuera de la tierra la hicieron tropezar varias veces, y resbalando en el lodo difícilmente se lograba poner de pie.

El rubio cabello de la chica estaba opaco, lleno de barro como su rostro que lo ensuciaba cada vez que furiosamente limpiaba sus lágrimas con las manos sucias.

Se podía amar tan fuerte y odiar a muerte… pero no quería odiarlo, solo sentía el dolor ante su propia lastima. Otra vez sola, culpable por bajar las defensas, ilusa y ciega… cayó tan profundo que su orgullo no podría ayudarla esta vez.

Empezó a sentir el sabor amargo en su boca… la derrota tenía sabor a sangre, apretaba tan fuerte su mandíbula que mordió su lengua para que ningún sonido saliera de su boca… no quería oír la agonía en sus labios.

Tropezó una vez más y sus rodillas se arañaron… pero ya no tenía que seguir corriendo, ya estaba en el puente del parque donde siempre se refugiaba… ya no tenía que seguir corriendo… porque no tenía a donde.

Con los puños cerrados golpeo las piedras desgastadas del puente, tan frías como el viento… pero ella ya no sentía, más que el dolor que la desgarraba desde dentro.

-¿Por qué?...- esa pregunta Anna la repitió cientos de veces mientras cubría su cabeza con las manos y dejaba que la lluvia la empapara… esperaba ser purificada y sanada. Pero pasaron segundos, minutos u horas… nada cambiaba en ella. Pero un dolor así deja huellas que ni el tiempo puede borrar.

Sin embargo la sacerdotisa estaba tan ahogada en su dolor que no sintió a la amenazadora presencia que la observaba disfrutando la escena. Después de minutos, el cazador solo la acechaba… la estudiaba antes de atacar… - Eres mía…- y con una malévola sonrisa se dispuso a salir de su escondite.

Pero en un instante fue interrumpido por unos pasos sobre los charcos en el piso… y una voz tranquila y burlona a la vez… - Lo siento por arruinar tus planes pero está noche no permitiré que la lastimes…- de entre las sobras de los árboles salió Ren Tao.

-¡Muéstrate!!, no seas cobarde y enfrenta al gran Ren Tao…- pero solo se escucho un movimiento brusco en las sombras… -Descubrí tu plan y te he estado esperando, así que sal de tu escondite porque ¡aún siento tu presencia bastardo!!!- el silencio fue su respuesta.

Con una sonrisa burlona solo susurró el chino…-Lo se… arruiné tus planes-

Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada… había desaparecido la presencia…- ¡Cobarde! …- dijo mientras agitaba su lanza afilada y la hacía desaparecer. Después de la adivinación con Tamao, vigiló a los Asakura… y vio la lamentable escena cuando Anna salía desconsolada de su casa.

Pudo haber corrido tras el sospechoso, tenía sed de venganza y descuartizarlo con su lanza calmaría sus ansias. Pero en ese momento había alguien más que lo necesitaba. Caminó hacia el puente y se hincó frente a la rubia… cuando Anna levantó la vista al verlo… solo se acercó al chino y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del chico… y lloró… lloró más lágrimas que la misma lluvia que entristecía la noche.

De pronto tambaleándose y todo empapado llego Yoh al pie del puente… y vio a Anna con Ren, sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero ya no eran celos… podía sentir el dolor que le había causado a la sacerdotisa… no sería fácil reparar esa herida.

Intentó acercarse pero Ren lo miró fijamente… y solo movió su cabeza negativamente… e Yoh lo comprendió, no era el momento para aproximase. Sus rodillas fallaron y cayó al piso mirando la escena, si se acercaba la lastimaría más. Solo podía observar hasta que su presencia no la lastimara… pero un terror lo invadió al pensar que podría pasar mucho tiempo en que ella sanara.

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar del rostro del shaman, comprendió que el peor dolor era el ver el dolor de ella.

Pero a pesar de todo tenía fe… las lagrimas, ni la lluvia, ni el tiempo borrarían ese dolor… solo lo haría la verdad.

Se puso de pie, miró solemnemente hacia donde se encontraba Anna, limpió su lágrimas y con paso firme se perdió en la noche… limpiaría su nombre ante ella, le traería la verdad, borraría el dolor, recuperaría la sonrisa de su dorado ángel y daría la vida en eso… solo por volverla a besar.

**Notas de Xris**

Hola!!!!

El tan esperado capítulo está aquí, tal y como lo había imaginado desde un principio. Yo se que muchos me van odiar por haber hecho que Anna e Yoh estuvieran tan cerca del cielo y los bajara al infierno… pero… así soy yo jejeje me gustan las sorpresas y espero que les gusté esté capítulo.

Les voy a confesar algo, había una escena que no tenía prevista… pero me acorde de ustedes y dije… va dedicada a todos mis lectores… la escena donde Anna le rompe la nariz a Miyoko y la tira por las escaleras jejejeje si que disfrute escribiendo esa parte jejeje.

Es increíble como sigo recibiendo reviews y se los agradezco con toda mi alma. Intento mejorar en cada capitulo y espero haber cumplido sus expectativas.

Les agradezco los reviews a:

**Mydory-asakura, lariana, Hikaru-Hoshi, Shiraze Asakura Tao, Vamiana, Ir-chan, DarkAngus** (Hola Tatis felicidades por tu nueva chamba),** caprica, itako ana tenshi, adri!!!, Iskra revoir, -¡RmiUX-, PipOchI, a Isa y todos sus reviews **(Ta bien, te perdono pero no recuerdo porque me enoje jajjaja)**, Adherel, celenita, pame, litiitha, tusolmary, $kIsHin$, Liitah, oOo-Lady Scorpio-oOo, clau17 **

Y a todos los que me mandaron mails, mil gracias por leerme.

Espero que a pesar del tiempo aun sigan mi fic, y ya saben que el mejor incentivo que tengo son su amistad y reviews jejeje, es agradable su opinión, es importante e incomparable.

Gracias por todo, nos leeremos pronto.

Cuídense

**Xris**


	17. Y el agua sigue fluyendo

**Esencia de un sentir.**

By Xris

**Capitulo 17**

**Y el agua sigue fluyendo…**

_Después de la lluvia viene la calma, bueno al menos eso suele pasar en otras historias pero en ésta solo creció el río y está a punto de desbordarse._

El sol había salido hace un par de horas, pero el día parecía muy lejano, ya que la oscuridad cubría la ciudad a causa de las gruesas y grises nubes de lluvia. Las pesadas gotas de agua se precipitaban velozmente creando una densa cortina blanca que disolvía las formas de la ciudad. Tinta diluida en un lienzo húmedo, una acuarela sin definir… era el paisaje por donde llevaba recorriendo Yoh por varias horas.

Sus pasos no tomaron dirección exacta, solo caminaron llevándolo a un largo viaje bajo la fría caricia del agua deslizando en la cabeza, por sus cabellos y haciendo ríos bajo la ropa.

Antes mil pensamientos se arremolinaban sin orden y con premura en su cabeza, pero después de tantas horas sin pensar… solo tenía la mente en blanco.

Esporádicamente aparecía imágenes solitarias por su mente. Pero la rubia volvió a ocupar su cabeza y decidió aferrarse a esos pensamiento… ya era hora de encontrar la razón de lo sucedido.

El único acompañante en ese momento era esa punzada que sentía en su pecho, que pesaba tanto, no dudaba que fuera porque el dolor había convertido en piedra su corazón.

Y cada vez que la imagen de Anna desecha en lagrimas en los brazos de Ren cruzaba su mente hacía que el peso fuera una carga que le impedía respirar. Sabía que el dolor que lo agobiaba no era nada comparado con la humillación, desprecio y traición que sintió la sacerdotisa.

Ahora con la cabeza más clara, sin efecto del alcohol ni otra influencia, se dio cuenta que todo tuvo un porque… querían separarlo de Anna. Esa poderosa presencia que se había apoderado de su cabeza era demasiado imponente, aunque si hubiera estado sobrio no hubiera estado tan vulnerable.

Tal vez en su búsqueda de respuestas lo primero que cruzó en su cabeza fue encontrar a los culpables. Porque el perder el control con la bebida no era algo que fuera normal en él, pero alguien lo había empujado a eso… Miyoko. Sin embargo lo que quería ignorar para no sentir culpa fue que se dio cuenta de la influencia de la chica ejercía sobre él. No obstante creyó que su actitud sin refreno llamaría la atención de la rubia… aquella atención que el chico extranjero le había robado.

Miyoko… ella le insistió en seguir ingiriendo alcohol… y después de eso ya no fue dueño de si. Era un pasajero en su propio cuerpo, y vio a la lejanía como la chica lo llevaba junto con alguien más a casa de los Asakura. ¿Alguien más? ¿Quién habrá sido?... No recordaba nada, solo esa voz dentro de su cabeza, la cual sabia que no era la primera vez que escuchaba.

En ese momento se convirtió solo en un títere, un muñeco de fiambre bajo los hilos invisible de una mente sin remordimientos. Podría haber luchado… pero no tenía energías para eso, se sentía flotar… hasta que el titiritero posó sus ojos en los rubios cabellos que descansaban en esa oscura noche extendidos en el futón. En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para él… era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida entera.

La piel de Anna era más blanca que la espuma de mar y podría apostar que era más suave que la misma seda. La profundidad de sus ojos al mirarlo asombrada eran tan poderosos e hipnotizante que podría esclavizar al más peligroso ejercito.

Y de pronto algo estaba mal, escuchó escapar su voz pero no eran sus palabras.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella no pudo soportar las ganas de fundirla en sus brazos… pero al parecer el ahora dueño de su cuerpo pensó lo mismo y se abalanzó contra ella. El pánico se apoderó de Yoh, no podría soportar que alguien más la poseyera, aunque fuera el mismo cuerpo del shaman, no era el corazón de él quien la estaba tomando.

Y aunque costara su ultimo aliento, no lo permitiría, y con toda su voluntad luchó, sintiendo como el usurpador se aferraba a él, pero cuando Yoh fue capaz de tomar control de si… no pidió ayuda… se dejo vencer ante la debilidad… y en lugar de luchar contra su agresor…le pidió disculpas a Anna antes de besarla con toda su alma.

Por unos segundos... tocó el cielo.

En ese momento Yoh olvido al enemigo que lo seguía intentando controlar, incluso la razón del chico estaba afectada por el momento, pero cuando esas palabras mágicas escaparon de los labios de la sacerdotisa la realidad lo sacó de ese sueño… ambos estaban en peligro.

Y con un dolor que parecía partir su cabeza en dos, luchó con la fuerza que quedaba por liberarse de su opresor y pidió ayuda a Anna.

Sin embargo algo que no podía entender es que hacía Miyoko con solo su camisa, porque a pesar de que no recordaba muchas cosas, estaba seguro de que en ningún momento la tocó.

Ahí estaba la respuesta… Miyoko debería saber la verdad, tenía que hablar con ella en lo más pronto posible.

* * *

-Toma esto, te ayudara a entrar en calor- una taza de chocolate humeante le extendió Ren Tao a Anna, quien con los ojos perdidos la acepto débilmente –aquí hay toallas y ropa de mi hermana para que te seques y cambies.-

Frente a una cálida chimenea Anna miraba el chocolate que sostenía con ambas manos… después de haber llorado tanto, Ren la había llevado a su casa, y al terminar de hablar sobre la adivinación de Tamao y el extraño atacante, el chico estaba expectativo a que la rubia le contara lo sucedido.

-No me mires así – a pesar que el chino estaba a sus espaldas podía sentir su mirada… -no me gusta la lastima-

-No es lastima Anna, pero espero una explicación más amplia de lo poco que me contaste- Dijo el chico mientras extendía un cobertor y lo ponía sobre los hombros de la chica.

-¿Para que? ¿para sentirme más humillada?- el rencor se escuchaba en las palabras de la chica

El chico la rodeo y se arrodilló frente a ella, le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y le dijo suavemente.

-Para que un verdadero amigo te escuche, te desahogues y encontremos la solución al problema-

-¿Por qué crees que hay solución?- se escuchaba molesta Anna,

-Porque todo tiene solución, si no la vida estaría llena de problemas sin resolver y sin lecciones que aprender-

-¿Desde cuando eres tan positivo Ren Tao?- era algo incrédula la actitud de Anna a las ultimas palabras del chico.

-Desde que un idiota con una risa tonta dijo ser mi amigo, y fue tan sincero que me lo creí, y ahora es uno de mis grandes amigos- Ren sonrió al recordar… -Ese chico ingenuo que tiene un gran corazón y que es tan humano como para cometer errores…-

-Esto fue más que un error Ren. Él quería estar con ella, y no le importó mis sentimientos…- Anna bajó la mirada para evitar que el chino viera las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Cómo le va a importar algo de lo que no está enterado ?- esto fue un reclamo de parte del chino.

-Claro que lo sabe, hemos estado comprometidos por muchos años- pero Anna no se sentía segura de sus palabras.

-Eso no implica nada claro, además como podría suponer que lo amas cuando frente a él te besas con otro chico… es una actitud algo contradictoria… ¿no crees?- Las palabras de Ren le trajo los recuerdos de la noche anterior a la chica junto con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- La rubia levanto inmediatamente la vista, le sorprendió que Ren hubiera estado presente cuando Ryan la beso.

-Cuando Tamao me hizo la adivinación fui a buscarte y vi el gran espectáculo, y te seguí para vigilarte, sabía que serías la presa de la persona que anda acechándonos…- Ren se incorporó dándole la espalda y perdiendo sus dorados ojos en el fuego que ardía frente a él.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- Anna tomó el brazo de chico para llamar la atención de él, mientras el cobertor resbalaba lentamente por sus hombros.

El chico rió… -No te va a gustar lo que vas a oír, pero hace tiempo que dejaste de ser Anna, la temible sacerdotisa… -los ojos de la chica se abrieron con incredulidad, el continuó… -Tu fuerte espíritu ya solo es un recuerdo Anna…la mujer que ama, sufre y duda se apoderó de ti… el miedo del rechazo de Yoh se apoderó de ti dejando a una simple chica tan común como cualquier estudiante…-

-Eso no puede ser…- Como si hubiera recibido un insulto, dejó la taza a un lado y se incorporó rápidamente dejando caer completamente el cobertor al suelo.

-¿Segura?... entonces porque dudas lo que Yoh te ha demostrado a su manera, ¿porque tu corazón se acelera cuando ve a Ryan? ¿Por qué tantas dudas?... te sientes inferior ante Miyoko, una simple chica humana con la única habilidad de sacarte de tus casillas. Una chica así no debería hacer dudar a una sacerdotisa tan poderosa como tu… aunque dime…¿Hace cuanto fue la ultima vez que utilizaste tus habilidades de itako?- La furia estaba alimentando el interior de Anna, apretó sus puños, sabía que esa insaciable sed de golpearlo no la llevaría a nada ya que Ren eran tan orgulloso como ella. Aunque no le gustara tenía que escucharlo.

La mente de la chica buscaba respuesta y se sentía frustrada porque no quería reconocer que era la verdad.

-Anna… tu eres la gran Itako, digna esposa del mismo Shaman King, no conozco mujer más fuerte que tu. Pero ya no hay rastros de esa gran guerrera que se enfrentó contra Hao- hizo una breve pausa recordando el gran torneo de shamanes... - hace un par de semanas la baja autoestima la desapareció.- Momentos antes el chico dibujaba una media sonrisa en sus labios, no podía dejar el sarcasmo a un lado pero ahora la preocupación lo estaba desplazando. Estiro su mano y tomo el puño de Anna que apretaba con fuerza.

-No tengo baja autoestima- la chica le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Negación… uno de los síntomas de los problemas. Sólo pienso que si siguieras siendo la gran Itako no hubieras olvidado esto...- y Ren le mostró su rosario, el cual se había quitado antes de ir a la fiesta y había olvidado volverlo a usar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Anna lo tomó y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello.

Anna bufó enfadada, era cierto que odiaba lo que decía Ren pero la estaba haciendo dudar en cuanto que era y que no era verdad.

-Además no solo es eso… recuerdas la voz en tu cabeza… creo que fue él- Ren sonó más imperioso que antes –por alguna razón quiso debilitarte y no atacó a Yoh o a alguien más débil… si no a la más fuerte de todos… por eso creo que aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarte a ti…-

-¿Acercarse a mi? No entiendo para que… aunque podría ser que quisiera quitarme del camino para llegar a Yoh…- al parecer ya tenían más sentido las palabras de Ren y era preocupante para ella no haberse dado cuenta de esto antes.

-Creo que es la opción mas razonable- el chino medito un momento… -pero su modus operandi, no se me hace coherente… porque atacarte a ti de esa forma…-

-Exacto, si fuera atacarme se hubiera enfrentado directamente a mi en una batalla…

-Al menos que…-hablaba pensativamente el chino, pero fue interrumpido por la rubia que llegaba a la misma conclusión.

-Al menos que no sea shaman, sin embargo… para quien alguien que no es shaman atacaría al Shaman King…- después de sus palabras el silencio los envolvió… ambos pensaban en que tan factible era la nueva hipótesis sobre su enemigo.

Con un gesto de cansancio la rubia froto su frente. Tomó la taza de chocolate, le dio un gran sorbo y hecho su andar alrededor de la habitación, sentía que el cansancio se estaba apoderando de ella pero tenia que estar en con todos sus sentidos para descubrir el peligro que los amenazaba.

-Si tiene el poder de hablar directamente a tu mente… tal vez sus poderes vayan a más… incluso se de personas que pueden controlar las mentes de otros…-

-No entiendo a que te refieres… no le veo coherencia…- Dijo la chica sin dejar de frotar sus sienes.

-Pues podría entrar a la mente de cualquiera… esa sería una buena explicación para la voz que escuchabas - El chico la miró un momento más, en sus ojos se veía como una idea rondaba por su cabeza e intentaba darle razón… - es posible que si no es Shaman y puede controlar mentes, quiera controlar al shaman más fuerte que existe y tener poder en el mundo espiritual…-

La taza de chocolate resbaló por las manos de Anna y se estrelló en el suelo. Sus ojos desorbitados parecían ver más allá mientras su mente recordaba lo que paso... Ayúdame Anna… eso le había suplicado Yoh

Anna sacudió la cabeza, negando esa absurda idea, si hubiera sido controlado tal y como dice Ren explicaría la actitud de Yoh al pedirle ayuda, pero no explicaba la presencia semidesnuda de Miyoko.

-No lo creo…-

-¿perdón?...-

-No, olvídalo - cerró los ojos con fuerzas, como si así el cansancio desapareciera... - ahora márchate que me quiero cambiar de ropa, luego iremos a investigar más sobre...- No termino la frase porque el chino la interrumpió.

-No, yo iré a investigar mientras tu descansas...- y ante que ella pudiera objetar el continuó...- sigues siendo la presa más fácil de atrapar, sobretodo porque estas exhausta.

El chino camino hacia la puerta con aire digno como siempre... -y aunque descanses... mientras no regrese Anna la Gran Itako, seguirás siendo un blanco muy fácil.-

Anna lamentó el haber roto la taza en sus manos ya que sería buen objeto para arrojarle al chino, Ren desapareció tras la puerta. Apretó los dientes dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración, miró a su alrededor a un mejor blanco para descargar su furia... y al no encontrar nada su frustración desapareció tras un segundo de lucidez, ya que destrozando su alrededor no haría vencer a tu enemigo... la mejor solución es esta calmada para pensar la solución fríamente.

Suspiró pesadamente... - Ese insolente puede que tenga razón.

* * *

Yoh apresuró su paso sin pensarlo dos veces, la solución a su situación estaba más allá de un simple perdón, necesitaba una razón... necesitaba la verdad.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos el shaman, que no percibió el olor amargo que presagiaba que la tormenta... apenas iba a comenzar.

Entro a la posada con mucha determinación, gritando el nombre de Miyoko y al estar tan inmerso en su búsqueda, dejó pasar pequeños detalles como el silencio que lo rodeaba. Fue tarde cuando se percato de que algo raro sucedía, ya que encontró un comedor vacío... cuando debería estar lleno con todos sus amigos en la lucha diaria por el desayuno... fue tarde... muy tarde ya que sólo sintió un golpe y como todo su alrededor se desvanecía y se sumergía en la oscuridad.

* * *

El crepitar de las llamas la sacaron de nuevo de su concentración, se llevó las manos a la cara intentando ocultar su frustración. Suspiró profundamente... en una tarde, la Gran Itako Anna no regresaría... y menos cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior revoloteaban por su cabeza.

En la boca de su estomago sentía la rabia hirviendo al recordar a Miyoko, su mirada triunfadora y repugnante, su voz sisañosa y corrosiva. La sangre de Anna burbujeaba al recordar cada palabra en su mente... pero de pronto la calma se apoderó de ella... cuando vio los ojos de Yoh rodeados de sombras y la suavidad de sus labios, la pasión que explotó en ellos al sentirlos en su piel...

Sin darse cuenta la sacerdotiza tomó un tono carmín y sus mejillas ardían al recordar el camino de besos que de sus labios se deslizaron sobre su cuello y ...

-Basta...- despertó la chica... no era hora de pensar en eso.

Anna bajo las manos por su cuello, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro... estaba agotada, no solo la falta de descanso estaba menguando su cuerpo, también el llorar tanto la había debilitado como jamás creyó... o como no recordaba, ya que además de esa noche... solo una vez años atrás... había derramado tantas lagrimas.

Imágenes de sus padres, velas encendidas, gritos, un sacerdote, miradas de desprecio cruzaron por su cabeza.

Anna sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y se bajo su rostro casi tocando el piso ... -no es buen momento para recordar eso... no ahora...-

Cerró los puños y golpeó el piso, y como una caricia desde su cuello resbalo lentamente su rosario. Era cierto lo que Ren decía, su rosario era la extensión de su alma y maximizaba su poder, era la seguridad de poder protegerse ella misma y proteger a Yoh... y lo había olvidado.

-Tal vez el chinito tenga razón- dijo la rubia mientras sujetaba el rosario... - tal vez no sea la misma Anna... pero están muy lejos de poder derrotarme...- Y como el viento, la Itako salió de la casa de Ren, con paso firme, con la fiera voluntad en su mirada y la seguridad de proteger lo que amaba en las cuentas que sus puños sujetaban fuertemente.

* * *

Una campana sonaba al ritmo del viento... frágil... aguda... dulce...

no, no era una campana, era dos o tres... unos tonos eran más profundos que otros.

Estando aun en la oscuridad podía sentir el viento que movía esas pequeñas campanas... y también ese hipnotizante sonido que no había reconocido hasta que le prestó atención... el sin cesar correr del riachuelo. Las miles gotas de agua parecían hablar, un idioma distinto cada una pero formaban un mismo coro, un sonido que hacia elevar sus sentidos.

El eco del canto de un ave surcó el ambiente, se escuchaba tan lejos que podía sentir la profundidad del cielo y la gran altura de los árboles y bambús que los rodeaba.

Ese olor a humedad, el sabor de la tierra mojada y del verde de las rocas. La frialdad en su piel tan suave, tan fresca.

Una nueva campana sonó, con un sonido profundo y solemne, pero esta no era movida por el viento... era la mano de su abuelo... era su entrenamiento en el bosque de los espíritus.

Siempre se preguntó si la muerte era así, su alma sería libre en esa blanca tranquilidad.

Un golpe en la cabeza lo sacó de su propio cuerpo, y se vio a el mismo, en el cuerpo de un niño de 12 años que era regañado por su abuelo.

- Piensas muchas cosas a la vez, y al mismo tiempo no piensas en nada...- hubo un gran silencio...- deja que el agua fluya y ve el entorno completo Yoh, no dejes que los detalles te cieguen...ve mas allá de ti mismo... más allá de lo obvio y la ilusión... abre los ojos...

-... abre los ojos...-

- Abre los ojos- una voz rabiosa lo exigía que lo hiciera... seguido por un golpe de agua helada. Yoh abrió rápidamente los ojos, respiraba fuertemente por el abrupto despertar.

Intento ver a su alrededor pero su vista estaba turbia, apretó los ojos e intentó de nuevo aguzando la mirada... ahora lo recordaba, sintió un golpe al entrar a su casa y ahora estaba... estaba... estaba amarrado en el patio trasero, y no era el único.

-Bienvenido a la hora de tu muerte Yoh Asakura...- el chico pelirrojo llamó su atención...- ¿me recuerdas? soy Damien, y he venido a jugar...

**

* * *

Notas de Xris**

No estoy muerta… y si… es un milagro. No he olvidado esta historia, incluso es un compromiso moral que tengo con todos ustedes que me han esperado por mucho tiempo. La verdad había olvidado lo mucho que amo escribir… y me lo recordó ese capitulo y todos sus reviews. Sinceramente espero no haber perdido el toque jeje. Tuve que recortar el capitulo ya que no quería narrarles algo demasiado rápido, queria hacerlo con su tiempo adecuado.

Ahorita me doy cuenta que hace más de tres años que no actualizo este fic, mis más sinceras disculpas. Quiero comprometerme con ustedes a actualizar más seguido, mi trabajo y vida cotidiana me toman mucho tiempo…. Y también la pereza jajajajajaja. Asi que necesito que me jalen las orejas, que les parece si dejo mi twitter _Xris_rs _ y si me siguen tienen el permiso de regañarme y ponerme a escribir jajajajajaja.

Me gustaría contestarles como suelo hacer a cada una sus reviews, pero el último capitulo recibí más de 60 y si los contesto me llevará más tiempo que escribir el siguiente capitulo jejeje. A todos ustedes les agradezco de la manera más humilde y con todo mi corazón que me hayan leido y dedicado unas palabras, les aseguro que han sido alimento para mi alma y todos han sido importantes para mi.

Sólo quiero aclarar algo, alquien me comentó que si esta historia era una adaptación de un libro. Este comentario me sacó de onda, la verdad me puse a investigar el libro y la autora de este, no la conocía hasta el momento que recibí el review. Busque libros de ella aquí en México pero al parecer es más famosa en España, hasta hace poco encontré unos libros aquí en la sección de niños. No dudo que esta autora sea maravillosa, pero mi fic es completamente original (incluso revisé la fecha de publicación y yo publique antes e incluso tengo el final desde antes de la publicación de este libro).

Yo creo esto… desde Romeo y Julieta, todas las demas historias de amor son copias jejeje no literal, hay tantas historias en el mundo…. Yo creo que uno puede contar una historia y lo que la hace diferente es el sentimiento y la manera en que la relata. Mi historia no es del otro mundo pero les aseguro que es completamente mía.

Y para finalizar… Kei Asakura… Gracias por volverte a enamorar de "Esencia de un sentir", gracias a eso hoy tenemos el capitulo 17.

Un beso gigante a todos.

Cuidense

_Xris _


End file.
